TMNT Avatar - Book 1: The Mute Beginning
by storygirl99210
Summary: Master Splinter finds a lonely four year old girl and her white wolf pup in an alley when his turtle sons were five. One day, she uses a special power that allows her to control and freeze water, control snow and ice, and also grow and connect with plants. Who and what is this girl and wolf pup? What will the turtles adventures be like with them? And why can't she talk? TurtlesxOCs
1. Chapter 1 Beginnings

Welcome to a brand new story! I really hope you all like it! I've been wanting to do something like this for a long, long time! MysteriousWriterGirl14 and WolfWitchHuntress1318 will be helping me with this story. So parts of this goes to them. This story has No POV. And please take your time reading this.

_'Italics in chapters is when Shirayuki talks either through her notebook or her sign language.'_

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles franchise or Avatar The Last Airbender/Legend of Korra franchise. I do not own the characters, TV shows to them as well. I own my OCs including Shirayuki, and MysteriousWriterGirl14 owns her three OCs and that's it. This story was inspired by similar works known as Our Little Sister by Dream Dragoness and Golden Angel by ChibiLover123 here on Fanfiction. And this story is the 2003 TMNT series.

* * *

TMNT Avatar - Book 1: The Mute Beginning

Chapter 1: Beginnings

It was a normal autumn September day in New York City, where normal people were trying to get through their busy day lives. But for one being, he was going to find a person that may be his world's future savior…This being is a mutant rat, known as Master Splinter. Master Splinter was once a pet to a man known as Hamato Yoshi here in America. One day, his master was killed by a hated enemy known as the Shredder. Master Splinter tried to save Yoshi but he was thrown from the window by a big man that was an accomplice of the Shredder. Master Splinter saw Yoshi's death and was alone.

But a few weeks after Yoshi's death, Master Splinter was given a new chance with a new family. He saw an incident involving a blind man, a speeding truck, and a little boy with a glass jar with four baby turtles. The blind man crossed the street and was about to be hit, until another boy saved him, causing the second boy to bump the glass jar-carrying boy thus dropping the jar with the baby turtles as they were washed away along with a canister of strange green ooze.

The turtles were hit with it causing the green ooze to be on them. Taking pity on them, Master Splinter gathered them up and took them in his burrow. The next morning, the rat received a shock: He grew bigger and more intelligent but not just him, so were the turtles he saved! He knew no one on the surface would not understand them and fear them, so these five beings made a home for themselves in the sewers and have been in peace since then, but what they didn't know, was that their destinies were linked to a very special being…

Five years have passed since Master Splinter and the turtles became a family, and Master Splinter went up to the surface to get supplies. Master Splinter has on a brown and black kimono he had found earlier since he needed clothes. And he also has a cane that helps him to walk. He was almost finished finding supplies when he hears a small whimpering noise. He walks down the alley with his hands full and as he turns the corner he gasps, hardly believing what he is seeing: He sees a beautiful platinum blonde, practically white, haired, pale-skinned four year old girl lying in a fetal position and what looked like a white wolf puppy with her as it whimpers trying to get her to respond. This little girl was wearing a blue kimono, was barefoot, and was also covered in dirt.

Immediately, Master Splinter feels pity on this little girl and her wolf pup. Even though he knows that he must not be seen, he knew he couldn't just leave them there all alone. So he makes the biggest decision of his life. He walks forward to the little girl as the white wolf pup's ears flick up as the pup sees the Master Splinter and she growls threateningly at him catching the young girl's attention as she opens her eyes and lifts up her head and her eyes grow wide seeing Master Splinter, but she does not scream.

Master Splinter became shocked at this, surprised she hasn't screamed or fainted. The girl looks at Master Splinter with wide, and yet beautiful, aquamarine eyes through his own brown eyes almost as if she's looking into his soul. The white wolf pup continues to growl threateningly as the girl takes her eyes off Master Splinter and onto the puppy. She brings out her right hand and pets the puppy's head as the pup stops growling and looks at the girl with concerned gold eyes. The girl smiles at the puppy and nods a simple nod as the wolf puppy barks at her happily and comes up to her side curling up to her.

Master Splinter saw this with his own eyes wide seeing the young girl stop the pup from attacking him. He was impressed with the young girl's kindness but is confused why she hasn't spoken yet. Taking a step further, he asks the young girl whose eyes are back on him, "Hello, little one. What are you doing out here all by yourself?" The little girl looks down as if in thought as she looks up and shrugs her shoulders, as she points to her head and shakes her head saying no. Master Splinter is confused what this means as he takes a guess asking her, "You do not remember anything before coming here?" She nods with a smile on her face as the white wolf pup yips meaning he got it right.

And now Master Splinter is troubled of this. If she doesn't remember anything before coming here, then what about her family? And why isn't she speaking? Master Splinter taking another step asks her, "What about your family, young one? And why do you not speak?" The young girl looks down again as the wolf pup whimpers as she looks up once more as she shrugs her shoulders and motions to her throat and shakes her head as Master Splinter appears shocked as he then asks the young girl, "You don't remember anything about your family and you cannot speak?"

The girl nods sadly at this as the white wolf pup whimpers licking her hand as the girl pets her head with a small smile. Master Splinter is now officially afraid for this young one and her pup. If she doesn't remember anything of her family and is all alone, then he can't leave them here. So with his decision in mind, he walks forward until he's in front of the girl and holds out his hand asking her, "Well then, young one, if you wish, you can live with me and my sons. You and your wolf pup are more than welcome in my home. You'll never be alone."

The little girl looks at him shocked and confused, and so does the wolf pup. After a few minutes, the little girl raises her right hand and reaches for his and after a pause, she grabs his hand and smiles. Master Splinter smiles as well as he helps her up as the white wolf pup stands up on its four legs and jumps up onto her left shoulder. Master Splinter gathers up his supplies he dropped earlier and tells her, "Little one, you may call me Master Splinter. You can tell me your name when we get to my home, okay?" The girl smiles and nods as the wolf pup clings to her shoulder as they start moving.

The girl and her white wolf puppy follow Master Splinter through the alleys and through the sewers as she helps him carry his supplies. As their walking, Master Splinter tells the girl of his sons. He did not say what they were for fear she would become frightened. He only told her of their names and what they were like. They reached the home and Master Splinter then calls out to his sons, "My sons, I have returned. And I have a surprise!" The little girl a little nervous about meeting more strange creatures, hides behind Master Splinter with her wolf pup still clutching to her shoulder.

When the boys come out, the girl's eyes become wider as she could not believe what she sees: Four small two-legged walking, talking mutant turtles! Even the white wolf pup was speechless! The four little turtles run up to Master Splinter with smiles on their faces as the one turtle with an orange mask appears asking his father, "Master Splinter, did you find some cool stuff?! What's the surprise?!" Then a young turtle with a purple mask asks, "Did you find a toy car?!" Then the one with the red mask asks, "Did you find any weird stuff?!" Then finally the one in the blue mask asks, after noticing something was behind his father, "What's behind you, Master Splinter?"

Master Splinter laughs at this as he then tells the turtle tot and his brothers, "I did find some good things, my sons. And the surprise is them." Master Splinter moves out of the way revealing his surprise to his sons. All four of his sons are speechless as they see the beautiful platinum blonde/white haired, pale-skinned, aquamarine eyed four year old girl with her white wolf pup. The little girl is struck speechless seeing the four mutant five-year old turtles and the white wolf pup jumps off the girl's shoulder and stands on all fours. The turtle tot in blue speaks up asking Master Splinter, "W-who is she, Master Splinter?" Then the turtle tot in the red mask angrily asks Master Splinter, "Yeah, an' why is she here?!"

Master Splinter places his right hand on the blue masked turtle's shoulder and tells him and his sons, "My sons, you need not worry of this young one. I found her and her wolf pup all alone and abandoned in an alleyway, so I decided to bring them here. They will be staying with us, so treat them with respect." Master Splinter then turns to the girl after bringing a piece of paper and a pencil he grabbed from a table nearby and he asks her, "Little one, if you and your wolf pup have names, please write them on here so we will know." The girl nods with a smile as she grabs the paper and pencil and starts writing her name along with her white wolf pup's.

But as she does so, she cannot help but feel eyes on her. She nervously looks up and sees all four of the turtle tots staring at her, especially the red masked one. She senses that he doesn't like her one bit. But she thinks that the longer she's with them, the more that he and the rest of his brothers will get used to her. They look at her as if she was an angel, struck by her unusual, pale beauty, but the little girl doesn't thinks she's all that beautiful or even worth looking at. She finishes writing her and her wolf pup's name as she gives the paper to Master Splinter.

He looks over the paper and reads the names, "Ah, I see. Your wolf pup's name is Lunafire, and your name is…Shirayuki. What beautiful names, Shirayuki and Lunafire." The little girl now known as Shirayuki, smiles at the appreciation of her name as Lunafire barks in joy. Master Splinter chuckles a bit telling Shirayuki, "The perfect name for someone that looks like snow."

Master Splinter then calms down then telling Shirayuki, "Now it is time I introduce you to my sons. The one in the blue mask is my eldest son Leonardo, my second eldest in the red mask is Raphael, my third in the purple mask is Donatello and my youngest in the orange mask is Michelangelo." Leonardo who has light green skin and a blue mask bows in front of Shirayuki showing her respect, Donatello who has olive green skin and a purple mask waves at her shyly, Raphael who has dark green skin and a red mask looks at Shirayuki angrily not even doing anything to show his greetings, but Michelangelo who has bright green skin and an orange mask gets excited as he tells Shirayuki, "Hi, I'm Mikey! Could I pet your puppy?!"

Shirayuki is stunned by his kindness but nods with a smile as Mikey pets Lunawolf as Shirayuki realizes that the turtles have three fingers on each hand and two toes on each foot. Mikey really likes petting Lunawolf as the wolf pup welcomes the touch as Mikey gets happy saying, "Aw, she's so cute!" With that thought, Leonardo and Donatello immediately like Shirayuki and they start petting the pup too, except for Raphael. He leaves his family to go to his room not wanting to be there anymore since he doesn't trust this outsider.

And with that, a new life has begun for the mutant turtles and mutant rat…Well, almost all of the turtles.

* * *

It's been about a few weeks since Shirayuki and Lunafire began staying with the mutant family. And over time, Master Splinter and most of the turtle tots got used to them, especially Shirayuki. Master Splinter loved having a daughter around, especially since he has four rowdy sons. He noticed that Shirayuki loved to learn everything about them and was rather curious and fascinated about him and his sons. Since then he taught her sign language that he had at one point learned from Hamato Yoshi. This way, Master Splinter could understand what she said in case she didn't have a notebook around. He even promised himself that he would teach his sons sign language as well, so that they can understand their sister. One day, Shirayuki wrote a message to him telling him about her birthday that she remembered which is December 15. He then decided that as soon as she turned five, he would begin her ninjutsu training.

Michelangelo loved having a little sister, meaning he was no longer the youngest. Whenever he asked her to play, she would do so with a smile. And Michelangelo loved playing with Lunafire as well. He would even try to get Shirayuki to laugh at his jokes when he and his brothers found out that she wasn't able to speak. Even though Shirayuki did laugh silently, holding her stomach, you could almost hear a little giggle. That alone made the orange masked turtle happy. Shirayuki often saw Michelangelo as a breath of pure fresh air... Even if it did smell like garlic from all that pizza he loved eating so much.

Donatello liked having a little sister that was very curious of whatever he did. He would always find weird mechanical stuff and showed them to Shirayuki. Shirayuki loved to see how everything worked and liked being with Donatello since he was always patient with her whenever he explained anything. Donatello was always concerned why his sister has never uttered a single word. When Master Splinter told him and his brothers, he was shocked and confused. He kept wondering what could have happened to her to cause this. But it didn't matter to him as long as she was happy. Shirayuki thought of Donatello as patient running water in a stream, and a wide ocean due to him wanting to learn more.

Leonardo was a little suspicious of having Shirayuki and Lunafire in the family. But if Master Splinter said it was okay, then it was okay. Since the few weeks the two new members have been here, Leonardo couldn't help but sense that there was something strange about his new sister and the white wolf pup. But his suspicions died when Master Splinter told him and his brothers why she could not talk. He was shocked about this, and felt bad for having suspicions. Heck, just the other day, she wrote on a piece of paper asking him, _'Are you okay Leo?'_ Leonardo was shocked of the question. Shirayuki didn't worry about herself, she was worried for him. Leonardo smiled telling her, "Yeah, I'm okay…Yuki." That started Shirayuki's nickname which most of the brothers agreed on. Shirayuki thought of Leonardo as the earth: strong, brave and firm, but can be very caring and nurturing as well.

But Raphael…he was different. As soon as Shirayuki and Lunafire appeared, he couldn't stand them! He knew that he and his brothers found her really beautiful. They even talked about her as they went to bed. Michelangelo thought she was pretty, Donatello thought she was fascinating since they haven't seen a human before, Leonardo thought she was a little suspicious but didn't look like a bad person, but Raphael scoffed telling them, "She wasn't that pretty." But that wasn't true. Raphael was actually very captivated by her beauty and thought she was like the princess in that fairytale book 'Snow White and the Seven Dwarves', that Master Splinter once read to them. The thing is, Raphael is actually jealous of Shirayuki and Lunafire.

But for some reason, he would feel weird whenever he thought about her or looked at her. His face and insides would start feeling warm, his heart would start beating fast, and he would get this weird feeling in the pit of his stomach and for some reason even though he didn't like her. He couldn't help but stare at her most of the time whenever she was around and whenever he thought about her.

He couldn't help but think of her unusual pale beauty, her kindness and patience, and her shining eyes and bright smile. And even though he tried really, really hard not to and cursed himself constantly for it, he just couldn't help himself, and what's more is that these very thoughts about her also kept him up all hours of the night as well. And all of that just got even more on his nerves. When he learned from Master Splinter that she wasn't able to talk, that made him even more madder. It was only a matter of time before he snapped…which is exactly what happened on this very day…

It was during lunch time where Master Splinter was able to get a pizza for his children. Shirayuki never had pizza, but when she did, she loved eating it! And when she did, she would split her pieces with Lunafire, who happily ate them. Shirayuki is still wearing her blue kimono that Master Splinter found her in. Luckily, Master Splinter was always able to clean it. Michelangelo asked his little sister with a grin, "Hey, Yuki! Do you want to play my Gameboy with me after we eat?" Shirayuki nods with a smile on her face as then Donatello asks her, "Hey, sis! I found an alarm clock in the sewers. Whenever you're done with Mikey, you can help me take it apart and we can see how it works!" She nods at this once more with a smile as Leonardo then tells her, "And maybe you can watch me do my katas and make sure I'm doing them right."

Shirayuki then starts to think on that, and she then grabs her green notebook and her pencil. Master Splinter found a barely torn notebook in the trashcans one day and decided she could use it in case she was tired of using sign language. She starts writing in her notebook and shows what she wrote to Leo, _'I think I can squeeze that in, Leo.'_ Leonardo smiles at this as well, happy that she's still free. And during this time, Raphael is getting angry that his own brothers want to spend time with someone he doesn't even like! Master Splinter chuckles at his three sons' enthusiasm telling his daughter, "Looks like you are very popular, Shirayuki. And if you don't mind, I could use your help with gathering new supplies when you have time."

Shirayuki smiles with a nod as Lunafire barks showing she's ready to have fun as lunch was finished. But then…"DATS IT!" All heads turn to Raphael who looks really angry and pissed off as he yells to his brothers and father, "Why da shell is she so important?! She ain't nothing special! She ain't nothing like us!" Master Splinter scolds Raphael telling him, "Raphael! You will not speak of your sister like this! She has no one else in her life." Michelangelo then yells at Raphael, "Yeah, Raph! She's awesome! And she is special! She actually likes us!"

Raphael growls angrily as he walks toward Shirayuki as he then says to his family and then to Shirayuki, "SO?! Who's ta say tha' she won't leave us and tell the humans about us?! You are so annoying! Just because ya can't talk and everyone thinks your so pretty, ya think you're so special?! I bet your parents abandoned ya because you couldn't speak and your so pale all over that they thought you were sick and got annoyed and tired with ya'! Ya should just go back to wherever you came from because I wish ya weren't here anymore!"

All of his brothers gasped at this as Master Splinter yells to Raphael, "Raphael, that is enough!" Raphael just stands there heavily panting from yelling at her as Lunafire starts growling angrily at Raphael, clearly not liking that someone yelled or said hurtful things to her owner. But Shirayuki? She just sat there staring at Raphael as he yelled at her. Just stared into his eyes almost as if she knew he would snap at her. Raphael expected that she would run off and cry or getting mad at him, but instead with a calm expression, Shirayuki then writes a message in her notebook and when she was done, she shows Raphael the message, as she asked him, _'Are you feeling any better?'_

Silence follows in the room from everyone including Lunafire and Raphael. Raphael became shocked of her response to his rant of not wanting her around as Lunafire stopped growling seeing her owner's response. Raphael just looks at her and he quickly walks away without even looking back at her. Donatello then says nervously, "Okay, that was scary." Master Splinter sighs saying, "I should have known Raphael would let his anger be known. I just didn't think it would be this…disastrous." Leonardo then tells his father, "It's not your fault, father. And it's not Yuki's fault either.

Michelangelo goes to Shirayuki and asks her, "Are you okay, sis?" Shirayuki nods a slow nod as she has now become upset. All she wanted was for Raphael to like her like his brothers and father did. Maybe he was right. Maybe she shouldn't be here. But what Shirayuki didn't know, was that she was here for a reason, and it all started a about a few days later…

* * *

A few days later, things have been very tense with Shirayuki and Raphael. Everyone in the mutant family noticed it along with Lunafire. Shirayuki kept distancing herself from Raphael, afraid she would anger him further. She started acting depressed and her other brothers and Master Splinter tried to cheer her up, but to no avail. Even Lunafire tried, but none of them got through to her. Shirayuki didn't hate Raphael for what he said, she knew he didn't like her. She was not able to speak a word, and she appeared suddenly in their lives. But she couldn't help what Raphael said. He may have been right, but this family made her happy. She may not have been able to remember her real family, but this family gave her a roof over her head, a bed and food. Shirayuki would never leave the family that gave her hope.

Raphael on the other hand felt strange since Shirayuki and Lunawolf appeared. He let out all of his anger towards her, but he couldn't help but feel…guilty. He had no idea why he was feeling guilty toward someone he didn't even like. But during the next few days after his rant, he started feeling a really bad ache in his chest and it got worse whenever he saw Shirayuki looking depressed and sad while avoiding him. And the fact that she was avoiding him just made him hurt even more to the point where he thought he was going to cry.

The ache also kept him up at night as well and it felt like it was eating him up inside that a few tears actually escaped from his eyes during those nights and the pain was becoming unbearable. But he couldn't figure out why having her looking so sad and her distancing herself from him was hurting him so much. He slowly began to realize just how much his words toward Shirayuki had hurt her. She kept distancing herself from him, which just kept hurting him, and he couldn't help but think 'Why does seeing her like this make me like I'm dying inside?'

A day later, Shirayuki wrote to Master Splinter, saying she was going for a short walk with Lunafire in the sewers. Today was a very rainy day where water was leaking into the sewers. Master Splinter agreed with this, but told her to stay close by and not to be out for too long…But it's been two hours since then. Everyone was getting worried, but the only one that was worried the most out of the whole mutant family?...Raphael. At this moment, he's feeling really regrettable for how poorly he treated her. Master Splinter and his sons all start heading out of their home to search for their sister and her wolf pup. Donatello obviously very worried about his sister, asks Master Splinter, "Father, do you think Yuki is okay?"

Master Splinter who is also worried tells Donatello, "I am positive my son. Your sister is very resourceful. She should be alright along with Lunafire." Michelangelo then starts blabbering with tears coming out, "I-I hope so! I was starting to like being a big brother!" Leonardo even spoke up saying, "And I like having a little sister around." Raphael knowing this is his fault tells his family quietly thinking no one heard him, "I wish I neva' yelled at her." But he was wrong, someone did hear him aka, Master Splinter. Master Splinter smiled at this, glad his second oldest son realized how important she was. But they all stop walking when they head a whimpering noise heading towards them. Out of the shadows appeared Lunafire looking scared.

Michelangelo exclaimed to the pup, "Lunafire! Where's Yuki?!" The white wolf pup barks and starts running signaling the mutants to follow her. They all start running and after a few corner turns, they found Shirayuki holding onto a pipe in a large area of the sewer where there's a big whirlpool in the middle of it! The whirlpool is trying to drag her in and they all gasped with the turtles and Master Splinter yelling in fear, "YUKI!/MY DAUGHTER!" Shirayuki looked up seeing her family as she smiles in joy. Lunafire barks happily to see her owner is still safe.

But when Shirayuki looked up, she didn't notice more water coming out of a pipe near her as the new water hit her causing her to let go of the pipe and heading to the whirlpool! She tries to keep her head out of the water but is unable to! But before she's pulled in, she unknowingly yells her first word since being with her mutant family, "RAPH!" With that, she was pulled into the water as her mutant family watches in horror and sorrow that the little human child they've been raising for weeks has met her death earlier than expected, but something happens that none of them expected: Raphael jumps into the water after her! His family yells for him as he hits the water.

As he's swimming down looking for her, he can't help but think about what just happened moments before. She had spoken…and yet she called out for him. Why did she do that? Was he really that important to her? Despite everything he said and did to her? He cleared his mind of these thoughts as he knew that right now all that mattered was to try and save her. He finds her unconscious and grabs her around her waist and he starts trying to swim back up, but the force of the whirlpool's current is far too strong and he starts running out of oxygen and falls unconscious in the water.

As his mind starts blacking out, he begins thinking that he's dead. Raphael is upset that he wasn't able to save Shirayuki. And he regrets what he did to her. And he's truly sorry for all of this, as it was his fault that all this happened and he was unable to save her. But suddenly and without warning, he wakes up and starts coughing up water and takes in deep breaths of air to ease the burning feeling in his lungs. At first he thinks that he's out of the water but to his shock and confusion he finds himself still underwater, but is somehow in some sort of air bubble that is keeping him from drowning.

He then remembers Shirayuki and starts looking around worriedly for her and he suddenly sees that she is right behind him in the air bubble and is relieved to see that she's awake and okay too but also becomes shocked at what he's seeing: Shirayuki's eyes are glowing whitish blue as she's looking at him! And although he isn't sure how exactly, he realizes that she somehow made the air bubble that they were in and suddenly they rise up out of the water like a geyser as water rises up and starts freezing up into ice and snow!

Back on the platform above, Master Splinter falls to his knees in sorrow as did his sons who all started crying as they fell to their knees as well as they did not see Shirayuki or Raphael coming back up. Master Splinter felt horrible for this, he should have come here sooner so he could save her! He looks at his sons as they are all devastated from the loss of their sister and possibly Raphael. But when he looks at Lunafire, he is…confused. Lunafire was still on four legs and looks into the water almost as if…she's waiting for something. He then looks to the water at the bottom of the whirlpool, and out of nowhere the water starts glowing a whitish-blue as Master Splinter and his sons look at the water shocked as Donatello says out of fascination, "What the shell?!"

The water suddenly then starts rising up like a geyser as more water appears and some of it starts freezing into ice and snow until it looks like a winter wonderland and the water that's up like a geyser is holding Raphael and Shirayuki also freezes into in ice pillar as her eyes are still whitish blue and her clothes are wet with Raphael holding onto her. Everyone yells in joy, "YUKI, RAPH!/SHIRAYUKI, RAPHAEL!" Shirayuki looks at them with a smile as Lunafire barks in joy as Raphael jumps to the platform. But everyone then realizes how they got out of the water as they look at Shirayuki and the scene below in awe and with shocked impressions. But Mikey exclaims with a humongous grin, "That…is…so...AWESOME!" But Raphael looks at Shirayuki as if she was some sort of snow angel. Shirayuki smiles once more before her eyes become wide as her family looks behind her and they see water heading straight for them!

Everyone looks behind them to see what she's looking at and gasps at the rushing water heading straight for them and Shirayuki raises her hands and as the water comes closer, it suddenly stops! The mutant family looks at Shirayuki and saw that she stopped it! She then moves her hands to make the water go around and past her family and into the whirlpool below and Lunafire glows a bright blue/red as she becomes dragon like!

Lunafire now has white dragon-like wings, her eyes still pure gold with some fire-red flexes now in them, and white horns are sticking out of her head just between her ears! The mutant family looks shocked once more as Lunafire jumps off the ledge and flies over to her owner nuzzling her head as Shirayuki is still getting the water out. Once the water stops, Shirayuki unfreezes the water that's holding her up and moves back to the ledge where her family is as she steps gracefully back onto the ledge and Lunafire returns to normal.

Shirayuki looks to her family as she smiles once more as the whitish-blue glow disappears from her eyes and she passes out from exhaustion of using her powers. They all quickly get over to her as Master Splinter holds her in his arms telling her then his sons, "Hold on, my daughter. My sons, let us head home, quickly." The turtles nod without a another word as they all make it home. When they did, Master Splinter looked over his daughter and he was relieved to not find any serious injuries. But he was very concerned about what she did with the water. She moved it and froze it as if by magic, it was truly unbelievable and she spoke by yelling Raphael's name! And Lunafire was some mix of a wolf and dragon!

He realized that there was obviously more to these two new members of their family then meets the eye. And if any humans found out what she could do, she'd be misunderstood and feared by everyone on the surface. So he decided that he would keep her away from all humans until she was ready to go to the surface world. His sons were talking about her powers and they were amazed but stumped. But Raphael was just happy she was alright and alive. He realized that despite Shirayuki being human, she was even more strange and different than him and the rest of his family combined. And because of that, she really was all alone. He also realized that despite what he said to her and how he treated her, she still saved him from drowning from trying to save her.

He still doesn't understand why he feels weird whenever she's around or why he keeps thinking about her the way that he does, but he knows that when she was getting dragged under and she called out his name, his heart stopped and everything around him disappeared. And all that mattered to him was that she lived, even if it meant he didn't make it. He also thought of how beautiful her voice sounded when she called out to him and hoped that he would hear it again. Raphael deeply regrets how he treated her and he promised he was gonna make it up to her.

A few hours later, Shirayuki finally awoke back in her room realizing her family found her. Shirayuki groaned out trying to stretch her arms as she gets out of bed and walks out of her room. When she came out, Michelangelo saw her as he yelled with a smile, "Yuki!" Everyone looks up as they all smiled and cheered running to her happy that she was okay! Everyone except Raphael, who was standing a few feet away watching her, hugged her, glad that she was awake. Lunafire came up to her barking and howling happily as she jumped into her arms and licked Shirayuki's face as she smiled. Master Splinter then tells her, "My daughter, I am very glad you are awake. We have all been worried about you." Shirayuki blinks as she then looks to Raphael who had been looking at her the entire time she's been there but he then suddenly looks away blushing a little.

She looks at him confused as Donatello then asks her, "Hey, Yuki! How did you do that thing with the water?!" And Leonardo asks her, "Yeah, and you spoke! Well, more like yelled for Raph. But still, you spoke!" Shirayuki's eyes grow wide and she grins thinking she could talk like normal, so she tries, but nothing comes out of her mouth! She tries again a few more times but still nothing comes out. Shirayuki looks down disappointed as Master Splinter sighs telling his sons, "My sons, it appears your sister is back to no longer talking. I fear that this was only a one time thing." All of the boys are disappointed at this especially Raphael, since he really wanted to hear her voice again, but they were still glad she was alive and well.

Michelangelo then proceeded to tell his sister how she made the water move and freeze into snow and ice and about Lunafire turning into a dragon-wolf hybrid and Shirayuki was shocked. She didn't know she could do that or about Lunafire being half dragon. Shirayuki also told her family that during the walk in the sewers, she got lost and tried to find her way back home. But then a big wave of water came straight for her and she was pulled away from Lunafire as she landed in the room with the whirlpool and tried to hold onto the pipe until they came for her. Master Splinter then told her that he would teach her how to get through the sewers so she won't be lost again.

And after that discussion everyone decided to relax the rest of the day. Everyone except Raphael and Shirayuki went to their rooms to relax. Raphael and Shirayuki look at each other, both feeling awkward and nervous about what to say to each other since Shirayuki wasn't sure if Raphael still didn't like her despite the fact he tried to save her while Raphael was sure that while she did save him from drowning, that didn't mean she wasn't still distant from him for what he did to her. After a few more minutes of nothing but mind gnawing awkwardness, nervousness, and silence, Raphael shakingly takes a big breath and makes the first move telling his sister, "I guess ya hate me. Because of me, ya nearly died. I'm so sorry, Yuki!

I never thought this would happen. It's just…just that I…AGH! Why is it so hard to tell you this?! (sighs) I really am sorry, Yuki. I didn't mean any of what I said. I was afraid, afraid that ya would ruin my family. But ya don't. Ya make it better. And I was also jealous of ya too and was feeling...other things that really aren't worth mentioning now, but that still doesn't make it right for what I said to ya. I really hurt you and ya almost got killed because of it. Can ya ever forgive me?" Raphael looks at his sister with his brown eyes that held a few silent tears as Shirayuki looks at him stunned at his apology.

Shirayuki then smiles as she walks forward grabbing her notebook that was on the table from breakfast earlier and starts writing in it. Once she was finished, she showed it to Raphael telling him, _'Apology accepted…Raphie.'_ Shirayuki smiles with a beautiful toothy grin as Raphael looks at the message shocked, not having expected her to forgive him so easily. But he then lets out a smile as he suddenly hugs his sister tightly while telling her, "Thank you…Snow Princess." Shirayuki smiles at this, happy that now Raphael likes her as much as her brothers did.

On that day, Shirayuki realized something about Raphael: He was like a fire. Add more wood, you make the fire angry. Pour a little water on it, or let snow gently fall on it and it dies down causing it to be a very calm ember. Raphael's fire has been calmed thanks to a little bit of water and snow. After that tiring day, Raphael began appreciating his sister, even teaching her how to throw a right hook. He's starting to like his sister more and more. But…would he ever realize what his true feelings towards her really were?

* * *

It has been nine years since Master Splinter and his sons took in Shirayuki and Lunafire into their home, and things have been going well for them all. All four of the turtles and Shirayuki are now powerful ninja warriors thanks to Master Splinter, their father and sensei. They even received their own weapons: Leonardo with the two Katanas, Raphael with two sais, Donatello with a bo staff, Michelangelo with two nunchuks, and Shirayuki with two tessen, aka metal fans for close range combat; and a bow and arrows for far off combat.

When Shirayuki began her ninja training, Master Splinter gave her a white ninja mask. She wears it proudly everyday. She even has her own ninja outfit for training and in case she gets into a fight. Master Splinter also has been helping Shirayuki figure out how to control the water and freezing it like she did back then. Once she was able to move and freeze the water like she did all those years ago, Master Splinter taught her ways in order to use it for fighting. And over time, Shirayuki began showing other ways to use her water powers. She found out she could make plants grow through her water powers! Other then that, Master Splinter loved teaching her and his sons for it gave him a sense of purpose. But he still kept Shirayuki in the sewers, out of fear people would find out about her powers and exploit them.

Over time, Shirayuki had changed as well. Everyday Shirayuki grew up more beautiful and skilled in her training as well as graceful and elegant. Mostly because she loves to dance to ballet and she made ballet dancing as a part of her fighting style, which turned out very well and very effective for her as her combat style. She and her family also learned that she had an interest and extraordinary talent at archery too as she was very skilled at it, even though she had never picked up a bow in her life.

She also began to love nature, seeing that every animal and plant's life was precious and deserved to be loved and treated with respect. She can even connect and communicate with nature, thinking of the plants she's grown over the years thanks to her powers as her 'babies', along with studying, researching it and experimenting for good uses. Shirayuki even realized that winter was her favorite season because it sounded right since she was born in it. She also hardly ever got cold in the winter, and she loves using her powers to make and control snow, ice, and frost.

Master Splinter and Shirayuki found supplies a couple of years back, and they found a box filled with clothes. Master Splinter found this odd, but he didn't mind seeing Shirayuki liking the clothes. So, Shirayuki's clothing style is now a girly tomboy mix. The style actually fits with her rather well. She may be the nicest person you've ever met, but she actually has a bit of a temper if you provoke her. Shirayuki also began to style her hair in various ways, whether it was tomboy, girly, or a mix of both. She also loves to ice skate along with playing the flute, her ocarina and leaf/grass whistle. She also loves to draw and loves all forms of art, including music.

Sometimes Shirayuki doesn't like Michelangelo's jokes, and sometimes she does likes them. It depended on her mood to be honest. Although Michelangelo doesn't 'act' like a big brother to Shirayuki most of the time, he often tries to make sure his little sister is always smiling, happy and laughing. But she loves playing video games with him and watching his DVD collection, but absolutely hates watching horror movies. Whenever she needed a laugh, Michelangelo was there. Even though Shirayuki can't laugh out loud, just seeing her happy is always enough for him. Michelangelo even called her water power, 'Waterbending', her power to freeze water to create snow and ice and control it, 'Winterbending', and her power to grow and to connect and control plant life, 'Plantbending'. For some reason, he felt it sounded right.

Shirayuki also loves helping Donatello with his inventions and making their home better. But she loves talking to Donatello the most since he's always patient. She even helped him make a cell phone device called the Shell Cell. It was a device every member of the family would use just in case they were separated. But since Shirayuki could not talk, Donatello added a texting feature on the Shell Cells, just in case it was Shirayuki calling them. After Shirayuki discovered her ability for growing and connecting with plants, since they lived in a dark, no-sunlight sewer, seeing how important her plants were to her as she thought of them as her 'babies', Donatello made solar light specifically for her plants so that they could get the sunlight they needed to grow and stay healthy. Shirayuki was touched by her brother's thoughtfulness and loves the solar light for her plants.

Shirayuki also has a great trainer and sparring partner in Leonardo. Out of the turtles, the only one that matched up with her skills was Leonardo. He would always spar and train with her since she matches up with him in ninja skills. But Shirayuki is actually more powerful than Leonardo due to her always being silent and her swift and effective dancing talent and skills in her fighting style often combined with her 'bending' powers. He is sometimes envious at just how much she has advanced with her ninja skills. But he's still proud of her nonetheless, no matter what. Other than that, he has the overprotective older brother act down flat.

As for Raphael? Ever since what happened nine years ago, Raphael began appreciating his sister and liked her more. He still feels weird whenever she around or when he's thinking of her. And over the years as they've grown older, those feeling have only gotten stronger and more confusing for him. Since Shirayuki could not speak, she never annoyed Raphael all that much, not that she could really annoy him at all even if she did speak. Raphael made sure that his sister was happy to make up for his hatred and confused feelings toward her when they were younger. Heck, sometimes he needed her to help control his temper. Whenever Raphael got mad, Shirayuki was the only one to help control and calm him, as she was the only one who could calm his anger and temper like she could. She sometimes even stopped him from slapping Michelangelo upside the head, but she sometimes lets it happen if he deserved it.

Other than that, things have been going great for Shirayuki and Lunafire. Just the other day, Shirayuki turned 13 years old, and Master Splinter made a very reluctant decision: Shirayuki was old enough to do whatever she wanted, and he could not keep her away from the surface world or other human beings forever. So after a training session, he had all four of his sons and his daughter kneeling before him as he tells them, "My children, you have done well on this day. And I have some news as well. Shirayuki, you have learned so much from us and we all love having you here. But I have noticed these last few months, that you have looked thoughtful of going topside whenever I told you, you couldn't. I've decided that you can go up to the surface if you wish."

Shirayuki looks at Master Splinter shocked as all four of her brothers yell out, "WHAT?!" You see, all four brothers have grown extremely overprotective of their sister, especially Raphael and Leonardo. Lunafire who had laid down to watch their training perks up her big head. Lunafire has gotten bigger and more fierce, but she was as gentle as a lamb when not feeling threatened. Leonardo tells Master Splinter starting to get a little mad, "S-she's not ready to go up there, she's still just a kid!" Raphael gets mad saying, "Yeah! W-what if she gets mugged or killed?!"

Donatello starts to get angry as well telling Master Splinter, "And what if she gets lost and the police find her all alone and take her away and put her into a foster home?! Or worse, what if they find out about her powers and take her away to be experimented on?!" Then Michelangelo says, "Yeah! What if she gets hurt and-?!" Before Michelangelo could say any more, Shirayuki felt angry at this as she gets up and goes to stand behind her brothers and slaps all four of them upside their heads in one hit as all four cry out in pain. Raphael then yells at Shirayuki annoyed, "What da shell, Yuki?!" Shirayuki crosses her arms putting on an angry face. Her brothers learned that she can sometimes talk to them through her body actions, so now they know she's mad at them.

Shirayuki then grabs her notebook and writes in it telling her brothers, _'Master Splinter is right, you guys. I want to go up to the surface. I always learned about the human world through the TV, the radio and Master Splinter himself. But how can I truly learn of the human world if I'm not allowed to go there?! Besides, I'm not a kid, Leo! I'm thirteen, I can handle myself! Raph, I know you want to protect me, but I won't get mugged or killed. I'll have my weapons with me at all times, and I can use my waterbending. And I don't think the police will notice me anyway, Donnie. And Mikey, I won't get hurt. I've learned a lot from training with you all and we all know I'm stronger than all four of you combined. So please, don't worry about me. I'll be fine. And besides, I would never leave my family alone for too long. I promise.'_

As she showed them her words, she smiled. The boys immediately feel horrible for worrying about their sister. She made some interesting points. They didn't notice how much she's grown up until today, so they wished her luck if she ever went to the surface. Raphael even pet her head as they all headed to bed. It was now midnight, the perfect time for Shirayuki to leave. She and Lunafire made their way to the den as she holds a piece of paper in her hand. Shirayuki looks around and sighs in relief glad that no one was awake. Shirayuki is wearing a gray hoodie that says 'New York Girls', denim pants, black tennis shoes, and a black baseball cap with her hair in a simple low ponytail. She then opens up her note and re-reads it, making sure it's okay:

Dear Family,

I am so happy that I can finally go up to the surface world! I've been dying to go up there, but not for reasons that you think. I am not leaving my family, but I am going to provide for it. I've decided to go to the surface world and get a job, so I can get paid with money and get fresh food for us all. This way, we won't have to eat from the pizzas we manage to get. I'll be back in a few days with fresh groceries, so we all can have a good breakfast together. Lunafire will also be with me too, so don't worry about me!

Signed,

Shirayuki Hamato and Lunafire

P.S. If you guys do anything stupid, I'll know about it!

Shirayuki smiles, that the note is perfect for her family. She places the note on a table where Mikey's comic books have been stacked on one side as she places the note on the other. Lunafire whimpers scratching the door wanting to get out. Shirayuki places a finger on her lips quieting her. She looks around her home and sighs as she and Lunafire walk out of their home and into the human world. But as she closed the door, a gust of wind blew Michelangelo's comic books over and onto the note hiding it from sight…

The next morning, the mutant family discovered something amiss: Shirayuki and Lunafire were gone! They searched all over their home, but found no trace of them except all of Shirayuki's things as well as her plants were still in her room. Master Splinter sighs in despair telling his sons, "My sons, it appears Shirayuki and Lunafire have left us for the surface, I do not know when...or if they will return. But even though they are gone, we must continue our lives for them, no matter how much the pain hurts." All of the turtles took this news very hard. But Michelangelo then said, "She could have at least left us a note telling us she was leaving!"

Leonardo then tells Michelangelo placing a hand on his shoulder, "It was her choice, Mikey. She's not like us remember? She's human, she has a chance of living a normal life up on the surface. She can do whatever she wants." But Leonardo was very worried as well, they all were. Would Shirayuki and Lunafire return?

During the next few days, everyone was taking their family members disappearances very hard. Master Splinter and Leonardo were busy meditating trying to calm down their nerves, Michelangelo was busy burying himself in reading his comic books and watching movies, that he never noticed the note she left for them, and Donatello was trying to bury himself in his inventions while also looking after her plants and was also upset that she didn't take her Shell Cell. But Raphael? He kept beating up the punching bag and brood on the walls. He kept wondering, 'Why?! Why the shell did she have ta leave?!' His thoughts were filled with many things about him being worried of his sister and the 'dragon-wolf' as Master Splinter called Lunafire.

He agreed with what Leonardo said, but Rapahel was heartbroken about her leaving, but kept it to himself. The only person that knew about them was gone. Not only that, but also the only person that could calm him down. He gave one last punch to the punching bag and it flung off the hook and to the ground. He stood their panting as he kept thinking about Shirayuki's smile, her unusual but breathtaking snowy-like beauty, her kind personality, how she always comes alive and wild during training, her practicing her archery and always getting a bulls-eye everytime, doing ballet in her room when she thinks no one is watching. Heck sometimes, when they were training, she would use dancing as a part of her fighting! Michelangelo once teased her about that, so he got a good hit in the end for disrespecting her fighting style.

But what he loved the most about was how alive she would be when she did her waterbending and winterbending. During the winter, she'd freeze the sewer water to make it was hard enough for her and her brothers to ice skate, but was always careful not to make it too cold down here as they were coldblooded. She was always patient, something he never was. He figured that's why he always calms down when she's around him. Raphael smiles at this, but then frowns as he mutters, "She could hav' at least said goodbye." Raphael heads to his room after he did his nightly punching in the punching bag before he heads to bed. As he sleeps in his hammock, he hopes that Shirayuki and Lunafire are safe.

Morning arrives and the mutant family is still sleeping. Suddenly, a door opens in their home, to reveal Shirayuki in new clothes along with Lunafire as well as Shirayuki has grocery bags filled to the brim with food. Today, Shirayuki is wearing a simple lavender-colored dress with shorts underneath and black knee-high laced-up boots, and her hair is styled up in pigtails (Sailor Moon style). She brought more bags in – one of which was her clothes from earlier - and she starts walking around the home looking through the curtains in everyone's rooms and she's happy that everyone is still asleep. She walks over to Raphael's room and smiles seeing him asleep. She goes back to the kitchen and starts making breakfast. She starts making pancakes, bacon, scrambled eggs, toast and starts pouring orange juice. She even got some cereal and fresh milk. All of this stuff was from the supermarket. Shirayuki claps her hands in joy, thinking that her family will love this!

Raphael wakes up from his sleep due to a very strong smell of...bacon and pancakes? His eyes open wide and he sits up exclaiming, "Bacon and pancakes?!" He gets out of his hammock and runs out of his room and so do his family as Donatello asks us all, "Who's making breakfast?" Michelangelo comes out of his room saying, "It's not me. And if it's not you three…" Then Master Splinter says, "And it is most definitely not me, it could only be…" He trails off as he and his sons realize whose making breakfast and they all run to the den. When they get there, they stand in shock seeing Shirayuki setting up the table with plates, forks and knives, while Lunafire eats fresh raw meat Shirayuki got at the supermarket.

Shirayuki hears them come in as she turns to them and smiles showing a written message she wrote earlier, _'Morning everyone! Anyone hungry for breakfast?'_ Everyone is shocked that Shirayuki is back, especially Raphael. But all of them, except Raph, quickly get over it happy that she's back and they all run over to her and hug her as her sister smiles in happiness glad to see her brothers and father as she hugs them as well. Michelangelo hugs and pets Lunafire happily as she nuzzles into him as Master Splinters asks his daughter with a smile, "Shirayuki, my daughter. We are glad you're home. But where have you been?" Leonardo nods asking her, "Yeah, we've all been worried sick!"

Shirayuki grabs her notebook and writes her response, and then shows it to her family_, 'I went topside to find a job and I got one as a flower delivery girl at the local florist. I used the money I earned to get groceries for you all, while Lunafire hid.'_ She then blushes, writing more words as she then tells them, _'I thought you guys would like to eat normal food for a change. And this was also a thank you for taking me in and letting me in your family, when I did not remember having one.' _Her family looks at her stunned, knowing she did this to provide for them and as a thank you. They all smiled as Master Splinter tells her as she kneels down, "Shirayuki, you have done more than enough for this family by being kind to us all and bringing us happiness. And I am proud that you are doing this for us." Master Splinter smiles as he hugs his daughter and she hugs back just as tightly.

She lets go as she stands back up as Donatello then asks his sister, "But why didn't you tell us where you were going?" Shirayuki blinks in confusion and so does Lunawolf as she brings her head up. Shirayuki writes down her response in her notebook and shows it to them, _'What are you talking about? I left you guys a note telling you where I was going and what I was doing.'_ Raphael looks up shocked and confused at this as he tells her, "We didn't find a note." Shirayuki blinks in confusion and starts thinking what could have happened to it. She looks over to the table where she put it and notices Mikey's comic books fell over. Shirayuki snaps her fingers figuring out and walks over to the table.

She starts digging around in them and she finds the note and holds it up in victory. She hands it to her family for them to read, and when they finished, Master Splinter, Donatello, and Leonardo all look at Michelangelo with annoyed looks, while Raphael looks at him like he's about to murder him. Michelangelo chuckles nervously saying, "Sorry. I had no idea it was there, I swear!" Master Splinter sighs telling Shirayuki, "Either way, we are happy that you have returned home, Shirayuki. Now let us enjoy this wonderful breakfast you have made." Everyone smiles as they go to their seats and start having their breakfast. Everyone compliments on her cooking skills and Shirayuki takes it all in stride.

She even told her family what it was like working in the flower shop. It was peaceful and very nice. She even made friends with three very nice girls that also worked there, around her age. They were all happy that not only did she make friends, but also had fun with her new job. She also told them that she and Lunafire stayed in an abandoned building for the last few days so they could stay somewhere. After all, she couldn't tell anyone where she really lived.

Once breakfast was finished, everyone was getting ready for training, and then Raphael tells Shirayuki, "Hey, Snow Princess, can I talk to ya in private before training starts?" Shirayuki looks confused but she nods with a smile as they get out of the room and as soon as the doors are closed, Raphael suddenly hugs her tightly as she looks at him shocked as he then tells her, "I'm happy ya're back, Yuki! I was so worried about ya. I thought that you and Lunafire actually left us for good!" Raphael shudders at this as he continues to hold her and then Shirayuki wraps her arms around him hugging him as well as she pulls back with a smile and tells him in sign language, _'Raph, don't worry. I'm okay, living and still breathing. And I wouldn't leave any of you for anything. Besides, even if I did, I wouldn't go without saying goodbye.'_

Raphael smiles as he tells her, "Yeah, I guess you're right. Eitha' way, I'm glad you're back, Snow Princess." Shirayuki smiles and sign languages saying, _'Me too, Raphie.'_ They both go back to the training area, Raphael jokingly tells his sister, "Ya know, the only reason why I haven't killed Mikey yet is because of ya." Shirayuki stops walking and suddenly it feels like the air around them has gotten colder as she looks at Raphael with a 'Are you serious?' look. For a moment, her eyes were blazing yet chilling blue as Raphael backs away being somewhat scared of her glare. He laughs nervously and runs to everyone else as Shirayuki rolls her eyes smiling before thinking, 'I have such a nutty family, but I wouldn't trade them for anything.'

If only she knew that in about a year, her destiny begins and new adventures await the young girl…

* * *

And finally that's the end of the first chapter! I hope you all liked it! And now for the questions! What kind of training session is happening with our heroes? Who will win the challenge? What are these strange machines that appeared in the sewers?! Is Master Splinter and Lunafire alright?! Who are the burglars that our heroes first beat up? What's up with the black ninjas?! Will our heroes have a new home?! Find out next time on the next exciting chapter of TMNT Avatar - Book 1: The Mute Beginning - Chapter 2: Things Change!


	2. Chapter 2 Things Change

Welcome to the second chapter! I hope you all liked the first chapter, and I hope you like this! Let's hope SOPA doesn't come back for a while! MysteriousWriterGirl14, WolfWitchHuntress1318 and I just want to say, 'Have fun reading this and take your time!' This story has No POV.

_Italics in voice-over, is what happens during the voice-over. Italics after voice-over is Shirayuki using sign language and writing in her notebook to communicate._

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles franchise or Avatar The Last Airbender/Legend of Korra franchise. I do not own the characters and TV shows to them as well. I own my OCs including Shirayuki, and MysteriousWriterGirl14 owns her three OCs and that's it. This story was inspired by similar works known as Our Little Sister by Dream Dragoness and Golden Angel by ChibiLover123 here on Fanfiction. And this story is the 2003 TMNT series.

* * *

TMNT Avatar - Book 1: The Mute Beginning

Chapter 2: Things Change

Voice-Over Intro:

My name is Leonardo. And right now my brothers, sister and I are in a mess of trouble. Our backs are up against the wall in some trash strewn alley, cornered by the toughest street gang on the East Side.

_On a dark night, five figures are facing a group of people in punk gang clothes that have Purple Dragons tattoos or designs on their clothes and weapons such as chains and other typical gang weapons. These five figures are encased in the shadows._

_A member of the Purple Dragons exclaims telling his gang, "Look at the freaks with that hot chick!" From the group of five in the shadows, you can hear a hotheaded turtle growl in anger. Then a chubby member of the Purple Dragons asks, "What's with the dweeby costumes?" In the group of five, the female of the group, glares hard at the chubby member taking his taunt as an insult._

_Then a black member of the Purple Dragons taunts the group of five, "This ain't Halloween." The leader of this group of Purple Dragons has blue hair as he tells the five figures in the shadows, "You're going down, freaks._ _Nobody messes with the Purple Dragons, especially wearing stupid turtle and ninja costumes." The five figures reveal themselves to be Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello, Michelangelo and Shirayuki with their weapons out and ready to kick shell._

He's wrong. None of us are wearing costumes.

_Then Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello, Michelangelo and Shirayuki jump into battle ready to kick some shell!_

Voice-Over Intro End

* * *

It has been about eight months since Shirayuki got her job to provide for her family, and they have been doing really well. And Shirayuki's three new friends at the florist like having her work with them, but are curious about her but they never questioned it. When Shirayuki had to go for her job, one of her brothers was always there making sure she got there and back home safely. And Lunafire always waited for her owner to return on the roof of the florist shop. Lunafire grew bigger by about a few inches where she's at Shirayuki's shoulder length, which is a little unheard of. But it would make sense since Lunafire is also part dragon.

And Shirayuki's brothers grew closer to Shirayuki and Lunafire. And over time, Shirayuki has gotten a crush on Raphael, but she's afraid to act on it and is worried that he doesn't like her like that. Because of that, Shirayuki feels very self-conscious about herself sometimes. Heck, sometimes she wishes she could talk. But no words have come out since she was four and was in trouble. In terms of ninja skills, Shirayuki has become a very powerful kunoichi. She uses her waterbending powers to help her in training. And she is an excellent cook and baker. She even bought cooking books with some of her money to make new and delicious recipes for her family along with new clothes. All in all, things have been going good for her and her family…until today that is.

It's a cool early October night as a training session is taking place in their sewer home. You see, Shirayuki is still thirteen years old and her brothers just turned fifteen. This special training session takes place in their den when the lights are all out as the whole room is encased in darkness. Master Splinter is on his knees as he holds his walking stick that is also holding a lit candle as he tells his teenaged children that are ready for training, "Remember, to be a true ninja, you must become one with the shadows. Darkness gives the ninja power, while light reveals the ninja's presence. Now, can you extinguish this flame without revealing yourselves?"

Master Splinter uses his walking stick to flip the lit candle a bit as he catches it in his free hand as Shirayuki grins at the little trick. Donatello first makes a grab at the candle by jumping across the side of Master Splinter and misses as he hits the wall dropping his bo staff as Master Splinter tells him, "Too noisy, Donatello." Then Michelangelo spins his nunchuks as he jumps and makes a go for the candle but Master Splinter dodges by grabbing him and flipping him as Michelangelo hits his Donatello as they both hit the wall groaning in pain as Master Splinters tells Michelangelo, "Too clumsy, Michelangelo." Shirayuki from her place in the shadows is trying very hard not to snort in laughter at this.

Raphael then makes a jump at Master Splinter but he dodges as Raphael makes a landing on the floor and turns around as Master Splinter gets ready for whatever Raphael is about to do. Raphael spins his sais in his hands as he makes another go at Master Splinter but he trips Raphael with his walking stick making Raphael hit Donatello and Michelangelo with groans of pain as Shirayuki winces at this thinking, 'That's gotta hurt! You really should think more, Raph.' Master Splinter then tells Raphael as Shirayuki brings out one of her tessen aka metal fans, "Poor choice, Raphael."

Shirayuki opens her fan just as Leonardo drops to the ground from the ceiling and slices the candle in half where the lit half falls on his sword and as he goes to blow it out, Shirayuki runs forward and swipes her fan at the candle, but as she did, water from the air materialized as the water hits the candle putting it out. Master Splinter then turns on the lights with the switch as Leonardo looks Shirayuki whose looking at him smugly using her sign language as she says, _'HAH! I win again!' _Leonardo scoffs saying with a grin, "For now, Tenshi. Just you wait!"

Shirayuki smiles at this using her sign language telling Leonardo, _'Anytime, anywhere!' _You see, Leonardo and Shirayuki have a rivalry going on with whose better in their ninja training. And before you ask, Leonardo sometimes calls Shirayuki 'Tenshi'. Because to Leonardo, he thinks Shirayuki as an angel. Also, when the lights came back on, Shirayuki's ninja outfit is revealed: A short sleeveless black kimono dress where there is a white sash tightly tied around her waist, white stripes in the chest area of the kimono and on the sleeves. On the bottom of the front part of the kimono there is a white dragon with a crescent moon. She's also wearing black tights, black spandex shorts and her shoes are black flats with white ribbons that tie around her ankles. She also has black fingerless gloves and a white ribbon-like scarf tied around her neck, her ninja mask is also white.

Master Splinter clears his throat as he tells his two children, "Well done, Shirayuki and Leonardo." Raphael growls at Leonardo as he tells him, "Teacher's pet!" Leonardo smirks telling Raphael, "Ninja dropout!" Michelangelo and Donatello coo at Raphael teasingly because of this as Raphael growls as he marches to Leonardo as they start to fight but Shirayuki pulls Raphael back, not wanting a fight to start. Lunafire appears in the room standing next to Shirayuki as Master Splinter tells his children, "My children! (sighs) My children…"

Shirayuki lets Raphael go as she's glad no fight was started as Master Splinter then starts talking, and as he does, his students kneel in front of him in a line starting from Donatello, Raphael, Shirayuki, Leonardo and Michelangelo, "If you are to become true ninja, you must work harder. Your path in life…will not be an easy one. The outside world will not be a friendly place for you, my sons. You four are different in ways that surface dwellers would never understand, unlike Shirayuki and Lunafire who have lived with us for so long." Shirayuki smiles at this as Raphael looks at her as well as he smiles a bit before turning to Master Splinter. And as Master Splinter talks, Michelangelo is trying to kill the fly that's buzzing around.

Master Splinter continues talking, "To survive, you must master these skills I teach you. Ninjutsu powers of stealth and secrecy. You must become kage, shadow warriors. And you must never be discovered by the outside world." Michelangelo finally smacks the fly between his hands as they all turn to him and Michelangelo smiles nervously as Shirayuki is trying to keep a straight face. All of a sudden, the whole room begins shaking as Michelangelo releases his hands revealing the fly is still alive. Master Splinter asks us sounding confused as they all stand up, "What is that noise?" Lunafire starts growling with her fur standing on end as Shirayuki looks at Lunafire confused.

Michelangelo starts getting scared as he says, "Whoa! Earthquake!" Everyone starts to back up except for Donatello as he says, "In New York? Possible, but not likely." Part of the ceiling starts to come down as Shirayuki pulls Donatello away from the ceiling debris as it was about to fall on him. Donatello smiles telling her, "Thanks, Yuki." Shirayuki nods as she then uses sign language telling her family, _'Something's wrong with Lunafire. She's growling and she looks very angry.' _The family turns to Lunafire who is still growling as a wall then breaks down and out of it comes a bunch of small metal machines with one head, one eye, steel-toothed jaws, two legs and are about knee-high.

The four turtles and Shirayuki grab their weapons and get ready to fight the little machines as Lunafire glows blue/red once more and turns to her Dragon Wolf form. Leonardo then asks confused, "What are those things?!" Michelangelo then says making a stupid joke, "New York City cockroaches?" Raphael growls telling everyone before charging into battle, "Whatever they are, they picked the wrong party to crash!" He kicks down one of the machines as it falls on it's back as Donatello then hits a few with his bo staff. Michelangelo then charges into battle with his nunchuks and starts tearing apart the machines.

One of the machines grabs onto his nunchuks as Michelangelo then throws it at Leo yelling to him, "Hey, Leo! Think fast!" Leonardo slices and dices the machine along with some more. Master Splinter is being ganged up by the machines even though he fights them back with his walking stick as Lunafire runs forward and helps Master Splinter by biting through the machines and blasting fire at them. The four mutant turtles and Shirayuki sees this as Leonardo yells to his siblings, "We have to help Master Splinter and Lunafire!"

Everyone starts taking the machines down while trying to get to Master Splinter and Lunafire. That's when everyone sees the machines starting to eats the supports and the place is starting to crumble down! Shirayuki bursts through with new energy as she slices some of the robots with her metal fans along with attacking them with her waterbending by sending out whips of water to hit them, that she didn't notice that parts of the ceiling were starting to give. Raphael sees this and gasps as he runs forwards just as the ceiling begins to fall and he yells grabbing Shirayuki pulling her with him, "Look out, Yuki!" Shirayuki gasps as Raphael pulls her to him and he wraps his arms around her. The ceiling falls down blocking their view of Master Splinter and Lunafire as everyone gasps and runs forward through the dust and once they got to the debris, Leonardo yells in fear, "Master Splinter! NO!"

* * *

Shirayuki looks at the scene in fear as she is greatly worried about Master Splinter and Lunafire. Raphael looks at his sister as he places a hand on her shoulder telling her, "Don't worry, Snow Princess. I'm sure their okay. Their tougher than they look." Shirayuki nods with a small smile as she then tells Raphael in sign language, _'Thanks Raphie. You're right, they have to be okay…they have to be. Oh, and thanks for saving me!' _Raphael smiles as he pets her head telling her, "No problem, Snow Princess." Shirayuki blushes at this, but luckily she's able to hide it.

She then gasps telling Raphael, _'My babies!'_ Shirayuki runs to her room which was nearby and finds her plants near the damaged solar lights with Raphael following her. Shirayuki runs to them and checks them over and Shirayuki sighs in relief telling Raphael, _'Thank goodness! Their all okay!'_ Shirayuki's plants are considered white lilies, red roses, pink orchids and a hyacinth. Raphael smiles at this, glad to see his sister happy. He knows just how much her plants aka 'her babies' mean to her. They went back to the others after making sure the plants were okay. They then hear a little roar and see one of the machines start working as Raphael then steps on it with his foot destroying it.

Raphael spins his sais and puts them in his belt as Michelangelo looks at the machines and asks, "What the shell are those things?!" Shirayuki shrugs her shoulders as Raphael then proceeds to kick one of the machines as he says, "Whatever they were, their junk now!" The three then go to Donatello and Leonardo who are trying to clear away the debris to get to Master Splinter. But their having no such luck. Leonardo is calling out to Master Splinter and Lunafire to try and get a response, "Master Splinter?! Lunafire?! Can you hear me?!" Hearing no response, he then tells Donatello, "Donnie, any way to…" Hearing beeps coming from Donatello, Leonardo turns to him and asks him, "What are you doing?"

Donatello then answers pulling out his Shell Cell, "Shell Cell. Calling Master Splinter and Lunafire…I hope." Shirayuki gulps at this as Michelangelo tells his sister, "Don't worry, Yuki. They're going to be fine." Shirayuki nods but she will not be calm until she hears her father and her Dragon Wolf. After a few rings, Master Splinter's voice appears on the Shell Cell with him saying, "Hmm, which button do you press to answer this thing?" Everyone breaks out into smiles hearing his voice along with a wolf growl that appeared on the phone with Shirayuki sighing with relief saying in sign language, _'Thank God!' _Raphael pets her head telling her with a grin, "See? I told ya they were okay!"

Shirayuki nods with a smile as Leonardo grabs the Shell Cell and tells Master Splinter, "Father, you don't have to press any buttons. You already answered it." Master Splinters hears him as he tells Leonardo, "Ah, Leonardo, whatever those mechanical menaces are, they have managed to eat through the support structure of our home. We must leave right away. Meet us at the old drainage junction, the one at the South Point." At this point everyone gathered around to hear his voice, but Michelangelo got too close to Raphael and well, he pushed Michelangelo off of him as Shirayuki looks at Raphael crossly at him as she asks him in sign language, _'Why did you do that?' _Raphael tells her, "Because he makes me mad."

Shirayuki rolls her eyes at this as Donatello grabs a map out of his duffel bag he had earlier in their training room as he opens it up, looks at it and tells Master Splinter through the Shell Cell, "If we take the South Conduit, it'll intercept with the old drainage tunnel." Leonardo then tells him that they'll meet them there just as Michelangelo appears asking, "What he say, what he say?! Did he mention me?!"

With that, Raphael pushed him away again and as he did, Shirayuki looks at the scene that happened as he asks her, "Aren't you going to be mad at me for that one?" Shirayuki shakes her head telling him in sign language with a smirk, _'Nah. He deserved that one.' _Raphael chuckles at this with his own smirk. He knows that Shirayuki hates some of Mikey's jokes, and sometimes she doesn't. Michelangelo looks at this scene in front of him a little mad that Shirayuki didn't defend him, not noticing how good they are together.

Before everyone leaves, Shirayuki looks at the broken home she has known for almost ten years of her life and can't help but feel upset. She was worried that all her clothes were gone, worried her journal was gone and a few other things. But she was also angry, wanting to know who and what destroyed her home! Leonardo notices that she's looking upset as he tells her, "Hey, Yuki? Don't worry about a thing, ok? Who knows? When we find Master Splinter and Lunafire, maybe we can find a new home to live in. I'll make sure to grab your journal and any of your plants when we get the chance, okay?" Shirayuki nods with a smile as she tells him in sign language, _'Thanks, Leo! Good thing that I trust you to grab my journal! I don't trust Mikey with it.' _

Shirayuki never trusts Michelangelo with anything of hers. Either those things get broken or lost. So she always trusts her other three older brothers with her stuff. Leonardo leaves through the big hole in their sewers and Shirayuki sees Michelangelo saying goodbye to everything as she puts her hand on his shoulder as she smiles and Shirayuki tells him, _'Don't worry, Mikey. We'll find a new home after we get to Master Splinter and Lunafire, okay?' _Michelangelo nods and smiles at this, happy that she said that. Out of all her brothers, Michelangelo was the most emotional.

They all then leave through the hole as Leonardo tells his brothers and sister as their walking, "Looks like those things have been through here." There are foot prints from the little machines all over the outside as Donatello tells them, "These walls are seriously compromised. It's lucky this roof hasn't caved in!" But they all stopped seeing the path to the South Conduit caved in as Raphael asks him, "You were sayin'?" Shirayuki complains in sign language saying, _'Aw, man!' _Leonardo then tells them, "Can't go forward, can't go back…" Raphael then says before heading to the ladder, "Looks like we go up."

Shirayuki follows him as Leonardo then tells them, "Hitting the surface is a bad idea." But Donatello tells him, "We've got no other way to go, Leo." Then Shirayuki tells Leonardo in sign language, _'He's right, Leo. Going up is the only other way for us to get to Master Splinter and Lunafire.' _Leonardo groans at this as he then tells his siblings, "Alright. But we're only going up to go down the next manhole, got it? No fooling around. Remember what Sensei said, besides Shirayuki and Lunafire, it's dangerous for the four of us to be seen, let alone captured. We need to stay out of sight." Raphael scoffs telling him as he was starting to climb up the ladder, "We got it the first thousand times, Leo. Just follow my lead."

Raphael starts climbing up first, then Leonardo, Michelangelo, Donatello and Shirayuki who has latched onto Donatello. Raphael opens the manhole cover in the alleyway and as he takes a look around, he hops out, then Leonardo starts to look around as Mikey then jokingly tells him, "Come on, Leo. Move it! I don't want to be staring at your butt any longer than I have to!" Donatello then mutters to Shirayuki, "Brothers…" Shirayuki holds onto Donatello with one hand and brings her other hand in front of his face and tells him in sign language, _'You and me both, brother.' _Donatello laughs at this and Leonardo comes back down hiding and finally her and her brothers start moving and once they got on the ground, Shirayuki let go of Donatello and they all followed Raphael.

When they get to a corner entrance of the alley way, they see an armored truck on top of a manhole cover and Shirayuki heard Raphael say, "Great, just great! The old turtle luck working true to form!" Shirayuki then starts to laugh as Raphael kicks the armored truck with his right foot as Leonardo quietly tells him, "Way to be stealthy Raph!" Michelangelo then tells Raphael jokingly, "Yeah, I don't think they heard you over in Jersey!" Raphael then asks his brothers and sister, "Give me a hand." Michelangelo and Shirayuki couldn't help themselves as they both raised their hands to clap until Raphael tells them, "Don't even think about it, you two."

Although, Raphael couldn't help but smirk a little when Shirayuki was going to do that gag with Michelangelo. Shirayuki would sometimes bug him like Michelangelo does, but she has her limits. It's one of the things he likes about her. Raphael brushes them off telling them, "Ah, forget you guys. I'll push it myself." Shirayuki then goes to Raphael telling him in sign language, _'I'll help you, Raph.' _Raphael nods with a smile as they both start to push the armored truck, but some guys from inside the building next to them were starting to come out. Leonardo motioned for them to hide and get back to them, but Raphael – in a panic – grabs Shirayuki and gets them inside the armored truck just as the door opens.

The other brothers watching this groaned as Michelangelo says, quoting Master Splinter, "Poor choice, Raphael." One of the guys comes to the back of the armored truck and says just as Shirayuki and Raphael were hiding on the top part of the truck, "Did you see the way that guy squirmed when we took his cash?!" Then another one of the guys says, "Sheep, man – sheep to be fleeced by us wolves!" They both laugh as they dump the money-filled duffel bags in the truck as they close the doors and Shirayuki and Raphael drop down to the floor and try to open the doors, but find their locked! Shirayuki starts to look scared as she tells Raphael, _'Uh-oh!'_ Raphael frowns a little telling her, "This ain't good."

The truck rushes forward with a start and Shirayuki is flown right into Raphael with a quiet gasp as he groans and drops to the floor clutching Shirayuki as he tells her, "Don't worry, Snow Princess. I got ya." Shirayuki smiles telling him, _'I know you do, Raphie. You always do.' _Raphael smiles at this, petting her head like he always does when he tries to calm her down. He always shows how much he cares about her through other actions, such as this. He doesn't even know she likes him back. Raphael still has this feeling in his chest where he feels happy with her and doesn't want to leave her. But he always shook it off believing it as a family love.

Back on the streets, Michelangelo groans as the truck starts driving away as he says, "Oh, man! Imagine their surprise when they open the back of their truck!" Then Leonardo tells them, "This is exactly what Master Splinter was talking about. We've got to get them out of there!" All three brothers start running into an alley and getting onto the roofs with Donatello saying, "Last one to the roof hatched from a rotten egg!" Donatello gets onto the roof with his bo staff and once they got there they saw the truck pass by as Leonardo tells his brothers, "We can cut them off at Third and First." Donatello then tells him, "If we run like crazy!" Then Michelangelo as he tells them, "Is there any other way to run?!"

The turtles then start jumping over rooftops and flipping over them as Michelangelo speeds ahead with his two older brothers behind him as he yells over his shoulder, "You guys are too slow!" But his two older brother just front flipped in front of them leaving him in the dust as Michelangelo starts running again. After a few more flips from the three brothers, Michelangelo slides on an incline of the building then into a pole and he hits a blanket that was hanging on a clothesline as he and the blanket falls down. He takes a whiff of it and he says, "Mmm, Springtime fresh!" He then starts running with his brothers following the truck that held his hot-headed older brother and his little sister.

* * *

Master Splinter and Lunafire are making their way to the old drainage junction at South Point. They finally get there as Master Splinter sighs as he says, "We made it Lunafire. Now, where are the children?" Lunafire goes to the tunnels and smells around for their scents. She turns to Master Splinter shaking her head telling him they did not get here yet. Master Splinter sighs saying, "I should have known. We might as well wait for them." Lunafire then nods before she growls viciously with her ears pricked up.

Master Splinter listens as well and he gets out of the way as the floor below him starts to cave in. Two big holes are caving in as Lunafire quickly gets to Master Splinter's side and out of the holes appear the same little metal machines that destroyed their home as Lunafire growls with her teeth baring. They both realize they have no other choice but to fight these horrible things.

* * *

Shirayuki and Raphael are still trapped in the armored truck as they keep being moved around. Raphael groans at this telling her, "I really hate these guys!" Shirayuki groans as well saying, _'You and me both.' _After a while, the truck finally stopped as Raphael tells his sister, "Finally! I thought dis thing would neva' stop!" But then they overhear one of the gang members tell another one of their own to watch the truck as Shirayuki tells Raph, _'Great! Now we can't escape!' _Raphael growls at this as suddenly Shirayuki hears something outside as she stands up and goes to the window to see what's going on just in time to see Michelangelo take down the thug that was watching the truck. Shirayuki smiles at this as she tells Raphael, _'Raph, we're safe! Our brothers are here!' _

Raphael then yells, "About time!" He comes up to the window and starts banging on the door as the rest of their brothers appear. Donatello then brings out his tools to deactivate the lock that is locking the door and Raphael still yells them to get them out of there and Michelangelo says getting on Raphael's and Shirayuki's nerves, "What's that, Raphael? You're going to have to speak up, dude! I can't hear you!" Raphael growls in anger as he kicks the wall of the door in anger as Michelangelo says, "Okay, I heard that." Donatello is getting a little mad at this telling his younger brother, "I'm trying to work here!" Just as he said that, when Shirayuki touches the door, she didn't notice that the door was starting to freeze up just from her touch.

* * *

Back in the sewers, Lunafire and Master Splinter are being cornered by the small machines as one of them manages to grab a part of Splinter's kimono but Shirayuki bites the machine off of him and throws it away with her jaws as more of them start to come forward.

* * *

Donatello is still trying to hack into the armored truck to free his sister and brother. Donatello wipes his forehead with his hands as he tells his brothers, "It's no good. I can't figure out which wire to mess with to free them." Leonardo then tells him, "Keep trying, Donnie." Donatello nods and just as he's about to touch the wires, he pulls his hand back yelling, "Ah! Cold! So cold!" The brothers then look at the doors in shock to see them freeze up completely solid! Michelangelo then asks his brothers, "Uh, is Yuki doing that?"

Inside the armored truck, Shirayuki notices Donnie pulling his hand back and holding it when she looks down to see the door is completely frozen solid. Shirayuki gasps as she and Raphael back away from it as Raphael asks her, "Uh, Yuki? How are you doing that? There's no water in here!" Shirayuki looks at the doors and her hands in shock as she tells Raphael, _'I don't know how I did that. It just happened!' _But then she smirks saying, _'But maybe, we can make this to our advantage. Tell our brothers to get away from the doors, now!' _Raphael nods as he knocks on the window and sign languages his brothers to get away.

Shirayuki then touches the doors once more as they are becoming more solid. Shirayuki then sighs as she then does a side kick with her left leg breaking off the doors as they go flying. All of her brothers look at this shocked and while Michelangelo was shocked about this, Raphael snapped out of it and tackles Michelangelo giving him a beating. Leonardo and Donatello snapped out of it as they helped Shirayuki out of the truck as Leonardo asks her, "Yuki, how did you do that?" Shirayuki shrugs her shoulder saying, _'I don't know. I just touched the doors and they were frozen solid.' _Then the three of them look at Raphael beating up Michelangelo as Leonardo says, "What a hot-head."

Shirayuki nods but then becomes alert when she senses something behind them as she Leonardo and Donatello turn around as Leonardo tells Raphael, "Raph, we don't have time for this!" Raph was about to answer why, until Shirayuki tells him by poking his shoulder and pointing to the gang of Purple Dragons heading toward them, _'Because we're not alone!' _The Purple Dragons appear with one of their members saying, "Look at the freaks with that hot chick!" Raphael growls in anger at this as a chubby member of the Purple Dragons asks, "What's with the dweeby costumes?" Shirayuki glares hard at the chubby member taking his taunt as an insult.

Then a black member of the Purple Dragons taunts the group of five, "This ain't Halloween." The leader of this group of Purple Dragons has blue hair as he tells our heroes, "You're going down, freaks. Nobody messes with the Purple Dragons, especially wearing stupid turtle and ninja costumes." All four turtles and Shirayuki bring out their weapons ready to fight as they do their little tricks with their weapons and Shirayuki opens one of her fans and flutters it towards her face and then shuts it with a snap as she opens up both fans and sends snow and ice at the Purple Dragons as all five of the teenagers rush forward beating the crud out of them as all of the Purple Dragons end up in one big pile and some of them were even shivering with cold. All of the gang members then leave running and shivering in fear and from the cold, not wanting to fight our heroes anymore.

Our heroes won the fight as Michelangelo tells his brothers and sister, "Gimme some green!" Raphael and Shirayuki high-five with Michelangelo As Donatello then tells his siblings, "Well, that was easier then expected." Shirayuki nods at this saying, _'Almost too easy.' _Then Raphael tells them, "Eitha' way, I hope there are more of those guys. I'm just getting warmed up." But then Michelangelo sounds scared as he tells Raphael, "Uh well, looks like you might get your wish Raphie-boy." They all look up to see black garbed ninjas on the roofs as Leonardo says, "Are those guys…ninjas?" The black garbed ninjas then jumps down surrounding the heroes in a circle.

Michelangelo says, "Well, their certainly ninja-esque." Leonardo then tells his siblings crossing his two katanas, "Be ready for anything!" Raphael then says with a smirk, "I'm so gonna enjoy this!" Shirayuki pokes him as she tells him, _'Amen, Raphie!' _Our heroes then start fighting the ninjas as Donatello uses his bo staff to leap over the ninjas and spins himself around with his bo staff in his hands knocking down some ninjas as two more come after him and he hits them both with his staff and trips one of them with it. But both ninjas come back up as if they weren't hurt.

Raphael has three of these ninja's fighting him on three ides and as they try to hit him with their arms or legs, Raphael dodges them as he tells them, "Nice dragon kick. Sweet double phoenix punch. Hey, you know this one?" Raphael then kicks all three of them down at once. Leonardo is then facing a ninja and knocks him down with his swords as Leonardo back flips onto an awning. Then another ninja jumps onto an awning and starts running on the wall and attacks Leonardo with his own sword as he wounds up behind him. Then another ninja appears as the both of them attack Leonardo. Leonardo holds back their swords with his own and he desperately trying to push them back!

Michelangelo is fighting two ninja's with his nunchuks as two ninjas throws ninja stars at Donatello but he stops them with his bo staff, but he gets hit with a ninja kick as his back hits the truck and so does Michelangelo as he asks Donatello, "Don, are we beating them, or are they beating us?" Before Donatello could answer, he looks in front of him in fear as he grabs his brother and they both get into the truck just barely dodging the shuriken that hit the truck door. Once they stopped he opens the door and tells his brother, "Ask me again when we're winning, Mikey." Michelangelo gulps telling him, "Yeah, that's what I thought!"

Shirayuki is fighting off some of the ninjas as well with her tessen and starts hitting them all over the place with her waterbending along with paralyzing a few of them by hitting pressure points thanks to Master Splinter's teachings. More are coming after her as she then brings out snow and ice from her winterbending and freezes the three ninjas that were coming after her by hitting them with snowballs. As soon as they hit, the snowballs freeze the ninja's up to their necks. One ninja comes up from behind her and goes to hit her with his sword but Shirayuki hears him and raises her fan to gather up water in the air to hit him with but instead of water comes…the ground? The ground rises up and hits the ninja knocking him into the ground as Shirayuki looks at this shocked! Raphael and his two younger brothers saw this as Michelangelo exclaims with a grin, "Whoa, sis! I think you just earthbended!" Donatello then says with a smile, "More and more mysteries about you, Yuki! How about using that new power to help us out?!"

Shirayuki nods as Raphael comes to her backside as they both get ready to fight as he tells her, "Snow Princess, ya sure are a miracle, ya know that?!" Shirayuki nods telling him, _'I'll have to figure this new power out later. But for now, let's kick some shell!' _Raph nods with a chuckle as he spins his sais and Shirayuki grins, wanting to see more of her new power.

* * *

Back in the sewers, the machines are still coming for Master Splinter and Lunafire. Two of them jump up to attack then as Lunafire bites one down and Master Splinter hits the other with his walking stick. Another jumps up as Lunafire then blasts it with her fire blast. The machines are destroyed but then the floor gives away underneath them! Master Splinter screams and Lunafire howls as he and Lunafire are falling through the hole and start sliding down it. They finally stopped as they reached the bottom as Lunafire shakes herself off and turns back to her wolf form. Master Splinter dusts himself off and they then see an entryway.

They both go up to it and Master Splinter gasps and Lunafire whimpers as the bright light coming from the entranceway lessens as Master Splinter smiles telling Lunafire, "Lunafire, it looks like this place will be our new home." Lunafire nods with a growl as Master Splinter continues saying, "Now, let's go wait for the children." Lunafire nods as she turns to her Dragon Wolf form once more and Master Splinters get on her and Lunafire flies through the hole back to the junction. They get there and wait for the teenagers.

* * *

Back on the surface, Leonardo is now facing five ninja's that are all over him and he finally gets enough strength and pushes them off as he gets back to his brothers and sister, who he sees Shirayuki and Raphael fighting together and Shirayuki is using water, snow and ice AND the ground to fight?! Leonardo blinks at this as he asks Michelangelo, "When could she control the ground?" Michelangelo shrugs telling him, "Since now." Raphael and Shirayuki get to them as Raphael asks his brothers and sister, "How many of these goons do we have to bap before they get to hit?!" Michelangelo nods at this telling him, "Really! They just keep coming!" Shirayuki then tells them, _'It's never-ending!'_

Leonardo then tells them, "Time to switch to Plan B! Donatello?!" Donatello is in the truck trying to hotwire it as he tells Leonardo, "Almost there, Leo." And with a spark from two wires, he successfully hotwires the car and gets to the wheel as he tells his siblings, "This bus now leaving for anywhere but here!" Donatello starts driving as his brothers and sister hop into the back of the truck causing the ninja's to get out of the way as our heroes close the doors as Michelangelo jokingly tells Donatello, "Whoa, nice driving Don…for a turtle with no license!" Donatello then jokingly tells him, "Hey, you want pretty or do you want effective?"

Donatello continues driving as Michelangelo tells his brothers and sister, "I got to tell you. This has been one mondo bizarro day! First all those little metal robot things underground, and what's with all those ninjas?! Ninjas in New York City besides us?! It's just not right!" Donatello makes a sharp turn causing Michelangelo and Shirayuki to fall to the floor as Rapahel opens one of the duffel bags and pours out the contents telling them, "Talk about not right. Check this out." The contents of the bag are money as Michelangelo lets out a big grin and Shirayuki looks at this shocked as Michelangelo cheers about the money but then yelps in pain when Shirayuki hits him in the head.

Shirayuki glares at him when he complains and she tells him, _'The money isn't ours Mikey. I work hard to earn my money.' _Leonardo then tells Michelangelo as he looks out the window, "Yuki's right, Mikey. This isn't finders keepers. There's a police car up ahead, we'll drop off the money there." Donatello drives up to the police car as Leonardo tells the policemen as he dumps the money out of the car, "Take care of this money will you, guys?" Once all the money was out, Donatello drives away until he gets to a to a gate and drives straight through it where they finally get to the drainage junction where Master Splinter and Lunafire are waiting.

Everyone gets out cheering as they see their father and pet Dragon Wolf as they go to hug them all. Shirayuki runs over to Lunafire with a smile and hugs around her neck as Lunafire growls and whimpers in happiness glad to see her owner is safe as she puts her wings around Shirayuki in the form of a hug and licks her face and nuzzles her. Shirayuki turns to her father and hugs him glad he's okay as well. Master Splinter chuckles at this happy to see his children as he hugs his daughter and lets go as he tells her and his sons, "Yes well, we are glad to see you too, my children."

Leonardo then begins telling his father, "Master Splinter, so much has happened today." Master Splinter chuckles as he tells his children, "Yes, yes there will be time to tell me all about it later, Leonardo. But first, I wish to take you all home." But all five of the teenagers are confused as Raphael asks his father, "We got no home. Those robots trashed our pad, remember Sensei?" Master Splinter then tells his children just before he and Lunafire jumped into the big hole, "Do not worry. I think Lunafire and I have found a solution to our current housing problem. Follow us, my children."

They go through the hole and their children follow with Leonardo in the lead, then Donatello, and when Michelangelo is about to yell out, 'Cowabunga', Raphael pushes him in with Michelangelo yelling "Not funny, Raph!" Raphael laughs telling his sister who smirks at him, "Oh yes it is!" Raphael jumps in next then Shirayuki, and as soon as they reached the bottom, all of the teenagers ended up in one big pile. They all stood up as Michelangelo exclaims, "Wicked slide!" Shirayuki nods with a grin using her sign language to say, _'I want to do that again!'_

The teenagers follow their father through the tunnel as Michelangelo tells his father, "No offense Master Splinter, but this place doesn't seem so great." Master Splinter then tells him, "Look with your heart, Michelangelo, and not your eyes. And walk this way." Michelangelo starts to walk like Master Splinter as a joke until Donatello hits him in the head with his bo staff making all his siblings smile. They get to the end of the tunnel to see an old abandoned chamber in the sewer system that Master Splinter and Lunafire had found earlier. There is plenty of space like a big cavern as all of the teenagers awe at the humongous space, more than they had at their old home

Michelangelo says in awe, "This is beyond awesome!" Shirayuki nods with a big grin as she tells her brothers, _'Amen dude! This place is humongous! And its big enough for Lunafire to be in!'_ Lunafire barks in agreement as Shirayuki pets her as all four brothers check out the space as Donatello says, "I could really tune this space up!" Shirayuki jumps up on a column and starts climbing as she checks out the space and immediately claims her room with a frost full moon with a snowflake symbol by the entrance.

All of the teenagers come back to Master Splinter tell them, "You see my children, change is good." Leonardo nods telling him, "We couldn't agree more, Master Splinter." Master Splinter nods as well as he tells his sons, "Good. So let's see you boys clean up for a change. This place is filthy!" All the boys complain as Michelangelo asks, "Ahhh, why doesn't Shirayuki do it?!" Donatello tells Michelangelo, "Because Yuki always works hard to clean our home two-three times a week without ever complaining or slacking off. She deserves a break." Leonardo nods saying, "It's true. She does most of the chores, works hard, and never complains about it, so now it's our turn." Shirayuki grins and jumps onto Leonardo's shell and hugs his neck as she says in sign language, _'Yay! No work for moi!'_

Michelangelo complains at this but Raphael doesn't mind, because he knows its true. Shirayuki told Master Splinter and Lunafire of her unexpected results from her water and witnterbending and apparently her new earthbending power. Master Splinter looked surprised at this new development and so did Lunafire, but she calmed down. It was almost like Lunafire knew something none of them did. But whatever it was, they were going to find out someday…but not anytime soon.

* * *

In an unknown skyscraper somewhere in New York, a man in Japanese clothing was pouring his green tea into a cup on the table in his office. The man takes a sip as a man kneeled a couple feet in front of him and the man is revealed to be the blue haired leader of the Purple Dragons our heroes fought earlier. The Purple Dragon member tells the man, "S-sir…I-I uh…My men and I lost the armored car with all of the money. But we were attacked! By some karate frog creatures or something. Oh! And there was a girl with white hair with them! She was freaky fast! And she had these freaked out powers that made her control snow and ice, causing us to get beat! They took us all by surprise, but it wasn't my fault! I promise sir, I won't fail you again!"

The man in Japanese clothing silenced him by saying as he grabs his sharp gauntlet as he slips it on his hand, "Enough! I know you won't fail me again…ever!" Next thing we know, a scream comes from the room as the man in Japanese clothing laughs evilly. Who is this man?

* * *

And that's the end of this chapter! Hope you liked it! And now for the questions! What are Shirayuki's friends like and what will they think when they find out she and her family are moving closer to the flower shop? What are Raphael and Leonardo getting from the home that's from Shirayuki? Who is Baxter Stockman and what is Stocktronics? Who is April O'Neil? What are the Mousers? Why is April getting suspicious? And will our heroes be able to save April?! Find out next time on the next exciting chapter of TMNT Avatar – Book 1: The Mute Beginning - Chapter 3: A Better Mousetrap!


	3. Chapter 3 A Better Mousetrap

Welcome to another exciting chapter! I hope you all liked the first chapter, and I hope you like this! Let's hope SOPA doesn't come back for a while! MysteriousWriterGirl14, WolfWitchHUntress1318 and I just want to say, 'Have fun reading this and take your time!' This story has No POV. And new chapters will come out every Monday unless something comes up, so I apologize in advance.

_Italics in voice-over, is what happens during the voice-over. Italics after voice-over is Shirayuki using sign language and writing in her notebook to communicate._

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles franchise or Avatar The Last Airbender/Legend of Korra franchise. I do not own the characters and TV shows to them as well. I own my OCs including Shirayuki, and MysteriousWriterGirl14 owns her three OCs and that's it. This story was inspired by similar works known as Our Little Sister by Dream Dragoness and Golden Angel by ChibiLover123 here on Fanfiction. And this story is the 2003 TMNT series.

* * *

TMNT Avatar - Book 1: The Mute Beginning

Chapter 3: A Better Mousetrap

Voice-Over Intro:

Donatello: May not look like much, but this tin toy can chomp his way through steel and concrete like Michelangelo through a pizza. A bunch of these Mouser robots saw fit to trash our old lair and nearly turned our sensei and our sister's dragon-wolf into robo chow.

_As Donatello says this, it's a rainy night in New York as water is dripping into the sewers as all four of the turtles and Shirayuki are following one of the little machines that were a part of the group that destroyed their home. But when they got to a crossroads, they hear a woman scream in the sewers. They follow the screams to see a young woman with red hair in a messy bun, green eyes, a purple crop top, brown cargo pants, and blue tennis shoes cornered at a sealed off exit by five of those machines as the turtles and Shirayuki prepare to take them down._

Donatello: I look at these incredible machines and the techno geek in me can't help thinking 'awesome.' But the ninja in me can't help thinking 'payback'.

* * *

It has been about two days since our favorite family moved into their big new home full of space. During those two days, Shirayuki and her family were busy trying to bring in stuff from their old home into their new home. All of her plants were brought back in safely thanks to Raphael as she was glad to have her babies back. Raphael knows how much she loves her plants. Donatello even fixed the solar lights so that her plants could grow healthy once more.

She practically hugged the life out of him because of his thoughtfulness. Donatello also managed to get her books and her music instruments, aka her flute, and ocarina. Michelangelo got her sketch books, pencils, and ballet shoes from their crumbled old home knowing how much she loves to draw and dance in her room. And Leonardo brought back her clothes, archery equipment, and her journal since she doesn't trust her other brothers to grab it, well except for Donatello.

Lunafire loves the new home now that she can freely move around and has made herself right at home helping Shirayuki with her things. Other than that, their new home is perfect for them. Today, Shirayuki is at Hope's Flowers, the florist store she works at. Today is the last day where her family will be bringing in the last of their stuff from their old lair, so she's busy working until 6 PM. The flower shop is quaint, and very cute making her fall in love with it. So today, she is working at the store with her three best friends since January. She had just finished serving a customer when one of her friends comes up to her, "Hey, Yuki. Thanks for coming today and yesterday. I know you and your family are busy with moving to your new home."

Shirayuki smiles at her friend named Madison Alana Anderson aka Maddie. Madison is an optimist and is almost always smiling. She's not a very serious person unless she has to be, and when she is, she tends to be VERY serious. Her favorite pass time is anything that has to do with music, art, and fashion and costume designing. Especially singing, dancing. drawing, painting, and making design for dance outfits and costumes. Her life's dream is to be a pop star and a great designer.

She also loves to draw and lets her imagination, fantasies, and daydreams takeover when drawing, painting, or making clothing designs or even wearing one of her designs while she's singing or dancing as another means of escape. Her song/sketch/design books is her most important possession other than her acoustic guitar with painted blue and purple roses and sewing kit(which looks like a small backpack, she made it herself). She almost never let's anyone touch any her books in fear that it will be damaged. So if she let's you touch her books, your special to her.

Maddison's Aunt owns Hope's Flowers, so when she's not at school she's playing her guitar, sketching in her sketchbook, or drawing new clothing design ideas in her design book in her aunt's not so busy flower shop. Madison's aunt travels the world to find exotic flowers to sell in the shop, while Madison takes over the shop. Hope's Flowers. She has a very preppy and imaginative clothing style and knows it too. Madison has long ringlet curly chocolate brown hair that goes down to the middle of her back, but today it's in a pencil bun, and she has green eyes and she contact lenses in, but sometimes she wears glasses. Her skin color is fair but slight tan. And she is fourteen years old. Today she's wearing a sleeveless purple turtleneck sweater with sparkly printed blue and purple roses, a pair of denim jeans also with sparkly printed blue and purple roses, her sewing kit backpack, a pair of black/purple flats, and blue painted fingernails. She also has on a blue rose necklace that has an aquamarine stone in the middle of it.

Shirayuki told her friends earlier yesterday that she and her family were moving closer to the flower shop, but of course, she didn't tell them where she was going to live. All she said to them was that she was moving closer to the store and it was two blocks away. After all, she can't say where she really lives, right? Shirayuki then writes out her response to Madison as she tells her, _'It's no problem at all, Maddie. I don't mind coming here. In fact, my family and I are almost done getting everything set up.'_ Madison smiles at this and tells her, "Well, I'm glad for that. Tomorrow you can take the day off to relax with your family. It's almost six, so you might want to get ready to leave. Char and I have to help Sam with her homework."

The girl known as Sam groans out angrily, yet calmly, "Ugh! I don't need that much help!" This girl is Samantha Olivia Kane aka Sam (who's gothic nickname is Nightshade). She's fourteen years old. Sam is a very calm, cool, and collected, sometimes temperamental, rebellious, street-smart, wilderness-loving savvy, fun-loving, prank-loving expert and gothic tomboy skater girl. She also has a somewhat gothic tomboy attitude that comes with her gothic tomboy skater girl vibe. She is always skating on her skate board, and is not only very skilled at skateboarding but is also at other boarding sports. Sam is never, and I mean NEVER without her skate board, she also loves the outdoors and the wilderness and is an expert on surviving it and other stuff about it. She hates when people think she can't skateboard or do any kind of boarding or do any kind of wilderness surviving or activity because she's a girl. So she's not afraid to punch someone into next week and get her self into detention.

Samantha has long straight dyed jet black hair that goes down to her back side with crazy dark-colored streaks and she has grey eyes, and has very pale skin due to minor skin condition that prevents her skin from ever tanning and also has three tattoos, one is a tribal hawk that is on the upper part of her back, and the other two are tribal bats with one on each of her wrists. Shirayuki learned from Samantha herself that her hair is naturally strawberry blonde and only her bffs know about it. Today, her hair is in a low ponytail with her bangs in her face and today she's wearing a black t-shirt, a black zipped up hoodie, black jeans, black boots, a pair of skull earrings, her black skater backpack, and her elbow/knee pads and skateboard helmet. Sam also has on a black rose necklace with an emerald stone in the middle of it.

Sam has a bad time with her grades, so Maddie and Charlotte, Shirayuki's other friend helps her. The other girl known as Charlotte tells Sam, in a low, quiet voice, "According to your math homework, you do Nightshade. You have to pass Algebra or else you'll have to repeat it. It's not that hard. You just have to think on it." And this girl is Charlotte Mae Lawson aka Char. She's thirteen years old. Charlotte is a major and complete book worm, science geek and an all around true-blue girl genius. She would much rather be in a science lab testing substances for protein catalysts than at a party drinking punch.

Charlotte is shy and quiet and keeps to herself by reading a book. Not only does she love to read science and math books, but ALL different kinds of books. From every genre, era, culture, fact or fiction, and etc., she loves books so much and remembers everything she's read due to her photographic memory, but her favorite kinds of books are mysteries (mostly Sherlock Holmes), science, and secretly romance. Of course, her BFFs know she likes to read romance books. The only reason she gets her nose out of a book is because her best friends drags her along on their crazy adventures!

Charlotte is the president of the book club, science club, and captain of the mathletes. Well was, because she graduated early! (Thanks to a couple of skipped grades) Charlotte is also the peace maker when her friends bicker, though she does it in a quiet manner but if absolutely needed she can easily silence a room by yelling at the top of her lungs. Which will quiet people just for the fact that she yelled and she the fact that she surprisingly has a very, VERY loud yelling voice, which she prefers not to use unless necessary. Charlotte has a simple sense of style and today she is wearing a short-sleeved white and lavender-striped top, a blue denim jacket, jeans, black flats, and is right now wearing her reading glasses. Charlotte has long wavy blonde hair that goes down to her bottom with a headband pulling back her bangs and blue-grey eyes along with fair skin. She also has on a purple tulip necklace with a sapphire stone in the middle.

Shirayuki grins laughing silently at this loving the fact that she has awesome friends. When she first got the job from Madison's aunt, the girls were a little wary of her. But then they noticed that she was unable to talk and had a notebook with her. She told them through her notebook that she's been unable to speak since she was little and doesn't remember anything before she was four, so she got adopted by a nice family consisting of a father and four older brothers. After all, it technically wasn't a lie. Thus their opinions of her have changed. They found Shirayuki to be nice, kind, both girly and tomboyish, and a real nature lover too. Other than that, Shirayuki and her three BFFs make a very awesome group of friends.

Madison looks at the clock on the wall and notices it's 5:45 as she then tells Shirayuki, "Looks like you're time's up, Yuki. Let me get your money and you can go on ahead and leave." She nods at this as Charlotte quietly asks her while Madison goes to get her money, "Hey, Yuki? How has your family been anyway?" Shirayuki writes in her notebook and shows her response to her friends, _'We're all doing just fine. We just need to put away a few more things and we're officially moved in.'_ Samantha grins at this telling her, "I'm glad you'll be closer. Maybe one day, we can all have a sleepover at your place!" Shirayuki flinches at this thinking of what would happen if she did. There would probably be a lot of screaming involved.

Shirayuki then looks a little nervous as she smiles nervously as she writes in her notebook and tells them through the message, _'Maybe. My father and brothers are a little afraid of new people. But I'll think about it.'_ Madison goes to her as she gives her the money envelope for her day and Madison tells her, "There's 64 dollars in there, so don't spend it all in one place! We'll see you in two days." She nods with a thumbs up as she goes to grab her black hoodie. Shirayuki is wearing a Batman T-shirt, a pair of denim jeans, black tennis shoes, a black hoodie, a black laptop computer bag and her platinum blonde hair is styled in twin ponytails with a black headband. Never diss the Batman shirt! She puts her hoodie on as she grabs her notebook, puts it in her bag, opens the door and waves goodbye to her friends as they yell to her, "See you later, Yuki!" Shirayuki winks at them as she leaves the building.

Shirayuki looks around as soon as she's away from the door as she gets to an alley and whistles for Lunafire to come out. Lunafire hops to the ground and whimpers nuzzling her as she tells her from sign language, _'I'm fine, girl. We have a day off tomorrow so we can relax.'_ Lunafire barks at this as they both go to the South Point sewer junction and they both jump into the hole that was still there. They made it to the bottom and go through the hole to the tunnel where their new home is. Lunafire howls letting the family know she and Shirayuki were back. Master Splinter, Donatello and Michelangelo see them as Master Splinter tells his daughter, "Shirayuki, welcome home. How was work?"

Shirayuki smiles as she says in sign language, _'It was good. Maddie told me I could take a day off tomorrow. So I'm with you guys for that day.'_ Michelangelo grins telling her, "Alright! Now come on and help me set up the TVs, Snow White!" Shirayuki rolls her eyes at the nickname. Michelangelo teasingly calls her that sometimes since he relates him, his family and Shirayuki as 'Snow White and the Five Mutants'. Shirayuki gives Master Splinter her money as she goes to help her older younger brother set up the TVs. Michelangelo is on the ladder setting up a whole bunch of TVs together consisting of one wide screen, a couple of big TVs and a couple of small ones. Donatello is on a harness in the air blowtorching something, Lunafire is laying on her stomach by a couch they managed to get from their old home, and Master Splinter is stitching up a practice dummy on the couch.

Donatello asks Michelangelo, "What's the matter, Mikey? Can't decide what to watch?" Donatello then lowers himself down as Michelangelo gets to long cable plugs as he says to his brother, "I need more power, Captain! The Turtle Cave must be set for maximum entertainment potential!" Shirayuki worried for her brother asks Michelangelo in sign language, _'Mikey, are you sure you know what you're doing?'_ Michelangelo nods with a grin and tells his sister, "Definitely, Yuki. What could possibly go wrong?" Michelangelo immediately plugs in both plugs together with Shirayuki flinching ready for explosions. But there was none, even though half of New York just lost power.

Michelangelo turns on the TV as light comes out and a bunch of sound as Michelangelo quickly turns it off with Shirayuki blinks in a stupor and tells her brother, _'Huh, I stand corrected. Looks like you really did know what you were doing after all.' _Michelangelo smirks telling her, "Told ya so!" Donatello comes over to his younger brother and sister as he tells Michelangelo, "The Turtle Cave? That is so lame!" Michelangelo then challenges him saying, "What would you call our new digs, the Shell-ter?" Donatello then has a thinking face on him as he tells him, "Uh, how about the Sewer of Solitude?" Then Michelangelo tells his brother, "Terrapin Station?"

Donatello then replies back, "The School for Gifted Reptiles?" Then Michelangelo argues back, "The Hall of Ninjustice!" Shirayuki grins at their ideas of what to call their home thinking of them as comic book references. Master Splinter then clears his throat as he tells his children, "We will call this place…Home." Shirayuki and Lunafire nod in agreement as Donatello and Michelangelo agree as well as Master Splinter asks his children, "Now, what is keeping Leonardo and Raphael?" Shirayuki frowns looking around as she asks Donatello, _'Yeah, where are Raph and Leo?'_ Michelangelo answers for him, "They just went to get the last of our stuff from the old lair." Donatello then goes to his work table where he has the remains of one of those machines that destroyed their home.

Donatello then says as he starts tinkering with it, "And the way the new Sewer Slider is performing, they should be back any minute now." Shirayuki nods and smiles at this as she then begins practicing her newfound earthbending power. Master Splinter has been helping her learn how to control it so she can be ready to fight with it.

* * *

Back at the old sewer home, Leonardo and Raphael are grabbing the last of everything they needed from their old home to bring into their new home. Leonardo grabs a broken glass container that has 'TCRI' in big green letters and takes it to the Sewer Slider which is a hover car as Leonardo says to Raphael, "Our home for fifteen years, for Shirayuki and Lunafire about ten years and this is all that's left." Leonardo puts the case along with a sign that says 'Sewer Sweet Sewer', some furniture and a couple of other things in the hover car.

Raphael walks to a column as he gets angry as he says, "When I find out who built those home-wrecking robo-roaches…" He growls and punches the column making it crumble along with the roof. He couldn't believe this happened! Their only home was gone and destroyed! But he was happy knowing that all of Shirayuki's stuff survived the destruction. Leonardo then tells Raphael, "Raph! Come on, let's not trash this place anymore than it already is." Raphael nods as he and Leonardo get to the Sewer Slider as he turns it on as it goes from a car as their driving to a hover car as their up in the air. After a few spins and incredible speed, they made it back to the new lair.

* * *

Donatello is still working on the robot as Master Splinter tells him, "Even though it is inactive, that thing still makes me uneasy, Donatello." Shirayuki nods as makes rocks rise up in the air with her new earthbending ability telling him, _'You and me both Master Splinter.'_ Lunafire growls meaning she has a bad feeling too as Donatello tells his father and Shirayuki, "This is state-of-the-art robotics Sensei. Brilliant work. I just got to know what makes it tick!" Shirayuki nods and smiles with a grin saying in sign language, _'Only you, Donnie. You know, my friend Charlotte would be good for you.' _Shirayuki then closes her eyes for a moment and then turns her head to the entrance and opens her eyes and says in sign language, _'Raph and Leo are back.'_ And she was right. They appeared in the Sewer Slider just in time.

Master Splinter and Lunafire looked at her shocked how she knew they were home without them knowing. Well, mostly Master Splinter, but Lunafire didn't look all that shocked. Strange, huh? They land on the ground as the Sewer Slider turns back into a car as Leonardo comes out of the car twirling a box of DVD's telling Michelangelo, "Good news, Mikey. Your DVD collection survived." He tosses it to his brother and Michelangelo is very happy. Raphael sees Shirayuki as he comes out and smirks telling her, "Hey, Snow Princess. Welcome back. How was work?" Shirayuki smiles saying in sign language, _'Just fine, Raphie. Got plenty of money. And I'll be with you all tomorrow for my day off!'_

Raphael smiles glad for that as he pets her head telling her, "Good. It gets miserable without ya here." Shirayuki blushes at this as Michelangelo then turns on the TV as a news reporter is talking about something from Stocktronics Incorporated. Michelangelo was about to get to a new channel but Donatello stopped him saying, "Wait, I want to see this." On the video shows a woman with red hair in a messy bun wearing a lab coat, a purple crop top, brown cargo pants and blue tennis shoes with green eyes. Along with a black man in a white lab coat named Baxter Stockman along with a camera man filming everything. Baxter Stockman then says to the camera, "A wise man once said, 'Build a better mousetrap, and the world will lead a path to your door.' Well, I say…Let the path seeking begin for I, Dr. Baxter Stockman, have designed the solution to the city's ever growing rat problem."

Baxter Stockman continues saying before pulling the sheet off of his latest invention, "Ladies and gentlemen, I give you the ultimate expression of rodents termination technology, the Stocktronic Mouser!" Out of the sheet, is one of those robots that destroyed their old home! Everyone looks at this shocked now finally figuring out who caused all of this.

Donatello who grabbed the head from the so called Mouser machine as he tells his family, "I can't believe that the famous Baxter Stockman would try to pass off these killer robots as a good thing." Michelangelo takes the head and makes the head like a puppet as he says, "And what's up with those glasses? Dork City!" Shirayuki gets mad at this as she hits him upside the head telling him as he yelps in pain, _'Hey! Do not say that! It's like insulting my friends Maddie and Charlotte!'_ Lunafire growls at Michelangelo as he laughs nervously telling them, "Heh, sorry Yuki!" Raphael growls angrily as he stabs a TV with one of his sais causing it to break as he says, "I say we head over ta Stocktronics and kick some serious shell."

Shirayuki would have agreed with that as Raphael goes to leave but Master Splinter blocks his way telling him, "Absolutely not." He then hits Raphael on the head with his walking stick as Master Splinter tells his children, "Your last venture to the surface was a disaster. You all can't afford to be seen by more humans, except Shirayuki's friends when she sees them." Then the TVs start up again where the redhaired woman is introduced as April O'Neil aka Baxter Stockman's lab assistant, is ordered by Baxter Stockman to release some rats into a big rat maze and he releases his Mouser. Once it found a rat, it charges for it…and well, let's just say it wasn't a pretty sight at all. Everyone in the family gasped and Shirayuki tried very hard to not puke while Lunafire growled menacingly.

Michelangelo then says without thinking, "Man, I'd sure hate to be a rat in this town." He then realizes what he said as he tells his father, "Oh, sorry Sensei." Shirayuki glares at Baxter Stockman's face with anger as she says in sign language, _'If he ever meets me and my friend Sam, he's going to get a very brutal beating and a really bad case of frostbite!'_

* * *

Over at Stocktronics, Baxter Stockman and April O'Neil are watching the newscast they were a part of. April tells her boss clearly excited, "This is so great! My friends and family will finally see I really do work for the Baxter Stockman." Baxkter Stockman clearly overjoyed with this tells April, "You flatter me, Ms. O'Neil. I like that." Something then comes up on the computers as April then tells her boss, "Oh, that's strange. I was running a routine diagnostic check. Half of the Mouser prototypes aren't even transmitting. It's almost as if they vanished." Stockman asks her to dismiss this thinking it's a computer glitch.

But April being very curious tells her boss, "But what if the Mousers have been tampered with? We should go over all of their transmission backups." But Stockman stopped her by placing a hand on her shoulder and telling her somewhat threateningly, "That won't be necessary, April." He then steps away and goes to his office as he tells her, "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm expecting an important call from a very significant financial backer." As soon as he goes inside, April is starting to get very suspicious of her boss. Is there something more to Stockman then meets the eye? Well, April knows that one thing is for sure, she was going to find out.

* * *

Back at the lair, it's training time for the teenagers. Lunafire is watching the training session as all five teenagers are facing Master Splinter in different directions, Donatello goes first spinning his staff and charges for Master Splinter but he blocks the attack and moves away as Donatello strikes again, but his Sensei hits him back from behind as Master Splinter tells him, "Do not lean with your shoulders, Donatello." Leonardo jumps into the air and goes to attack him with his swords but Master Splinter hits him back making Leonardo be thrown away as he tells him, "Faster on your counterattack, Leonardo."

Michelangelo then charges for him but Master Splinter then hits his legs with his walking stick making him flip over and land on his shell as his father tells him, "Mind your footwork, Michelangelo." Shirayuki then charges for him with two water whips she made from thin air that covers her fans as she goes to attack him, but he counters by using his walking stick and hits her in the gut making Shirayuki fall down holding her gut in pain as the water dissolves as he tells her, "Do not leave yourself open, Shirayuki." Raphael yells as he charges for Master Splinter with his sais drawn as his father flips over him with his stick and gets rid of the sais and pins Raphael against the wall with his stick telling him, "You are distracted, Raphael. You must learn to focus your attacks."

He lets go as Raphael dusts himself off as he tells his father, "I'd like to focus my attacks on that Stockman guy. Why can't we just go topside and show him a little mean and green?!" Master Splinter then tells him, "Because I forbid it." Raphael groans at this as Shirayuki stands up and she knows just how much he wants to leave to hurt Stockman. After all, that man trashed their home: the home that Lunafire and herself have lived in for nearly ten years. She wants to hurt him just as much as Raphael does, maybe a tiny bit less but still. Master Splinter walks to his room as he tells his childern as Lunafire stands up, "We will resume your training in the morning."

He closes the door as Michelangelo mocks what he said by leaning down like his father was but Master Splinter sternly says from his room, "I heard that!" His brothers and sister laugh at this as Raphael then says, "I'd like to bust a few heads!" Michelangelo then tells his hotheaded brother as he's heading to the couch and turning on the TVs, "Chill, bro. We don't need no stinking surface world. We've got late movies, Top Ten Video Countdowns, BMX Vert Highlites…some really weird Korean language soap opera?" Shirayuki gags at that saying in sign language, _'Ugh! Mikey, you know I hate soap operas!'_ Lunafire croons at this agreeing with her mistress as Shirayuki pets her head with a smile.

Donatello goes to his work table as he tells Raphael then his brothers and sister, "Or you could give me a hand with these Mouser parts. If I can get one working we can trace it back to its source and we can find out what Stockman's really using them for." Raphael then suddenly yawns telling them he's heading to bed as Leonardo asks Shirayuki, "Hey, Tenshi? Since when does Raph turn in so early?" She shrugs her shoulders telling him in sign language, _'Beats me. I actually don't mind if he turns in early. The more sleep, the better.'_ But she knew why he was turning early, he was going to sneak out and go to Stocktronics. But he won't be going alone.

* * *

Back at Stocktronics, April is listening in through Stockman's door as she hears him tell someone through a conference on his computer, "The Mousers will be ready when I decide their ready! Our first field test was-!" But he's interrupted by the man he was talking to, "…Was a complete failure. I do not tolerate failure." April thought this strange man sounded something like a Japanese mafia as Stockman tells this man, "Which is why you'd make a lousy scientist. The test was supposed to expose any possible design flaws. As a result, I've already upgraded the Mousers for greater durability. And I assure you, they'll perform flawlessly for the next phase of the plan." Then the man in the conference tells him, "They had better, Dr. Stockman, for your sake." April gasps at this wondering what the heck their up to!

* * *

It's already midnight as Michelangelo is fast asleep on the couch and just as Raphael is about to leave his room, Shirayuki appears in the doorway in her ninja outfit and weapons glaring at him. Raphael looks at her nervously as he chuckles nervously telling her, "Uh, hi Snow Princess. It ain't what it looks like." Shirayuki arches her eyebrow and tells him in sign language, _'Then what does it look like? Sneaking out of our new home to find and beat up Stockman…'_ Raphael looks down a bit ashamed but then Shirayuki tells him with a smirk, _'…Without me?!'_ Raphael looks at her shocked as he asks her, "Huh?!" Shirayuki rolls her eyes with a grin telling him, _'You're not the only one wanting to bust a few heads, Raphie!' _Raphael slowly grins telling her, "I guess not. Come on, we gotta hurry before Fearless Leader finds us."

Shirayuki nods as they jump off the second floor and they head to the exit. But they stop seeing Leonardo as he asks them, "Midnight stroll?" Shirayuki grins nervously at this as she tells Leonardo, _'Forgot my notebook?'_ Leonardo tells them, "Master Splinter said we stay put." Raphael gets into a fighting position and he tells his older brother, "Look, Yuki and I will go through you if we have to." Shirayuki nods as she leans against the wall and crosses her arms as Leonardo tells Raphael, "I'd like to see you try, hothead!"

Then Raphael tells him, "Careful what you wish for Splinter Junior!" Shirayuki watches as Raphael leaps on his brother and they both start wrestling to the ground. Shirayuki watches this in sick amusement as she wishes she had a camera. Whenever Leonardo and Raphael got into a fight like this, Shirayuki would just watch it all and not bother to stop it unless it got serious or she'd becomes so annoyed with it, she'd dump icy cold water all over them. But she isn't that cruel…sometimes.

But then the fight stops as she and her two oldest brothers see the Mouser that Donatello rebuilt run away as Donatello yells to his brothers and sister as he and Michelangelo follow the machine, "Hey, guys! I got it working!" Michelangelo then tells them, "Come on, he's faster than he looks!" As soon as they passed by them, Shirayuki starts running with them and soon enough Raphael and Leonardo did too with their fight forgotten.

* * *

Back at Stocktronics, April is busy at her computer making it look like she wasn't listening in to Stockman's conference. He comes out of his office and he tells April, "Good night, April dear. Try not to work too late. You know I don't like to pay overtime." When he leaves, April tells him, "Good night, Dr. Stockman." As soon as the door to the room closes, April runs into Dr. Stockman's office and starts to get into his computer as she says to herself, "Now, let's find out what kind of plan you've been cooking up with those Mousers, Dr. Stockman." As she hacks in she sees a flashing symbol on the computer that looks like some kind of weird footprint that was pointed at the bottom and three pointy toes at the top.

April sees this as she says confused, "Never seen that icon before." She goes to click on it with the mouse and suddenly an elevator opens up in the room. She goes inside it and closes the doors as the elevator immediately goes down fast with April holding on tightly.

* * *

Our four mutants and young teenager found the Mouser running on a pipe that lead to a room, but not just any room; the same room that Shirayuki and Raphael nearly drowned in all those years ago. Raphael would never admit it, but he still has nightmares about that place. After all, he and Shirayuki had nearly died here. Shirayuki has nightmares about that place as well but not as much. They all run on the pipe as Leonardo tells his team, "Watch your step here, guys. Don't want to end up as turtle and human soup." They all agree and just when they thought they caught up to the Mouser, it starts climbing on the wall on its feet! They just missed it as it's still climbing as Donatello says to himself a little mad he didn't know it could do that, "Resourceful little critter."

Shirayuki then says in sign language, _'Darn it!'_ Raphael then asks Leonardo, "So what do we do now?!" His brother replies putting on Shuko Spikes and so do the rest, "Like Master Splinter says, 'A ninja is always prepared'." Shirayuki doesn't bring out her spikes as she suddenly has a feeling about something. Michelangelo then asks jokingly, "I thought that was the boy scouts?" Then all four of the turtles starts climbing as they pierce the spikes into the wall, but when they notice Shirayuki still on the pipe, Raphael asks her, "Yo, Yuki! You forgot your Shuko Spikes?" She shakes her head telling her brothers in sign language, _'No, Raph. I just have a feeling about something I want to try.'_

Shirayuki looks at the wall in determination and she takes a breath in and lets it out as she thrusts both her hands onto the wall and little stubs of rock appear all along the wall heading straight up in Shirayuki's direction to where the Mouser is heading and Shirayuki starts climbing as if she was on a rock climbing wall. Her brothers look at her shocked as she playfully sticks her tongue out at them as she climbs passed them with Michelangelo telling his brothers, "Okay, she has so got to teach me how to do that!" All of his brothers nod with stunned expressions as they follow their sister and Michelangelo starts complaining, "Next time, let's leave the wall crawling to Yuki and the dude in the blue and red tights!"

Leonardo scoffs telling him, "You read way too many comic books." He catches up to Yuki as she tells him, looking a little peeved, in sign language, _'HEY! Do not diss Spiderman!' _Michelangelo nods telling his oldest brother, "Yeah Leo, you know how much Shirayuki likes Spiderman." Shirayuki nods happily as they start climbing again as Leonardo rolls his eyes at this as he starts climbing. Shirayuki loves comics if it involves her favorite heroes. They finally get to a pipe as they all get in as they all follow the Mouser running on foot as Michelangelo asks Donatello, "Just curious Don, what's to stop ol' Turbo Jaws from munching another 6.2 on the Richter Scale?"

Donatello tells him, "I shut down its jaw servos. It couldn't even chew through a stick of gum!" The Mouser suddenly stops and it starts chomping and chewing through pipes! They all stop as Raphael tells Donatello, "Ya were sayin'?" His younger brother gets upset as he says to himself, "But I…I was sure I'd shut it down!" Michelangelo tells Donnie sympathetically and then jokingly, "Oh, Don's finally lost his techno mojo. Sad really." Shirayuki glares at him as she hits him upside the head as he yelps in pain, telling him, _'Mikey, you are such a goob.'_ Donatello grins at this telling his sister then has thinking face on, "Thanks, Yuki. It must have some kind of security override routine. Come on!"

They all run to the pipes and Donatello stops them as he tells his siblings, "Oh, no! If I'm not mistaken, that's a serious water main hanging right over our heads!" Shirayuki's eyes go wide knowing what that means as she gets her hands ready as Raphael asks what that means as Donatello tells him just as water is leaking, "Our little Mouser friend just ate through the pipe's support!" Water is starting to come out and Shirayuki uses her hands to make the water go over and around them as it is starts coming out like a tsunami! All her brothers look at her smiling as Leonardo tells her, "Nice timing Tenshi." Shirayuki smiles happily at this as Raphael tells her, "Now we won't have to take a bath when we get back." She nods and as the water stops flowing out, she lets out a deep breath and puts her hands down as they go follow the Mouser.

* * *

Back at Stocktronics, April is still in the elevator as it finally stops as she sighs in relief. The doors open as she walks inside to see a factory of Mousers being made. April is on a covered bridge as she sees the building process as she says to herself, "I don't care how bad the city's rodent problem is, this is serious overkill. April then starts walking not knowing she tripped an alarm.

* * *

Back in the sewers, their still trying to find the Mouser as Raphael tells his siblings, "When I get my hands on that metal menace, I'm gonna grind him into little bot burgers!" Shirayuki pokes him telling him, _'And make them into bot fries!'_ The boys take off their Shuko Spikes as Donatello tells his brother, "Easy, guys. We still got to keep him in one piece." Michelangelo then jokingly asks, "What makes you think we'll even find the blender butt?" Leonardo points to a big hole telling him, "I think he left us a few clues."

* * *

Back at Stocktronics, April found the observation deck and starts to get into the system as she says to herself, "Rat problem, my eye. What are you really up to, Stockman?" But then she hears, "Now, now Ms. O'Neil, that would be telling." Baxter Stockman appears from an elevator with his hands behind his back as he continues telling her, "Suffice to say, my army of Mousers will make me a very rich and powerful man." But April confused asks him, "But aren't you already a rich and powerful man?" She didn't hear the window coming down and a mechanized arm behind her as Stockman tells her, "Ah, Miss O'Neil; so brilliant and yet so naïve. I will truly miss working with you."

April was going to ask what he meant until he presses a button from a remote that was in his hands and the mechanized arm grabs April and she's moved around until her lab coat rips and she lands near a group of Mousers. She struggles to get up as Stockman tells her through an intercom, "I'm afraid I can't let you live, Ms. O'Neil. You've seen far too much already and…Well, let's just say I have trust issues." He then turns on the Mousers as they all get ready to attack April!

* * *

Our teenage heroes made it through the hole and found out their at the subway tracks. They finally see the Mouser they were following as everyone charges for it, but Shirayuki gasps feeling something through the ground coming towards them, and she senses that it's going to hit Raphael. She pulls him back before he got hit by an oncoming subway train and saved him just in time. Raphael looks in front of him shocked as the train sped away with him telling Shirayuki with a stunned grin, "Thanks, Snow Princess." She smiles then telling Raphael, _'Now we're even. You saved me from debris at our old home, and I saved you from becoming a turtle pancake.'_ But as the subway train sped past, the robot disappeared!

Michelangelo then asks shocked, "Whoa! Where did Robo Houdini go?" Shirayuki looks around and sees the train that passed them and says in sign language getting her brother's attention, _'The bot hitchhiked!' _They see the robot is holding onto the subway train as Michelangelo tells him, "How do we catch him now?" Raphael sees another oncoming subway train as he tells him then Shirayuki, "Two can play that game. Yuki, ya might wanna hold onta my shell!" She nods understanding what he wants to do as she loops her hands around his neck as he grabs his sais out as he runs forward and jumps onto the train and lands on the roof using his sais as leverage. Their brothers follow along with the plan as well as Shirayuki holds on tight as Raphael tells her, "Hold on tight, Yuki!" She does so burying her face in his neck and holding on tighter until Raphael tells her, "There's our stop!"

Shirayuki sees the Mouser get off as all four jump off and follow through the hole the Mouser made as she tells Raphael, _'That was crazy! But it was so awesome! We've got to do that again!'_ Raphael laughs at this as he pets her head and tells her, "Maybe, Snow Princess. Maybe." Leonardo looks at this a little mad that Raphael nearly put her in danger, but he was glad she was okay, he won't yell at him…yet.

* * *

Back at Stocktronics, April is trying to get away and she finds a fire extinguisher and she starts spraying the Mousers with it but to no avail until she hits one of them in the head with it. She's proud of herself until they start charging for her and one of the Mousers bites the fire extinguisher causing a cloud to cover everything as April makes her escape as she hears Stockman tell her through the intercom, "You can run, Ms. O'Neil, but you cannot hide from my Mousers." She feels for a switch and pulls it down as a door opens up into the sewers and she starts running into an intersection with three entrances including the one she came from. Trying to figure out which way to go until she just picks one, not knowing that a bunch of Mousers were coming for her.

* * *

Back at the sewers, our heroes follow the Mousers into a bigger room where they see another Mouser as Michelangelo asks, "Whoa, who invited him?" Shirayuki shrugs her shoulders and Raphael throws a ninja star at it damaging the head as it's seemingly damaged. But it gets up and roars as Leonardo says, "This is not good, guys." Donatello then says, "Neither is that. Theses chromedomes are a lot tougher than the last batch!" Out of nowhere, many more appear as Raphael says, "Yeah, and there's a lot more then two." Shirayuki then says in sign language, _'This is just not right, guys!'_

A lot of Mousers corner them as Raphael says, "Great, just great!" So all five of them get their weapons out as Shirayuki brings out her fans. They all charge into battle decapitating and destroying the little machines with sword and sai slashes, stick hitting, nunchuks and freezing and breaking them attacks. As they do so, Donatello says, "These Mousers are incredible! The servo mechanics, the circuitry, the articulation!" Raphael then jokingly tells him as he beats up more Mousers, "Geez Don, why _don't_ you just marry one already?!" Shirayuki nods as she freezes more Mousers telling Donatello jokingly, _'Yeah, and I get to be the wedding planner!'_

Leonardo starts slicing off Mouser heads with his swords as he tells everyone, "Guys, the only way to stop them is to slice their heads off!" Michelangelo then yells sarcastically to him, "Well, ain't that great news…for the turtles with the blades?!" Shirayuki then says in sign language to Michelangelo as she she decapitates a Mouser with her tessen, _'That also includes me too, Dopey!'_ Raphael then starts throwing Mousers Leo's and Shirayuki's way as they start slicing and dicing them. More keep coming as they take all of them down and obliterate them, especially when Shirayuki then stomps her foot to the ground causing the ground where most of the Mousers are to shoot up into spikes, impaling and destroying them instantly, causing her and her brothers to look at all of this in complete shock as the last of the spikes come out of the ground and destroy some more of the Mousers.

Leo then asks her trying to recover and figure out what had just happened, "Yuki, h-how did you do that?" The rest of the turtles look at her too, wanting to know the same thing. But Shirayuki, who is also shocked at what she apparently just did, shakingly signs telling him and the others, _'I-I don't know, I didn't even know I could do that.'_ Just then the some more Mousers start coming after them and they all quickly shake off the shock at what happened and get ready to fight again with Raphael saying, "We'll figure it out later! Right now, we got some more metalheads to scrap!" The others agreed along with Shirayuki, but decided to try and stick with her usual water and winterbending until they learned more about her new bending power.

A few minutes later, all the Mousers were finally destroyed as Donatello tells his siblings, "Great job, guys! Just make sure we leave one intact!" But it was too late as Raphael destroyed the last Mouser that they missed. Raphael stomps hard on the one he destroyed as Leonardo says sheathing his swords, "So much for tracing it back to it's source." Shirayuki then feels something in the ground and looks forward and tugs on Raphael's arm as he asks her, "What's wrong, Yuki?"

All of her brothers are looking at her as she closes her eyes, sets her feet firmly on the ground and starts concentrating very hard. Shirayuki focuses until she feels the vibrations of little metal feet moving and of a human's footsteps running through the sewers through the ground and starts seeing a mental image of what appeared to be more Mousers chasing what also appeared to be a...human woman! She opens her eyes and tells her brothers, _'Someone's being chased by Mousers here in the sewers! The person is female, and she's in major trouble!'_

Leonardo nods telling siblings, "Let's find her, save her from the Mousers and get the shell out of there!" They all nod and run for it as Donatello asks Shirayuki, "Hey, Yuki? How could you have possibly known all that?" Shirayui shrugs her shoulders saying, _'I don't know. It's hard to believe, but I actually started feeling these strange...vibrations in the ground and after I closed my eyes, my feet set firmly on the ground, and just concentrating hard enough, I started feeling what was making the vibrations and where they were coming from. But that's not the weird part. When I started feeling the vibrations, I started seeing these mental images in my mind of what exactly was making the vibrations, like the vibrations were making the images and I was seeing and feeling them through my feet and my mind. _

_And before you ask how I could do that, I just somehow knew what to do. Like what I did with that wall when we were climbing, or when those spikes came out of the ground, it's as if I did it before but it wasn't me.'_ Donatello looked at her stunned at her explanation, but dropped it as they started hearing the woman's screams until they see the same woman that was on TV with Stockman, as she's being cornered by five Mousers at a sealed off exit and the woman screams once more as she covers her eyes! All five teenagers nod as they charge for the Mousers and destroy them! The woman looks up and opens her eyes seeing all five Mousers destroyed as the five teenagers sheath their weapons.

April then tells her rescuers, "Oh, oh thank you, thank you so all saved my, my-!" But then Michelangelo reveals himself happily telling her, "Hey! How ya doin'?" April then passes out at the sight of him as Michelangelo then picks her up bridal style and asks his siblings, "Hey, so can I keep her?" Shirayuki gets mad as she slaps him upside the head telling him, _'I don't think so, Mikey. I don't trust you with a goldfish. And besides, we already have Lunafire, remember?'_ Michelangelo laughs nervously telling her, "Oh, yeah. Almost forgot about her." Leonardo shakes his head at this as he then tells his siblings, "We'll take her back to the lair. She should know something about the Mousers and Stockman, so let's head on back home."

Everyone nods as they leave for home, tired from their adventure. They hope that when this woman wakes up, they can stop Stockman from doing any more damage. After all, they want payback for their home being destroyed. Wouldn't you? As they were walking, Shirayuki tells her brothers through sign language as she poked Leonardo thus getting all of their attention, _'Master Splinter will want to know about the recent development in my new earthbending powers.'_ Leonardo nods telling her with a smile, "Yeah, he would. As soon as we put this woman on the couch back home, we'll tell Master Splinter of whats happened. So for now, don't worry about it."

Raphael nods telling his sister, "Yeah, I'm sure Master Splinter will figure out something about this." Shirayuki nods with a smile and they continue walking to their home, curious of what Stockman is up to and of Shirayuki's recent discovery of her power…

* * *

And that's the end of the chapter! Now for the questions! How will April react to our mutant family? Will Shirayuki be able to calm down April to let her explain what's going on? What is Stockman's big plan with the Mousers? Will Lunafire be a part of the action? Will Stockman be defeated? Will our heroes get out of there alive?! Find out next time on the next exciting chapter of TMNT Avatar – Book 1: The Mute Beginning – Chapter 4: Attack of the Mousers!


	4. Chapter 4 Attack of the Mousers

Welcome to the newest chapter! I've seen a lot of reviews and views piling in, so please keep going! MysteriousWriterGirl14, WolfWitchHuntress1318 and I just want to say, 'Have fun reading this and take your time!' This story has No POV. And chapter five will come sooner than you think!

_Italics in voice-over, is what happens during the voice-over. Italics after voice-over is Shirayuki using sign language and writing in her notebook to communicate._

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles franchise or Avatar The Last Airbender/Legend of Korra franchise. I do not own the characters and TV shows to them as well. I own my OCs including Shirayuki, and MysteriousWriterGirl14 owns her three OCs and that's it. This story was inspired by similar works known as Our Little Sister by Dream Dragoness and Golden Angel by ChibiLover123 here on Fanfiction. And this story is the 2003 TMNT series.

* * *

TMNT Avatar - Book 1: The Mute Beginning

Chapter 4: Attack of the Mousers

Voice-Over Intro:

Michelangelo: A very wise frog once said, 'It's not easy being green,' but believe me, he didn't know the half of it. For the past 48 hours, my brothers, sister and I have been attacked by killer robots, had our home caved in on us, and had a serious butt-kicking ninja battle with some deadly ninja assassins. Luckily, we made a shell raising escape in an armored car, found a new place to live...

_As he talks, flashbacks appear which include the black wearing ninjas surrounding the teenagers, the Mousers attacking them in their home, their home being caved in, the teenagers fighting the black wearing ninjas. Then they used an armored car to escape and found a new home with plenty of space._

Michelangelo: ...and were attacked by even more killer robots. Oh, and Shirayuki gained new powers with something I decided to call 'earthbending'. And lastly, we also managed to perform our very first ninja rescue. This is the closest any of us have ever been to a human being besides my sister Yuki, and it raises one very big question:

Michelangelo: "Can we keep her?"

_More flashbacks are shown which include our teenage ninjas fighting more Mousers, Shirayuki displaying earthbending making spikes come from the ground destroying the Mousers, and all of them saving April O'Neil. She passed out seeing Michelangelo and as he holds her, he asks his brothers and sister the question._

* * *

All five teenagers got home with the woman in Michelangelo's arms as he places April down on the couch and Master Splinter suddenly appears behind them asking his children very sternly as Lunafire appears, "My children, what is going on here? Why is this woman in our home?!" All five teenagers look at themselves nervous as heck as they tell Master Splinter what happened up to the point when Raphael snuck out all the way until now. Even though Master Splinter was a little mad at his children, he can't help but feel proud of them for what they did: They saved a human life. But what concerned him was Shirayuki's recent developments with her earthebnding powers along with another human knowing about them.

He has known for a while that his daughter was more powerful than she looked. But with this new earthbending power of hers, he can't help but feel worried. Master Splinter helped her with her waterbending, maybe he can help her with her new earthbending ability as well. He then tells his children, "Even though I do not usually condone this, we must keep the woman here. Once she wakes up, we need to know if she can keep our secret and for any information she knows about these Mouser machines since she's the one that was with him on television. Until then, I want you boys to stay out here. Shirayuki, I want to talk with you about your earthbending, if that's alright with you and Lunafire comes with us."

Shirayuki nods telling him, _'Sure thing, Master Splinter.' _Master Splinter stands up and goes to his room as Shirayuki stands up to follow him as she then tells her brothers in sign language, _'When she wakes up, don't freak her out too badly.'_ They all agree as Michelangelo tells her, "Relax, Snow White. We got it all under control!" Shirayuki rolls her eyes telling him, then telling Raphael, _'If I hear screaming from her, I'll know it was from you, Mikey. And please hit him for me if he does something stupid, Raph.'_ Michelangelo pouts at the last part as Raphael tells her with a smirk, "Can and will do, Yuki." Shirayuki smiles at this as she and Lunafire go to Master Splinter's room as Leonardo starts talking to Raphael about his stunt with the subway train and you can hear them clearly arguing.

Shirayuki rolls her eyes asking Lunafire, _'They'll never stop, will they?'_ Lunafire snorts at this with Shirayuki saying, _'I thought so.'_ They go into the room and Shirayuki opens the sliding door as she sees Master Splinter on his knees as he asks his daughter, "Come in, Shirayuki and Lunafire." Lunafire goes in first as she sits on the floor and Shirayuki goes in closing the door as her father tells her, "Sit, my daughter. You are not being punished. I just want to talk with you about your new earthbending power." She smiles as she kneels in front of him as Master Splinter asks her, "Shirayuki, I know you are very concerned about these new developments with your earthbending. But you should not be afraid of it. You should embrace it. You will not be alone in this. As I helped you with your waterbending and finding out that tai chi worked with it, I will do the same with your earthbending."

Master Splinter smiles as Shirayuki nods with her own smile, Lunafire nods and growls in agreement. Master Splinter then asks his daughter, "Now, Shirayuki, if you do not mind, can you show me how you did what you did tonight with your earthbending?" She nods and goes to stand up as she then stomps her right foot to the ground as spikes come popping out of the ground causing damage, but then she makes the spikes recede into the ground. Master Splinter looks at this stunned as Lunafire remains quiet. Shirayuki then tells her father through her sign language, _'That's what I did to the Mousers. I didn't even know I could do that. It was like, I did it once before, but it wasn't really me.'_ Her father starts thinking about this as he then tells her, "Maybe you had a past life that was able to do what you do now. Your past life's memories must have connected with you thus causing it."

Shirayuki nods as he then asks her, "And how did you know that woman was being chased by Mousers?" Shirayuki then takes a deep breath and says in sign language, _'Like this.'_ Shirayuki then closes her eyes, sets her feet firmly on the ground and starts concentrating very hard as she hears four pairs of footsteps in the living room and starts seeing mental images of her brothers as she then tells Master Splinter, _'This is how I was able to find that woman. I heard her footsteps by concentrating really hard as I felt these strange vibrations in the ground. _

_I started feeling what was making them and where they were coming from. Then when I started feeling them, I started seeing these mental images in my mind of what was making them and where they were. It was like, the vibrations were making the images and I was seeing and feeling them through my feet and my mind. It was like with the spikes. I did it before, but it wasn't really me. Like right now, I can sense and see Leo and Raph arguing, Donnie is looking at Ms. O'Neil and Mikey is eating popcorn while watching Leo and Raph fight.'_

Master Splinters looks outside and sees she is right. He turns to his daughter and tells her, "You are very much correct, Shirayuki. Once this all blows over, we can figure out what martial arts work best with your earthbending. But for now, rest my daughter. You've had a very tiring night." Shirayuki nods but then she senses something in the ground and tells her father, _'Master Splinter, that woman is waking up.'_ Master Splinter nods as the three of them head out of the room to see what will happen as Master Splinter hides as the red haired woman wakes up and starts to sit up as she speaks but then gets scared as she's looking at the turtle brothers with fear, "Ah man, what a dream. Turtles fighting robots...did I fall asleep watching TV again? That was the...weirdest. Thing. I've. Ever. Seen."

Shirayuki scoffs and says in her mind, 'Welcome to my world.' Raphael who was at the back of the group of four turtles smiles at Shirayuki glad she was back as she stands next to him. Lunafire hid behind the couch. Then Michelangelo does the stupidest thing as he gets in her face and says hello to her. And April screams in fear then Michelangelo screams in fear as he tells her as he tries to calm down, "Please don't do that, I almost jumped outta my shell!" April looks at Michelangelo's hand in shock as she says putting a pillow over her head, "It…has…three…fingers! I'm asleep! I'm asleep! I'm asleep! I'm asleep!" Shirayuki can't help but feel annoyed at this woman for being scared of her brothers. She loves them to death and hates it when anybody calls her brothers or herself as freaks. Donatello then tells his siblings not feeling very happy he helped save a human life, "This isn't going very well."

Michelangelo then tells him, "Hey, c'mon! We don't have much practice talking to humans except for Yuki. It's gonna take a little time!" April keeps chanting 'I'm asleep', as Michelangelo then says yawning, "Man, she's making me sleepy!" Raphael then takes the initiative as he comes over to April and asks her, "Hey, you!" April takes off the pillow as he asks her, "Wha' do you know about those Mouser things?" April then starts talking a little bit afraid, "Well, first I thought they were for cleaning up the city's rat problem. But then I got suspicious when Doctor Stockman said…Oh no! I'm talking to it!" All the boys and Shirayuki are confused as Leonardo asks April, "What?"

April then says, "I'm talking to it. To you!" April then starts saying to herself that this is all a dream as Shirayuki then grabs her notebook and starts to write in it telling her it isn't a dream until Master Splinter makes his appearance known along with Lunafire who appeared beside him telling April as she's getting freaked out, "Then perhaps you are ready to answer some questions." But immediately after, April faints once more as Leonardo looks at this worried as Donatello tells his father awkwardly jokingly, "You sure have a way with the ladies, Master Splinter. Now, what do we do?" Shirayuki then complains as she says in sign language, _'Ah, man! I wanted to calm her down. And you guys being in front of her and blocking her view of me isn't helping at all!'_

All of the guys start to come up with ways to wake her until Shirayuki has had enough and decides to take charge of the situation and tells her family, _'When she wakes up again, I'll speak with her. It might be better if she talked with a somewhat normal human instead of all of you. So Leo, you go and make some tea for her. Donnie, you go get me a can of Dr. Pepper. Raph, you go get me another blank notebook from my room. Mikey, you just go and relax somewhere unless I need you. And Master Splinter, why don't you help me talk some sense into Ms. O'Neil if we can?' _They all nod without question and go off to do as they were told as Master Splinter tells her, "You are right, my daughter. It would be best if we both talked with this woman before doing too much." She nods with a smile as she and Master Splinter wait for the woman to wake up.

* * *

About a few hours later, it was 10:00 AM in the morning. Apparently, it was seven hours since the teenagers snuck out of their home and coming back with April. April then starts waking up as she opens her eyes and when she does, she starts looking around scared and nervous knowing it wasn't a dream. But then she sees Shirayuki, Lunafire, and Master Splinter sitting across from her. April starts to scream seeing Master Splinter and Lunafire until she sees Shirayuki holding a notebook in front of her as there's a message on it that says, _'Please don't scream, Ms. O'Neil. My father, brothers, and wolf would never hurt an innocent person. After all, we did save you.' _Shirayuki smiles with her teeth gleaming as April looks at the young girl shocked wondering why is such a young, and unusually pale, white-haired girl with them, why isn't she freaking out too, and what did she mean by 'her father, brothers, and wolf'?

Master Splinter then tells April with a small smile, "My daughter is right, Ms. O'Neil. We would never hurt an innocent person. My daughter, Shirayuki and my four sons saved you from the Mouser machines earlier. They brought you here for you to rest and to ask if you know anything about these Mousers. And as you were worrying about earlier, this is no dream." April still looks at them a little shocked about how she got here but she then smiles finally understanding why she was brought here and how. Now that she thinks about it, Shirayuki and those four mutant turtles that saved her are all teenagers. And none of them have hurt her nor the mutant rat or that big wolf she saw laying next to Shirayuki. April smiles thinking to herself, 'Maybe, these guys aren't so bad after all. I mean, if a human teenage girl is with them, I guess I don't have to worry.'

Master Splinter then calls out to Leonardo on his right, "Leonardo, please bring out the tea for Ms. O'Neil." April looks to the right to see a turtle with a blue mask and two swords strapped to his back as he heads his way into the kitchen as Master Splinter then tells Shirayuki, "Shirayuki, go tell the others that Ms. O'Neil has calmed down." Shirayuki nods and says in sign language, _'Sure thing, Master Splinter.'_ Shirayuki goes to get her brothers and April looks at her confused wondering why she hasn't spoken a word. Master Splinter then tells April, "I am sorry about my daughter's condition, Ms. O'Neil. Shirayuki has been unable to speak since I found and took her and Lunafire in about ten years ago. She was only four when I found them and she has been unable to speak since except for one time, but hasn't been able to since then. She has no memories of her past or of her family from before I found them. All she remembered was her name, her white wolf Lunafire and her birthday.

So I taught Shirayuki how to use sign language so we could communicate with her. And it has worked tremendously well for us all. So do not worry about my daughter. I have a feeling that there was a reason she was left alone with her wolf. So please do not feel worried or guilty about her." Now April feels horrible for that girl. But she's thankful that this mutant family found her and took her in as she then tells Master Splinter, "Poor girl. So she uses notebooks to communicate as well? And sorry about freaking out earlier." Master Splinter chuckles telling her, "It's fine, Ms. O'Neil. It was my fault. I should have known that my presence as well as Lunafire's would make you even more scared. Having Shirayuki with us, she is always comfortable with me, I did not take it into your account. And yes, Shirayuki communicates with her notebooks at home or outside her home, but she mostly uses sign language."

Leonardo brings in the tea as everyone else comes back to the living room to see April as Lunafire gets up and walks until she gets to Shirayuki and April can't help but gawk at the massive size of the wolf and was worried what it could do until it sat down and nuzzles Shirayuki's head as she pets Lunafire's head. Shirayuki looks at April confused as April is stunned and somewhat nervous as Shirayuki grabs her notebook and wrote in it and showed her message to April, _'Don't worry about Lunafire. She's as gentle as a lamb unless you threaten her.'_ April smiles at that glad as she takes a sip of her tea as Michelangelo walks up and asks her, "So…you okay now?" April tells him and the whole family as she's finally mellowed out, "Yes, thanks. I've decided this is either a very long dream that I keep not waking up from or it's the weirdest thing that ever happened to me."

Shirayuki then writes on her notebook and shows her response to everyone, _'If this was a dream, Mikey would be in a pink bunny costume like the one he found when he was seven.'_ All her brothers except Michelangelo laugh at this as he crosses his arms and pouts as Master Splinter then tells April, "Ms. O'Neil, we have something most important to discuss." April then asks starting to get scared, "What?" Master Splinter then calmly tells her even though he's nervous, "My sons and I have never revealed ourselves to the upper world. Shirayuki and Lunafire have been able to because my daughter is human and has a job at the local florist as a flower delivery girl while Lunafire goes and hides to make sure she is okay." And he then tells his children, "And you have placed us all in great danger." Leonardo then tells his father, "But Master Splinter, she was in trouble and we helped her."

Then Raphael tries to tell his father, "Yeah, aren't you always teaching us to do the right thing?" Shirayuki nods at this agreeing with Raphael as Donatello tells Master Splinter, "Yeah, and don't forget, Yuki was the one who found out where April was and what was happening with her. If it wasn't for her, she would have been Mouser food." April looks at Shirayuki shocked and confused at that, hardly believing she could do that. Master Splinter then tells his children then to April, "As you grow older, you will learn there are many ways to…do the right thing. (sighs) But there is no going back. I'm afraid we find ourselves at your mercy, Ms. O'Neil." Lunafire whimpers at this as Shirayuki pets her as April then tells the mutant family, "Oh, I would never tell anybody. I mean, who would believe me?" Donatello then says agreeing with her, "She's got a point."

Then Michelangelo makes a pose jokingly saying, "Yeah, we're unbelievable!" Raphael then asks him a little annoyed, "Jeez, where's your off switch?!" Shirayuki pokes Raphael and tells him in sign language, _'I've been trying to figure that out for years.' _Raphael laughs at that as Shirayuki blushes a little at that. April sees that and can't help but feel suspicious and a little jealous. Do those two like each other? She then turns her attention back to Master Splinter as she tells him, "Seriously, I promise." Master Splinter gets off his chair and walks forward to April as he looks at her straight in her eyes as she looks back in his. After about five minutes, Master Splinter relents saying, "I believe you." Leonardo is then next to his father as he asks him eager to learn something, "Is this another lesson, Master Splinter? How to sense the truth?"

Master Splinter shakes his head telling him, "No, this is called trusting your gut." Shirayuki then tells Leonardo in sign language with a smirk, _'You know, not everything he does is a lesson, Leo.'_ Leo scowls at this as April then asks the family, "So, if I'm keeping your secret, what exactly is it? Who are you all and how did you five become mutants, and how did Shirayuki know I was in danger?" Master Splinter then begins telling the origin story of he and his sons, Shirayuki and Lunafire and of her stranger powers, "I have memories, memories of what I used to be what you might call, 'normal'. I remember a day that started like any other. But ended up changing the course of many lives. I witnessed an accident. A young boy carrying a glass jar with four pet infant turtles." Shirayuki smiles at that as she listens to the story.

When she was little, she always asked Master Splinter to tell her the story four to five times a month because she loved hearing it. Master Splinter then continues telling the story, "An old blind man was crossing the street when he was almost run down by a large truck. A young black teenager ran to save him and accidentally knocking down the glass jar out of the young boys hands as it broke sending the four infant turtles into the sewers. The old blind man was saved but as the truck swerved, a metal canister bounced out of the back and it smashed open as it landed in the sewers releasing a glowing ooze, which covered their bodies. I took pity so I gathered them up in a coffee can. When I picked one of them up, he shook around covering me in ooze."

Shirayuki then pokes her brothers as she writes in her notebook saying with a smirk, _'Who wants to bet that one was Mikey?'_ Her three oldest brothers laugh at that as Michelangelo pouts again at this as Raphael tries to catch his breath saying, "That had to be him!" Shirayuki smiles at Raphael as April then notices what she saw earlier. April figures out that Shirayuki likes him more than just a brother and a friend, but she'll keep that to herself as Master Splinter clears his throat as he continues, "Anyway, I took them to my burrow. And the next morning, I awoke to find the four had doubled in size! The ooze had affected their growth and it changed me also: Making me larger and more intelligent.

They followed me everywhere, except above ground. I knew the people of the surface would not understand. We are so…different. I was amazed by their dexterity, but even so, I was not prepared for what happened one day. They actually spoke my name! Soon, they all were speaking. Intelligence followed soon after. During the first five years with my turtle sons, I gave them names from a battered book of Renaissance art that I fished out of the storm drain, I chose names for each of them: Leonardo, Donatello, Raphael and Michelangelo. When they turned five, I had just started teaching them ninjustu until one autumn night, I found Shirayuki and Lunafire in an alley on the surface and decided to take them into my home when I found out Shirayuki could not speak and had no recollection of her family or her past.

When I did, all my sons were captivated by her except for Raphael. He did not like her being in our family. After a few weeks with them living with us, Raphael's anger had finally reached it's peak and he yelled at Shirayuki, saying very hurtful things to her and not wanting her to be with us anymore. Shirayuki was calm about the whole thing and was not scared or even phased by his anger." April looks at Raphael as he looks down in shame of what happened back then, but then Shirayuki smiles at him placing a hand on one of his hands as he smiles petting her head.

April thought that despite Raphael being a mutant turtle and Shirayuki being human, they were actually so cute together. Master Splinter continues saying, "About a few days later, Shirayuki went for a walk with Lunafire. After two hours had passed, they were missing. We found Lunafire as she lead us to where Shirayuki was holding onto a pipe in a massive whirlpool in one of the bigger rooms of the sewers. A wave of water came and smashed her away from the pipe and as she was being dragged under, she yelled out her first word since living with us, 'Raph'.

The next thing we know, Raphael jumped in after her to save her. We had thought for sure they were gone when they didn't come back up until the water started glowing and then rising up out of the water like a geyser was Shirayuki and Raphael. My daughter had controlled the water with her movements and froze it into ice and snow. Her eyes were glowing whitish blue and we were all awestruck from what she did. She even saved us from a gush of running water that was coming straight for us from behind by redirecting and controlling the water making it go around and away from us.

And at that time, Lunafire transformed into a Dragon-Wolf hybrid. We were all very shocked at this as I'm sure you can tell. Shirayuki then passed out from exhaustion as we got her back home safe and sound. She could no longer talk and she never knew about her powers. Shirayuki can control the water, snow, frost and ice, and now the earth of which we walk on. And it is because of her recent development with her new earthbending power, her and my sons were able to find you. I decided that all five of my children would learn the art of ninjutsu, the secret arts of stealth and power, along with all I knew of this world. Together, all five are a ninja team."

All four turtles and Shirayuki high five together with the turtles yelling, "Turtles Forever!" Shirayuki grins at this as Michelangelo tells April, "Or something like that that we all yell at once!" Then Raphael tells April, "Your first rule? Ignore Mikey. Your life will be much easier." Shirayuki then tells Raphael in sign language jokingly, _'Then my life is very hard then.' _Raphael laughs at that as Michelangelo pouts once more. Michelangelo keeps thinking, 'What is this? 'Pick on Mikey' Day?!' Then Master Splinter tells April, "So we have remained in secret while Shirayuki goes to the surface for her job and that is our story."

April then asks him a question, "But how did you know martial arts?" Master Splinter, not wanting to tell what happened to his Master Yoshi, tells her, "That is a story for another time." Michelangelo walked away to turn on the TVs and he sees something that spooks him as he tells his family and April, "Hey guys! Look at this!" The TVs show a bank robbery that was pulled this morning as a news reporter says, "And the police are completely baffled by this daring bank robbery that was boldly executed in broad daylight. If anyone has any information, the police urge you to call the Crime Stoppers hotline." Then on the TVs show a strange set of footprints in the bank vault next to a big hole in the floor that look…very familiar. They look like Mouser footprints! Mikey then sarcastically says, while looking at the footprints on TV, "So, anybody wanna take a wild guess what did this?"

April sees this as she tells the mutant family, "This must be what I heard Dr. Stockman talking about. He's got the Mousers robbing banks!" Raphael then asks her sounding eager, "Whaduya know about this Stockman guy?" April then tells the mutant family, "He's a genius, he's also nuts. I used to work for him. But when I got suspicious, he turned the Mousers on me! Luckily, I ran into you guys." Leonardo then realizes something as he says, "He destroyed our old lair." April then tells them a little annoyed finally figuring out why some of the Mousers from the other day never came back, "Must have been one of his Mouser test runs." Michelangelo then tells her a little sad, "But that was our home!" Then Donatello says a little ticked, "Now he's graduated to banks!"

All of a sudden, the whole lair starts to shake and the temperature starts dropping drastically as everyone starts to shiver and tries to gain their balance and warmth to see Shirayuki causing the earthquake and the drastic temperature drop as she has a very pissed off look on her face as she growls quietly while ice and frost starts forming on the ground where she's standing. April looks at this shocked out of her mind while she's rubbing her arms trying to regain her warmth and keep her balance though the shaking as she was wondering how she was doing that?!

Master Splinter goes to calm her down, but Raphael makes it there first as he grabs hold of her shoulders with his hands and shakes her a little telling her as he's shivering, "H-hey, e-easy there, S-snow Princess! Ya g-gotta calm d-down or else y-you'll f-freezes us a-all into t-turtle popsicles and t-take our new h-home down t-too." Shirayuki looks at Raphael as her eyes looked like the winter storm she was starting to create. But then they soften to a shocked gentle blue as the shaking stops and the temperature rises back to normal. Shirayuki blushes at what happened and Raphael being this close to her as she looks down in shame as she says in sign language, _'I'm so sorry! It's just, this guy gets me so mad!'_

Everyone forgives her as they're starting to feel warm again and Raphael tells his family and April, "You're not the only one, Yuki. Now, what are we waitin' for?! I say we shut down Mouser Central…permanently!" He spins his sais and crosses them in front of his face making him look like Wolverine. Michelangelo laughs at this as he says, "I just love those action movie lines! You write those yourself." April then has her thinking face on as she tells the family, "It won't be easy. Stocktronics is rigged with the latest up-to-the-minute security tech." Michelangelo then exclaims about Donatello's genius telling her, "Bring it on! Allow me to introduce our very own secret weapon! The Techno Turtle himself, Donatello! Take a bow, Don!"

Donatello laughs at that, telling him to cut it out as Raphael asks in eagerness as he shakes in excitement, "Can…we…go…please?!" Shirayuki grins telling him in sign language, _'Don't worry, Raphie. We will, just as soon as I get my ninja gear on!'_ Shirayuki runs to her room and gets her ninja outfit on and her weapons. She jumps out of her room and lands on the floor as everybody gets ready to leave. Lunafire runs up to Shirayuki and walks beside her as she looks at Lunafire confused as Master Splinter tells his daughter, "It looks like Lunafire wishes to help, my daughter. It'd be wise to take her with you." Shirayuki nods and signs as she pets Lunafire with a smile and she hops onto her back, _'I suppose it would be best if Lunafire came along with us as well, besides she needs to stretch her legs and she could use the exercise too.' _Lunafire huffs a little at this and Shirayuki holds on to her as they, April, and the turtles walk to where they need to go.

* * *

At Socktronics, Mousers have dropped off all the stolen valuables for Stockman who sees it all with greed in his eyes as he exclaims, "Excellent, excellent! The world as they say is my oyster, and aren't the pearls lovely!" A call comes in for him in his control room as he answers it revealing to be the same man he was in contact with earlier as the man tells Stockman, "I am contacting you to verify that you are fulling your end of our bargain and that you are on schedule." Stockman has had enough as he snaps telling his financial backer, "I will not stand for anymore of this idiotic interrogation. I've advanced the Mousers to the next stage and they are securing the funds from the banks as you requested. Can you grasp that simple concept?!"

The man on the other line gets irritated as he tells Stockman, "Do not presume too much, Dr. Stockman. The price for failure would be quite…extreme!" Stockman hangs up on him as he calls him an imbecile. If only Stockman knew that his failure would be coming soon.

* * *

Back in the sewers, April, the turtles, Shirayuki and Lunafire are walking until April finds an alarm in the sewers as she and Donatello get to work. Lunafire still has Shirayuki on her back as Michelangelo asks his other brothers and sister, "Alarms in the sewers? Is this guy paranoid or what?!" Raphael then asks him annoyed, "Will you shut it?" Michelangelo then tells him being innocent, "I'm just saying." Donatello then shushes him telling his family, "Could April and I have some quiet?! This is delicate work!" Michelangelo mocks him until Shirayuki gets off of Lunafire and hits him upside the head telling her brother, _'Mikey, if you don't shut it, I will burn every comic book you have!'_ Michelangelo then starts looking scared and pretends zipping his lip and throwing away the key as Leonardo tells Shirayuki, "Thanks, Tenshi."

Shirayuki smiles at this and the alarm, was finally disconnected as they finally get inside the building. Their all in an air vent and Lunafire had to shrink down to a smaller form to get in. When they go to where they needed to, they take the cover of the air vent off as Raphael asks April, "Is this the place?" April then tells him, "Yes. There's a computer terminal in that lab. Get me in and I can create blank spots in the security system to get you all through to Dr. Stockman's main lab." Raphael then jokingly tells April as he points to Michelangelo, "Don't look now, we already got a blank spot right here." Michelangelo complains at this as Shirayuki tries to hold back her laugh. Everybody gets out of the air vent as Lunafire gets back to her original height.

The lab is locked so Raphael decides to picklock it with his sai and the door opens and the turtles make sure it's safe to go in. They do, and April gets in on the computer and after a few minutes, she tells her friends, "Okay, I'm in. I'm blanking the cameras along that corridor at ten-second intervals. So you got to keep moving." The turtles, Shirayuki and Lunafire move out of the room quickly as Leonardo tells April, "We'll be right back." He disappears as April turns to them about to tell them good luck, but no one's there as April says impressed, "Hey, these guys are good!" Our young heroes and their Dragon Wolf run for it until they get to the main lab as the doors open. They go inside as Leonardo tells his family, "This is too quiet." Everyone has their weapons ready as Michelangelo tells everyone, "Uh, guys? My turtle sense is tingling!"

The doors suddenly close up as Shirayuki tells Michelangelo annoyed, _'Why now do you have to be right?!'_ The lights then turn on as everyone sees Stockman in the control room as he says through the PA, "Intruders?! Here to steal my secrets?! You'll leave here with nothing, not even your lives!" Baxter Stockman in the control room sees the turtles, Shirayuki and Lunafire with a special modification of their body outlines in infrared as he then says cofused in the PA, then maliciously, "What on Earth are you?! I suppose I'll have to dissect you to find out!" Shirayuki and Lunafire growl threateningly as Shirayuki says in sign language, _'Oh hell no! No one is going to dissect my family!'_ Mechanical arms appear from the ceiling and proceed to shoot at our heroes with energy lasers as everyone jumps out of the way.

Lunafire is with Shirayuki as more energy lasers try to hurt her brothers along with herself and Lunafire. Leonardo then jumps to the rescue to save Raphael by deflecting an energy laser blast with his swords causing it to hit the mechanical arm it was from. Shirayuki then gets her bow and gets an arrow ready to shoot. As soon as she touches the arrow, it becomes frozen. She aims and lets it go as the arrow hits and freezes a mechanical arm, destroying it instantly. Donatello also uses his staff to pole vault onto one of the mechanical arms redirecting it's blasts to the others as his siblings cheer for him! Lunafire then runs forward and goes into Dragon Wolf mode as she jumps onto one of the mechanical arms with a menacing growl and bites it clean through her teeth. Donatello then disables the mechanical arm he's on with his technical mojo as he backflips onto the floor just as the mechanical arm self-destructs.

Everyone then charges for the control room as Stockman has another mechanical arm appear and begins to shoot at them. Raphael is the closest as he calls out to Michelangelo, "Mikey, slingshot!" He nods as he races forward to his brother who holds his hands out and as soon as Michelangelo steps on it, Raphael flings him up to the window glass as Stockman sees him and gets scared. Michelangelo breaks the window open with his nunchuks and Stockman falls on his butt. Raphael does the same thing with Leonardo and Shirayuki as Lunafire leaps up onto the control room and enters in as Leonardo tells Stockman threateningly, "Your reign of terror is over, Stockman!" Shirayuki grins at that, loving the fact that her brother did an awesome line as Shirayuki tells him in sign language, _'Wow, Leo! You gave me the chills!'_

Leonardo smiles at this nodding to her as thanks as Donatello and Raphael appear as Stockman exclaims in shock, "WHAT are you?!" Shirayuki and Lunafire growl at him as April appears through an elevator in the room as she tells him, "Their all with me!" Stockman looks at her in shock unable to believe she's alive. He's near his main computer as April walks in and tells just as Stockman presses a button, "I've got enough evidence to put you away for years, Dr. Stockman!" Raphael sees him presses the button, grabs him by the collar and pins him to the controls as he growls telling him, "Dat's enough!" An alarm rings out as Stockman tells them all like a mad man, "Ha! Too late! I've recalled the Mouser horde from their latest mission! They'll be here any second! They'll tear you all to pieces! They'll probably tear that white-haired girl and that overgrown flying mutt over there into even more pieces!"

Lunafire growls at him threateningly as Raphael does the same thing with a murderous look telling him, "Threaten her, and you're gonna end up losing a lot more than just ya're head!" Shirayuki blushes at this a little shocked that Raphael was defending her like that. April heads over to the computer and starts to hack into it to try and shut it down as Donatello starts to help her. Stockman gets crazy as he tells them all, "You're all doomed! Listen!" Down below, Mousers are coming in and are heading toward the control room as some of the Mousers are trying to come on the ladder as Leonardo worriedly tells April, "April! Now's the time!" April and Donatello keep trying to get in, but the system isn't responding.

In order to buy some time, Shirayuki goes to where the ladder is and gathers up water from the air as she shoots the water towards the Mousers and freezes them in ice. April sees that whole thing in shock hardly believing what she saw until she gets back to work as Michelangelo tells his sister, "And Winter Woman strikes again!" Shirayuki rolls her eyes at this but grins as her youngest brother thinks of her as a superhero. Stockman then escapes into the elevator with no one noticing until Michelangelo hears him saying, "You should never have matched wits with me!" The elevator closes as Michelangelo tries to get him but he is too late and Raphael tells him, "Let him go. We got bigger problems."

Raphael was right as more Mousers appear and surround everyone as Raphael says, "At least we'll go down fighting." Michelangelo getting scared says, "Actually, I don't want to go out at all!" Shirayuki nods with her fans drawn as she tells her brothers, _'Yeah, I wanted to have my first sleepover with my BFFs at our home!'_ Lunafire begins to growl getting ready fight more Mousers. Lunafire gets ready to burn and melt down all the Mousers and Shirayuki is preparing to freeze the Mousers, but they can't do it because Shiaryuki is afraid that she'll freeze everyone and Lunafire is in a small space. Donatello and April are still trying to stop the Mousers as Raphael then tells his brothers and sister, "This is it! It's been fun, guys!" Michelangelo then asks him with a grin, "Even me, Raph?" Raphael nods with a smirk telling him and Shirayuki, "Even you, Mikey. Especially you and Yuki." Shirayuki nods and says with a smirk, _'Yeah, it was fun annoying the heck out of you!'_

Mousers start coming forward when all of a sudden, they stop and power down as their glowing yellow eyes were blinking. Leonardo goes to tap one with one of his swords and the Mouser doesn't move as all four turtles and Shirayuki grin as they all cheer as Shirayuki hugs Raphael and he hugs her back. But when they realize what they doing, they let go of each other and turn away from each other blushing as Donatello tells April with a smile, "Good job, April! I've never seen anything like that." Michelangelo picks up a motionless Mouser, calling it a loser, as April then tells everyone sounding scared, "Uh, guys? Guys?! I wasn't able to shut them down!" But Michelangelo tells her as he knocks on the head of the Mouser he was holding, "They look pretty shut down to me."

Shirayuki then notices the Mouser's eyes starting to glow and blink red as she says in sign language looking a little scared, _'Then why are their eyes red?'_ Lunafire growls worriedly about this and April tells them, "The only way I could stop them was by initiating an overload sequence!" Everyone looks at each other scared seeing that the Mousers are starting to steam as Michelangelo then yells while dropping the Mouser he's holding, "In other words, let's get out of here!" Leonardo, Michelangelo, Lunafire and Raphael jump out through the broken window on the deck and Raphael calls out to his sister, "I'll catch ya, Snow Princess!" Shirayuki nods as she jumps out and Raphael catches her as they immediately start running and Donatello and April follow soon after. They get to the exit just in time as the Mousers explode causing the lab to be covered in flames as they managed to escape.

* * *

Stockman was escaping from his lab as he runs in the hallway cackling as he says, "I've got them! I've got them all!" He continues running but hits into something hard as he falls to the floor and the thing he hit was a huge hulking muscular man with a Purple Dragon tattoo running all over his left arm and a strange foot symbol tattoo that was on Stockman's computer on his right arm. The hulking man has blonde hair in a ponytail and black eyes along with a scratch mark on the left side of his face as Stockman annoyed tells the man, "You! What do you want, Hun?!" The man known as Hun asks Stockman a little too calm, "Trouble, Dr. Stockman?" Stockman gets up and yells at Hun, "Trouble? No, no! Everything is preceding exactly as I planned."

The building starts to shake as Hun grabs Stockman by his collar and tells him, "Perhaps you'd like to explain this plan to the Master." Stockman tries to get out of his grip demanding Hun, "Let me go, you brainless muscle-bound idiot! Let me go!" Hun drags him off to his Master as Stockman does not know what his punishment is for failure.

* * *

All of the turtles, Shirayuki, Lunafire and April made it back to the lair to celebrate their victory. Master Splinter was proud of their accomplishment as Shirayuki decided to make refreshments and have drinks ready for everyone. Shirayuki made banana brownies and seven cups of tea. Everyone is watching the news as the news reporter says, "And the authorities are completely perplexed by the destruction of the Stocktronics building and the sudden disappearance of Dr. Baxter Stockman." Master Splinter then asks April sounding concerned, "What will you do now, Ms. O'Neil? You are most definitely out of a job." April then says a little unsure, "I'm not exactly sure."

Donatello comes up to her and tells her, "We'll help you get back on your feet." Shirayuki nods at Raphael's side since she's standing next to him as Raphael eats one of Shirayuki's brownies. He smiles in delight at this knowing one of the things about Shirayuki he likes is her cooking and baking. April then tells everyone, "You guys, you've all been…well, great! And by guys, I guess I mean four big green talking turtles, a giant dragon-wolf hybrid, a pale, white-haired human girl with strange elemental powers and a giant talking rat." Michelangelo then tells April, "You know, Yuki always did want a big sister." Shirayuki nods at this agreeing with him. After all, their home is leaking testosterone. Leonardo, his brothers and sister bring their cups together as he declares, "Here's to the new team!" April brings her cup in as well as they all clink and they all raise up their cups cheering at this as Shirayuki smiles at this. Many things are changing, but these changes are good. The only thing though is, what will happen now?

* * *

Back at the strange big skyscraper in New York, Stockman is talking to his Master and Hun is there as a bodyguard of sorts as Stockman says, "So, as any fool can see, the whole thing was simply a minor setback. With your continued funding, the research can continue immediately. I'll be back at work Monday morning." The man in the kimono with the bladed gauntlet stands up as he tells Stockman, "You must pay the price for failure, Dr. Stockman." Hun grabs Stockman by the shoulder and drags him off as Stockman demands to be released. A man in strange clothing appears as he bows down to the man as he tells him, "We have the image you requested, Master." A screen appears as another man in strange clothing pushes in a wheeled table that had the remains of a Mouser on it.

The man with the bladed gauntlet then says, "So, the last remaining image the Mouser optics recorded." The Mouser head was reactivated projecting an image on the screen. And on that image were six beings in heat signatures. Four of them were very strange looking people, but he doesn't know that their turtles, or does he? Then the fifth looks like a giant winged wolf, and the last was a human woman ready to attack along with a strange substance around her that got caught in the image. The man with the bladed gauntlet growls angrily at as he says just before he slashes the screen, "These are the ones responsible!" He is now extremely pissed wondering who and what they are. And he swears that he will find out, no matter what the cost!

* * *

And that's the end of the chapter! Now for the questions! What's causing Raphael to be so angry? And who will he hurt? Will he accidentally hurt Mikey or will he accidentally hurt Shirayuki? How upset will Raphael get about this? Who is Casey Jones and why is he beating the crud out of Purple Dragons? Can Raphael talk some sense into him? And does Shirayuki learn a new waterbnding ability? Will Raphael forgive himself? Find out next time on the next exciting chapter of TMNT Avatar - Book 1: The Mute Beginning – Chapter 5: Meet Casey Jones!


	5. Chapter 5 Meet Casey Jones

Welcome to the newest chapter! I've seen a lot of reviews and views piling in, so please keep going! MysteriousWriterGirl14, WolfWitchHuntress1318 and I just want to say, 'Have fun reading this and take your time!' Also, after this chapter, I am taking a few weeks off of writing to relax and refresh my mind. The newest chapter will be out April 28. So please hold on until then! This story has No POV.

_Italics in voice-over, is what happens during the voice-over. Italics after voice-over is Shirayuki using sign language and writing in her notebook to communicate._

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles franchise or Avatar The Last Airbender/Legend of Korra franchise. I do not own the characters and TV shows to them as well. I own my OCs including Shirayuki, and MysteriousWriterGirl14 owns her three OCs and that's it. This story was inspired by similar works known as Our Little Sister by Dream Dragoness and Golden Angel by ChibiLover123 here on Fanfiction. And this story is the 2003 TMNT series.

* * *

TMNT Avatar - Book 1: The Mute Beginning

Chapter 5: Meet Casey Jones

Voice-Over Intro:

Raphael: I guess you could call it fate, but I have finally met somebody as angry as I am, and he was really making me mad! My name is Raphael, and the bozo in the hockey mask is about to find out just how angry I can be!

_As Raphael says this, a muscular man in a red tank top, blue sports pants, a lair of brown leather gloves, bluish hair at his shoulders and blue eyes, small amount of bandages around his left arm, black tennis shoes, a golf bag with multiple sports weapons such as hockey sticks, golf clubs and baseball bats, and is wearing a hockey mask. The man spins his bats around as he faces Raphael as the mutant turtle spins his sais as Raphael grinds his teeth together and eyes narrowed as the unknown man does the same with his eyes. Raphael roars and charges straight for the human wanting to take his anger out on a family member who he accidentally hurt._

* * *

It's been about a week since Shirayuki, Lunafire and their mutant family got their new home and have met April O'Neil. The family is getting used to everything new, and they love their home. Shirayuki has been focusing on her new earthbending powers and she's doing really well, along with her waterbending and winterbending. But she's still trying to control her emotions since she nearly froze everyone and took down her new home when they had April in their home. Master Splinter even figured out the fighting styles he thinks are related to earthbending. They are Hung Gar and Southern Praying Mantis. They work well together with Shirayuki hearing vibrations through the ground and the earth is connected through the feet. And Lunafire had loved being out on the surface fighting along side them. So Shirayuki decided that from now on, Lunafire can come with her on all their missions. She was just lucky that Lunafire is super stealthy.

Shirayuki's friends are still doing a-okay. She went back to work after she and her brothers took down Stockman. As of today, Shirayuki has made over $100 and spent it on new clothes. Today, Shirayuki is wearing a black denim jacket, a long black T-shirt dress that went down to her thighs and has three words in white saying, 'Normal Is Boring', black tennis shoes, black leggings and a gray wool ski hat that has little black wolf-ears sticking out. Her hair is also in a low ponytail that's slung over right shoulder. Right now, Raphael and Michelangelo are training, and by 'training' it means the youngest is getting on the older one's nerves. Shirayuki is taking off her ski hat to let her hair have some air just as Michelangelo threw Raphael into some boxes that were stacked up as he tells Raphael jokingly, "Ha! Nice fall, Raphael! Just come on back if you want some more of that!"

Raphael then stands back up as Shirayuki watches the fight with worry. Besides Leonardo and Donatello, Michelangelo is the only one that annoys the heck out of Raphael. She has a bad feeling about this little fight. Raphael then tells his brother before charging at him, "You've had it, Mikey! Bro or no, ya got to go!" Michelangelo didn't have any worries as Raphael throws a couple of punches and kicks as Michelangelo tells him cockily while he's dodging, "Hmm. Good reverse punch, nice roundhouse kick too, Raph. Whoa, not bad dragon punch either, but you're just a little too slow! Actually, much too slow!" Michelanelo then hits his brother on the shell as Raphael holds onto a wall as Leonardo and Master Splinter watch to see the fight play out.

Raphael then starts to get angry as he goes to punch the daylights out of his brother with a left hook as Michelangelo's shell hits the wall. Shirayuki then bites her lip in worry at this as Leonardo sees this as he tells Shirayuki, "Relax, Tenshi. Raph may be a hothead but he would never seriously hurt Mikey." Shirayuki nods as she tells him in sign language, _'I know that, Leo. But I have a very bad feeling that he will.'_ Raphael roars and goes to attack Michelangelo once more as throws more punches and kicks with Michelangelo dodging them. The youngest flips away from his brother as Raphael yells to his youngest brother, "Ya think you're better than me?! DO YOU?!" Their face to face with each other now as they try to push each other as Michelangelo tells Raphael before he throws him into a wooden table, "No, you're just too cocky, Raph!"

Donatello and Lunafire appeared besides the other family members and Michelangelo walks away feeling victorious exclaiming, "Winner and still champion, Michelangelo!" But as he did so, he didn't notice Raphael holding a metal pipe as the rest of the family looks on in shock and fear hoping he won't do what he think he'll do. Raphael growls in anger as he says to himself, "No, no. You…YOU!" Raphael then makes a jump to Michelangelo, but Shirayuki runs forward knowing what he'll do and pushes her youngest older brother out of the way from harm, but then feels blinding pain in her jaw from where the pipe hit and she's flung back and hits the ground hard and is knocked unconscious. Cries of fear ran throughout the room as Leonardo grabs a hold of Raphael and Michelangelo holds his arm that's holding the pipe away as Leonardo tells his brother very angrily, "Raphael, have you lost your mind?!"

Donatello is at Shirayuki's side checking her injuries as he says softly to himself then yells at Raphael, "She's knocked out cold. What the shell were you thinking, Raph?!" Raphael looks around confused until he sees Shirayuki on the floor injured and unconscious. His eyes become wide with fear and sorrow as he drops the pipe as he remembers what he did that he was always afraid of: Hurting his sister. He swore to himself he would never hurt her again by any other means. But he did, and now he feels horrible. He tries to tell his family he was sorry and tries to get to Shirayuki to see if she was okay, but Lunafire stands in front of her growling in anger at him. Master Splinter places a hand on Raphael's shoulder telling him, "Ah. My son, so angry. Rage is a monster that will destroy you from within. Raphael, a true warrior finds balance in all things."

Raphael looks at Shirayuki who is still knocked out and he can't take it anymore. So he tells his family as he stutters before running off, "Masta Splinta, I…I-I-I gotta get some air!" He runs off to the sewers entrance not looking back, not wanting to see his sister in that position ever again. His family looks at him as he runs off as Master Splinter tells them, "It is best that Raphael is alone for him to calm down. Donatello, help tend Shirayuki's injuries." Donatello nods as he carries his sister bridal style and gets her into his lab to patch her up.

Raphael made it topside as he gets on the top of the building and in his anger he yells, "WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME?!" He punches the wall beside him in anger as he can't believe what he did. He hurt his own little sister by accident! And not only that, if she hadn't pushed his youngest brother away, Michelangelo would have been the one hurt instead. This just makes Raphael feel even worse as he then sits on the floor as he puts his hand to his face in sadness as he lets his tears go. He swore he would never hurt her again, but he did, and this time by physical force. He can understand if she hates him now, but all he wants is her forgiveness.

* * *

Somewhere in New York, a little far from the turtles home, a muscular man in a red tank top, blue sports pants, bluish hair at his shoulders and blue eyes, a pair of brown leather gloves, small amount of bandages around his left arm and black tennis shoes is exercising with small dumbbells and he's watching the news as the news reporter says, "And in other news, there are more sightings of a vigilante wearing a hockey mask, are being reported in connection with several brutal attacks on the notorious Purple Dragon gang – alleged to have underworld connections." The man narrows his eyes in disgust as he says to himself, "Purple Dragon scum!" You can clearly see the fire in the man's eyes as he remembers something the Purple Dragons did in the past especially, their leader.

The man stands up from his seat he was sitting on as he says to himself before getting his gear, "Somebody's gotta stop those Purple Dragons." He puts on his hockey mask and gets his golf bag filled with hockey sticks, golf clubs and baseball bats and straps it to his back as he says to himself before leaving, "Somebody's gotta make them pay. And they will. They'll all pay, 'cause Casey Jones in on the job!"

* * *

Back outside, Raphael is still blowing off some steam as he sees a few Purple Dragons messing with a woman as she was walking home and she stupidly went into an alley as Raphael growls at this as he says to himself on the guard rail, "Man, these guys picked the wrong night to tick me off!" But before he could get in it, Casey Jones comes in banging a hockey stick onto a trashcan lid as he says in a singy voice, "Oh, Purple Dragons! Come out and play!" One of the Purple Dragon members that grabbed the woman's purse tell his buddies, "It's that wacko in the hockey mask. Let's get him!" Raphael looks at this scene with interest as he says to himself, "Looks like this is gonna be good."

Casey Jones then proceeds to beat up the Purple Dragons with his hockey stick and he takes the three goons down one by one. He goes to the last member he beat to the ground and he raises his hockey stick to beat him up more as he says, "No mercy, scum! I'm puttin' you punks outta business…permanently!" Raphael then realizes what Casey is about to do, as he says to himself before jumping in, "That guy's outta control!" Raphael jumps in and grabs the arm that Casey is holding his hockey stick telling him, "Whoa!" Casey tries to move back away from Raphael as he tells Casey, "Whoa! Easy there, Cowboy! Their down! Ya stopped them, ya did good! Now, take it easy." As this happened, the three Purple Dragon members escaped as Casey complains at this angrily to Raphael before punching him, "Aw man, their getting away! Stay outta my business, freak!"

Raphael is flung back from the punch as Casey runs off as he declares running after the Purple Dragons, "Ya can run Purple Dragons, but ya can't hide from Casey Jones!" Raphael quickly stand back up as he grabs the mugged woman's purse and takes it back to her as the woman looks at the mutant turtle wide eye eyes of fear as Raphael tells her handing her purse back to her, "Sorry 'bout all this. Here's your purse, ma'am." The woman grabs her purse like lightning and keeps it close to her as she yells at Raphael before running away in fear, "Keep away from me, you-you lizard thing! Keep away!" Raphael sighs in frustration at this a little mad she didn't even say thank you as he goes to search for Casey and try and stop him from nearly killing someone. After all, he hurt Shirayuki by accident. So he has to stop to Casey from making the same mistake.

Raphael finally finds him in an alley beating the same Purple Dragon members with the gang members whimpering in pain as Casey starts yelling with a growl, "You've stolen your last purse, Dog Breath!" Raphael then says to himself as Casey holds one of the gang members by his collar, "Unbelievable! This guy just won't quit!" Raphael then charges straight in and kicks Casey causing him to loosen his grip on the Purple Dragon and both fall to the ground as all three gang members run away as Raphael tells Casey as he's getting up, "I told ya to cool it, pal." Casey gets angry as he tells Raphael, "Yeah? And I told ya to stay outta my way! But since you're ears don't seem to be working, I'm gonna have to get my point across a whole 'nother way!" Raphael knows that he's going to be in a big fight. So he's getting ready.

* * *

Back in the sewers, Shirayuki wakes up with a groan as she opens her eyes. But then stops as she feels pain in her jaw! She sits up on the bed she's in and she wonders what the heck happened? All she remembers is Raphael and Michelangelo fighting, but then her mind snaps back with Raphael holding a metal pipe and her getting hurt. Shirayuki then realizes with shock and sadness that Raphael actually hit her, but she knew it was an accident, he was trying to hurt her youngest older brother but she got in the way. Raphael must be hating himself right now. If it was one thing Shirayuki hated to see from Raphael, it's him in pain. She has to find him! So Shirayuki got out of bed and grabs her gray ski hat with black wolf-ears and puts it on her head as she walks out of her bedroom and jumps down landing on the couch.

When she did, her family heard her do that and they smiled glad to see their sister/daughter was alright. She runs over to them and asks them, _'Where's Raph?'_ Master Splinter then tells her with a sigh, "After your brother realized what he did, he went up to the surface to soothe his anger. So do not go up Shirayuki. It's best that he's left alone for now." Shirayuki nods understanding that, but she can't help but worry. Lunafire suddenly appears and nudges her head on Shirayuki's shoulder whimpering happily to see her owner is awake. She pets Lunafire telling her, _'Don't worry, girl. I'm okay now.'_

Michelangelo then appears by Shirayuki's side as he asks her, "Hey, Yuki? I'm sorry for all of this. This is all my fault. Because of me, you got hurt!" Shirayuki smiles a small smile as she tells him, _'This isn't your fault, Mikey. It was either you or me, no matter how much you annoy me.'_ Michelangelo gives a sigh of relief and smiles at his glad that his sister forgave him. And with that, everyone went back to what they were doing as Donatello gets back to work on something, Michelangelo starts drawing and Master Splinter is about ready to teach Leonardo.

But before they did, Leonardo tells his sister, "Hey, Yuki. I went ahead and called your friend Maddie to let her know you got injured by accident thanks to Raph. She said that Sam, Charlotte and herself wish you a speedy recovery. So you have the week off from what she said. Oh, and Master Splinter told me to tell you, training will be canceled for you until you're jaw gets better." Shirayuki nods at this happily as she tells her brother, _'Thanks for doing that, Leo. They would have freaked out seeing that injury on me. Maddie is the biggest mother hen I've ever known!' _Leonardo laughs telling her, "No problem, Tenshi. It seems Maddie is always worry about you." Shirayuki nods telling him, _'Yeah she does, and I have no idea why. Maybe she's just overprotective like you are.'_ She said that last part jokingly as Leonardo answer with a dry laugh telling her before going to Master Splinter, "Very funny."

Shirayuki silently laughs at this as Lunafire looks like she's chuckling. Shirayuki once told her BFFs about her family. She only told them that Leonardo was the eldest brother that is calm-headed and focused like Maddie, Raphael is the second eldest brother with a really hotheaded attitude, but also with a heart of gold, Donatello is the third eldest brother who is a brainy geek whose IQ points are out of this world like Charlotte, Michelangelo is the youngest older brother who is a fun comic book loving, video game playing geek like Sam except for the 'geek' part and Master Splinter is an overprotective, but very well meaning father. The only things she didn't tell her BFFs were what her family really looked like, what they did and do, where they lived and them learning ninjutsu. She told them that her father's name was Yoshi, not wanting them to find Master Splinter's name weird and in honor of her father's master, Hamato Yoshi.

When Shirayuki told her family of her new friends and immediately, you can see instant attraction with three of the brothers. They sometimes wished they could meet them, but her brothers are afraid of being hated. So when Shirayuki got too sick or too injured to come to work, her brothers would call in and tell them she couldn't come in. Right now, Donatello is at his work table working on something as he has a mask on so his face doesn't get burned and Shirayuki just went into the kitchen and got a glass of water.

Michelangelo appears at the work table with his drawing and Shirayuki walks over to see what it is and it's a very crude drawing of a green armored car, with two gray satellites on top of it as he tells Donatello, "See, Don? We can have our very own Battle Shell. I've even got a name for it…the Battle Shell! I got it all figured out: turbo boosters, double action traction, cool secret…thingies shooting out the back, we should be tricking out the armored car!"

Donatello who was still working tells his brother, "By 'we', you mean me. And I don't have the time. There's too much to do around here. Besides, where would we keep the thing?" As he says this, Shirayuki then has a thoughtful look on her face trying to come up with an idea even though her jaw hurts as she's sipping the water as Donatello grabs his youngest brother's picture and crumples it up and throws it to the floor as Michelangelo grabs the crumpled picture and tells Donatello, "We can find a place. Just think about overhauling the wheels, please? Please, please, please?! Did I mention that you're my favorite turtle?" Lunafire looks at her owner questioningly as Master Splinter quiets his children as he's holding two planks of wood and tells them, "Ssh! Leonardo is working on perfecting his ninjutsu skills. Perhaps something you two should consider." Then he tells Leonardo holding up the planks, "Leonardo, leaping split kick!"

Leonardo leaps into the air and proceeds to kick the boards trying to make them break but he's unable to as he back flips landing on the ground as Leonardo groans in disappointment as Master Splinter drops the planks and tells his oldest son, "Try again, my son. It will come with practice." Michelangelo then urges Donatello to consider making the Battle shell, "Donatello? Donatello. If you build it, we will ride…in TURTLE STYLE!" Shirayuki then tells her brothers, _'I think it's a good idea. We could use a Turtle-Mobile.'_ Michelangelo nods ecstatically telling Donatello, "SEE?! Even Snow White agrees!" Donatello rolls his eyes as he then gives Michelangelo a hammer, a nail, and a sign that says 'Sewer Sweet Sewer'. He tells Michelangelo, "Here, Motor Mouth. Make yourself useful. Hang this up somewhere nice."

Michelangelo groans at this but as he turns around he accidentally bumps into Shirayuki causing her to drop her glass of water making it break. Michelangelo yelps telling her, "Sorry, Yuki! Wait here, I'll be back with a broom and dust pan!" He drops his stuff and goes to the kitchen as Donatello looks at the broken glass shaking his head as he tells his sister, "Mikey sure loves messing things up, doesn't he?" Shirayuki nods as she goes to bend the water before it gets in the floor.

But as she got the water, it goes to her hand and suddenly her right hand is glowing whitish blue. Donatello looks at this shocked saying, "O…kay. That's new." Master Splinter and Leonardo see this as they come over to see what was going on and they see her hand glowing and are just as shocked. Michelangelo comes in to see this as he got the broom and dustpan as he says seeing this scene in shock, "Okay, I accidentally bumped into Yuki and made her drop her water! But I did not do THAT!" Lunafire, on the other hand wasn't shocked at all. It was almost as if she knew she was going to do this.

Shirayuki looks at her hand in question and then she brings it up to her right cheek that got damaged to the pipe and the hand in the cheek glow bright blue. The glowing stopped as Shirayuki then touches her cheek and she realizes something: The pain is gone! She grins really big as Donatello takes a look at her face and once he finished, he says with wide eyes, "Unbelievable! Her jaw is completely healed! It's like it never happened!" Master Splinter then figures something out as he tells his children, "Fire may be able to harm, but water can heal. It appears Shirayuki can use her waterbending to heal injuries." Michelangelo then exclaims, "Awesome! That means we got our own personal nurse! Sweet!" Leonardo shakes his head in exasperation but jokingly tells her, "First water and winterbending, then earthbending and now healing with waterbending?! I hope there aren't any more powers after this."

Shirayuki rolls her eyes telling her brother, _'Somehow I don't think so. Something tells me there will be far much more, Leo.'_ But even though she healed her cheek, Shirayuki still can't help but be worried about Raphael.

* * *

Back at the alley on topside, Raphael and Casey are facing each other as Raphael tells Casey as they circle each other, "Listen, I'm tryin' to tell ya something here, but ya really workin' on my last nerve!" Casey not wanting to listen to him tells Raphael, "Is that right?" He then starts trying to hit Raphael with his hockey stick but he always dodges as Raphael tries to tell Casey, "Look, I think ya're trying to do the right thing, but ya're going about it all wrong! You've gotta control yourself!" Casey's eyes narrow as he tells Raphael, "Look, Freak Boy, if you're protecting these Purple Dragon scum, then you're in my way, and you're going down too!"

Raphael then gets ready to fight as he brings out his sais as he growls out telling Casey, "Hockey season's over." He leaps up, sins a little and kicks the hockey stick away from him, and as he lands on the ground, Casey grabs two baseball bats from his golf bag as he tells him, "Yeah? Well, baseball's in season! And so are you, you freaky freakin' weirdo! Batter up!" Raphael yells out itching for a fight as he says, "Fine! Play ball!" He spins his sais around and they both charge for each other with Raphael roaring as he'll finally take his anger on what he did to Shirayuki out on Casey Jones.

* * *

Back at the sewers, Shirayuki is still worried about Raphael. She keeps wondering if he's alright, or if he needs help. The broken glass was swept away as Michelangelo then proceeds to hammer in the 'Sewer Sweet Sewer' sign on a wall. The nail is in his mouth and once he found the perfect spot he puts the nail on the wall and starts to hammer it in, but the nail won't go in. He keeps trying to hammer it in as he asks himself, "What's this wall made of?!" He keeps doing so until the nail gets bent. But then he had an idea as he goes to get a sledgehammer and a large pick as Shirayuki and Lunafire sees this as the former is practicing her earthbending as Shirayuki tells Lunafire, _'This is not going to end well, is it?'_ Lunafire shakes her head as Shirayuki face palms herself and says, _'Thought so.'_

Michelangelo then says in a funny accent, "Alright, tough guy! Hehehe, let's dance!" He places the large pick under the strong that's attached to the sign on the wall and hits the pick hard with the sledgehammer as the sign is finally up. He smiles at this as Shirayuki tells Lunafire, _'Huh, I thought the wall would crumble.'_ Lunafire shrugs her shoulders but then they all hear a crackling sound as a big part of the wall crumbles down and it is revealed there is a big hexagon shaped dark and light blue door as Michelangelo calls out to his family nervously, "Uh, guys? Lookie what I found!" Shirayuki face palms again saying, _'I should have known. He crumbles a wall, and he finds a very weird, mysterious door by accident.'_ Lunafire nods in embarrassment, embarrassed to be a family member to the youngest turtle, but deep down, she still loves him.

Everyone gets up and goes to the door as Donatello says, "It's a door of some kind." Leonardo tells his smartest brother, "Be careful!" Michelangelo says very dumbly, "Why are we whispering?" His brothers and sister glare at him as Shirayuki tells him, _'In case something's bad inside, Dopey.'_ Michelangelo smiles nervously as Donatello touches the door with his hand as the door opens bringing a stinky stank as they all plug their noses as Shirayuki and Lunafire gag at the bad smell as Donatello waves his hand near his nose as he exclaims, "Whoo! That's some stank!"

Michelangelo laughs a little at that, telling him, "Don't look at me, my brother! Remember, he who smelt it, dealt it!" Shirayuki hits her youngest brother upside the head as he complains at this. All six members of the family go inside as the room starts glowing blue and filled with light as the room has strange drawings inside a giant crystal in the center of the ceiling and many other crystals along the walls.

Shirayuki and her family look at the room in awe as Shirayuki likes the crystals she sees. Michelangelo then tells his family something about the crystals, "Hey, I found a bunch of these crystals when I was cleaning up the lair. They were all broken though." Shirayuki tells Leonardo looking at the pretty crystals, _'These crystals are beautiful! Maybe I can make a necklace out of one of them!'_ Leonardo smiles at this, knowing his sister and fashion are good together. Donatello looks around and says just before the door closes, "Where's the power source for this room? I don't see any wires…" As the door closes, the room starts to move as Leonardo says in shock, "Hey, are we moving?" They all have no choice but to stay inside until the room stops moving.

* * *

Back at the alley, Raphael and Casey charge with Casey yelling as Raphael blocks a bat with his sai as he tells Casey, "Hey, ya gotta listen ta me! You're angry, I can understand that, believe me! But what if ya grab the wrong guy? What if ya go too far?! Get yourself in real trouble!? Or hurt a member of your family without even knowing it?!" As he says this, he remembers what he did to his sister as Casey hits him into the wall with one of his bats as Raphael hits the wall as Casey tells him, "I got my reasons for doing what I do. And they got nothing to do with you!" Casey then goes to hit Raphael with his bats but he blocks them with his sais as he yells at him while pulling his sais away and leaps and kicks Casey away, "Fine! All ya wanna do is fight?! Let's fight!"

Casey lands on his stomach and approaches Casey but Casey hits him with his bat knocking Raphael into the trashcans and Raphael has had it! His blood is boiling in anger as he grits his teeth, he narrows his eyes and all he sees is red! Casey grabs a golf club from his bag but he's too late to attack him as Raphael charges and leap kicks Casey into the wall and Raphael walks toward him and grabs Casey's mask and pulls it away revealing Casey's blue eyes and face. Casey's eyes narrow in anger and Raphael sees something through those eyes as he looks on in fear: Casey's blue eyes remind him of Shirayuki's and Raphael immediately sees his sister who was knocked unconscious back home. Raphael realized with a shock that he could have nearly killed him like he did with Shirayuki!

Raphael is starting to feel terrible as he then says to himself and to Casey as he helps Casey stand up, "Wh-what am I doin'? We're on the same side! We shouldn't be fighting. We both just need to get a hold of ourselves and take it easy. Chill." Casey grabs a hold of his mask as he gets up as he grabbed his golf club without Raphael looking as he acts it up telling Raphael, "Ya know, you're right. You've shown me the error of my ways." But then he smirks saying just before he hits Raphael with the golf club, "Yeah, right! Fore!" Raphael hits the ground as he lands near the trashcans as Casey laughs hard telling Raphael before leaving, "I can't believe ya fell for that!" Raphael growls at this as he goes to follow him.

* * *

Back with the family, the mysterious door that is now acting as an elevator finally stops in an abandoned warehouse that is above their home as strange doors from the floor of the warehouse opened up revealing the strange elevator. The door opens as all six members of the family leave the elevator as Michelangelo asks his family, "Where in the shell are we?" Donatello goes to a garage door and pulls it up revealing abandoned cars outside and their still in New York as the rest of the family appears behind him as Donatello tells his family, "So, the weird glowing chamber brings us up to street level?" Shirayuki being curious looks around inside the warehouse as Master Splinter and Lunafire sniffs around the warehouse as their father tells his children and Lunafire, "Hmm. This warehouse has been abandoned for many, many years."

Shirayuki nods looking around as she turns around as she tells her family in sign language, _'Master Splinter is right. This place looks like it's been abandoned about 30-40 years ago. No one should be using it by now.'_ Lunafire nods in agreement as she helped Master Splinter sniff around. Michelangelo then has his thinking face on as he says, "Great space! But it needs something. Hmm…bathtub? No. Kitchenette? Nah. (gasps) I know! A supped-up Battle Shell would be perfect right here! No, no right here is the perfect spot for it! No, no here!" Shirayuki shakes her head in amusement and embarrassment at this as Leonardo tells Donatello, "I think he's trying to tell ya something, Donnie." Shirayuki nods telling Donatello, _'You might as well make it, Donnie. He's never gonna shut up about it.'_ Her smart brother then tells her with a smile before he closes the garage, "I might as well, Yuki."

* * *

Back on the streets, Raphael is still looking for Casey as he looks into an alley as he says to himself, "I know that big dope is around here somewhere!" He walks in the alley and suddenly a motorcycle starts up as it comes forward with Casey driving it and holding a hockey stick as he holds it while the end is on the ground and Casey drives forwards making Raphael trip on it as he lands on his shell. Casey stops as he turns his motorcycle around as he yells to Raphael, "I got more where that came from, Freak Boy! You want a rematch?! Check me out Friday night at Central Park! Adios, loser!" Casey back in his hockey mask and black helmet drives off and away as Raphael yells at him before giving up, "Come back here, you! Ah, nuts!"

As Casey drove away, one of the Purple Dragon members that got beat by Casey earlier calls a Purple Dragon member on his phone telling him, "Yo, Dragon Face. It's that guy, the one with the hockey mask. He was fighting with some weirdo in a bug costume, and I know where he'll be on Friday night." The one known as Dragon Face as he has a green Mohawk and a Purple Dragon tattoo on his face tells his fellow Purple Dragon member, "I want that hockey mask wearing vigilante's head on a plate. Put everybody on alert. And I mean, everybody. This guy's been messing with our business for months. It's time we started messing with him!"

* * *

Back with the family, the six members went back in the elevator as it took them back to their home as they got out of it and back inside their home as Leonardo tells his family, "I don't know who could've built this thing, but if we're going to use it, we're gonna need safety precautions and extra security up in the warehouse." Donatello then relaxingly says, "Piece of pie." Michelangelo loving the sound of that also says, "Mmm! Piece of pizza pie!" Shirayuki rolls her eyes at this and starts to feel vibrations in the ground as she says in sign language with a grin, _'Raph's home.'_ Raphael appears with an apologetic look on his face and when Shirayuki sees this, she knows he's ready to apologize.

So she quickly hides behind Leonardo as she tells him in sign language real quick, _'Hide me. I want to surprise Raphie that my injury is gone.'_ Leonardo nods at this with his own grin because he wants to see Raphael's face in shock also. Michelangelo sees Raphael and tells him, "Welcome home, Raph! Man, you look like you got the shell kicked out of you." Shirayuki hears that and can't help but wonder what happened to him. Raphael then tells his family not knowing Shirayuki is behind Leonardo, "Yeah, it's a long story. But first, I-I-I wanted to apologize. Mikey, I'm sorry that I tried to hit ya. Heck, if Yuki was awake, I would tell her I was sorry for hurting her in the first place. I never meant to get that outta control. Guys, I'm really sorry."

Michelangelo goes to comfort him as he tells Raphael as he jokingly punches his shoulder, "Hey, don't sweat it, bro!" Lunafire even nudges Raphael's other shoulder letting her know she's forgiven him as Leonardo then asks Raphael jokingly, "Alright, who are you, and what have you done with our brother, Raphael?!" Shirayuki is trying to hold her laugh in as Raphael tells his family still a little bit upset with what happened with Shirayuki, "Let's just say I had a chance to think about the way I've been acting. (Sighs) Now all I need is Yuki to forgive me." Shirayuki can't take it anymore as she gets gets out from behind Leonardo and hugs Raphael tight as Raphael looks at her shocked as Shirayuki tells him with a grin, _'Don't worry, Raphie. I forgive you!'_

Raphael looks at her shocked as he asks stuttering, "H-Huh?! Y-your bruise is gone!" Donatello then tells Raphael, "Yeah, about that. It turns out Shirayuki can use her waterbending to heal injuries. She had a drink of water and Mikey accidentally bumped into her and made her drop it. When she touched the water, her hand glowed blue as she raised it to her cheek and next thing we know, her jaw was all better." Shirayuki nods as she lets go telling him, _'It's true, Raphie. My injury is all gone. So you don't have to worry anymore. Besides, I forgave you the moment I woke up!'_ Raphael smiles at this glad and happy that his sister forgives him as he pets her head telling her, "Thanks, Snow Princess."

And with that, they all had dinner as they had leftover pepperoni pizza for dinner as Raphael tells his family about his encounter with Casey Jones while the family tells Raphael about their new elevator to the surface. Shirayuki felt that Casey Jones would be a good friend to them especially since she felt Raphael needed a guy friend who had just as hot a head as his. So later that night when everyone is in bed, the four turtles, Shirayuki in her ninja outfit and Lunafire leave their rooms as they came up with a plan to find Casey Jones and set him straight with Raphael and Leonardo leading the way as Leonardo tells Raphael, "I don't know, Raph. We should probably tell Master Splinter." Raphael scoffs telling him, "And have him stop us from going topside? We have to find that vigilante wackbag and stop him. For his own good. He's not a bad guy, just a little misguided."

All of a sudden, the lights turn on revealing Master Splinter by the light switch as he clears his throat as Michelangelo says nervously, "Busted." Master Splinter then asks his children, "How many times have I told you not to sneak up to the surface my sons?" Michelangelo asks his father, "This month?" So Donatello answers his father's question, "512 actually." Shirayuki looks at him flabbergasted as she asks him, _'Seriously? I thought it was more than that?!'_ Master Splinter walks towards his children and tells them, "It is dangerous for you to go about openly in the world above. You cannot simply walk amongst the humans, my sons unlike Shirayuki and Lunafire. They will not accept who and what you are." But Shirayuki thinks differently. She feels that her BFFs from the florist shop would accept her brothers…hopefully.

Master Splinter continues talking as he tells his children, "It is as the great sage and warrior, Kenji Hashimura once said, 'Why walk when you can ride?'" All of his children and Lunafire look at him confused as Master Splinter smiles as he leads them to the elevator as he opens it and tell them, "Take the truck." Master Splinter smiles as all five of his children and Lunafire walk inside as the doors close and their taken up to the abandoned warehouse and the doors open. Their in the abandoned warehouse as Raphael tells his siblings and Lunafire, "Alright! We've got until Friday night to make this bad boy turtle ready!" Donatello nods saying, "Let's get to work."

The teenagers get to work on making the armored truck for a few days while taking breaks and getting rest. In fact, while they did so, Donatello was working on something for Raphael and Shirayuki before and after Raphael met Casey Jones. Friday night is finally here as Donatello put his special projects in the Battle Shell without anyone knowing it as the Battle Shell was finally finished. They all look at their truck with awe as Raphael says, "Now, this is a ride." The Battle Shell is now camo green for the turtles and it is definitely better than it was before. Shirayuki can't wait to see how it does on the road and Donatello says, "You ain't seen nothing yet! Let's roll!" They all get inside and as Lunafire comes last as she shrunk down to a normal sized wolf, Donatello starts up the Battle Shell as everyone buckles up.

The garage door opens and the car zooms out as it makes a sharp left turn into the road heading towards Central Park. They make it near the park as Donatello tells his family, "And on your left, is Central Park: 843 acres of landscaped beauty in the center of the city." Casey appears in his motorcycle outside on the side of the Battle Shell as Raphael lets his siblings know he's there. Raphael and Shirayuki run up to their smart brother as Raphael tells Donatello, "Floor it Don! Keep up with him!" Shirayuki nods as she uses her fingers in the mirror as Donatello sees it as she says, _'Yeah, we got to stop him!'_ Donatello nods as he tells his brother and sister, "You go get them, guys. I whipped up something special for the both of you. There in the back." Raphael and Shirayuki look at each other confused as they go to the back and see two big things covered in sheets and they both take them off to reveal….

…TWO MOTORCYCLES! Shirayuki and Raphael grin big at this as Donatello tells them, "For you Raphael, that red and black motorcycle, I call it the Shell Cycle! And for you Yuki, is a black motorcycle with a snowflake and a white wolf painted on it. I call it…the Snow Wolf Cycle!" Shirayuki quickly runs to Donatello and hugs his head and tells him with a kiss on the cheek, _'Donnie, you are officially my favorite brother!' _She runs back to the motorcycle and places on her black helmet that has a snowflake with a white wolf painted on it and Raphael puts on his helmet and he tells Donatello, "Donatello, you are the main turtle!" He said that not only because his motorcycle was awesome, but he couldn't help but smile at how much Shirayuki liked hers. They both start them up as Lunafire watches in anxiety hoping her owner wouldn't fall off.

Both Raphael and Shirayuki burst through the back doors on their motorcycles as they zoom off and turn around and start them up once again as they both drive forward popping wheelies. Shirayuki grins under her helmet loving the adrenaline rush as Raphael yells to her, "You okay there, Snow Princess?!" Shirayuki nods at this as they both head for Casey Jones by turning into the park as the Battle Shell drove past. They both catch up to Casey as Shirayuki ends up on the right side and Raphael on the left side as Raphael yells to Casey, "Hey, hotshot! Slow it down!" Casey ignores him and keeps on driving as Raphael and Shirayuki speed up making more wheelies as they make their way to the streets as Shirayuki gets beside Casey and hits his motorcycle with hers since she can't do sign language while driving and he starts to hit her back until Raphael gets close enough as he yells at Casey, "Hey! She said pull over!"

He then pulls on the brakes of the handle causing Casey to be flung off and his bike to stop running as Shirayuki and Rapheal stop theirs. Raphael then tells Shirayuki seeing Casey on the ground, "Time for a little shell shock." She nods as Raphael drives to Casey as he jumps off his bike and tackles Casey into the ground knocking off Casey's helmet as Raphael's motorcycle turns off and stops. Shirayuki drives by and stops it pushing down the kickstand and wants to see how Raphael and Casey's talk will go down. Casey groans as he says to himself, "I can't believe I just got my butt kicked by some giant frog!" Shirayuki growls at that comment as Raphael takes off his helmet telling Casey, "Not a frog, wackbag. I'm a turtle."

Casey scoffs at that telling him, "Whatever." Raphael helps him up as he tells Casey, "Look, my sis an' I are no fans of the Purple Dragons eitha'. We'll help you take them down but we've gotta exercise just a little restraint." Casey grunts telling Raphael, "Save it. You don't know what you're talking about." Raphael scoffs telling him, "Try me." Shirayuki takes off her helmet and nods as well as Casey looks at her slightly stunned as he expected seeing another turtle like Raphael, not a pale skinned, platinum blond/white haired teenage human girl.

But quickly gets over it and then he tells Raphael as he takes off his hockey mask, "Well, a long time ago when I was a kid, these young punks were shaking my dad down for protection money. They were Purple Dragons. When he didn't pay, they torched our store. The big leader then, a man known as Hun, told me this, 'You tell your old man, punk, next time pay up or else.' He left after that and it became my personal vow to take them down."

Casey tears up a little at this as he wipes the tears away as he then tells Raphael, "So don't tell me how to deal wit' Purple Dragons!" Raphael walks closer to him as he tells him poking at his heart, "Just be careful. Your anger can take you down, make ya act jus' like them! After all, I almost hurt my youngest bother, and ended up hurting my little sister by accident instead because I let it get to me. And its just like my father said, 'A true warrior finds balance in all things.'" Shirayuki smiles at this glad that Raphael understands that. She gets off the motorcycle and watches as Casey asks him a little interested, "Balance, huh?" Raphael then corrects that as he tells Casey, "Well you know, as much balance as a couple of hotheaded wackbags like us can manage." Casey being miffed about that tells him with a smirk, "Me? You're the only wackbag around here, doc."

Raphael having fun at this telling him as he punches Casey's chest a little, "Hey, I'm not half as crazy as you." Casey also having fun as he tells Raphael by punching his chest jokingly, "Sorry, but for a little green dude, you are totally nuts!" Raphael then tells Casey with a grin, "Yeah well, I'm not the one running around in a hockey mask!" Casey then tells him pointing to his face as Raphael smirks, "I gotta protect my good looks. I'm savin' this face for Hollywood." Casey then sees Shirayuki as he asks her, "Whaduya think, kid? Think this face is good for Hollywood?" Shirayuki thinks about it as she tells Raphael in sign language, _'Tell him, maybe. If he was a stunt double.'_ Casey looks at her confused until Raphael tells him what she told him as he asks Raphael, pointing at Shirayuki, "That really your sister?"

Raphael nods as Casey then grins telling him while looking at Shirayuki, "I got to say doc, she's actually the pretty one." Shirayuki grins at this saying in her mind, 'Okay, I like this guy.' But then Purple Dragons appear ready for a fight as Shirayuki gets to Raphael and Casey as a member of the Purple Dragons tell Raphael, Casey and Shirayuki, "Well isn't this romantic?" Shirayuki growls at this as Casey asks Raphael, "So, when you said I would go too far and get myself into trouble? You meant somethin' like this?" Raphael drops his helmet as he, Casey and his sister group together as he says, "Somethin' like." The Battle Shell suddenly appears with the headlights on and out of the back comes out Leonardo, Michelangelo, Donatello and Lunafire.

They appear by the other's side as Casey asks seeing them, "Friends of yours?" Raphael tells him as he, his brothers and sister get their weapons out as Lunafire starts growling at the purple Dragons, "Brothers, sister and pet, actually." Casey then jokingly says seeing this, "I can see the family resemblance." Michelangelo then jokingly says, "I'm the pretty one." Shirayuki then hits him upside the head telling him, _'No way, Mikey! You know darn good well that I'm the pretty one!'_

Casey puts back on his hockey mask and gets a hockey stick as the fight begins. Michelangelo knocks pipes and crowbars away from some of the members with his nunchuks, then Donatello with his staff as they are flung back. Lunafire bites some of the members causing them to back off as she turns Dragon Wolf mode to scare them off. Shirayuki then makes parts of the ground come up and hit some of the Purple Dragon members hard as she also makes water whips and snowballs appear hitting them.

Two members attack Raphael and Casey as they knock them back. Leonardo is then surrounded by five members as he decides to try something as he sheathes his swords and two of the five members run toward him as Leonardo then does his leaping split kick hitting them both as he tells his family and Casey, "Hey, guys! Check it out! I got my split kick right!" Shirayuki and Raphael grin at this as Raphael asks him knocking a Purple Dragon away, "I missed it! Let me see it again!" Leonardo then does so with two more members as Raphael fights off another one as he tells Leo, "One more time!" Leonardo does it again one more time as Raphael, Casey and Shirayuki see it as Casey and Shirayuki give Leonardo ten points each and Raphael shows off six points. Shirayuki tells Leonardo, _'That was awesome, bro!'_

Leonardo smiles at this as he then sees Raphael's score and tells him a bit disappointed and jokingly, "Hey, Raph! Only a six?!" Leonardo then takes down a Purple Dragon member from behind as Raphael tells him before taking down another member, "Bro, that's all the fingers I got! Be thankful I even saw it!" After another couple of hits, swings, bites, kicks, elemental power hits, and Leonardo slicing off Dragon Face's pipe, the Purple Dragons are all knocked out. The teenagers, Lunafire and Casey look at their job well done as Casey takes off his mask as Raphael tells him, "I know I'm gonna regret sayin' this, but I'm glad I met ya, crazy man." Shirayuki smiles at this cute little scene as Lunafire licks her face. Casey then tells him with an honest smile, "Me too, Green Dome. And hey, you know something? I'm startin' ta see what you're all about."

Raphael then asks him with a smile, "Ya mean about balance and self-control?" Casey scoffs at that telling him before punching him jokingly, "Nah, I mean that you're a green mutant freak. But I like ya." Raphael then punches him back then Casey until it turns out to be a wrestling match as they wrestle on the ground. Shirayuki shakes her head in amusement and embarrassment of her secret crush as Raphael and Casey keep wrestling as Leonardo tells Michelangelo jokingly, "He's your brother." Then Michelangelo tells his oldest brother jokingly, "No, no! He's your brother!" Then Leonardo says to him, "Absolutely your brother." Michelangelo was about to tell that to Shirayuki until she tells him with a freezing glare, _'Say that to me, Mikey, and I really will turn you into a turtlesicle.' _He doesn't do so not wanting to be frozen. All in all, this has been a great adventure for our heroes.

Raphael and Shirayuki bonded some more without realizing it, Shirayuki learned a new power with her waterbending, a new secret was learned about our hero's new home, and they have a new human friend. What other adventures will happen, I wonder?

* * *

And that's the end of the chapter! Now for the questions. Who is Marion Richards? What is up with the nanobots that are acting like a three year old? Why is it befriending a pickpocketing thief named Harry? Where is April working at now? How will she and Casey react to each other when the turtles and Shirayuki come over to help her? How will our heroes fare against the nanobots that have formed a big robot? And why does Shirayuki feel horrible for it? And will she gain a new earthbending skill?! Find out next time on the exciting chapter of TMNT Avatar - Book 1: The Mute Beginning – Chapter 6: Nano! So I'll see you all on April 28!


	6. Chapter 6 Nano

Welcome to the newest chapter! Keep piling in reviews! MysteriousWriterGirl14, WolfWitchHuntress1318 and I just want to say, 'Have fun reading this and take your time!' I am back from replenishing and relaxing so I hope you like the newest chapter and please take your time reading it. This one is a little long. This story has No POV.

_Italics in voice-over, is what happens during the voice-over. Italics after voice-over is Shirayuki using sign language and/or writing in her notebook to communicate._

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles franchise or Avatar The Last Airbender/Legend of Korra franchise. I do not own the characters and TV shows to them as well. I own my OCs including Shirayuki, and MysteriousWriterGirl14 owns her three OCs and that's it. This story was inspired by similar works known as Our Little Sister by Dream Dragoness and Golden Angel by ChibiLover123 here on Fanfiction. And this story is the 2003 TMNT series.

* * *

TMNT Avatar - Book 1: The Mute Beginning

Chapter 6: Nano

Voice-Over Intro:

Donatello: My name is Donatello, and I'm usually into building things. This particular thing? I'd like to take apart, real fast...before it takes us apart!

_As Donatello says this, the Battle Shell is driving into the local junkyard and a giant robot that has a car and other machines fused together to make it along with a TV for a head where it shows an angry face mask in it like the ones shown in a theater is chasing after our heroes! The robot grabs the Battle Shell with one hand as they try and drive away from it, but no use. Michelangelo whose driving, can't escape from the grip as the tires are skidding and Shirayuki tries to stay in her seat. The robot starts hitting the side of the Battle Shell trying to break it as Donatello looks worried as the Battle Shell finally breaks free from the robot's grasp, but the robot is still after it and our heroes._

* * *

It's been about a couple of days since our heroes met Casey Jones and Raphael hurting Shirayuki physically for the first time. Luckily, Shirayuki forgave Raphael, but he still worries about the incident. Today is Shirayuki's last day off so she wanted to make the most of it. Her friends would call her and make sure she was doing okay. And since Shirayuki couldn't speak, Leo would answer for her. Luckily when Shirayuki got sick or hurt and couldn't come in, her brothers would talk to the girls, the girls know what her brother's sound like, just not what they are.

Shirayuki has been doing good work with working on her earthbending and Hung Gar training. Master Splinter helps her out a lot through it and she couldn't be happier. Her winterbending is still excellent and Shirayuki found out that the little pool in their home is a great place for her to swim and practice her waterbending. Heck, just the other day, she bought a swimsuit for it. It's a bikini that's white with a red hibiscus on the top. All in all, things have been going good for this mutant family besides their new changes. But this adventure doesn't begin here.

It begins in an ultra-tech lab in New York where a woman in a full white lab suit with a little headset on her and blue lab glasses. This woman's name is Marion Richards as she enters the lab as she sees her research project of millions of microscopic nanobots in a containment vessel as she says to herself as she records what is happening, "Journal entry 567 US Government Commission Project Codename: Nanotech. Experiment proceeding as planned. The nanobots continue to work together as a colony coordinated by the Hive Mind contained within the robotic cells." As she says this, the nanobots perform various shapes such as a butterfly, a weight and a pyramid. Marion Richards then looks at them through a powerful microscope that comes out of the floor as she sees the little nanobots that look like bugs as she says, "The safety restriction is still in place. It cannot disassemble molecules or organic cells as it will in the future when it performs microscopic operations."

She then presses a button as a toaster and an alarm clock are sent inside the containment vessel as she says, "7:05 AM. The first test of its ability to take apart and reassemble mechanical devices." All of the nanobots see the machines as they look at Marion Richards for a moment before it goes to the two machines and disassembles them and then reassembles making the machines and all the nanobots themselves form a tiny, strangely-looking human machine as Marion Richards is disappointed at this as she says to herself as she rubs her temples, "Ugh! Oh, please! I thought this was fixed! The mental structure of the Hive Mind is equivalent to that of a…three year-old child. Facilitate absorbing new information."

The little robot child walks up to the glass wanting to be in contact with the woman when Marion Richards sighs irritated as she says, "It's personifying again. Ridiculous." So she presses a button on a remote which electrifies the little machine causing it to scream in pain and be disassembled as the nanobots escape as the woman then says before leaving the room, "This…personality glitch will have to be eradicated as soon as possible. Ugh! Wish I could do the same with this headache. I need a cup of coffee." As soon as she left, the nanobots float up to see her gone as it takes over the two disassembled machines once more as it now has a drill as a hand and drills a hole as the nanobots disassemble it's robot form as it goes through the hole and it escapes through an air vent. It makes it outside and goes through an alleyway and into the streets.

It stops seeing and hearing a man selling cheap looking red robot toys that are dancing and moving around to a boombox as this man has a brown trench coat, a red top, brown pants, a brown hat with a black belt around it, brown loafers, black hair and gray eyes. The man is known as Harry as he calls out to the people walking by, "Hey, the new Sidebots are here! Get 'em while their hot!" But when no one pays any attention to him, he says to himself, "Come on, come on ya bunch of ingrates! Somebody's gotta want one of these things! Ya think you're too good for me, is that it?! Why I oughta!" The nanobots look up as it sees a little boy with his father coming up as the boy begs to his father, "Daddy? Daddy! Daddy, I want one!" The father relents wanting to see his son happy as he asks Harry, "Well, looks like my son wants one. So how much is it, pal?"

Harry then tells him as the father goes to grab his wallet, "Five bucks, a bargain!" The father pulls out a few bills from his wallet as he tells Harry, "I'll give you three." Harry gets mad at this as he tells the man getting angry as he tells the father, "Three?! I've gotta make a living here!" The nanobots watches it all curiously as the father tells Harry, "Take it or leave it." Harry seemingly not having any other choice, he accepts the money. But just as the boy with his new robot and his father were leaving, Harry swiped the wallet from the man's pocket! The nanobots saw this, but had no idea what to think of it. The father and his son were walking until suddenly, the boy's new toy robot fell apart on him!

When this happened, Harry made a run for it grabbing his toy robots in a bag and his boombox as the boy started crying and the father was mad at this and wanted to go after Harry, but he was already gone. The nanobots decided to follow Harry as the con man turned into a corner in the alley as he chuckles saying to himself, "Ah, Harry! Ya still got it!" He smiles as he grabs the money from the wallet, but scowls after counting how much is in it as he yells out irritated, "Thirteen bucks? THIRTEEN BUCKS?! Man oh man, can't I ever get a break for once in my life?!" He throws the wallet away as the nanobots find him. The little robots then got an idea. They wanted what that little boy had: A daddy. So it was decided that Harry would be the daddy.

When Harry was about to leave, the nanobots made him trip as Harry falls on his butt as the boombox breaks and his bag opens revealing the robots as they fall out. Harry sits up and he is shocked out of his mind as the nanobots disassemble and reassemble the stereo and the parts of a robot as the newest form of the nanobots is tiny, human like robot with a speaker from the boombox along with some of it's controls for a head. Harry could hardly believe what he was seeing as the little robot made it's way toward him saying it's very first word, "Daddy?" Harry is even more shocked as he backs into the wall, hoping this was all a dream!

* * *

It's still early morning at 7:30 AM as Shirayuki, and her mutant brothers are heading over to April's place. You see, they got a call from April last night. She asked them if they could come over and help her set up her new shop, 2nd Time Around. The store is a quaint antique store that April's family owned. Her apartment is above the store. The teenagers didn't mind helping April, and they decided to bring Casey Jones along to help. They finally got there in the Battle Shell and while Casey came along in his motorcycle. They parked in an alley as they all got out and headed to the backdoor with Donatello ringing the doorbell. After a minute, April opened the backdoor revealing the faces of the turtles and Shirayuki as Michelangelo jokingly tells April, "Hi, April! Green Brothers and Snowy Sister's Movers and Schlepers reporting for duty."

April smiles at this telling the mutant family not noticing Casey behind them, "Hey, guys! Thanks for coming. I need all the help I can get." April first tells Michelangelo, "Mike, you can start by moving those heavy boxes." The funny turtle walks in as he tells April, "Just let me put on my hernia trust." April scoffs at this as Shirayuki rolls her eyes as April tells him, "Right over there, wise guy." Donatello then starts to walk in with a sack full of things and pipes in hand as April yells to the youngest brother, "Plus, I've got a heater that won't heat!" Donatello makes his presence known showing her what's in his hand as he says, "Hence these."

Donatello walks in as Shirayuki steps inside as April tells her, "Yuki, you can start by bringing your plants in to help decorate the place." Shirayuki nods telling her with a smile, _'No problem, April. I got some good ones with me that I think you'll like.'_ April nods with a smile telling her, "Thanks, Yuki. I can't wait to see them!" As soon as April met the family and became friends with them, she liked having them around. In fact, as soon as she could, she started taking sign language classes so she can understand Shirayuki. April had no idea that so many people wanted to learn sign language, so that made her feel better making her want to learn for Shirayuki's sake. When the mute teenager found out, she was so excited and touched to know that April wanted to understand her. So she would teach April some sign language as well.

Shirayuki nodded at the praise as she then walks outside to grab some of her plants in the Battle Shell that she managed to bring over. She was just thankful Michelangelo wasn't driving. Today, Shirayuki is wearing a dark teal-blue long-sleeved V-neck dress with a flowing skirt stopping just above her knees along with black spandex shorts she always wears whenever she wears dresses and accessorized with a studded belt hanging lopsided on her waist, knee-high white socks that stop just above her knees and black knee-high laced-up boots.

Her hair is styled in twin-tails with a cherry blossom beret pulling back her bangs to keep them out of her face. Leonardo and Raphael step in as April tells them, "You two, that whole wall of antiques needs moving…carefully." Raphael starts telling her, "Hey, I'm a ninja, not a…" But Leonardo interrupts his brother as he pushes him inside as Leonardo tells April, "Your wish is our command." Shiayuki walks in with a few potted plants which includes white lilies, pink pansies and yellow daffodils. As soon as she comes in, Casey comes in and meets April for the first time as they look at each with dopey looks as April tells him dreamily, "You're…not a turtle."

Casey tells her dreamily as well as if he found the perfect bike, "Uh…definitely not." As Shiayuki set down the potted plant of daffodils by a wall, she saw this interaction between them and can't help but smile at this. She always wished Raphael would look at her like that: Budding love. She wishes she could tell Raphael how she feels about him, but she always worries that she's not good enough for him. So she just daydreams of them being together. What she doesn't know, is that Raphael feels the same way. Ever since what happened with the pipe incident the other day, Raphael has been rethinking of how he feels about Shirayuki. He hurt her by accident, yet she forgave him. Heck, when he hit her, the pain in his chest got worse just like when they were kids. He looks at her right now and can't help but wonder what she's thinking as she sees Casey and April together.

Leonardo goes up to the two humans as he tells April, "We hope you don't mind, but we brought along a friend." Casey and April snap out of it April holds out a hand for a handshake but Casey just waves at her as he then introduces himself to April, "Yo, uh…Casey, Casey Jones." Casey walks in and looks around as he tells April, "Hey, uh…Nice junk." April can't help but be a little offended by that, but ignores it as she tells him, "It was my dad's…the shop, I mean. I'm reopening it, for now. Until I figure out what to do with myself. My last job ended kind of weirdly." Shirayuki laughs quietly at that knowing what that meant as she goes to grab more plants from the Battle Shell. She comes in with a few more as Casey tells April, "Oh, I get it. While you're waitin' for a real job ta come along, you're just hiding out in your pop's junk shop. That's cool."

Shirayuki face palmed at this thinking, 'Not cool, dude.' April is greatly offended by this as she tells him, "It's an antique shop. And I'm not hiding from anything!" Shirayuki places a potted purple tulip on the cashier counter and goes to place a potted pink pansy in the window as Casey tells her before going to Raphael, "Hey, whatever babe." April growls at that word angrily, and Shirayuki can agree with her. She wouldn't mind if Raphael calls her that, but if it was anyone else, she would hit them and probably freeze them. Casey goes to help Raphael with a china cabinet as Casey tells him and they start to lift it up, "Hey, Raph. That's a two man job." With groans, they lift it up but April gets worried as she walks over to them and tells them, "Guys, guys! Be careful, that's very rare….!"

But it was too late as the doors open causing all of the china to fall out to the floor as they break into tiny pieces as April exhaustedly tells them, "…antique china!" Casey not noticing how important it all is tells her, "Hey, relax! We'll help clean it up!" April growls in anger and walks away as Shirayuki rolls her eyes. Casey then asks Raphael, "Geez, is your friend always so…sensitive?!" Shirayuki shakes her head in exasperation at this thankful that Raphael isn't insensitive as Casey. Shirayuki goes back outside to get the last potted plant from the Battle Shell which was something special, a red rose. She made it with extreme care a few days ago. She goes inside not noticing her friends Charlotte, Sam, and Madison seeing her enter the store.

* * *

Charlotte, Sam and Madison see Shirayuki across the street at the end of an alley way next to the store and then disappear behind it with the rose and they watch her curiously as Sam asks her friends, "What's Yuki doing behind an antique shop?" Charlotte then asks them, "Yeah, and where did she get that rose? I don't think it's from the shop." Madison has a thinking face as she tells them, "You know, Yuki told me last week that she grows her own flowers in her home. Maybe it's hers." Charlotte nods understanding that as she tells them, "Yeah, and maybe she and her family are helping the person who owns it, and they're just using the backdoor."

Sam nods at this as she tells her friends with a smile, "Yeah, if there's one thing that Yuki loves doing, it's helping just about anyone who needs it." Madison smiles at that knowing it's true. One day, Madison was having a hard time with a customer who made an order earlier. The customer asked for red roses and red carnations. The roses were ready, but the carnations were dying. Madison had no idea what to do, so she tried substituting other flower ideas, but the customer wasn't accepting substitutes. Shirayuki heard what was happening as she went into the greenhouse room and found still growing red carnations since they were also starting to plant new ones. Shirayuki had an idea as she poured water in the pot and made them grow fully and beautifully through her plantbending. The customer was about to leave in anger until Shirayuki appeared with the roses and carnations gathered together and ready with a smile.

To this day, Madison still has no idea how Shirayuki saved the day. But she owes Shirayuki big time for that. Sam then asks Madison, "Why don't we go see if they need any help?" Madison shakes her head telling Sam, "I don't think we should. I think they got everything under control." They agree with this and continue walking as all three have the same thought in their heads, 'Will they ever meet their new friend's family?'

* * *

Back with Harry and the little robot, Harry tells the little robot still afraid, "Alright you weird, little…whatever you are. Come on, give me back my stuff." But then Harry sees a jewelry store across from them as he suddenly has an idea as he tells the little robot, "Whoa, hold on a sec. I'm getting' one of my million dollar ideas! Listen kid, that trick you do, taking things apart? Do you think you can do that to a little thing called a burglar alarm?" The little robot still not understanding but wanting to make his new daddy happy tells him, "Daddy!" So Harry then tells it wanting to get the little robot's trust, "Ya want a daddy? You do what I tell ya, I'll be your daddy. Deal?" Harry then holds out his hand and asks the little robot, "Here, smile and shake hands. But of course, with your face, I can't tell if your smiling or what."

The little robot reaches out its hand as they both hold hands and they start walking as Harry tells the robot, "Kid, I got a feeling that you're the lucky break I've been waiting for." About a couple of hours later at night time, Harry and his little robot get to the back of the jewelry store where the burglar alarm is activated. Harry motioned the robot to the alarm as the little robot makes wires come out as the nanobots control them and into the burglar alarm turning it off as the nanobots makes the door open as Harry walks right in as the happiest man on Earth, ready to steal to his heart's content. The little robot watches in curiosity seeing Harry steal all of the jewelry and the money from the store. But the little robot was happy that his new daddy was happy.

When morning came, Harry went to a pawn shop to sell all of the jewelry, got a lot of money and got brand new clothes as he feels very proud of himself as he tells the little robot patting it's little head, "Now I'm looking good! You are my lucky break, kid. My lucky break!" Harry then puts the little robot in his duffel bag to hide him as he walks away whistling Dixie, thinking this is the best day of his life.

* * *

A few days later, Harry and the little robot kept robbing different places as the turtles watch the news and Shirayuki is swimming in the little pool. Her new swimsuit is on as her hair is in a high ponytail and she does a backstroke while hearing the news. Shirayuki can't help but worry with what's going on. Something doesn't feel right about all of this. Heck, just yesterday, the flower shop was robbed as well! All of the money was gone. Madison, Sam and Charlotte were trying to figure out what happened and who could have taken it all, but no one knows. Heck, even the security cameras were mysteriously turned off! And what's even more weirder is that when they checked to see if anything else was robbed, Charlotte noticed that one of the purple tulips she personally grew and cared for herself was gone too! And all of the girls are worried, even Madison's aunt. Because of the robbery, the store was closed until further notice.

Shirayuki promised herself that she would find the culprit no matter what, but she still wondered why anyone would steal all the money from the store, and just one little tulip? Something was definitely off about this whole thing and she was gonna find out what. A Shell Cell rang in the home as Leonardo goes to answer it. Shirayuki floats off in the water since her waterbending is keeping her afloat. Raphael goes to talk with Shirayuki, but when he gets to the little pool and sees her floating in the water, he blushes red like his mask as he sees her in her bathing suit. Here, Raphael was thinking, 'Why does she have to look so beautiful floatin' there in that swimsuit?!' But he shakes it off as he appears on the ledge and asks Shirayuki, "Hey. How ya doing, Snow Princess?"

Shirayuki smiles at him as she swims to the edge towards him and tells him, _'I'm doing fine, Raph. I'm worried about these robberies. Who would break into a flower shop to steal all the money and just one little tulip?'_ Raphael shakes his head telling her, "Not sure. But I bet it was someone stupid and idiotic, but the tulip thing, I'm not really sure of. But don't worry, we'll find the thug who did this and make 'em pay!" Shirayuki smiles and tells him, _'Thanks, Raph. I needed to hear that.'_ Raphael smiles at this as Leonardo comes over and tells them, "Hey, guys. April called. She wants us all to come over to her place for the night. She's worried about the robberies. So start gearing up."

Raphael and Shirayuki nod at this as Raphael gets out of the way as Shirayuki makes the water rise up by her feet and steps on the edge out of the pool as she didn't notice Raphael blushing again. Shirayuki then grabs a towel as she tells her brothers, _'Give me a half hour to take a quick shower, get myself dry, and get a change of clothes on.'_ Leonardo nods and leaves, but as Shirayuki turns to go to her room, she notices Raphael staring at her as his face is all red. Shirayuki walks up to him, and raises her right hand up to feel his forehead as she asks him in sign language with her left hand, _'Are you alright, Raphie? You look a little warm.'_ Raphael quickly snaps out of it as he notices where her hand is at and he tells her still blushing as he hurries away from her, "I-I'm fine, Yuki."

Raphael goes to his room to get ready and he's still blushing from his embarrassment of his sister catching him staring at her, seeing him blush, feeling his forehead, and seeing her in her swimsuit. Raphael then thinks to himself, 'I just can't believe how beautiful and hot she makes that swimsuit look!' Shirayuki on the other hand, can't help but think if Raphael liked her bathing suit or not. You see, she bought it while thinking about him. So she kept hoping that he liked it. And she thinks she got her answer as she smiles a small smile before heading to her room to get ready.

A half hour later, Shirayuki was squeaky clean and she's in her ninja outfit and has her weapons. All five teenagers and Lunafire made it to shop in just a couple of minutes. April invited them in and they all came up to the apartment room as April tells them, "I'm a little nervous about these robberies. The jewelry store that was robbed is right on my block and so was the florist. So, that's why I asked you all here for a sleepover tonight." Shirayuki looks at the red rose she brought up here a few days ago, and was happy that April was taking good care of it.

Raphael tells her before he goes to the window, "Don't worry, April. We gotch'a covered." Shirayuki follows him in curiosity as April tells the rest, "I feel so much better having you all here." Raphael opens the window as he sees Casey Jones on the building across from them standing watch. Shirayuki sees him as she asks Raphael, _'You had to invite the hockey head dummy to help us?' _Raphael nods telling her, "Yeah, just in case we all fall asleep, Casey will be our backup in case something does happen. I think he can handle it." Shirayuki sighs unsure telling him, _'I hope you're right.'_

* * *

About a few hours later, Harry and his little robot appeared from a corner and in the little robot's hands clutched close to it, was the purple tulip that had been taken from the flower shop! When it had broken into the flower shop for Harry and while he was busy robbing the register, the little robot had seen the purple tulips and walked towards them to get a better look at them, and for some reason it couldn't take it's eyes off them as there was something about the flowers that was drawing it to them and it liked it.

When Harry had finished cleaning out the register he called to the little robot, telling it was time to get out of here. But before it left to go with Harry, it took one of the tulips with it and ran back to Harry and they both left. And ever since then, the little robot has been holding on the tulip close to it and hasn't put it down or let go of it since. As they walk around until they stop at the 2nd Time Around. Harry sees the rings on a stand as he says to himself before telling the robot, "Well, hello! A pinky ring! Where I grew up, all of the neighborhood big shots had pinky rings. Hey kid, fetch that for me, would ya?"

* * *

Back in the apartment, you would think our heroes would still be awake, right? No. About two hours ago, April ordered pizza for them. She went to bed and our heroes and Dragon Wolf? They all feel asleep while watching a movie in these sleeping spots: Leonardo was on a recliner, Michelangelo was sleeping on a pillow near the recliner, Donatello with two pillows by the bookcase, Lunafire by the door, and Shirayuki and Raphael? Well, Shirayuki stayed up a little longer to watch the movie, but she fell asleep…on Raphael. She ended up on his chest without even knowing it. Raphael, in his sleep, hugged Shirayuki to him not noticing that she hugged him back in her sleep as they both smile.

* * *

Back on the shop floor, the little robot made it in with no problems and started looking around the shop with interest. It noticed another purple tulip near the register, but for some reason it didn't feel the same as the tulip he had in it's hands so it when back to looking around. It then found a bunch of theater masks as it replays something that Harry said earlier, "Of course with your face, I can't tell if your smiling or what." It then had an idea as it starts taking some of the masks for itself. Harry who was tired of waiting comes inside seeing the robot testing out the masks as he asks it, "What are you doing with those?! Let's get out of here!"

They both leave the building as the robot takes the masks and puts them to his head so now the nanobots can operate it making the robot have facial expressions. Harry then tells the robot as they get out of the alley, "Remember our deal! You do what I say, right? I'm the…daddy." The little robot makes a smiley face appear showing its happiness while it clutched the tulip closer to it and Harry couldn't help but think that was cute until Casey appeared with his weapons and hockey mask as he asks Harry threateningly, "So, what's your story gonna be?"

Casey grabs him by the hockey stick as the robot now has a scared face on and clutches the tulip tightly to it as Casey asks Harry even more threateningly, "Ya doin' some after hour shopping pal?! Come on, fess up!" The little robot got so scared that it ran to a yellow car as the nanobots jump out of the robot body as it disassembles and reassembles the yellow car into a giant robot with the tulip no longer in it's hands, but instead in a secret compartment in it's right hand to keep it safe as Harry looks at this with glee and Casey is beyond shocked. The robot's face switches to angry as it walks over to Casey preparing to hurt him as Casey says in fear, "Uh-oh!" Harry gets out of the way as the nanobots robot hits Casey causing him to be flung to the wall and Casey's bat to be smashed to pieces.

* * *

Back in the apartment, our heroes were still sleeping in piece until Casey's groan of pain from outside wakes up Leonardo and Shirayuki starts to wake up, as Leonardo shakes his youngest brother up as Michelangelo asks him still sleepy, "Can I have another s'more?" Leonardo fully wakes him up as he tells his siblings, "Noise, downstairs." Shirayuki heard that and starts to get up but she's held down. Shirayuki looks confused until she looks down seeing Raphael's arms around her and blushes as red as his mask. Michelangelo, his other brothers and Lunafire see this as the youngest brother says jokingly smug, "You know Snow White, you really shouldn't be sleeping with Grumpy." Donatello and his younger brother start laughing at this scene as Leonardo can't help but chuckle at this. He's had a feeling for a while now that something was going on between these two.

Shirayuki glares at Michelangelo and the rest of her brothers as she looks up at them. She needed to get out of Raphael's grip, and pokes him hard five times until Raphael wakes up as he opens his eyes and when he looks at Shirayuki and where she and his arms are at, he blushes like crazy and immediately lets go of her as she stands up still bright red as Raphael nervously tells his sister while he's still blushing, "Uh, sorry Yuki. I don't know why I did that." Shirayuki nervously smiles telling him, _'Guess you thought I was a big teddy bear or something.' _Before anymore could be said, another groan of pain from Casey snaps them out of it. They all rush outside not knowing that April appeared was coming into the room as she tiredly says, "Hey, did you all hear any-?" But when she notices that no one's in the room, she says to herself, "I'm guessing yes."

* * *

Back with our heroes, they all made it outside with Michelangelo zip-lining on a clothes line with his nunchuks and so do the others as Lunafire jumps out and they all see who has been doing the robberies: Harry and the nanobots robot. When our heroes see the robot, they are really confused as they draw their weapons and Lunafire starts growling as she turns Dragon Wolf as Leonardo asks his siblings then Donatello, "O…kay, what is that? Donnie?!" Donatello answers him still shocked, "Uh, insufficient data, boss." Shirayuki looks at the robot with awe telling Raphael, _'The robot may be scary, but I think it's cool! Char would love this!'_ Raphael grins at this, his arms around Yuki incident forgotten, but then looks back to the robot with a scowl as Harry screams in fear seeing the turtles, Shirayuki, and Lunafire as he says getting behind the robot, "AH! This can't be happening! Martians and a flying werewolf! And an ugly albino brat! Just when things are finally going my way! W-We get invaded! Don't let them take me, kid!"

Raphael and Shirayuki growled at the 'ugly albino brat' part as the robot is still angry as it punches the ground near them with its fists as our heroes get out of the way. Raphael quickly jumps into action trying to slash the robot with his sais but the robot stomps on the ground in front of him as Raphael back flips away. Michelangelo goes to kick the robot in the back, but the robot hits him away as Michelangelo flip lands near Donatello who's rooting through his duffel bag as Michelangelo asks his brother, "Shouldn't you be having an idea right about now?!" Donatello tells his brother as he grabs a blowtorch, "Hold that thought. Just keep him busy." Michelangelo tells his brother a little annoyed, "I knew you were gonna say that."

Michelangelo jumps back into action landing beside his brothers as Shirayuki goes to attack the robot with her winterbending as she makes a blade of ice covering her fans as she goes to slash it, but the robot flings her back making her hit Lunafire as the Dragon Wolf helps her up. Leonardo then prepares to hit it, but when the robot goes to punch him, Leonardo slides right underneath it's legs as Harry face palms at that. And once the robot's back was turned, Donatello appears using the blowtorch as he uses it to attack the back of the robot and the robot screams and squeals in pain with it's face turning to scared! Shirayuki can't help but think that she hates seeing it in pain for some reason as the scream gnaws into her soul.

The robot puts out the fire then has its angry face as it hits Donatello away from him as he hits the wall. Harry is loving all of this as he tells the robot, "Don't let them aliens, wolf and brat get ya, kid! Knock them flat!" The teenagers hear this as Leonardo runs over and asks him wanting to know answers, "What do you know about this?!" Harry starts to back away in fear as he yells to the robot just as Shirayuki jumps onto the shoulder of the robot to attack it, "Ah! Help! KID!" The robot then has its scared face on as it yells, "Daddy!" It makes a go for Harry as he grabs Leonardo, Raphael and Michelangelo as he throws them to the walls and the robot also grabs Shirayuki from it's shoulder only to scream in pain. Because when he pulled her off him, Shirayuki…tore off a piece of his metal like it was paper?!

But the robot still pulled her off and threw her into Raphael as the robot grabs Harry bridal style and leaves the alley just as April comes outside in her pajamas which consists of a pink t-shirt and blue shorts as she asks sounding startled, "What was that thing?!" Everyone starts to get up as Raphael helps Shirayuki whose holding her head in pain as he asks her, "You okay, Snow Princess?" Shirayuki nods telling him as she groans in pain, _'I think so, Raphie. But my head is killing me!'_ April then notices Casey groaning at the end of the alley as he tries to stand up, as April worryingly runs over to him and helps him up as she's clearly worried about him. She takes off Casey's mask as Casey asks her despite being in pain, "So uh, did I win?"

Shirayuki is fully up as everyone comes together as she feels something in her right hand moving so when she looks down, she sees a piece of metal from the robot that was ripped of somehow, but…IT WAS MOVING?! Shirayuki sees this as she throws it away nearly screaming as she clutches to Raphael's arm. Raphael looks at her shocked as Donatello picks up the piece of moving metal as he tells everyone, "Uh, guys? This stuff is moving!" Shirayuki growls telling Donatello, _'Yeah, no kidding! That thing scared the crud out of me! It felt like I was holding a snake!'_ Shirayuki then realized she was clutching Raphael's arm and immediately lets go turning away and twiddles her fingers in embarrassment. Shirayuki also goes back to thinking how she pulled the metal off the robot like it was paper, and starts looking at her hand as she also thinks about what she saw and felt in the metal.

They all go back inside as April patches Casey up with bandages as Donatello puts the metal underneath a microscope and starts to focus it figuring out what causes it to move. Lunafire is busy eating the last slices of pizza from earlier as Shirayuki starts petting her trying not to look at Raphael. First she slept on him with their arms wrapped around each other, then she clutched his arm in fright?! What was going on with her? She didn't want her feelings to be known about him just yet, but it was like something was trying to make her get together with him already. So she's going to try and get her feelings under control before she does something she might regret. Raphael on the other hand is equally shocked. He had a hold on her when they were asleep and he didn't know it. Just what the shell is going on with him?!

Donatello finally sees what's making the metal moves as he tells everyone, "Whoa! Definitely something you don't see everyday!" Michelangelo then asks his brother, "What did you find?" Donatello moves to the side and lets his brother look in the microscope and as Michelangelo looks in, he shudders asking Donatello, "Ew, what are they?!" He sees all of the microscopic bug like nanobots through the microscope as Donatello tells everyone, "Nanobots. Microscopic robots all working together in perfect harmony." Raphael then asks Donatello out of concern, "Are they dangerous?" Donatello tells him, "Their moving randomly, probably when they were cut off from the main group they became mindless, unmotivated."

Michelangelo then makes a funny as he tells Donatello jokingly, "Oh! Like when Raph goes solo! Or what happened when we were asleep! He becomes mindless, unmotivated and he got all clingy to Snow White!" Raphael growls at that and hits him upside the head hard as his brother groans in pain but Raphael is blushing a little and so does Shirayuki. He calms down and asks Donatello, "Speaking of mindless, did that thing seem kind of lost to any of ya?" Shirayuki's eyes become wide a little as she tells her brothers, _'Now that you mention it, they way it screamed earlier? It was heart wrenching! It was like it was alive! And it was stuck to that man like superglue!' _Michelangelo then realizes that as he tells his siblings, "Yeah, it was like a little kid. Probably around the same age that Yuki was when we first met her."

Leonardo then asks Shirayuki, "That's not the only thing weird. Tenshi, how did you rip off that metal so easily?" Shirayuki shrugs her shoulders telling him, _'I don't know. When I grabbed the metal, I didn't know I ripped it off like paper. But when I touched it, I saw and felt bits of earth in it.'_ Donatello has a thinking face on him as he tells her, "Well, metal can be purified. Usually, the trace amount of earth still present in metal is so minuscule, that it goes undetected. But, remember when you sensed April was in trouble a few weeks ago? I think if you use that, you could be able to locate those small fragments of earth in metal, target them and utilize them to bend the metal parts. In other words, this new skill could be called…metalbending." They all look at him shocked as Leonardo tells Shirayuki, "Seriously Yuki, I hope that's all of it." Lunafire scoffs at this as Shirayuki shrugs her shoulders saying, _'Sorry Leo, but I don't think it's gonna end.'_

Donatello looks through the microscope once more as he sees the nanobots multiplying as he tells everyone, "Uh-oh. It's reproducing itself. Each nanobot makes a copy of itself. And the copies make copies, this thing could really become unstoppable!" Leonardo walks over and makes his fist hit his hand telling Donatello, "Then we stop it now! Is there any way to trace this thing?" Donatello has a thinking face on him once more as he tells Leonardo, "The nanobots have a unique power signature. I think the tracker in the Battle Shell can get a lock on it." Michelangelo then asks his brother, "And when we find Robo-Boy? Then what?!" Shirayuki also asks, _'Even though I thought the robot looked cool and sounded cute, we can't let it run rampant through the city with that guy.'_

Donatello tells him, "As much as it pains me to destroy such amazing technology, it does seem to be susceptible to extreme heat." He proves it by using his blowtorch to destroy the nanobots in the metal. Donatello also tells Shirayuki, "We can also put them into suspended animation through extreme cold. Here's another slide with the nanobots. Try to see if it works." Donatello puts another slide with the nanobots under the microscope and Shirayuki freezes it as Donatello looks through the microscope as he sees the nanobots frozen stiff as he tells everyone, "Yep, that worked out well." They all get ready to leave as Raphael tells his siblings, "So, what are we waitin' for?!" Leonardo then tells Lunafire, "Lunafire, you stay here. Just in case they decided to come back." She nods and goes to lay down by the corner. Raphael stays behind to talk to Casey as the others start to leave as Casey tries to stand up and help but he groans in pain as April tells him, "You aren't going anywhere, mister. You wait right here until I get some more bandages."

April leaves as Raphael tells him, "You wouldn't be milking this boo-boo thing wouldja, Case?" Casey then tells him with a smirk, "Maybe. But show a little concern, shell-for-brains. At least I have a chance to get someone." Raphael scoffs at him telling him, "You owe us one, pal." Casey nods at this telling him as Raphael walks away, "Definitely."

* * *

Back with Harry and the robot, they made it back to the dumpster, their hangout where all their stolen goods are at as Harry sits in an old recliner chair as he starts laughing and tell the robot as it looks up from looking at the purple tulip still in the secret compartment of it's hand at him, "Man, that was something! Those space aliens or whatever, and that werewolf and albino brat…But you saved me kid, you saved me! You're a stand-up guy, ya know that? I'm proud of ya!"

The robot's face turns to the happy face as Harry then suspects something as he asks the robot, "Hey, do ya think that maybe those freaks came from the same place you're from? Wherever that is, do you think maybe their here to take you back?" The robot's face goes to sad face as Harry then tells it, "No, I wouldn't like that either. Maybe it's time for us to blow out of town." All of a sudden, Harry and the robot hear the gates being torn off as Harry asks him, "Wait, ya hear that? I think it might be those freaks coming to get ya! You take care of them and I'll hide." The robot nods as Harry hides as the robot waits for them to find him.

* * *

Back with our heroes, they found the signal of the nanobot's power as they charge into the junkyard breaking down the gates with the Battle Shell. They get out once they get far enough and see all of the stolen goods as Leonardo tells everyone, "Look at all of this stolen stuff." Shirayuki nods as she tells everyone, _'They've been busy.'_ Donatello still has his tracking machine as he's starting to get annoyed as he tells his siblings, "Where is that thing?! The locator says it should be right here." Michelangelo starts to shiver as he tells everyone, "I know it's been used before, guys. But I'm getting a bad feeling about this." Out of nowhere, the robot appears out of the garbage and comes out to fight them as our heroes move away with their weapons drawn.

The robot's face turns to angry as it lets out a scream as it makes it's arms stretch out to grab all of the mechanical garbage around it. The nanobots equip all of it to itself making it bigger and deadlier as the head of the robot is now a television showing it's angry face as it roars! The turtles and Shirayuki gather together as Michelangelo tells his siblings, "And now I'm getting an even badder feeling about this!" Shirayuki hits him upside the head telling him sarcastically with an angry look on her face with her eyes glowing violent blue in sign language, _'OH GEE, YOU THINK?!'_ Michelangelo laughs nervously at this telling her, "Sorry, my bad." The fight begins as Michelangelo asks his siblings, "Uh, guys? Anybody want to tell me how we're going to do this?!" Leonardo tells everyone, "Like we always do, together. Hit it so fast that it can't rebuild itself. NOW!"

All five teens jump into action with Shirayuki covers her whole arm in earth and makes a giant gauntlet and her metal fan coated in ice too as she goes to hit and slice the robot and so do her brothers as they try to attack it. Leonardo then goes and slices the robot's right hand off and gets away as the robot screams in pain of his right hand which has the tulip in it being gone as the nanobots are in rage from this. The robot finds its hand and sees the compartment open and the tulip is still inside it and touches it as the nanobots are able to reattach the hand and closes the compartment again to protect the tulip.

Shirayuki also notices the tulip in the robot's severed hand as it's reattaching it in shock and confusion knowing it's the one Charlotte said was taken from the shop when it was robbed and wonders why the robot has it? The robot then goes back to attack as it then grabs Michelangelo and holds him up and hangs him by his foot as the turtle is upside down as Michelangelo is starting to get scared and the robot makes it arm spin getting the young turtle dizzy! Shirayuki gulps at this as she tells Raphael,_ 'Man, am I thankful that's not me!'_

Raphael nods telling her, "You and me both, Snow Princess." Donatello comes running out of the Battle Shell to get his blow torch as he yells to his younger brother, "I'm coming, Mikey!" Michelangelo yells to his brother, "Make it quick! I'm gonna hurl! Literally!" Donatello leaps on a mountain of trash to try and blowtorch the robot, but the robot hits him making Donatello hit the ground as Raphael and Shirayuki help him up as Donatello says mixed with awe and shock, "It's fast!" Shirayuki rolls her eyes telling him, _'That may be true, but that's not a good thing at all, Donnie!'_ Michelangelo is then flung onto a mountain of trash with both nunchuks still in his hands and falls to the ground as he tells his siblings, "So, I'm gonna say that plan didn't go so well." The robot gets ready to attack once more as Donatello asks his siblings, "Plan B?"

Leonardo then tells Shirayuki, "Yuki, Ice Time!" Shirayuki nods as she runs to the robot and makes the water appear and blasts it toward the robot legs, making it freeze up. The robot starts screaming as it gets angry and it hits Shirayuki making her fall and lose her control of the water and ice as it melts. Raphael quickly helps her up as Leonardo tells everyone, "Quick! In the Battle Shell!" Everyone runs to the armored car and they all get inside as everyone gets in their seats as Michelangelo gets in to drive the car as he starts driving just as the robot tries to grab it. Shirayuki tells her brothers, _'Sorry, guys!'_

Donatello then tells her, "It's okay, Yuki. You did your best." As our heroes try to get away from the robot, Harry cheers the robot on. The robot catches up to the Battle Shell and grabs it with one hand as Michelangelo tries to get the truck out of its grip by driving harder but the robot starts punching the side of the Battle Shell to break in as Donatello, Raphael and Shirayuki fall to the floor as Donatello yells at Michelangelo, "Faster, Mikey! It's tearing us apart!" It's true, the nanobots in the robot are even trying to grab all of the metal on it as the youngest turtle tells Donatello with a ridiculous accent, "I'm giving her all she's got, Cap'n! She cannot take no more!"

Leonardo then tells Raphael and Shirayuki, "Raph, Yuki! Cycle time!" Raphael scoffs as he and Shirayuki get to their bikes as he puts his helmet on and says, "Sure, we always get the crazy stuff!" Shirayuki gets her helmet on as she and Raphael gets on their bikes as the mute teenagers tells Raphael, _'Yeah, but we also get the fun stuff too!'_ Raphael chuckles at this as they both start up the motorcycles as Leonardo tells them, "Keep it busy until we're in position!" And with that, both motorcycles burst out of the back doors as they go above the robot causing it to be surprised and let go of the Battle Shell as Michelangelo drives it away. The motorcycles land on the ground as both Shirayuki and Raphael go to distract the robot by driving in circles as Shirayuki makes the ground attack it with earth pillars as the robot screams in annoyance and Rapahel and Shirayuki drive over to a compactor.

Once the robot got in front of it, Leonardo tells Michelangelo in the Battle Shell, "Now, Mikey! Ramming speed!" Michelangelo floors it as Harry yells to the robot, "NO! Look out, kid!" But it was too late as the Battle Shell hits the robot making it land in the converter as it screams and gets squished into a cube as it loses power. Raphael and Shirayuki drive next to the Battle Shell and parked it as Raphael winces at this as he tells his siblings, "Yeowch! Looks like that did it!" Shirayuki nods telling him, _'Yeah, it sure did. There's no way it can come back from this.' _Michelangelo pokes his head out as he tells his siblings, "Yeah, he's flat broke! You know what? I'm gonna stop with the puns." The robot then starts back up as the nanobots make it rise up again as the two turtles and Shirayuki look at it shocked as Michelangelo tells his siblings nervously, "Seriously! They always come back to bite you!" Shirayuki nods scared and says, _'And kill you!'_

The robot gets out as everyone drives away as Harry cheers out loud that the robot made it out. The robot goes back to chase the teenagers and back in the Battle Shell, Leonardo asks Donatello, "How fast can you get into position?!" Donatello answers just before jumping out of the Battle Shell, "Consider me already there!" When he jumped out, he makes a run for it in order for Plan C to work as the Battle Shell takes a different turn as the robot decides to follow Raphael and Shirayuki. They both notice the robot coming after them as Raphael asks Leonardo through the intercom, "Leo, tell us ya got a Plan C! We're really hoping ya got one!" Leonardo then answers him looking at an electromagnet and blast-furnace straight ahead, "Plan C at 12 o'clock!"

Donatello gets inside the crane with the electromagnet as the robot gets closer to the two motorcycle riding teenagers until Donatello snags the robot with the electromagnet pulling it up into air and onto the magnet. As the robot became stuck to the magnet, Shirayuki notices the purple tulip in it's hand falling out of it's protective compartment to the ground and goes to pick it up and looks at it, seeing that it had become pretty damaged from all the nanobots building and the fighting. Harry notices the robot is now stuck on the magnet as he gets off the mountain of trash and yells to the robot, "No! Kid! Are you alright?!"

The response was the robot screaming in pain as it tries to get off and when Donatello is moving the crane toward the blast-furnace. Even though Harry used the robot for robbing places, he can't help but care about it as it yells out to the robot, "Hang on, kid! Daddy's coming!" Harry then starts running to the small control box at the bottom of the crane as he opens it and pulls down the switch turning off the crane, but…it did more than that. Not only did it shut down the electromagnet, but it caused the nanobots robot to fall into the blast-furnace as it screams!

Shirayuki gasps at this feeling sorry for the robot as she clutched the damaged tulip in her hands to her chest. But when the robot fell, Raphael had a flashback of when Shirayuki was pulled into the water all those years ago. He looks at her and saw her sadness of seeing the robot done in thanks to that man. He gets a little upset at that, knowing how that feels.

Harry on the other hand, gets over the blast-furnace and freaks out! He goes to make sure the robot is okay. The big robot raises a hand out of the furnace saying it's final word, "Da…ddy!" It's hand sinks into the furnace as Harry drops to it's knees and Shirayuki looks like she's about to cry as Raphael walks over and puts an arm around her and hugs her. Shirayuki turns to face him to try and hide her tears from him but also tightens her grip on the tulip. Raphael rubs her back as he calms her down knowing that this is scaring her and making her feel sad. The blast-furnace closes up as Harry picks up the only other thing remaining from the robot besides the tulip Shirayuki now had, a happy smile theater mask. Harry picks it up as he starts crying and says to himself as he also starts sobbing, "I can't believe you're gone! My one real lucky break, and I broke ya! I…I'm…I'm sorry!"

Police cars start coming probably from someone called reporting weird noises. All five teenagers leave in the Battle Shell after gathering their weapons and motorcycles. Donatello is driving with Leonardo in the passenger seat and everybody else in the back with Shirayuki sitting next to Raphael with his arm around her as she's looking at the damaged purple tulip in her hands. Michelangelo then tells his siblings, "You know, I feel kind of bad for the little bot." Raphael asks him incredulously, "'Little'?" Michelangelo then tells him, "You know, he was kind of like a little kid." Shirayuki nods at this as she looks up from the tulip and tells her brothers, _'Yeah, he didn't know what he was doing, maybe things could've ended differently for that little guy if he had ended up with someone better then some street thug. Someone who could've taught him right from wrong, someone like us.'_

Everyone nods at this and Leonardo then says, "Yes, it is very unfortunate for how things went for it. But are you okay Tenshi? I can't help but think that something else about this is bothering you." Shirayuki looks at him for a moment as her other brothers are wondering the same thing and she answers them while looking back down at the tulip in her hands _'It's just...I feel really lucky, you know? That Master Splinter was the one who found me. If it had been anyone else, I could have ended up being just like that robot…. or worse.' _All the brothers sit in silence for a moment taking in and thinking about what Shirayuki just said and Raphael growls a little at that and tightens his hold around her telling her, "Like shell that would ever happen!"

The other brothers nod at this too as Donatello tells his siblings, "Yeah, but you are right Yuki, it's too bad he had such a rotten parent. It really is a good thing we all have Master Splinter, huh?" Everyone agrees with this as everyone reaches the 2nd Time Around store. Everyone gets outside as Leonardo tells his siblings, "Either way, I'm just glad the fighting is over." They all go inside only to see April and Casey fighting and yelling as Casey yells at April, "Take care of me?! I only got hurt because I was savin' you!" April then yells at him angrily, "Oh, so you think I need saving, is that it?!" Casey then yells at her, "You twist around everything I say! Hah, women!" Then April yells at him, "Why of all the myopic, idiotic…" April stops as Casey tells her while accidentally knocking down an antique vase, "Geez, how can you even talk if you won't speak English?!"

April then tells him to watch the antiques as they all continue yelling at each other. Shirayuki and the teenagers hear growling/whimpering to see Lunafire covering her ears with her paws as she's hating this. Lunafire smells Shirayuki and barks happily as she runs over to her and licks her cheek as Shirayuki pets her as the mute teenager tells her brothers, _'This my brothers, is called a lover's quarrel. They might end up together. So we might want to leave them alone right now.' _All brothers agree with this as they all leave. Before they left, Raphael said, "Good thing I won't end up like that if I ever get a girl." Shirayuki immediately blushes at this but hides it as she tells Raphael, _'I hope so.'_ Raphael looks at her confused, but shrugs it off as all five teens and Lunafire leave for home.

When they got back, the family told Master Splinter what had happened including Shirayuki's new power of metalbending. Their father was just thankful they all made it back home safe and sound. Shirayuki looks at the tulip in her hands and can't help but still feel upset about the robot's fate. She then tells her family she wishes to be alone for awhile and they all agreed knowing how much this event tonight affected her. The mute teenager goes to her room and once she's inside, she looks at the tulip and decided awhile ago that she was going to nurse it back to health using her plantbending. The problem though, is what will she do with it after it was back to full health again. She thought about keeping it, but something inside her told her she should give it back to Charlotte as soon as it was better. After all, it was originally Charlotte's in the first place as she grew and cared for it herself as she herself grew and cared for her own plants, minus the plantbending.

But what confused her the most, is why the robot took it in the first place and what was so special about it that the robot always kept it close to it? Shirayuki shrugs her shoulders realizing that these questions might never be answered with the robot gone. But she can't help but feel that one day, it might come back. So she starts getting to work on saving the tulip. The mute teenager then wonders if any other weird adventures will happen?

* * *

And that's the end of the chapter! Now for the questions! Why are all of the teenagers laughing and having fun? What's causing a power outage? Why are all of the black robbed ninja's trying to steal a very weird sword? What's Donatello's newest invention? Why is Master Splinter scared of the black robbed ninjas? And what are these ninja's trying to get in the river? And what will Charlotte find out about the flower and what is she doing to it to find that information?! Find out next time on the next exciting chapter of TMNT Avatar – Book 1: The Mute Beginning – Chapter 7: Darkness on the Edge of Town!


	7. Chapter 7 Darkness on the Edge of Town

Welcome to the newest chapter! Keep piling in reviews! MysteriousWriterGirl14, WolfWitchHuntress1318 and I just want to say, 'Have fun reading this and take your time!' Again, this is pretty long. Also, everybody, I was called in for my job earlier last week and WolfWitchHuntress1318 has been busy with her life. Luckily, my job was only for a few days. So, I want you all to know that if I get called in for my job and if chapters don't come out on Monday, I apologize greatly in advance if chapters aren't out by Monday. And also, starting after this chapter, all future chapters of TMNT Avatar will be split into two parts. So for The Way of Invisibility and future chapters, it will be split into two parts from here on out.

_Italics in voice-over, is what happens during the voice-over. Italics after voice-over is Shirayuki using sign language and/or writing in her notebook to communicate._

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles franchise or Avatar The Last Airbender/Legend of Korra franchise. I do not own the characters and TV shows to them as well. I own my OCs including Shirayuki, and MysteriousWriterGirl14 owns her three OCs and that's it. This story was inspired by similar works known as Our Little Sister by Dream Dragoness and Golden Angel by ChibiLover123 here on Fanfiction. And this story is the 2003 TMNT series.

TMNT Avatar - Book 1: The Mute Beginning

Chapter 7: Darkness On the Edge of Town

* * *

Voice-Over Intro:

Donatello: My name is Donatello, and right now I'm learning just how long my sister's Dragon Wolf and I can hold our breath without one of her air bubbles. That vibrocannon is seriously messing up the East River, if this keeps up, the whole South Street Seaport could go crumbling into the water. I'd be fascinated by the technology, if Lunafire and I weren't otherwise occupied.

_As Donatello says this, we see him and Lunafire swimming in the East River with Donatello wearing a strange pair of goggles with three green eyes. They emerge from the water after they both crash with Donatello's mechanical flying wind-glider in the water. They get on the pier and Donatello turns on his night vision goggles as he sees a big vibrocannon being shot in the water by some weirdly dressed men as they search for something as the Seaport is crumbling. Donatello and Lunafire look a little more until two black robed ninjas from earlier appear on top of them as they attack!_

* * *

It's been about a couple of days since our hero's defeated the giant robot that was controlled by nanobots. Shirayuki has gotten over what happened, but she cannot forget the adventure. She even decided to call the creature Nano, short for Nanobots. And she was able to fix the tulip until it was back to normal. Shirayuki gave the tulip back to Charlotte a few days later and she was so happy to have it back. But for some reason, Charlotte's been acting weird the day after she got it back. She keeps looking at Shirayuki weirdly as if something was wrong, and even started to ask her about how her family was doing more so then usual. The girls also heard what happened with the robberies from the police.

They were a little weirded out from what Harry told the police, but they believed it nonetheless. Heck, even Charlotte remained quiet about the whole thing. It's almost as if she knew about the whole thing. It made Shirayuki a bit uneasy but she let it go, thinking she's getting paranoid. The girls are still worried that something like that might happen again. But Shirayuki won't let that happen again. They also told her they saw Shirayuki helping out at the antique store. So the mute teenager told them, that she and her family were helping a friend they just met get her shop ready. Which of course, that was true.

Raphael is still confused of what happened during that day with Shirayuki. And she still has trouble figuring out what to do about her feelings of Raphael. So she came to a decision, she would tell him on her birthday, on December 15. She has also been doing well with more waterbending and practicing more earthbending and a lot more practicing with metalbending. Master Splinter was in awe and shock when she demonstrated it. He had no idea metal could be bended like what she did, but he knew now. So he decided that Shirayuki would do more Hung Gar training and practice her metalbending and earthbending more. Lunafire has watched Shirayuki practice more and more with her bending and has remained quiet, almost as if she knows something.

Today on this day, in the sewers, the boys and Shirayuki are having fun on this night. And doing what exactly? Extreme sports. Michelangelo has a skateboard, Raphael has on inline skates, Donatello has a foldaway bike and Leonardo has a foldaway kick scooter. And Shirayuki? There's only one extreme sport for her: Extreme figure ice skating. In a tunnel that leads to their new home, Michelangelo is shredding on his skateboard as he exclaims to the turtles and mute sister behind him, "He is the Alpha-Dog, the Thrash-Meister, the undisputed God of the Half Pipe!" Shirayuki rolls her eyes at this as Michelangelo makes two flips in the tunnel as he yells for joy. Then Raphael skates on his inline skates as Shirayuki smirks at this knowing Raphael is having a fun time as he yells to Michelangelo, "Who needs Half Pipe, bro? When you've got full pipe!"

Raphael skates over the tunnel as he goes in a circle from the floor to the ceiling as he yells for joy. Shirayuki, wanting to be a part of the action, uses her winterbending to make a trail for her ice skating as she gets to where Raphael and Michelangelo are and as she skates, she tells her two brothers with a smirk, _'Who needs pipe when you have your own ice skating path?!'_ Shirayuki zooms past them as she continues skating and the makes a triple axel and a quadruple axel!

Shirayuki is wearing a somewhat sparkly blue dress that has an ice-blue sparkly long-sleeved lace shirt underneath the dress, a black bodice that has straps that had lightly sparkled snowflake designs on it, a belt around her waist, black spandex shorts, white tights, black ankle-high laced-up boots with ice-skating blades that Shirayuki had made out of ice with her winterbending and there are alternating and vertically striped colors of the skirt part that were completely lightly sparkled includes black, dark blue and light blue. Her hair, today was styled in a high wavy ponytail. Raphael looks at that in shock as Michelangelo yells, "Whoo-hoo! Go sis!" Shirayuki smiles as the three make their way out of the tunnel and into their home as Leonardo and Donatello appear behind them. Donatello appears on his bike as he and Leonardo on his scooter, zooms into the house.

Donatello rides onto a ramp and he's in the air as he exclaims, "Going for amplitude!" Donatello makes the front wheel spin in the air as he lands on the floor as he keeps on going. Then Leonardo speeds up to the ramp as he's in the air as he makes the scooter spin in the air and he grinds on the table with the scooter as he yells to his siblings, "Going for grinditude! Whoo!" He lands on the floor and continues as their all riding on the floor as Shirayuki makes a layback spin. All the boys whoop and holler having fun as Shirayuki makes an ice trail loop-de-loop as she skates on it going in a loop-de-loop, While this was going on, Master Splinter and Lunafire walked out of the kitchen as Master Splinter is carrying a tray of tea with a cup and bowl and four blueberry muffins that Shirayuki made for everyone yesterday.

Master Splinter and Lunafire are heading to the TVs so they can watch their soap operas. Leonardo zooms by them as he tells his father and Dragon Wolf pet who stopped, "Excuse me, guys." Master Splinter had just set his tray down on the little table as Donatello appears on his bike and as he jumps over his father and Lunafire, he tells them, "Heads up, guys! I mean down!" They do so and just as he finished pouring a cup and a bowl of tea, Raphael zooms up to them on his skates but Master Splinter and Lunafire jumped away and as Raphael zooms by them as he tells them, "Nice recovery, guys!" Master Splinter sighs annoyed by this, knowing he can barely get any peace thanks to his sons. He goes to grab a muffin from the tray but Michelangelo swipes it telling him, "Thanks, sensei!"

Both Master Splinter and Lunafire are annoyed of this. But Shirayuki zooms up to Michelangelo hitting him upside the head as he groans in pain and Shirayuki swipes the muffin. She skates on her ice path to Master Splinter and Lunafire as she tells him giving him back the muffin with a smile, _'Here you go, Father.'_ Lunafire growls in appreciation as Master Splinters tells his daughter, "Thank you, Shirayuki. Always considerate." Shirayuki smiles as she joins her brothers once more in their tricks. She loved how all of their tricks were something from the BMX. Heck, her friend Samantha could give Michelangelo a run for his money! As the boys are riding around the place along with being on the ramps and Shirayuki skating around, all of her brothers yell, "EXTREME GREEN!" She can't help but smile at that, glad that her brothers are having fun.

Master Splinter and Lunafire sigh at this as they go to the couch. Shirayuki then makes a new path on her ice while on the one she's on, as she goes to jump on the new path with a quadruple spin, she jumps and spins where she's above Raphael and just as she gets close to the path, suddenly all the power is gone as the whole room is pitch black! Shirayuki gasps at this as she loses balance and falls onto something hard as all her brothers hit each other with groans as their extreme sports equipment fell as the power went out. Shirayuki groans at this as Michelangelo tells Donatello, "Nice wiring job, Don!" Donatello then tells his siblings, "I guarantee it's not my wiring! Maybe it's a blackout." Michlangelo then tells him then to his siblings, "Maybe. Now, can one of you get your foot off my shell?!" Shirayuki starts to try and get up, but she then feels something heavy on her. And she feels she's on the ground and something gripped her shoulders.

Wait a minute. If she's on the ground, and her two youngest brothers aren't on her, then who is?! Master Splinter has a candle and Lunafire lights it with her flame to reveal Michelangelo and Leonardo on the ground, Donatello on a ramp and Raphael…on top of Shirayuki?! Shirayuki and Raphael look at each other shocked and confused as Shirayuki realized something, Raphael must have caught her somehow. She smiles at this, but then she smirks as she pulls out her right hand and tells him in sign language, _'Looks like the weapon is on the other belt, eh Raphie?'_ Raphael blushes hard at this as he immediately gets up and turns away as he tells her, "W-whatever. J-just be careful next time, okay?" Shirayuki smiles at this, glad that he cares enough as Leonardo then tells Master Splinter, "Keep that flame away from Mikey, Master Splinter. He scarfed down a whole chili pizza for dinner."

Shirayuki gags at this and Lunafire and Raphael can't help but laugh at that as Raphael helps Shirayuki up as Master Splinter tells them, "Clearly, there is a power failure. I suggest you all go investigate and see if it can be fixed." Everyone nods as Michelangelo tells Master Splinter, "We're all over it!" Michelangelo grabs his skateboard and starts to carry it as Raphael pushes the wheels of his skates back in the shoes. Donatello and Leonardo fold their scooter and bicycle up and put them in their belts.

And Shirayuki makes her ice paths become water and back into the little pool and then she waves her hand over her skates making the ice blades vanish and making her skates ordinary boots again. Master Splinter then tells his children as they all leave for the surface, "And hurry up! Lunafire and I do not wish to miss our program." After Shirayuki had made a quick change from her ice-skating outfit into her ninja gear, they make it outside as they all get onto a water tower. They look all around the city as Leonardo tells his siblings, "You know, I don't think Splinter meant we should investigate this far."

Raphael then tells Leonardo with a smirk, "You can never be too thorough. Especially when it comes to topside time." Shirayuki nods as she tells Leonardo, _'Yeah. It's better that we investigate as much as we can.'_ Donatello then looks around as he tells his siblings, "This whole side of town is dark. A sub-station must have gone out." Shirayuki smirks suddenly as she says, _'I'll betcha guys that my friend Char, just screamed after the power being gone. And Sam is busting her gut out laughing.' _Michelangelo starts laughing at that telling her, "That is so true!" Leonardo rolls his eyes as he then tells everyone, "Beside that, this isn't right. Shouldn't there be some emergency lights or something?" Raphael then tells Leonardo, "Yeah, it's totally dark down there." Michelangelo, Shirayuki, Donatello and Raphael then smirk as Michelangelo tells his siblings, "Which means, there's only one thing for us to do!"

All five teenagers then make their way to the Metropolitan Museum of Art. They all decided to have some fun there with using their extreme sports equipment as Michelangelo and Raphael grind on a rail and Shirayuki, after making ice blades for her ninja shoes, makes another ice path while doing a cross foot spin and then a split jump. Leonardo, being the party pooper tells his siblings, "Hey guys, do you all really think we should be doing this? What if somebody sees us?" Raphael appears beside him telling him, "That's the beauty of it, Leo. No one can see us. It's pitch black." Michelangelo agrees with a smile as he tells Leonardo, "Get with the program Leo. It's a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity to session some surface terrain." Shirayuki nods as she tells Leonardo, _'Besides, we only get practice in the sewers. We also need practice up here too when we can.'_

Donatello appears beside them as he points to the top of the Museum as he tells everyone, "Hey, check this out!" They all look up to see the black-robed ninjas they fought weeks ago breaking into the museum by climbing to the top! The teenagers hide as Michelangelo asks his siblings, "Didn't we fight these clowns once before?" Donatello then tells his siblings, "Yeah, and we nearly got waxed." Raphael chuckles a bit as he asks his siblings, "Whose up for some payback?" Shirayuki brings out a metal fan as she opens it and flutters it towards her face as she says with a smirk, _'Time to kick some shell, boys!'_

* * *

Inside the museum, a bunch of black-robed ninjas find a strange white and gold sword inside a glass case. And it looks like their going to steal it. Most of them hide as two of the ninjas remain. One of the ninja's has a glass cutter as it cuts some of the glass into a circle and takes the piece out. Another one of the black robed ninjas puts on a metal glove and goes to grab the sword out of the case but is stopped by a shuriken that hits the case nearly missing the ninja's hand.

The teenagers appear as Leonardo was the one who threw the shuriken as he tells the ninjas, "Gift shop's on the first floor, boys. But they don't take kindly to shoplifters. And neither do we." One of the ninja's gets his weapon out and the other with the metal glove goes to get the sword in the case. But Raphael throws more shuriken at the ninja as they hit the case as Raphael tells that ninja, "Now before ya try to make off with the goods, ya might want ta consider a few things: One, you're outnumbered; Two, don't let the pretty faces fool you. Especially our sister's. We're tougher than we look!"

Shirayuki blushes at that comment and Leonardo and Donatello can't help but notice that. Donatello's known for the past couple of years that Shirayuki has had a crush on Raphael. After all, he's a good observer and a good listener. And Leonardo looks like he's starting to realize it too. More black robed ninjas appear as Michelangelo says getting scared, "And three, we're about to get our butts seriously hammered!" Shirayuki getting over her blush, pokes Michelangelo and tells him, _'Then stop whining and start fighting!'_ The black robed ninjas surround them as one of the ninja's spins its bo staff and goes to attack the teenagers but Leonardo counters by using his two katana blades by cutting the staff in half. But Leonardo is shocked as the black robed ninja makes two blades pop out of the cut halves of the staff!

The ninja goes to swing the blades at Leonardo, but luckily the blue masked turtle turns around making the blades hit his shell as they break apart and crumble. Leonardo smirks as he hits the ninja with his shoulder as the ninja hits another ninja. Leonardo sighs with relief as he says, "Whoo! Saved by the shell. I love being a turtle." Raphael being a show off with his now active inline skates tells his siblings as he spins around, "Hey, check it out! Blazing blades!" Shirayuki smirks at that as she makes her shoes ice skates again and starts making an ice path as she follows Raphael while telling him while fighting and taking out two ninjas while performing figure skating tricks, _'And check this out Raph! Ninja Battles on Ice!'_

Raphael laughs at this and tells her as she makes her way over to him, "Nice one, Snow Princess!" They then both skate together toward a ninja that's charging for them and just as the ninja swings their sword, Raphael and Shirayuki flips over him as the ninja's sword cuts a vase in half. Raphael laughs as he tells the ninja, "You break it pal, ya bought it!" Then Shirayuki tells Raphael in sign language, _'Which means they'll be flat out broke!'_

Raphael laughs again at that as they both continue skating as a ninja goes after them as Raphael tells his sister, "And speaking of 'buying it.' Snow Princess, you want to do the honors?" Shirayuki says with a smirk telling him, _'With pleasure, Raphie-boy.'_ Raphael moves on ahead as Shirayuki starts spinning around and in no time goes into a full scratch spin and she starts bringing her left leg up while still spinning. In one swift motion she does a back round-house kick while still spinning and hits the ninja dead on as the ninja is flung back from the force of the kick and hits a gong as it rings. Raphael laughs as he tells his sister as she slows down her spin and strikes an elegant pose with her fans when she stops, "Nice one. If I had four more fingers, I'd give ya a ten!" Shirayuki tells him with a smile, _'Thanks Raph. Now back to the action!'_

Donatello unfolds his bicycle and starts riding it toward one of the ninjas that's holding a bladed staff, Donatello does a wheelie on the ninja as he's flung onto a samurai armor on display. Another ninja is coming for him from behind, so Donatello grabs his bo staff from his shell and points it straight toward the ninja like a lance as he charges for him on his bike as he yells, "Charge!" The ninja gets hit in the stomach as he's flung onto a vase as it breaks. Michelangelo then goes to fight the ninjas while on his skateboard as he hits a ninja making it hit the other two ninjas near him as he yells excitedly, "Wa-hoo! Bowling for ninjas!" Michelangelo spins his nunchuks clearly having fun, but one of the black robed ninjas grabs him with a kusarigama by the arm with the chain part but as Michelangelo was being pulled, he jumps off his skateboard as it hits the ninja knocking him out.

Michelangelo gets himself free as he says to himself, "Way to pick up that spare." Michelangelo then tears off the red symbol from the ninja's outfit as he says to himself with a smile, "And a trophy to boot!" Leonardo is being surrounded and attacked by four ninjas as he calls out to his siblings, "A little help here?!" All of his brothers and sister go to help Leonardo as his brothers yell, "We're on it!" Leonardo tries to hold the ninjas back, but Shirayuki realizes something as she notices the different angles her brothers are heading towards Leonardo. So she quickly stops as all four ninjas get out of the way as all three brother hits Leonardo as they all end up in a dog pile. Shirayuki winces at this glad she didn't end up in it. The brothers start to get up as Michelangelo tells his siblings, "I sense a teamwork training session in our future! And how did you not end up in this Yuki?" Shirayuki scoffs as she tells him, _'Because I'm smart, Dopey.'_

The ninjas decide to leave as Leonardo tells his siblings, "Double time! Their getting away!" But as the ninja's escape, the ninja with the metal glove grabs the sword in the case. The ninja tries to leave but the teenagers are blocking his way. Raphael holds out his hand as he spins a sai in his other hand and tells the ninja threateningly, "Just put the sword back, Sparky, and we'll call it a draw!" The teenagers surround him as the ninja holds up the sword it stole as the sword suddenly lights up whitish blue crackling with weird energy and it lets out pulse waves knocking all five teenagers to the ground. The ninja although surprised, manages to escape. Michelangelo asks his siblings as they get up, "How about best two out of three?" Police sirens start appearing as Donatello rubs his head and asks his siblings, "What was that sword?"

Shirayuki groans telling her brothers, _'All I know is that sword gave me a major migraine.'_ Leonardo then tells his siblings, "Hold that thought. We gotta book." Everyone escapes as they grabbed their weapons and sports equipment while Raphael grabs hold of Shirayuki cause it looks like she's about ready to faint as they make their way home.

* * *

Back in the sewer home, the teenagers told Master Splinter and Lunafire of their battle and showed them the symbol from the uniform Michelangelo ripped earlier. Leonardo then asks Master Splinter, "What does this symbol mean, Master Splinter?" The rat sensei was unnaturally quiet as he saw this symbol as he finally tells his children, "Trouble." The teenagers shocked that their sensei may know about them. Master Splinter starts to go back into his room as Raphael asks him, "You know somethin' about these ninjas?! Where do they come from? And who do they work for?" Master Splinter stops walking as Michelangelo then asks him, "And what do they want with a magic sword?"

Donatello being the smart one, tells Michelangelo, "Nope, not magic. No offense to Yuki. But it's probably more like a self-perpetuating oscillation frequency generator." Michelangelo being confused along with his other brothers and Shirayuki, who is still feeling woozy from the sword's power attack, Michelangelo asks him, "In English, Einstein?" Donatello then sums thing down as he tells his brother, "It packs a shock wave that'll knock you flat on your shell." Shirayuki nods as she also says, _'And it gives you a major migraine. My head is still pounding from it.'_ Lunafire whimpers as she nudges her head on Shirayuki's shoulder clearly worried as her friend pets her calming her down. Master Splinter is about to enter his room as Raphael tells his siblings, "We've gotta go after these creeps!" Master Splinter turns around as he tells his children, "No. A wise ninja does not seek out an enemy that he or she does not fully understand."

But Leonardo tries to tell Master Splinter, "But sensei, Bushido demands that we fight for honor, justice and-!" Master Splinter interrupts him as he snaps telling his children, "Bushido also demands that you honor your Master's wishes. I will meditate upon this matter further. Good night." Master Splinter closes his doors as the teenagers groan at this as Michelangelo tells his siblings, "Under-grounded again." Donatello then has an idea as he snaps his fingers with a smile as he tells his siblings and Lunafire as he runs to his computer with the others following him, "Follow me!" He gets to the computer and as everyone surrounds him, he tells his siblings and Dragon Wolf, "There's more than one way to seek out your enemy." He goes to search through his computer as the others decide to patiently wait.

* * *

Back in the unknown building, the man in the strange kimono appears in a facing the black robed ninjas that work for him as he takes the top part of his kimono off revealing his chest. The four ninjas bow before him as his training session begins. One of the ninjas tries to attack him with his sword, but the man kicks him away as the ninja is flung back. Another ninja has a kusarigama and goes to attack him, but the chain part misses as the man does a couple of flips to get away as he kicks a ninja from behind him as the ninja hits another ninja. Hun, the leader of the Purple Dragons and an accomplice of the man, brings in a sword covered in cloth on a pillow.

The man finishes off all of the four ninjas with kicks and punches, defeating them with ease and without breaking a sweat. The man puts back on the top part of his kimono as he asks Hun, "I trust you bring good news." Hun then bows before the man as the man takes off the cloth to reveal the gold and white sword that was stolen earlier. The man is awestruck as he grabs a hold of the sword and holds it up as he says, "The Sword of Tengu. Still just as potent. And after all these years!" The man then holds the sword near a glass case that has samurai armor inside as the sword glows. The man excitedly says, "And still able to locate other artifacts that shares its unique origin. Yes, this sword will help me track those that I have been hunting for all these years!" He puts the sword back on the pillow as he tells Hun, "Bring it to Tech Division. Tell them…proceed with Phase Two."

* * *

The next day, Shirayuki had just come back from work and she could still feel Charlotte looking at her weird. She still shook it off as paranoia. After all, Charlotte is always curious about her friends. Charlotte even asked Shirayuki how her family was doing. Shirayuki told her that they've been doing fine and that her family is just so busy sometimes. Charlotte told her she understood that, but Shirayuki still can't help but feel suspicious of Charlotte. But at least Shirayuki's friends are calming down from what happened with the nanobots robot. And the girls have started talking about the black-out last night. They were a little worried if it would happen again.

But still, Shirayuki has been worried about Master Splinter. She keeps thinking there's something he's not telling her and her brothers. But she'll let him tell her, her brothers and Lunafire when he's ready. And that's not all, Shirayuki has also been thinking about that sword that gave her a migraine. She's never been rendered weak before by anything. If that sword could make her feel sick, what would it mean if whoever was behind all this learned about her and just what the sword could do to her? She hopes that she never feels that kind of pain ever again. Today, Shirayuki is wearing a pair of denim jeans that has a white snowflake design on them, her Batman hoodie, a white T-shirt, and white tennis shoes. And her hair is in a low ponytail with a blue scrunchie.

Shirayuki sees her brothers doing what they normally do: Raphael beating up a dummy, Leonardo practicing his katas, Michelangelo reading his comics, watching TV and eating potato chips, and Donatello is on his computer. Lunafire is laying by the couch getting a nap in as Michelangelo looks back at Master Splinter's room as he asks his siblings, "What's up with the big cheese? He's been zoning in there all day." It's true. Training was actually canceled today. Leonardo then tells his siblings while practicing a kata, "It's that ninja symbol. It's got sensei all weirded out." Shirayuki tells Leonardo in her sign language, _'I agree. I've never seen him this freaked out before. I'm starting to get worried.'_ Raphael then yells/growls at his siblings as he kicks and punches the dummy, "Enough with this waiting around. I say we head top-side, kick ninja butt, take ninja names, and find out the whole ninja story for ourselves!"

Raphael then yells out in anger as he kicks off the dummy's head as it's off flying right into Michelangelo's potato chips. Michelangelo sees the head and is scared for a bit but then tells Raphael, "Whoa. Remind me never to get on your bad side, dude." Raphael then tells his youngest brother as he starts to walk out of the lair, "Too late." Leonardo blocks Raphael's way as he tells him, "Hang on, Raph. No one's going anywhere." Shirayuki then walks up in between them to prevent a fight she sensed was about to come up as she then tells Raphael, _'As much as I hate to admit it, Leo's right Raph. And besides, even if we could go after them, we don't know where they are at the moment.'_ As Raphael was about to respond to what she said, Donatello then calls out to his siblings and Lunafire as they approach him as Donatello tells them from his computer, "Hey, guys! Check this out! I hacked into the power company's computer system. It looks like there's another blackout down by the South Street Seaport."

Raphael then tells his siblings saying his own little joke, "I smell a rat, and I don't mean Splinter." Shirayuki then hugs Donatello telling him, _'Awesome, Donnie! Char would definitely like you!' _Donatello smiles at this glad for the praise, but blushes a little at the mention of Charlotte. You see even though the boys never met the girls, the guys liked how the girls sounded through the phone. Donatello liked Charlotte's voice, Michelangelo liked Sam's and Leonardo liked Madison's. With that, Shirayuki goes to change into her ninja gear, and after she comes back out ready to go. She, Raphael, Michelangelo, Donatello and Lunafire go to leave the lair but Leonardo tells them, "Hang on, guys. Splinter told us-!" Raphael interrupts him telling him, "Not to go after the ninjas. He didn't say anything about not investigating power failures."

Donatello smiles at this as he tells his siblings, "Excellent. I have a few new surveillance toys I want to test." Shirayuki nods telling him, _'I can't wait to see what new things you made, Donnie!'_ Donatello laughs a bit at this, glad that she's curious. Leonardo tries to call them back, but he sighs saying to himself as he decides to follow them, "Wait up! It's tough being the leader." He follows his siblings and Dragon Wolf, not noticing Master Splinter was watching them leave.

* * *

They get to the bridge as their all on top of it. Lunafire helped Shirayuki get on top of it as everyone notices the blackness all over. Raphael tells his siblings, "Total blackout. Just like last night." Lunafire growls out itching for a fight, but Shirayuki calms her down with a few pets as Donatello roots through his duffel bag as he tells his siblings and Dragon Wolf, "But this time, I came prepared." Donatello then brings out a pair of goggles that has three green eye slots and a communication device as Michelangelo swipes it from him as he puts it on and tells everybody, "Awesome. Total Turtle vision." Shirayuki hits him upside the head as Michelangelo groans in pain as she takes the goggles and gives them back to Donatello.

Donatello nodded his thanks to her as he puts the goggles on and he tells his siblings, "Night vision, actually." Shirayuki grins like the Chesire Cat as she tells him, _'Sweet!'_ Leonardo then asks Donatello, "How do we survey such a large area with just Lunafire?" Donatello being a showoff, tells Leonardo pulling something on his harness, "I came prepared for that too." Donatello pulls the switch on his harness and he immediately has a mechanical wind-glider! Donatello then tells everyone, "I've been dying to try this puppy!" Shirayuki grins like a Chesire Cat once more as she tells Donatello, _'Donnie, you need to make me a wind-glider when you get the chance!'_ Leonardo asks Donatello a little worried, "You mean you haven't tested it yet?!"

Michelangelo tells Leonardo as he gets out of the way, "Dude, how's he supposed to test a flying machine in the sewers?" Shirayuki nods telling Leonardo, _'Yeah. For once, Mikey's right. It wouldn't work out so well at all.' _Lunafire growls while nodding her head agreeing with this as she turns Dragon Wolf. Donatello then tells his siblings and Lunafire before flying off on his wind-glider, "We'll stay in touch via Shell Cell. I've worked out all of the theoretical aerodynamics. It's practically fool prooooofff!" Donatello runs off the top and flies on the wind as he yells and whoops for joy as Lunafire follows flying behind him as Raphael and Shirayuki look over the edge to make sure he's okay as Raphael asks everyone, "But is it Don-proof?" Shirayuki shakes her head telling him before grinning real big, _'I hope so. Remember when I said we got the fun stuff during our battle with the robot? I changed my mind. Donnie gets the fun stuff.'_ Raphael laughs at that telling her, "I think you're right about that, Snow Princess."

* * *

In the sky, Donatello is trying to get control of the hang-glider as Leonardo nearly yells into the com, "Don? Don?!" Donatello moves the hang-glider up with help from Lunafire as he tells Leonardo and his family, "I'm okay. No problem. I just forgot to compensate for the wind track of my bo staff." Donatello and Lunafire continue flying until they see the Seaport and something strange. They see a vibrocannon on a platform as the cannon is launching a beam into the water of the river as if the controllers of the cannon are looking for something.

Donatello then tells his siblings on the com, "Guys? We're picking up something strange down on the river." Leonardo then asks, "What is it?" Donatello then tells him, "It looks like their searching for something under the water." Donatello and Lunafire flies near the beam as Leonardo asks him, "Who's searching?" Donatello takes a look through his night vision goggles as he tells Leonardo, "It's our ninja buddies again. They look like techies though. And they have that sword they stole rigged up to some kind of cannon."

Donatello then tells his family, "We're over Pier 16." Leonardo then tells him through the com, "We're there." Leonardo, Michelangelo, Raphael, and Shirayuki start making their way to the pier. Donatello and Lunafire get closer to the beam as he tells his family, "We're going in for a closer…look!" Out of nowhere, when they got near the beam, it messed up their balance as Donatello screams and Lunafire howls in fear as they lose control as Donatello exclaims in his com device, "Mayday, mayday! We're going down!" They both crash into the water with the wind-glider damaged. His brothers and sister try to contact him with Leonardo asking, "Don! Can you hear me?! Say something, bud!" Shirayuki starts biting her nails in worry, hoping nothing bad happened to Donatello and Lunafire.

After what seems like hours, Donatello and Lunafire burst out of the water as the turtle tells everyone on the com device, "Man! That water stinks! And this is from a turtle and a Dragon Wolf who live in the sewers!" Lunafire growls agreeing with that as everyone bursts out with smiles as the three brothers yell in joy and Shirayuki sign languages in joy glad that Donatello and Lunafire are alive, "YES!/_YES!"_ With that, the three turtles, and Shirayuki make their way through the pier as Leonardo sees the cannon as he tells Donatello through the Shell Cell, "We have a visual on the cannon. And we only see two guys." Shirayuki then feels vibrations beneath her feet of quick footsteps as she gets her brother's attention by telling them, _'We're not alone. Ninjas are all around us.'_ Ninjas appear on ships nearby as they surround the teenagers and Lunafire, as Michelangelo tells everyone, "I hate it when she's right!"

So Michelangelo, Leonardo, Raphael and Shirayuki get their weapons out as the boys yell, "Let's Turtleize them!" Shirayuki grins like a Chesire Cat once again as she says in her mind, 'Time to kick some butt!' The teenagers rush into battle beating the ninjas as Leonardo kicks some of the ninjas as he hops onto one of the ships and kicks a ninja off of it. Shirayuki uses her metal fans to summon the water from the air as she throws the water at them making them into water whips knocking them away.

* * *

Back with Donatello and Lunafire, they makes it onto the pier until two ninjas jump them from above, but Donatello knocks them back with his bo staff. He uses his staff to land on a ship and goes to fight more of the ninjas and Lunafire follows. Raphael is climbing on the rope ladder of the ship to attack the ninjas on the sail. One of the ninjas on the sail has a scythe and cuts off the rope ladder making Raphael fall. Out of nowhere, Shirayuki appears on the water and makes it rise up and she grabs Raphael stopping his fall. Raphael looks up to her and smiles, telling her, "Thanks, Yuki!" She nods with a smile and then gets angry as the same two ninjas on the sail come onto the floor as Raphael gets angry as well.

While this was going on the two techies on the platform are still searching for something in the water, but it looks like they found it. One of the techies talks on a com device on his wrist, "We found what we're looking for. Bring in aerial support!" Back with the teenagers, Michelangelo is on the shop as well spinning his nunchuks as he keeps moving back as he jokingly tells the ninjas that are surrounding him in a pirate accent, "Avast ye scurvy seadogs! Argh! Shiver me timbers! Blow me down!" His back hits the wall as he's trapped. He then tells the ninjas hoping they'll stop, "Okay, about that 'blow me down' part…" The ninja's go to attack him, but out of nowhere, a sail falls on the ninjas as Michelangelo looks up to see Leonardo on wooden part that was holding up the sail, showing he cut the sail off as Michelangelo tells him, "Thanks, bro!"

A helicopter appears over the area where the cannon is hitting the water as a hook grabs it pulling it up. Lunafire suddenly perks her ears up and growls angrily as Donatello sees this as he asks her, "What's wrong Lunafire? Do you sense something's happening to Yuki?" Lunafire nods as he tells her, "Then go on ahead and help her! I'll take care of these goons." Lunafire nods as she goes to find Shirayuki. As this happens, Shirayuki is facing against two ninjas.

Two of them have kusarigamas as one of them throws the chain part and bounds both of her hands together as she growls at him but she fails to notice the other ninja throwing the chain part around her legs as her legs get bound together and she falls over the ledge nearly screaming in shock! She's hung upside down by the chains the other ninja drops onto the other level of the ship as hold the scythe part of the kusarigama up as he's about to cut her! Shirayuki gulps nervously and scared as she can't escape. The ninja holding her in place doesn't know of the snarling beast behind him and the ninja on the other level doesn't know of the other snarling beast behind him.

The ninja on the floor is then poked from behind as the ninja turns around and receives a hard right hook to the face knocking him out cold, as Raphael was the one who hit him as he snarls out, "No one…NO ONE…hurts my girl!" Shirayuki is stunned at this as the other snarling beast is revealed to be Lunafire as she attacks the ninja that was holding Shirayuki in place as the chain untangles from her legs and Raphael catches her in a bridal hold. Shirayuki looks up to him and blushes big time with her heart racing at this and the fact that Raphael called her 'his girl' but hides it as Raphael sets her down as he asks her nervously, "Uh, You okay, Snow Princess?" Shirayuki nods telling him as she looks at the ninjas with pissed off looks, _'I think so. I REALLY hate these ninjas!'_

Lunafire drops down and licks Shirayuki's face then growls at the unconscious ninja as Raphael chuckles telling Shirayuki, "So does Lunafire." Lunafire accepts Raphael to pet her for a minute. As Raphael pets Lunafire, he tells Shirayuki nervously while he's blushing hoping his sister won't see it, "Uh, listen Yuki, about that whole calling you 'my girl' thing? What I meant was, that you're my main girl, so don't think of it as something else okay?!" But Raphael was hiding the truth. He was only covering up the real reason he said that. Only he doesn't know why he said it in the first place. But Shirayuki looks at Raphael a little stunned as she's thinking that maybe, just maybe, Raphael has feelings for her! This gave her hope. Hope that her and Raphael really can be together. Shirayuki smiles a small smile and tells Raphael, _'Sure, I understand Raphie. And thanks for saving my butt from those ninja rejects!'_

Donatello is facing two ninjas as he takes one of them down with his staff. Then he uses it to move away from the other then jabs it in the ninja's stomach, then hits him into the lifeboat. Then he uses his staff to stub the other's toe and makes him fall into the lifeboat as Donatello uses the mechanism to make the lifeboat fall into the water. All of the teenagers and Lunafire gather around as Leonardo tells them, "I think this teamwork effort gets the Most Improved." Shirayuki rolls her eyes at this Donatello then tells everyone as he points at a helicopter, "School's not out yet. That's one coolio shell chopper!" The helicopter pulls the item out of the river and it looks like a mangled metal body covered with seaweed. Michelangelo asks his family, "What's up with Barnacle Bill?"

The body gets pulled into the helicopter as Raphael says, "Whatever it is, it can't be good." Shirayuki growls telling everyone, _'If it ever has anything to do with these guys, anything they do is never good.' _The helicopter flies away as the teenagers and Lunafire head to the platform where the vibrocannon is to see if they can get the sword back. The two techies managed to turn it off making the water normal and peaceful. The techies disable the machine as one of them grabs the metal glove to grab the sword but Leonardo appears on the edge as he tells the techies, "Now boys, there's a small matter of some stolen property we need to discuss." They gasp seeing him the one techie drops the glove and makes a run for it on the other side as Donatello pops up telling them, "Dudes, you really shouldn't be playing with such dangerous toys."

Raphael and Shirayuki appear at a corner as finally Lunafire appears flying onto the platform with Michelangelo on her back as Michelangelo tells them, "Don't make me sic our Dragon Wolf on you!" Lunafire growls viciously with fire slightly coming out of her mouth, making the techies distracted as Leonardo hops up and kicks one of them down that had some kind of laser device. But when Leonardo kicked him down, the techie accidentally activated it as the laser destroys the controls making the Sword of Tengu overloading the machine and making the platform shake! The techies try to stop it as one of them tells the other, "It's overloading! I can't control it!" The other tells him, "Who cares?! We're leaving!" The helicopter reappears as it gets close to the cannon as the two techies jump on it and the helicopter makes it's escape as Raphael yells to his family, "Their getting away!"

The helicopter flies far away as the platform is creaking. Everyone sees the vibrocannon turning on it's own as the frequency waves hit the seaport as it starts to crumble as Donatello tells everyone, "I think we got bigger problems!" The vibrocannon's frequency waves are destroying the wooden walkway in the Seaport as it starts heading to a warehouse and will soon make it's way into the city! Michelangelo then tells his family as their all on the platform, "Talk about bad vibes!" Raphael tells Michelangelo, "Not funny, Mike!" Shirayuki hits Michelangelo upside the head telling him, _'Yeah, now's not the time to be funny!' _Leonardo frantically asks Donatello, "Don! Can you shut it down?!" Donatello tells Leonardo in his science mumbo jumbo, "Well, I might be able to disconnect the sword from the accelerator. But crossing the power terminator could result in a feedback loop that might-!"

As Donatello said this, he gets on the machine and pries part of it open with a crowbar and sees circuitry until Leonardo interrupts him, "Donnie, whatever! In the meantime, let's point this thing AWAY from civilization!" Everyone nods as Donatello gets to work and the others go to try and push the cannon away from the city. They all struggle to push it, until a helicopter appears from the city as it has a spotlight on as the announcer in it tells the teenagers and Lunafire, "This is the police! You at the pier! Stop where you are!" Shirayuki sign languages to Raphael, _'Uh-oh!'_ Raphael quickly tells his brother Donatello, "Hurry up, Don! Before we end up on America's Most Wanted Mutants!" Donatello starts messing with the controls as he tells his siblings, "Almost there!"

But he messes up as he repeats what Shirayuki said. The cannon starts to spin around some more as everyone latches onto the platform and Donnie falls from the cannon and onto the platform. Donatello tries to get to the cannon, but it keeps spinning around! Leonardo then yells to Donatello, "We got to steady this thing!" Leonardo sees a crowbar nearby as he goes to grab it. Once he gets near the cannon without being hit he jams it in the part that's making it turn as the cannon stops turning as the cannon is now blasting into the water. Donatello then goes to grab the sword from the cannon, but as soon as he touches it, he screams in pain as it hurts him! Leonardo picks up the metal glove that was nearby and throws it to him telling Donatello, "Here, try this!"

Donatello puts on the glove and he uses it to grab the sword as the sword loses its power, but the cannon is still overloading as Donatello tells his family, "Let's get out of here!" Everyone agrees as they all jump off the platform and start running as the metal platform breaks down taking the vibrocannon with it into the water. The cannon makes an explosion underwater Michelangelo says, "Whoa. Awesome light show!" Shirayuki scoffs telling her brothers, _'It wasn't a light show, Mikey. If that cannon kept firing toward the city, people would have been seriously hurt and probably not have survived, including my best friends!' _Leonardo agrees telling Michelangelo, "She's right, Mikey. At least we stopped it before things got worse." The helicopter that came in from the city flies forward with it's searchlight, as Leonardo tells everyone, "And speaking of light shows, we've got to get the shell out of here!"

Everyone makes a run for it away from the seaport as they all make it back home safe and sound. When they reached to their home, Master Splinter was waiting for them. He knew they left and asked what it was that they did. All five teenagers told him what they did and what happened as they snuck away. Master Splinter was shocked, but also very proud of what they did and found. The rat sensei slipped on the metal glove and held the sword's hilt as he takes a look at the sword as he tells his family, "The design is unmistakably 11th century Japanese. But the metal is unlike any I have ever seen. Clearly, there is more to this sword than meets the eye." He walks forward to a stand to put the sword there as it's held up and he tells his children and Lunafire, "It's best that it remains out of the wrong hands."

They leave for all of them to go and head to bed as Shirayuki can't help but look at the sword as she senses something bad will come for them because of it.

* * *

Back in the unknown building, the man in the kimono is sitting by his small table as the two techies from earlier tell him what happened. The man is furious as he then says to himself, "For a long time, longer than you could possibly imagine, my enemies have managed to elude me." He motions to the weird metal body covered in seaweed in the glass case as he tells them, "Here at last is proof, proof of their presence in this city. And all it cost me was the Sword of Tengu!" As he said this, he breaks a glass case that was supposed to hold the sword. One of the techies tells him, "Master, there were extenuating circumstances. These five strange creatures and this human girl, they came from nowhere!"

The man then shows the picture that one of the Mousers from earlier got from what attacked them from his table as he asks the two techies, "Were these the creatures and human girl you saw?" The techies take a look at the picture as they both say at the same time, "Oh, yes!" The man in the kimono nods and tells the two techies, "That will be all." The two techies bow down and go to leave through the door, but as the doors open, Hun appears behind the doors and grabs them not knowing what fate awaits them. The man in the kimono looks at the picture once more as he says to himself, "These freakish thorns in my side must be removed…permanently!" As he says this, he grabs the gauntlet on his table and stabs the picture with it. He will not rest until the figures in the picture are taken care of, not knowing just how powerful one of them is…

* * *

About a couple of days ago when Charlotte regained her flower, she was so happy to get it back. She knew it was hers for some reason. The flower was perfectly restored thanks to Shirayuki's plantbending. Charlotte hugged Shirayuki telling her, "Thanks, Yuki! I'm so glad you found it!" She lets go and asks her, "Did you figure out who stole it?" Shirayuki nods telling her writing a message in her green notebook, 'The police will be coming by soon to explain what happened.' Charlotte nodded at this and when the police came, they explained that Harry had stolen everything including the tulip. The girls were shocked out of their minds especially Charlotte, but they were glad that the man was put into jail. The police officers left as Charlotte decided to put the tulip back in her flowerpot with the tulips.

But as she went over there, she stops as she feels something under her fingers from the tulip. Charlotte looks down at the tulip and looks at it hard. She couldn't help but feel that the tulip now had something technological in it somehow. She turns to see Shirayuki and Madison talking to each other and Charlotte can't help but narrow her eyes at Shirayuki as this thought pops up in her head, 'What aren't you telling me, Yuki? What did you do?' Charlotte looks at the tulip once more and she decides that when she gets back home, she's going to find out what has made the tulip different.

It was time for the girls to go home. Madison decided that everyone should leave early today. Charlotte said goodbye to her friends as she heads for home carrying the tulip that she repotted in a separate pot. Today, Charlotte is wearing a 3/4 sleeved tan shirt that has an owl on it, a pair of jeans, tan boots, a white tote bag, and a gold owl necklace. She gets to her place which is a pent house at the top of a large building. Weird, huh? Well, here's the thing. Charlotte's parents are actually famous scientists. Their so famous in fact, they barely have time for their daughter. Her parents are off on faraway trips to do their scientific experiments. Because of that, Charlotte always comes home alone, especially since she graduated from school early, even from high school! There are maids and a few butlers, but she prefers to be alone. After all, who would care about her if anyone knew her secret?

Charlotte goes into her room passing the maids and butlers. As she opens the door, she closes it and locks it and then goes to her desk. She puts the tulip under the microscope lens of her microscope and what she sees shocks her: Nanobots! Their hidden inside the flower and in the soil it's planted in! Charlotte then asks herself, "How in the world?- What did Yuki do?" She then looks at it some more through the lens and sees the nanobots multiplying! "Uh-oh! I better stop this now!"…Is what Charlotte says as moves the microscope away as she takes a deep breath and lets it go as she holds out both of her hands. Out of her hands shoots out sapphire blue and lavender colored digital code and onto the flower! She uses this to reprogram the nanobots to make them stop multiplying.

Charlotte's secret? Her powers. A couple of years ago, Charlotte gained extraordinary powers. Her powers and abilities include: Telekinesis, force fields, predicting the future -whether it's seeing flashes in her dreams when she's sleeping or awake and start's feeling woozy and lightheaded - extremely good computer hacking and reprograming and the power to control technology and make it do as she pleases. She also has photographic memory and great observation and deduction skills that could possibly rival that of Sherlock Holmes. Only Samantha and Madison know about her powers. She hasn't told Shirayuki yet. And she's afraid of her parents finding out about her unusual gifts.

She looks at them through the microscope and is happy to see they did indeed stop multiplying. Charlotte sighs with relief as she now has to figure out what to do with them, find out how they got on the tulip and where they came from. She places her hands on her head and uses her technopathic powers to link the nanobots to her mind and she looks into their memory circuits. And she sees and hears everything the nanobots have gone through: How they were created, Marion Richards holding them in the containment cell, what the nanobots acted like the first time, the nanobots escaping and meeting Harry along robbing places with him, the nanobots' tiny robot form stealing her tulip from Hope's Flowers. But what she sees next that shocks her the most: Shirayuki dressed in a ninja-like outfit fighting the nanobots that became a bigger robot and Shirayuki fighting the robot while controlling the elements of earth, water, and ice with five mutants: A Dragon Wolf hybrid and four Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles!

Charlotte gasps at this hardly believing what she saw. "What the- How- Why is Shirayuki-?" She wonders and stumbles over about this very confused as she sees what happened in the junkyard with the nanobot's final moments and it's fall into its fate. She also saw how some of the nanobots latched onto the tulip before it died as the flower dropped safely to the ground. Charlotte also sees Shirayuki picking up the tulip as she sees and hears the mutants and Shirayuki talking about what happened that night and learns that the mutants are actually Yuki's brothers!

She is shocked beyond belief about what she has seen, but she's also sad about what happened to the other nanobots and the hive mind that had the robot alive and child-like. Charlotte then has a thinking face on her as she says to herself while looking at the tulip, "What should I do with them? They went through such a tough time. And seeing Yuki fighting together with those mutants and having those powers?! Why didn't she tell us this? Are those mutants really her family? Are there more of them out here in New York?!"

Charlotte then looks at a photograph of her and the girls at their very first sleepover with Shirayuki at Madison's place. She sees Shirayuki smiling with her aquamarine eyes shining as Charlotte decides that even though Shirayuki hid this secret from her and the girls, she knows what it's like to keep a secret. So she decides to keep what she learned about Shirayuki a secret from the girls. After all, it's Shirayuki's secret to tell. Charlotte cares and respects Shirayuki enough to let her tell them in her own time.

Charlotte also decided that since the nanobots she has now are cut off from the main hive mind and have become mindless, she decides to reprogram them and bring back the part of the hive mind that's in them. She also decides to take care of and educating the nanobots herself in secret while also giving the hive mind the same name Shiayuki had given the robot, Nano. And according to the memories, it seems the nanobots can disassemble and reassemble electrical and mechanical objects. She decides to reprogram them so that they can still live in her tulip and survive while not do any damage to the flower, but instead take care of it and keep it healthy from the inside while they're living in it.

Someone knocks on the door to her bedroom as one of the butlers calls out to Charlotte, "Miss Charlotte, your dinner is ready. Do you want me to bring it up here to you?" Charlotte calls out to him, "Yes, Nicholas." As she waits for Nicholas to bring her dinner, Charlotte starts thinking about Shirayuki and her mutant brothers. How exactly did they become Shirayuki family? And why is she thinking about that mutant turtle in the purple mask that she now learned was Donnie? She had heard him or one of the other brothers on the phone whenever Shirayuki got hurt or sick to not come in. And out of all of them, she secretly like Donatello's best even though she has never met him before. But one day, she and the other girls would meet him and the rest of Shiayuki's family and learn how they became her family. After all, if there's one thing, about Charlotte, she craves the truth of discoveries but will hold on it for Shirayuki's sake. What new adventures await for the mutant family?

* * *

And that's it for this chapter! Now for the questions! What is the man in the kimono mad about now? What happened to Dr. Stockman's left eye? What's this new lesson our heroes are going through about 'The Way of Invisibility'? Who will win? And what is Casey doing in their home and why in the shell won't he leave? Why did Casey come and what's he saying about graffiti? What descriptive graffiti is making Raphael angry? Why are Casey, Raphael and Shirayuki leaving for the surface? Who attacked them and kidnapped Raphael and Shirayuki? What will Hun and Dr. Stockman do with them? Will we see Raphael being angry when Shirayuki gets hurt by Hun?! What's up with these new ninjas?! Will Raphael and Shirayuki escape?! Will Raphael finally figure out just how much he loves and cares about Yuki?! Will Yuki learn a new element?! And who are these strange people at the end? Find out next time on the next exciting chapters of TMNT Avatar – Book 1: The Mute Beginning – Chapters 8 and 9: The Way of Invisibility Part 1 and 2!


	8. Chapter 8 The Way of Invisibility Part 1

Welcome to the newest chapter! Keep piling in reviews! MysteriousWriterGirl14, WolfWitchHuntress1318 and I just want to say, 'Have fun reading this and take your time!' This is Part 1 and when you're done reading this part, read Part 2. Also, since episodes will be split into two parts, please review both parts of the episodes if you wish!

_Italics in voice-over, is what happens during the voice-over. Italics after voice-over is Shirayuki using sign language and/or writing in her notebook to communicate._

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles franchise or Avatar The Last Airbender/Legend of Korra franchise. I do not own the characters and TV shows to them as well. I own my OCs including Shirayuki, and MysteriousWriterGirl14 owns her three OCs and that's it. This story was inspired by similar works known as Our Little Sister by Dream Dragoness and Golden Angel by ChibiLover123 here on Fanfiction. And this story is the 2003 TMNT series.

* * *

TMNT Avatar - Book 1: The Mute Beginning

Chapter 8: The Way of Invisibility Part 1

Voice-Over Intro:

Raphael: Ever see one of those old movies where the private eye wakes up after being knocked out cold? He always says the same thing:

_In an unknown location, Raphael wakes up groaning as he shakes his head trying to get the sleepyness out as he asks himself, "Uh, where am I?" He sees that he is strapped down on an examination table, surround by probes and other medical equipment in some kind of lab._

Raphael: Okay, so it's not exactly original, but it's true, I have no idea where I am. Is this an operating room? Torture chamber? TV game show? Last thing I remember, I was bapping a bunch of street thugs with Casey and Yuki.

_Raphael looks around as he realizes some people aren't with him as he asks himself, "Hey, where is Casey and Yuki? Agh!" Out of nowhere, a bright light shines on his eyes as out of nowhere, a buzz saw and some weird poking machine appeared from the light and these tools are on mechanical arms. The buzz saw gets near his head as he's starting to get angry. _

Raphael: Okay, definitely not the game show. All I know is, is that wherever I am, I hope to shell that Yuki is okay.

* * *

It's been about six days since the big blackout incidents and people have pretty much forgotten about it. The girls were especially glad, including Charlotte. Charlotte has been taking care of the nanobots that have been living in her tulip. She's taught them many things of what to do and what not to do. But Charlotte has been thinking about what she saw through the nanobots' memory circuits. She keeps thinking about the strange creatures and Shirayuki's connection with them and her powers. She has kept asking her friend how her family's been doing and Shirayuki answers as best as she can without revealing too much. But Charlotte has been holding back noticing that Shirayuki's feeling uncomfortable. She can definitely tell that her friend really cares about those mutants.

As for Shirayuki, things have been going okay for her and her family. Raphael and Shirayuki are getting closer than ever, yet Raphael has not realized his feelings for Shirayuki yet and she is still keeping her feelings for him in secret until her birthday. But Shirayuki is actually very happy that there's a chance Raphael likes her the way she likes him. Other than all of that, the family had been doing fine. Shirayuki is still doing good with all of her bending abilities especially her newest earthbending and metalbending and Lunafire has been over protective of her young mistress and the family. But this adventure does not begin in the sewer home. It begins in the unknown building where the man with the kimono is in. And this man's name? Oroku Saki. This man is a powerful ninja warrior with a bloodlust, a shady past, and above all he's a ruthless man that shows no mercy whatsoever.

The ninjas that work for him are known as the Foot Ninjas. And how is Oroku Saki doing? He is furious! Ever since the teenagers and Dragon Wolf defeated his ninjas, the Purple Dragons, Baxter Stockman, and took the Sword of Tengu, he became furious wanting to know just who and what these things are! In the main room of Oroku Saki's tower, Hun looks at the pictures of the infrared images of the teenagers and Dragon Wolf as he tells Saki what his men tell him, " 'Gecko warriors, freaky witch, werewolf mutant, karate freaks, turtle and ninja-costumed freaks…'" Out of the shadows laughing dryly is Baxter Stockman as he grabs the pictures from Hun as he says, "Is this some field report or a fantasy novel?" Baxter Stockman looks somehow different now. Apparently, he lost his left eye. How? Very simple, really…Hun clawed his left eye out. So now on his glasses, there is a black lens along with an eyepatch to cover up his eye.

Oroku Saki in his anger smacks the papers out of his hands as he yells to him, "Fool! Was it fantasy that destroyed your Mouser robots, Dr. Stockman?!" Stockman falls onto the floor in fear as Hun is watching this with a smirk, but it disappears as Saki stands in front of him as the angry man yells at Hun, "Was it fantasy that took back the Sword of Tengu from your Foot soldiers?!" Saki goes onto his little platform telling Hun and Stockman, "These green-skinned ninjas, that girl with the strange powers of the elements and the strange wolf creature are too skilled to be mere street thugs and a pet!" Hun then suggests to Saki, "Maybe their working for your old enemies." Saki starts to think that maybe it could be true as Stockman stupidly says as he gathers up the papers, "Ugh! More likely top-secret government experiments. As for that girl with the powers, I'm sure she's nothing special, just some literal freak of nature."

Saki speeds over to Stockman at inhuman speed and holds him up by his coat telling him before throwing him to the floor, "I am not interested in theories! I want two will work together. Find these creatures and that girl, learn their secrets, destroy them if necessary."

* * *

And now, in the sewer home, all five teenagers are going through a lesson with Master Splinter as Lunafire watches this lesson in amusement. This special lesson involves balancing on large bamboo sticks as Master Splinter lights a candle and blows out the match for it. All five teenagers and Master Splinter are on the large bamboo sticks balancing on them as the rat sensei tells his children, "My children, tonight our training shall focus on combining two essential disciplines of the ninja: The Way of Balance…" Master Splinter then claps his hands once as darkness covers the lair as he then says, "…and The Way of Invisibility." Shirayuki, in her full ninja outfit and white ninja mask smirks at this, clearly loving this training session since she has great balance and she's incredibly silent since she can't speak.

Michelangelo then asks his smart brother, Donatello as the both of them squat on the bamboo sticks, "Dude! You put in a clapper?!" Donatello nods telling Michelangelo, "Yeah, it was Yuki's idea." Michelangelo grins telling his sister, "Thanks, Yuki!" Master Splinter then hits Michelangelo with his stick on his shoulder as Michelangelo complains at this as Master Splinter tells him, "Michelangelo, the Way of Invisibility also includes the Way of Silence." Michelangelo also then asks Master Splinter, "But then wouldn't Yuki be cheating since she's always silent?" Shirayuki leaps over to one bamboo stick and hits him upside the head before Raphael could as Michelangelo complains. Master Splinter chuckles at this telling Shirayuki, "Thank you, my daughter. I know that you would never cheat."

Shirayuki smiles at this as Master Splinter then tells his children, "And I suggest all five of you employ both if you wish to avoid my walking stick!" Master Splinter leaps to one of the long bamboo sticks and onto another as he uses his walking stick to try and hit Leonardo, but the eldest turtle flips away onto another bamboo stick does a small backflip but nearly splits himself as his two feet wound up on different sticks. Donatello then leaps forwards but misses Master Splinter as he lands on a bamboo stick. Raphael charges forward on the sticks as he leaps toward Master Splinter but the rat sensei leans back as Raphael lands on the bamboo stick. Then Shirayuki charges forward silently on the bamboo sticks making a leap toward Master Splinter when all of a sudden, the lights come on, as Shirayuki starts to falter as she lands on a bamboo stick as she doesn't hit Master Splinter.

The culprit for the lights turning on is Michelangelo who wanted to win as Michelangelo jokingly says, "Peek-a-boo! I see you!" Shirayuki growls at him angrily as Master Splinter goes to hit him with his walking stick but Michelangelo grabs it but he starts to lose balance as Master Splinter pulls away as Michelangelo falls over but manages to grab onto the stick. Shirayuki starts to laugh at this and Michelangelo asks Master Splinter, "Hey! Don't I at least get points for creativity?" Lunafire does a wolf laugh at this as Master Splinters tells his children as he claps his hands once more to turn off the lights as Michelangelo climbs back on the stick, "A creative mind must be balanced by a disciplined body. We must learn stillness and alertness. For they are the only defense against the unexpected."

As Master Splinter said the last part, Casey Jones appears through the doorway that lead topside. Raphael and his siblings thought it would be a good idea for Casey to know where they live, just in case for emergencies. Casey Jones in his vigilante attire quietly calls out as the doors close, "Hey, guys!" But being the numbskull that he is, he bumps into the bamboo sticks causing everyone on them to fall over! Casey then realizes he's in trouble as he says, "Uh-oh!" Luckily this time, Shirayuki did not fall on Raphael or the other way around. Master Splinter looks up and so does Lunafire as she growls viciously at the intruder as she and Master Splinter jump at the opportunity as Master Splinter pins Casey down with his walking stick and Lunafire growls at Casey.

All of the teenagers get up as they realize Master Splinter and Lunafire pinned Casey down. Shirayuki claps for the lights to come on as all five teenagers run over to Casey as Leonardo tells his father, "Master Splinter, Lunafire, no! He's okay!" Donatello then tells Master Splinter, "Sensei, Lunafire, this is Casey! The nutca…uh, the guy we told you about." Lunafire then remembers him from before as she steps back as Michelangelo then tells his father in somewhat pig latin, "You remember? The igilante-vay?" Raphael then his father, "We figured it'd be okay to give him access to the lair, ya know? Fer emergencies and stuff." Shirayuki nods as Master Splinter pulls back as she tells him, _'We should have told you earlier though.'_

Master Splinter then apologizes to Casey by bowing down a little, "Please forgive mine and Lunafire's rash actions." Ever since, Master Splinter saw that symbol, he's still been worried and a bit on edge. So he has been on guard ever since then. Michelangelo and Donatello help Casey up as the human forgives Master Splinter and the Dragon Wolf telling him as he pulls off his mask, "No problemo!" But Master Splinter gets annoyed as he points his walking stick towards Casey's face as he tells Casey before walking away to gather up the bamboo sticks, "Although next time, you would be wise to heed the ancient Japanese proverb: Phone first!" Shirayuki almost laughs at that, as she knows Master Splinter can be very funny when he wants to. Raphael gave Casey the thumbs up as the human looks around the home in awe. Master Splinter is picking up the bamboo sticks as Casey tells Raphael, "Whoa! Raph, your crib's even more awesome than you said!"

Casey knocks a bamboo stick to the side with his foot as Master Splinter shakes his head at this. The teenagers and Lunafire go to Casey as Raphael asks him, "Ya didn't come all the way down here for the nickel tour. What's the 411 street side?!" So Casey answers telling them, "Graffiti, it's everywhere. All over town!" Shirayuki looks at her brothers dubiously as Michelangelo tells his siblings, "And I think I speak for everyone in the room when I say…duh!" Donatello then tells Casey, "We're New Yorkers, Casey. We've seen graffiti before." Shirayuki nods as she sign languages to Casey, _'Yeah, graffiti is just a way of expressing each and everyone of us. It's not like it'll hurt us.'_ Casey looks at her confused as Raphael translates what Shirayuki said to Casey.

Casey's been trying to learn sign language just in case should he talk to Shirayuki. But he always finds it confusing and he's still learning, so someone would have to translate for him. Casey snaps out of it as he brings out pictures of the graffiti and shows it to the teenagers, "Not this kind guys, and you might wanna think some more on that Yuki. I think somebody's tryin' ta send ya a message." The teenagers and Lunafire look at the pictures to reveal graffiti images of a sword piercing four little turtle bodies along with a wolf and a human, and a big Purple Dragon eating the characters. Michelangelo gets grossed out as he says, "Blech! Talk about getting the point!" Shirayuki and Lunafire growl at the images with Shirayuki growling the most looking at the four turtle and wolf characters that were stabbed and/or being eaten. Shirayuki swore she would never let anyone or anything hurt her family and friends no matter what and no matter how long she will do so.

She loves them all too much but mostly Raphael. Leonardo then asks Casey, "Do all the tags look like this?" Casey then tells them, "Some of them are a little more graphic. One of them is a girl, aka ya're sister, being stabbed with a sword." Shirayuki gulps at this suddenly feeling very scared. Raphael growls loudly at this in anger as he covers Shirayuki by standing in front of her as he tells Casey, "Ya probably shouldn't ha've said that, Case." Shirayuki looks at Raphael stunned and smiles a little bit at Raphael's overprotectiveness. Casey didn't notice this, but he did see the Sword of Tengu on the stand for it as he tells the family while looking at it and heading over to it, "Hey, cool sword! Looks just like the one in the graffiti." Casey walks over and grabs it ignoring Donatello's warning, as the sword shocks Casey as he screams in pain and is flung back into a bookcase.

As the teenagers go to help Casey up, Donatello asks his siblings, "Remind me, whose idea was it to invite him down here?" Shirayuki scoffs telling him, _'I'll give you two guesses.'_ Master Splinter and Lunafire also go to help them. As Casey stands back up, Master Splinter tries to lead Casey to the exit telling him, "I thank you for this information, Mr. Jones. But now, we must return to our training." But Casey gets out of his grip as he tells the family getting angry, "Wait, don't you guys wanna put the smackdown on the scum who did this?!" Michelangelo tells Casey as he starts to sound serious, "Well, yeah. But it smells WAY too much like a setup." Donatello nods agreeing as he tells Casey, "Someone's just trying to get under our shells, fur and skin. Why should we stoop to their level?"

Casey grabbing a bat from his bag angrily tells the teenagers, "But this is a matter of honor! What about all that Bushi-do-do stuff you guys always talk about?!" Leonardo corrects him as he tells Casey, "That's Bushido. Which has nothing to do with payback for a bunch of nasty wall doodles, no matter how gruesome some of them are." Raphael sighs telling Casey, "Sorry, Case. I got to go with my bros on this one." Lunafire nods agreeing with Raphael. Lunafire knew that nothing good would come from patrolling and/or finding out who was doing the graffiti. Casey then switches to his last hope, "Yuki, I know ya wanna take down the scum who did this. Whaduya say?" Yuki frowns at this as she grabs a notebook of hers that was nearby as she writes her response then shows it to Casey, _'Sorry, Casey. I'm siding with my brothers and Lunafire. No matter how much I want to hurt the people who made the graffiti, I can tell something bad will come from it.'_

Casey groans as he says as the others lead him to the exit, "Aw, man!" But then Casey suddenly sees all of the TVs together and Casey grins like an idiot as he puts his bat away and he tells the family, "Say!" He heads on over to the couch and relaxes on it as he turns on the TVs and starts eating a piece of pizza as he asks the family, "So, what's on the tube?" The family sees this as they can't help but sense that chaos will follow with Casey in their home as Shirayuki tells her brothers, _'I sense bad things about to happen while he's here.'_

* * *

Back at the building where Oroku Saki resides, Baxter Stockman and Hun are still in the room as Stockman tells Saki, "While your over-sized lackey wastes time and effort with the pointless scribblings of street thugs, I have created something useful to intercept your amphibious, wolf and the little brat pests. I give you the Foot Tech Ninjas!" At the door, there stands two ninjas in dark blue ninja outfits, orange-gold eyes, metal shoulder guards and two swords on each of them. The two ninjas bow as they leap into action as attack each other as suddenly one of the ninjas activates a switch on their armor making them invisible as the other gets beat up. But the one invisible is taken down as Stockman tells Saki, "My brilliantly designed cyber armor enhances their physical abilities, given them increased strength, speed and stealth capabilities."

Stockman turns to Saki as he tells him as he goes to look at the metal exoskeleton from earlier, "And all thanks to the technology I was able to clean from a tiny sample of this unusual artifact you dragged up from the East River. If you had any sense, you'd allow me to study the entire thing!" Hun grabs him by the shoulder and lifts him up as Hun walks back to Saki's desk with Stockman complaining in pain. Saki then tells Stockman, "First things first Dr. Stockman, bring me the creatures and that human girl to me." Stockman was set down as Stockman tells Saki, "Just keep this behemoth out of my way, and my Foot Tech Ninjas will deliver the goods. I guarantee it!" Saki stands up as he tells Stockman letting him know what happens if he fails, "You have already paid the price for failing me once. Do not fail me a second time!" Stockman moves his right hand the the spot where his eye was clawed out as he looks on in fear, not wanting something like that to happen again.

* * *

Back in the sewer home, Casey was overstaying his welcome. But luckily, Shirayuki and her family tried to pass the time. Shirayuki decided to go for a swim in the pool. Shirayuki recently got a new swimsuit which is a light blue bikini with a green palm tree on the top part. Heck, she even got a doggy raft for Lunafire. Lunafire has shrunken down to the size of a normal wolf and is laying on the raft on her stomach as she relaxes in it while Shirayuki swims in the pool doing a breaststroke. Raphael is training, Donatello is working at his table, Michelangelo trying to watch TV and eat pizza and Leonardo is heading towards Casey as the human steals the last of the blueberry muffins that Shirayuki made earlier!

The truth is, everybody wants him out as Leonardo turns off the TV, fakes a yawn as he tells Casey who is looking through DVDs, "Whew! Sure is getting late." Casey then asks Michelangelo as he holds some DVD's up, "These the only DVD's ya got?" Michelangelo asks him standing up, "Yeah. Yuki has her own though, but she locks them up in her room." Shirayuki just got out of the pool as she wraps her towel around herself as Lunafire gets out of the raft as she tells Michelangelo when she gets to him, _'Yeah, because I don't trust you with them. You always scratch them!'_ Michelangelo laughs nervously at this as he then tells Casey, "Buy why don't you borrow some of ours and you can bring them back later?" Casey grabs a DVD and goes to the computer screens to play the DVD as he tells Michelangelo and Leonardo, "That's okay. I'll just watch 'em here!"

He goes to the DVD player that's at the computer and tries to press the eject button, but he keeps pressing the 'stop button'. And in his anger, he damages it with his leg making the DVD player crumble and break! Michelangelo shrieks in fear as Shirayuki growls angrily. It took her seven whole days to get the money she needed for it! Casey then dumbly tells the family, "Uh, think your player's broken." Donatello from his work table yells out to Casey hoping he'd leave, "Uh, no problem. I'll fix it…in the morning." Casey being curious goes over to Donatello's table and asks him, "Whatcha workin' on?" Casey tries to see what he's working on, but Donatello covers it up telling him, "Uh, boring stuff. Really, really boring stuff!"

Casey giving up, he tackles Raphael to the ground telling him, "Hey, Raph! Let's wrestle!" And they start wrestling to the ground as they knock down a candlestick as Raphael yells to Casey, "Let go, bonehead!" Casey then tells him, "No way, dipstick!" And they continue to call each other names as they try to pin each other down with Raphael calling Casey, "Pukebrain!" Then Casey calling Raphael, "Geek!" Then Raphael, "Dweeb!" Then Casey, "Dork!" Shirayuki groans in irritation at this as Master Splinter has had enough as he stops the two from going further. Master Splinter then tells Raphael, "Raphael, normally I'd discourage excursions to the surface, but I think it's wise for you to take our guest for a breath of fresh air." Raphael grins at this as he says, "Topside?! I'm all over it!" Casey yells out excitedly, "Boo-ya!"

Shirayuki then asks Raphael, _'Can I come too?! I want to get out and stretch my legs.'_ Raphael grins telling her, "Sure you can, Yuki! We'll wait for ya while you change." Shirayuki nods as she makes her way to her room and gets dressed in her ninja outfit and white ninja mask. She appears back in the living room seeing Raphael and Casey waiting for her at the exit as Shirayuki pets Lunafire as the Dragon Wolf decides to stay. The three go inside and get sent up. Michelangelo then tells his family, "And that's how they defeated, 'The Thing That Wouldn't Leave'!"

* * *

Up on the surface, Casey, Raphael and Shirayuki are doing flips on the rooftops as they pass by them all. Shirayuki just tuned them out as she started to have fun flipping around. Raphael and Casey go back to name calling as Raphael calls Casey, "Nimrod!" Then Casey calls him, "Lightweight!" Then Raphael, "Gackface!" But when all three stopped at a roof, Shirayuki tenses sensing something's wrong and Casey hears something as he says, "Spray paint?" Raphael is confused as he asks him, "Spray paint? What kind of lame trash talk is that?" Shirayuki pokes Raphael telling him, _'Casey hears spray paint, Raph. That means we found the graffiti jokers.' _They look in an alley to see three Purple Dragon members spraying graffiti of a purple dragon eating four turtles, a wolf and a human girl.

Raphael, Shirayuki and Casey jump in as Raphael says, "Hi! We're the neighborhood Clean It Green! Doing our part to stamp out taggers!" Shirayuki smirks as she tells him, _'And we kick their butts hard!'_ One of the Purple Dragons attacks Raphael with a chain but he dodges and kicks the human as Casey tells a Purple Dragon member, "Dude, you're totally stealing my act!" Casey attacks him hard as Shirayuki helps Raphael by making the water in the air freeze the Purple Dragon member down from his neck to his toes. They found another member hiding behind a dumpster with a phone calling for backup as the member Casey was fighting was taken down. Raphael finds the one with the phone and throws him at a wall as the human is knocked out. Soon enough, all three of them are knocked out cold.

Casey laughs as he tells Raphael and Shirayuki, "Dat was a piece a' cake!" Raphael scoffs telling Casey, "Don't be so sure! Phone Boy called for backup." Raphael points to the buildings opposite of them and they see two ninjas, aka the Foot Tech Ninjas. The ninjas leap to the ground as Shirayuki sign languages, _'And here it comes now!'_ Casey sees them and says in a little bit of shock, "Whoa! Those things aren't human!" Raphael scoffs telling him, "In case ya haven't noticed, neither am I!" Shirayuki grins at this as she tells Raphael, _'Yeah, and you're actually better looking than they are!'_ But Shirayuki blushes at this as Raphael asks her in stupidity, "Wait, what?" But Raphael shakes it off as all three charge for the ninjas and all of a sudden, both ninjas disappear in a flash!

Casey then asks Raphael and Shirayuki, "Uh, where'd they go?" Shirayuki then calms down and uses her earthbending to find the ninjas. After all, they can hide, but they can't run from the mute teenager. Shirayuki then senses two sets of footsteps coming towards them, as she earthbends two different rows of earth into the ninjas stomachs knocking them to the ground! Raphael and Casey look at this shocked as Raphael says, "Whoa! They must have some kind of cloaking devices. Making 'dem powerful ninjas." Casey then tells Raphael, "Cloaking device? What are they, Klingnons? But hey, at least ya're sister is better." Shirayuki grins as she tells Raphael, _'Now see? This is why I like Casey. He compliments me.'_ But Shirayuki failed to notice a ninja coming after her as he punches her hard and into the platforms at the end of the alley and she's out cold!

Raphael sees this as he growls in anger and charges but one of the Foot Tech Ninjas, still invisible, grabs him! Casey springs into action using one of the spray cans to spray the ninja holding Raphael as the ninja is revealed and Casey hits him in the head with a hockey stick causing one of the metal optics to fall off! Casey goes to hit him again, but the stick breaks as the ninja hits them both as they fall onto the platforms causing them to break and land on all three as Shirayuki is still out cold! Both the ninjas are visible once more as they grab Raphael, Shirayuki and Casey and pull them out as all three are still out cold. One of them says, "Targets apprehended." Then the other says, "What about the vigilante?" Shirayuki starts to wake up as she notices what's happening around her and snaps up as she rises to her feet and she sticks her hand out to use water bending, but instead…AIR comes out?!

The air that came out of her hand hits one of the ninjas making him hit the wall. Shirayuki looks at her hand in shock as she thinks to herself, 'Okay, looks like I can airbend now. Sweet!' Shirayuki grins ready to use this new element to her advantage but suddenly, Shirayuki is then hit in the head once again, but by a Purple Dragon member this time as she falls to the ground knocked out. The ninja that she hit, gets back up and tells his buddy, "That is one tough kid." The other ninja agrees telling him, "No wonder the boss wants her." The Purple Dragon who hit her, then tells the ninjas, "Leave the hockey mask to us. It's payback time."

The ninjas nod as both ninjas carry Raphael and Shirayuki in the firefighter hold. The three Purple Dragon members crowd around Casey as the ninjas leave and the gang members raise their weapons to beat Casey to the ground, but Casey wakes up quickly as he grabs two spray cans and sprays their faces exclaiming, "Psych!" The gang members cough and groan in pain as Casey escapes and grabs the optic from the ninjas as he heads over to the mutants home, hoping to get help and reinforcements.

* * *

And this is the end of Part 1 of The Way of Invisibility! Please read part 2!


	9. Chapter 9 The Way of Invisibility Part 2

Welcome to Part 2 of The Way of Invisibility! Keep piling in reviews! MysteriousWriterGirl14, WolfWitchHuntress1318 and I just want to say, 'Have fun reading this and take your time!' Have fun reading Part 2! Stay tuned for next week's epiters 'Fallen Angel Part 1 and 2'! (That means 'episode and chapter' combined.) Also, since episodes will be split into two parts, please review both parts of the episodes if you wish!

_Italics in voice-over, is what happens during the voice-over. Italics after voice-over are Shirayuki using sign language and/or writing in her notebook to communicate._

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles franchise or Avatar The Last Airbender/Legend of Korra franchise. I do not own the characters and TV shows to them as well. I own my OCs including Shirayuki, and MysteriousWriterGirl14 owns her three OCs and that's it. This story was inspired by similar works known as Our Little Sister by Dream Dragoness and Golden Angel by ChibiLover123 here on Fanfiction. And this story is the 2003 TMNT series.

* * *

TMNT Avatar - Book 1: The Mute Beginning

Chapter 9: The Way of Invisibility Part 2

With Raphael and Shirayuki, Raphael wakes up strapped to an examination table as he groans asking himself, "Oh, where am I?" He then sees a mechanical arm poking him as he exclaims angrily, "Hey, watch where you're poking those things! When I get outta here, I'm gonna-!" But he's interrupted as Hun appears holding one of Raphael's sais and asks him, "This is some nice steel. How about telling me who gave them to you?" Raphael already sensing this guy is no good jokingly tells him that would make his youngest brother and Shirayuki proud, "Yo mamma." Hun angrily stabs both sais at both sides of his head onto the examination table and pulls them out as he threateningly tells Raphael, "Sorry, I didn't quite hear you." He throws the sais onto a table beside him and grabs Raphael's Shell Cell, holds it up to Raphael's face and breaks it with his big fingers as he tells Raphael, "You know, I get a little clumsy when people don't answer my questions."

Hun turns away to place the broken Shell Cell on the table as Raphael sees the Purple Dragon tattoo on Hun's arm and ask jokingly, "Hey, nice tat! Purple Dragon or just some big ugly chicken?" Hun suddenly grabs Raphael's head with his left hand as Raphael growls and grits his teeth in anger as Hun tells him threateningly before turning his head to the left, "Let's start with just exactly what kind of freak are you, anyway. If you don't tell me anything, then SHE will pay the price." The lights turn on the left side of Raphael as Shirayuki is revealed to still be knocked out and strapped to an examination table as well. Raphael's anger immediately leaves his face and looks on in shock and fear that his sister was captured and bound. He never wanted her to be caught or in big trouble like this. So Raphael growls very loudly with new anger and yells to Hun, "Let 'er go! She's got nothing to do with this!"

Hun laughs evilly telling Raphael, "Oh, I beg to differ. She's also a part of this whether you like it or not." Hun walks over to Shirayuki's table and breaks her Shell Cell as well as he then tells Raphael as he makes his right hand into a fist, "If you don't tell me anything, then this girl will feel pain far beyond anything you could imagine!" Raphael growls even more but suddenly stops as Shirayuki starts to wake up and shakes her head and looks around wondering where the heck she is, but she sees Raphael bound and strapped to the table and then she sees Hun and immediately knows she and Raphael have been captured. Hun chuckles and tells Raphael, "Well, well, looks like I don't need to talk to you after all." Hun holds the light towards Shirayuki's face and asks her threateningly, "Now kid, listen up. Here's what I want to know. Who are you, what is your friend here and how are you using your powers?!"

Shirayuki narrows her eyes at the man and stays quiet since she's not able to speak. Raphael smirks at that as Shirayuki really is a tough nut to crack. Hun gets angry for her not answering as he punches her hard in the gut and Shirayuki screams in pain as her eyes become wide with fear! Raphael's smirk disappears seeing the pain on her face and hearing her scream as Hun growls telling Shirayuki, "Talk, you dumb brat!"

He hits her again in the stomach as she screams once more as Raphael becomes madder than he's ever been and yells, "HEY! Leave her alone, you bastard! She can't tell you anything because she's mute! She's never spoken before! Leave her the shell alone now or else I'LL make you feel true pain when I get out of this!" Raphael's eyes suddenly look like blazing fires as he gets angrier by the second. Shirayuki looks at Raphael suddenly feeling scared and awed of his anger. But it made Hun stop hurting her as he goes back to Raphael and tells him, "You're in no position to be making threats to me freak. So you better start answering my questions, before I really get angry."

Raphael then queitly sighs in relief glad he stopped him from hurting his sister. But what he said shocked him to his very core. He never defended Yuki with this much passion before. It was like he wanted to protect her by any means necessary, and will do anything to save her and make sure she came out alright. He cares and loves her more than his own family…and then his mind stopped. Raphael just realized why he cares so much about Shirayuki. He's in love with her! Now it all made sense! All of those confused feelings when Shirayuki first came into the picture all those years ago when they were kids, all the way up to now, he started to fall for her and then his feelings became love! And seeing his sister get hurt from Hun, made him finally see it! He decided that as soon as he and Shirayuki escaped, Raphael will tell her how he feels. But for now, they have to survive Hun.

* * *

Back at the sewer home, Master Splinter, Leoanrdo, Donatello and Michelangelo are practicing on the bamboo sticks again with the lights out as Lunafire lays down watching them. Casey Jones now covered in bruises steps into the home through the elevator and staggers in groaning in pain as he knocks down some of the bamboo sticks by accident as everyone falls causing the candles to go out. The lights are turned back on as Michelangelo jokingly says, "You can almost set your watch by this guy." The funny turtle and Leonardo help Casey up as Leonardo asks him what happened and Master Splinters asks Casey, "Where are Raphael and Shirayuki?" Casey then answers them as he lifts up his hockey mask, "The invisible ninjas took 'em." Lunafire who got up earlier now looks scared finally seeing Shirayuki isn't here.

But everyone else looks at him confused and skeptical as Michelangelo jokingly asks Casey, "Invisible ninjas, huh? This story wouldn't involve Santa Clause and the Easter Bunny by any chance?" Casey, who's being held up by Leonardo, gives Donatello the eyepiece telling him, "I got proof!" Donatello looks at the eyepiece under a magnifying glass as he says clearly interested, "Ooh! Some kind of optical device. Heavy duty hardware." Leonardo and Michelangelo got on their Shell Cells to contact Shirayuki and Raphael separately as Leonardo tells everyone, "Raph's not answering his Shell Cell." Then Michelangelo tells them, "And Yuki's not answering any of my texts." This just made Lunafire even more worried as she whimpers in fear worried for her young mistress. Casey in his anger grabs a stool as he screams and throws it to the floor as it breaks and he exclaims, "This is all my fault!"

Donatello immediately gets to a tracking device he made for the Shell Cells he made in January. He made it after Yuki's disappearance when she went to get a job. He was worried, so he decided to make it and put tracking chips in the Shell Cells just in case as he tells Casey, "Don't worry. I installed tracking chips in all of our Shell Cells, just in case of emergencies." The device is buzzing out as Donatello looks at it confused as he tells them, "Now, this is strange. It's not picking up a signal." Casey in his anger, then kicks the couch away as he exclaims, "Aw, we'll neva' find them!" Casey starts kicking around some more furniture in his anger as Donatello says, "I may be able to calibrate the scanner to trace a com signal from your…invisible ninjas." Casey breaks a chair as Michelangelo quickly tells Donatello, "Better make it fast. We're running out of furniture."

Lunafire starts to whimper again in fear worrying with what's happening to her mistress as Master Splinter tells Donatello, "I suggest you go fast as well, Donatello. Lunafire is getting anxious and worried." Donatello nods as he immediately gets to work hoping that his siblings are alright.

* * *

Back at the lab, Shirayuki is still trapped to the examination table with her stomach in pain and Raphael tries to answer Hun's questions without revealing too much. But Hun is getting angrier at the turtle's answers as he asks him angrily once more, "We've been over this again and again, freak! I'm only going to ask you this one more time: Who do you work for? How long have you been on this planet? What is the level of your technology?! And how can your friend control the elements?!" Shirayuki looks at Raphael saying with her eyes, 'Okay, this has become weird.' Raphael nods to his sister, and he was glad that Hun didn't hurt her any further as he tried to answer the questions. He doesn't want her to get hurt anymore now that he realized he loves her. So he tells Hun truthfully, "Planet? Technology? Boy, are you barking up the wrong shell."

Hun pushes the table making it rock as he yells angrily, "ANSWER ME!" When the table stops, Raphael tells Hun, "Ugh! Come to think of it, who do you work for? I mean, you look way too dumb to be in charge of all this." Shirayuki then has an idea of how to escape as she gathers the water in the air as much as she can and makes a small ice blade as she cuts off her binds as Hun holds out a buzz saw and puts it near Raph's face as the big man tells the turtle, "Your choice. You can talk or you can let your DNA do the talking for you. Now, is there something you want to tell me?" Shirayuki succeeds in cutting her binds off and gets off the table quietly and as Raphael turns his head to get away from the buzz saw buzzing on his right, he sees Shirayuki free and she has a pissed of look on her face as he smirks and tells Hun, "Yeah. My girl's gonna kick yer shell!"

Hun looks confused as he turns to the freed Shirayuki as the mute teenager gathers up the air around her and forms it into a big ball combined with ice and snow as both the turtle and Hun are in shock as Shirayuki's eyes glow like a winter storm as she blasts the ball of winter-infused air at Hun as he's knocked over and falls to the floor out cold and frozen. Raphael keeps looking at his sister in shock as he tells her smirking in the end, "Okay, that was new and that was actually kind of hot, and cool. Literally." Shirayuki grins as she then uses her small ice blade to cut off the binds as she tells him, _'Thanks for the compliment, Raphie. I got the new element power before the ninjas took us. At least now I can add airbending to the list.' _Raphael nods as he tells her, "You know, if you could firebend, that would be pretty awesome too." Shirayuki rolls her eyes at this and tells him, _'Come on, tough guy. Let's get the shell out of here.'_

Raphael nods and he grabs his sais and broken Shell Cell, while Shirayuki grabs her fans, bow and arrows and her own broken Shell Cell. They both kick down the door and as they run out, they realize their on a yacht in the middle of the East River! They get to the edge as Raphael tells Shirayuki whose holding her stomach in pain, "Good thing turtles are amphibious. Do ya think you're good enough to waterbend a bubble down there?" Shirayuki nods telling him, _'Yeah, I think so. Once I hit the water, I should be able to heal my stomach.'_

Raphael nods as they both jump over the boat and crash into the water and immediately Shirayuki uses her waterbending healing powers to heal her stomach, and she than makes a bubble giving them both air as she and Raphael swim for the docks. They finally get there and they both start running on land. Shirayuki can't help but feel vibrations in the ground for some reason, so as she and Raphael run, she tells him, _'Raph! We got invisibles following us!'_ Raphael nods and tells her in his own sign language, 'Just keep running. We'll run around in the sewers ta chase them off. We can't lead them towards our home or the others.' Shirayuki nods as they keep running.

* * *

Back on the yacht, Baxter Stockman who was watching everything that happened in a separate room, tells Hun angrily, "You fool! I was this close to obtaining a DNA sample from both of them, and you let them escape!" Hun smirks as he then tells Stockman while brushing off the snow and ice from Shirayuki's attack, "Precisely. I let them escape to lead us to the others. Even as we speak, a squad of Foot Tech ninjas are trailing them. So now it's all up to your invisible boys. Better hope they don't blow it." Stockman holds up his left hand as he touches his face not wanting that to happen again like with his eye.

* * *

Back in the sewer home, Donatello's tracking device is picking up two Shell Cell signals as he tells everyone, "I'm getting two signals. It's Raph and Yuki!" Casey whoops for joy and so does Lunafire as she howls for joy and Casey accidentally breaks a light with his hockey stick as Michelangelo tells his family as his father shakes his head embarrassed and Leonardo face palms, "This guy's bad news even when there's good news!" Donatello then tells everyone as he sees the two blips, "It's faint, but at least we got blips that we can follow." But suddenly more blips appear on the small screen as Donatello says nervously, "On second thought, make that several blips." Leonardo then asks Donatello nervously, "The invisible ninjas signal?"

Donatello nods as Master Splinter tells Leonardo, "If Shirayuki is with Raphael, then they must already know the ninjas are following them and are trying to get rid of them." Leonardo nods as he then tells everyone, "Which means we've gotta find them before they bring in seriously unwanted house guests." As he said this, everyone looks to Casey as Michelangelo jokingly tells them, "We already got one of those." Casey not understanding that, he asks everyone, "So uh, how do we stop something we can't see?" So Donatello tells him as he hands Casey and his brothers goggles much like his night vision goggles, "Yuki and Lunafire should be okay, what with Yuki's earthbending and Lunafire's incredible senses. As for us, I already got that covered: Turtle Vision Heat-Sensor Goggles. After all, an invisible body is still a warm body."

Leonardo puts his goggles on, as he tells everyone, "Let's go." Casey has the goggles on over his face mask as Michelangelo jokingly tells him, "That's a good look for you." Lunafire does a wolf laugh as everyone gets to work. Casey and Michelangelo are searching topside in the Battle Shell while Donatello, Leonardo and Lunafire search in the sewers as Leonardo then tells Michelangelo on the com device, as the youngest turtle was driving as Casey was playing around, "We're going to have to split up. Mike and Casey, you both cover above ground. Don, Lunafire and I will cover below." The two turtles in the sewers are riding on the Sewer Slider while Lunafire runs beside them as she tries to get a scent on Shirayuki and Raphael as Donatello is still tracking them.

* * *

Back to Raphael and Shirayuki, they made it into the sewers and were still running as Shirayuki kept Raphael up-to-date if the invisible ninjas were still following them. Both teenagers stopped as they entered a room in the sewers. It resembles the same room from the incident ten years ago. Raphael then tells Yuki, "Ready to kick some shell, Snow Princess?" Shirayuki nods as she brings out her metal fans telling him with a smirk, _'Let's do this right, Raphie-boy!'_ Raphael smirks at this as he turns around and tells her, "Time ta play hunting fer ninjas!"

Leonardo, Lunafire and Dontello appear in a tunnel of the room and they see Raphael and Shirayuki about to fight invisible ninjas as Donatello tells Leonardo and Lunafire as he sees the invisible ninjas through his goggles, "I spy with my turtle eye, some goons that need a good bapping." Leonardo and Donatello bring out their weapons as Lunafire turns Dragon Wolf and all three of them leap to the floor as Shirayuki and Raphael look up and smirk glad that the cavalry managed to find them. Lunafire tackled Shirayuki to the floor and licked her to death as she grins at this as she pets her Dragon Wolf's head. Raphael smiles at this scene loving every second of it with his sister's grin. Donatello and Leonardo start fighting the invisible ninjas but now the both of them are suddenly spinning in midair and are thrown above their siblings and Dragon Wolf to another part of the floor!

Shirayuki winces at this as she gets up telling Raphael, _'That did not look good.'_ Casey and Michelangelo finally appear as Casey tells Leonardo, "Did I mention that these guys were really strong too?" Shirayuki and Lunafire go over to them to make sure Donatello and Leonardo are okay as Leonardo groans telling Casey, "Might have been useful info!" Leonardo and Donatello get up as Michelangelo comes over to them as Michelangelo tells Shirayuki, "Hey, Snow White! Did we miss anything?" Shirayuki shakes her head telling him, _'Not really. You just got here when it first started.'_ All four siblings then watch Raphael trying to fight the invisible ninjas since he doesn't have the goggles on. The ninjas landed hits on him as he starts to get mad, but with two hits – one on his chest and the other in a place where he shouldn't get hit – he starts to stagger and sway.

Shirayuki winces in sympathy feeling bad for him at the moment since it wasn't long ago that she got hurt. Michelangelo tells his siblings and Lunafire, "I think we should give him a hand." Everyone nods as everyone charges to fight them as Casey has some dirt on the ground and brought out a golf club and swings yelling, "FORE!" The dirt hits two invisible ninjas near Raphael as the turtle finally sees them as he smirks and says, "Ah, much betta!" He then does a split kick knocking them away as Shiryuki senses three ninjas coming near her as she senses their vibrations from behind her as she turns around making a water whip hit one, makes a column of earth hit the second one and blasts a ball of air at the third!

Leonardo, Donatello, Michelangelo, Casey and Lunafire sees this whole thing shocked except for Lunafire of course as Leonardo asks Raphael, "Now she has airbending?! Now I really hope this is the last of it!" Raphael scoffs at this as he hears a ninja coming and punches them as he then tells Leonardo, "Bro, something tells me this isn't the end to what Yuki can do." Leonardo sighs before he kicks a ninja coming at him as he tells his brother, "That's what I was afraid of." Michelangelo spins his nunchucks as he hits two of the ninjas as he says jokingly, "Now you see 'em, now ya don't!" Donatello and Leonardo start attacking some ninjas as Lunafire growls ferociously as she can see the ninjas and bites them hard. Donatello then tells Leonardo, "Their cloaking controls looks like their someplace around the chest plate."

Leonardo then leaps into the air and slashes his swords in the air revealing electricity short-circuiting as two ninjas are revealed! Donatello then hits them both as the two ninja's weapons fall to the floor as they power down. They all gather around as Donatello asks his siblings, "Can I call 'em or what?" Shirayuki grins telling him, _'You're always right, Donnie.' _Raphael then tells his siblings, "So, I guess that's that." But then suddenly they hear a scream as as they see Casey being hung by an invisible force above the whirlpool! A ninja is revealed holding him up as he makes himself known as the ninja tells the teenagers and Lunafire as five Foot Tech ninjas surround the teenagers and Dragon Wolf, "Drop your weapons and call off your mutt and surrender! My grip is loosening, so I suggest that you do what I say now!"

Casey then calls out to his friends, "Don't do it guys, I'm not worth it!" Donatello then tells his siblings and Lunafire a bit jokingly, "You know, he's got a point." Shirayuki looks at him a bit shocked that he would say that about Casey even though she didn't like him sometimes as Leonardo tells Donatello, "You're starting to sound like Mikey, Don." Shirayuki rolls her eyes and tells her brothers in sign language, _'Now that's a nightmare.'_ Everyone drops their weapons and Lunafire begrudgingly stands down as Shirayuki looks around noticing no wise-cracking youngest brother. Raphael finally notices too as he says to himself, "Hey, where is Mikey?"

The turtle in question is on a pipe above the boardwalk is walking on the pipe until he's directly above the ninja as he says quietly to himself imitating his father, "The Way of Balance and the Way of Invisibility!" Shirayuki hears him in the air and smirks as she knows what he's thinking as she makes an air whip and flings it at all of the ninjas behind her family as they're flung back and Michelangelo hits his target by kicking the ninja into the whirlpool and away from Casey. But this causes him to fall too as Shirayuki then makes the water below him rise up as it catches him. She then makes the water bring Casey over to them and back on the floor as the whole group gets ready to fight once more. They all charge for them as one by one, they fling all of the ninjas into the whirlpool below. Casey takes off his mask and goggles as he sighs in relief as he tells the siblings and Dragon Wolf, "Thanks guys, I owe ya. Especially you, Yuki."

Shirayuki smiles as she tells Casey, _'Thanks, Casey. You're such a nice guy.'_ But she then adds in her mind as she looks at Raphael, 'But there's only one guy that I really want to be with.' Michelangelo then tells Casey jokingly, "We take cash, personal checks and most major credit cards." Shirayuki then hits him in the head as he complains in pain as Casey then tells them, "Man, I'm beat! Maybe I should just crash at you're place tonight." All four turtles, Shirayuki and Lunafire have freaked out looks on their faces as Leonardo tells Casey, "NO! I mean, nothing beats the comfort of sleeping in your own bed." Leonardo laughs nervously at this as Donatello then tells Casey, "We'll give you a ride, and have you home in no time!"

Then Michelangelo tells Casey as he and his two brothers begin to push him away, "We'll carry you up the stairs, tuck you in, heck, we'll even tell you a bedtime story!" The three turtles are leading Casey to the exit and Lunafire and Shirayuki go to follow, but Raphael grabs Shirayuki with his arm as the girl turns around looking at Raphael with a stunned expression for a moment as she sees him looking at her in the eyes like he was trying to look into her soul. Shirayuki can't help but shiver and feel heat rising in her cheeks at the intense gaze as she can't help but think he was going to say something as he finally tells her, "Yuki…are ya sure ya're okay? I know your stomach's healed but…I just want ta make sure." Shirayuki smiles and she tells him, _'I'm okay, Raphie. Really, I'm just really tired with everything that's happened. I just want to get to bed and sleep.'_

Raphael nods knowing what a long day it's been as he then tells her, "One more thing, Snow Princess. I'll always be there for ya, no matter what. Remember that." Shirayuki nods as she tells him with a smile, _'I know you will, Raphie. You always are.'_ Shirayuki leaves to follow the rest of her family as Lunafire goes to follow her mistress. Raphael sighs at this thinking, 'This is gonna be harder than I thought.' Raphael really did want to tell her, he really did. He wanted to tell her how much he cared and loved her after everything they'd gone through together.

But he couldn't. He will tell her one day, maybe on her birthday. And before that day comes, he will try and get to be with her as much as possible. Who knows? Maybe he can find out if his sister has feelings for him too! That gave him some hope for the future. He just doesn't know that his feelings are reciprocated. Shirayuki had a feeling that Raphael wanted to tell her about his real feelings towards her, but understands that he needs to sort it all out before he says anything to her. But this gave her even more hope and she cannot wait for the day he will finally tell her.

* * *

Back at Oroku Saki's headquarters, Hun, Stockman and the Foot Tech Ninjas return as Hun and Stockman face Saki's wrath. Saki then yells at the two men, "Another operation marred by the sickening stench of defeat! No doubt you are both aware of my extremely limited tolerance for failure." Stockman then reacts not wanting any punishment as he tells Saki, "It was his fault! This bumbling oaf let the creature and that girl escape!" Saki grabs Stockman and tells him holding him up, "Your plan was sound, and yet your creations failed to as you put it, 'deliver the goods'!" Saki then throws Stockman near the Foot Tech Ninjas and motions his hand to the ninjas as two of them grab Stockman by the arms and they drag him off as Stockman yells out fearfully, "Wait! Where are you taking me?! Take your hands off me! I made you! I am your creator!"

Hun smirks at this as Stockman was dragged away and the doors close leaving Stockman to face his punishment. Saki then asks Hun, "What did you learn from your interrogation?" Hun then tells him truthfully about both of his prisoners, "Well, I know the human girl is unable to talk for one. Apparently, the red masked turtle said she has never been able to, so getting answers from her were out of the question. And it looked like the turtle was very overprotective of the girl. And from what the ninjas told me, the girl communicates with the turtles and wolf creature with sign language. But the girl can control the elements and she blasted me with air infused with snow and ice. Apparently it's called 'bending' from what the ninjas told me. But other than that, I've worked over a lot of tough guys in my day, I'm telling you these turtles nor the girl or wolf have even heard of your enemies, let alone work for them."

Saki thinks about this new information as he thinks about the girl. A human girl that can bend and control elements like it was nothing. This reminded him of an old legend and an encounter he had from long ago. If this girl is what he thinks she is, he wants her on his side. The same with the turtles and that Dragon Wolf hybrid as he then tells Hun, "Hmm. Then perhaps they can be useful to me when the time comes to confront those enemies."

* * *

In an unknown location, there are three people in strange looking seats as another person stands forth in a trench coat shades, and a medallion of a strange creature on it. This person has blue hair, a black sweater, black pants and black shoes as the man tells the three people, "Masters, it is true. Our enemy has discovered our presence in this city." In order the three people: A woman and two men talk in turns, "And what of…the four…mutant creatures…and the…young girl…with her pet…Dragon Wolf hybrid?" The man in the trench coat tells them, "Still an unknown factor. We need more information." The three people then say in turns in the same order, "Learn all you can about them. If they pose no threat…do not engage them. But if they are in the employment of our enemy…take the necessary steps…" Then all three say together, "…to neutralize them."

The man bows to them and leaves the room. What will happen to the beloved teenagers and what new adventures await them?

* * *

And that's the end of the chapters! And now for the questions! What is happening at a store? Who is Angel? Is she going to be a Purple Dragon? Does Angel have a connection with one of Shirayuki's friends? What's Casey's connection with Angel and Shirayuki's friend? Will Casey get captured by the Purple Dragons?! Will Angel and this special friend be able to help Casey escape? How will they react seeing and meeting Casey's unique friends including Shirayuki? Are Angel and Shirayuki becoming good friends?! Will Angel become a part of the adventures from now on?! Which one of Shirayuki's friends will find out about Shirayuki's family?! How will Shirayuki and Raphael react to seeing Hun again?! And what's with the new driverless Battle Shell?! Find out next time on the next exciting chapters of TMNT Avatar – Book 1: The Mute Beginning – Chapters 10 and 11: Fallen Angel Part 1 and 2!


	10. Chapter 10 Fallen Angel Part 1

Welcome to the newest chapter! Keep piling in reviews! MysteriousWriterGirl14, WolfWitchHuntress1318 and I just want to say, 'Have fun reading this and take your time!' Have fun reading Part 1 and Part 2 of Fallen Angel. Please review both parts of the episode if you wish!

_Italics in voice-over, is what happens during the voice-over. Italics after voice-over is Shirayuki using sign language and/or writing in her notebook to communicate._

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles franchise or Avatar The Last Airbender/Legend of Korra franchise. I do not own the characters and TV shows to them as well. I own my OCs including Shirayuki, and MysteriousWriterGirl14 owns her three OCs and that's it. This story was inspired by similar works known as Our Little Sister by Dream Dragoness and Golden Angel by ChibiLover123 here on Fanfiction. And this story is the 2003 TMNT series.

* * *

TMNT Avatar - Book 1: The Mute Beginning

Chapter 10: Fallen Angel Part 1

Voice-Over Intro:

Casey Jones: I guess you could say I'm having a bad hair day, and a bad head day, and a bad neck day, and a bad shoulder day, and a pretty much everything right down to my pinky toe day. That walking landmass down there? I have him to thank for my current full body makeover.

_As Casey says this, he's in an unknown building hung upside down strapped to an apparatus where the Purple Dragon fight club is. Hun appears in a big cage where Casey is hung over it, as he tells all of the Purple Dragon scum, "Tonight's cage match championship will determine which team will win the honor of ridding the Purple Dragons of a most hated enemy." _

_Casey Jones is then lowered down where everyone sees him and all of the members have no idea at all who he is, until Hun straps on Casey's hockey mask onto Casey's face as everyone sees now who he is as they all whoop and cheer at a chance to take Casey down. But as this was going on, four Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles in disguises, Shirayuki, Angel and Sam wait to make their move._

Casey Jones: But somehow, I get the feeling it's about to get a whole lot worse. But I also get the feeling that I'll be saved thanks to my good green friends, their sista, and two friends of mine.

* * *

It's been about 5 days since Raphael and Shirayuki were kidnapped by Hun and their battle with the Foot Tech Ninjas. Luckily, Casey didn't bother them any more by coming to their place. So the mutant family was greatly relieved. Then the teenagers told Master Splinter what had happened. He was greatly relieved that Raphael and Shirayuki were alright. But he was even more shocked of her new airbending ability. Master Splinter started to wonder just what kind of person she is. In fact, Master Splinter started to think about something from his past. He once heard of a legend back in Japan where his master, Hamato Yoshi, resided in: A person that could control the four powerful elements: Water, Earth, Fire and Air. Could Shirayuki be that person?

Either way, Master Splinter helped Shirayuki figure out a martial arts style that would help with her airbending: Ba Gua. Master Splinter has been helping her with her new airbending. And she found it to be very easy! Shirayuki loved having fun with it and her earthbending, waterbending and winterbending are still doing good. And she's still learning metalbending. But at least she's doing really well. As for Raphael and Shirayuki, Raphael has been getting to be with her as much as possible. He would ask if she needed help with some things, and made sure that she got to and from the flower shop. Shirayuki didn't mind as this showed her Raphael really did care. Shirayuki's friends have been doing okay as well. Charlotte just finished teaching the nanobots living in her tulip how to read and write, along with what to do and what not to do. She's also been talking to Shirayuki more about her family but not as much, yet Charlotte still hasn't found out much more.

Madison is still being an overprotective friend. She can't help but notice something's going on with Shirayuki but can't figure out what that is. And she can't help but notice that Charlotte knows something about their mute friend. She just hopes its nothing bad. Madison loves having Shirayuki around because she's very calm and quiet, but she's been really suspicious. As for Sam? Shirayuki has noticed something strange about her friend. Sam's been quieter than usual and troubled-looking lately. Heck, when someone needed her help, she would snap at them and growl! Shirayuki tried to ask what was wrong with her, but she wouldn't say. She couldn't tell anyone about what was bothering her because it involved a friend of hers: A friend that Madison and Charlotte didn't trust so well. So who is this friend?

That answer begins here. It was a dark, cold November night on the fifteenth as a group of Purple Dragons who are up to no good go to a locked down store. Two of the members have two crowbars as they use them to pry open the metal shades on the outside of the store as the shades rise up. The leader of this particular group is named Dragon Face. He has on black combat boots, red and black camouflage cargo pants, a strange kind of belt, black fingerless gloves, gray spiked gauntlets, black t-shirt, gray vest, a green mohawk and goatee, red eyes and a Purple Dragon tatoo on his face. But besides him, there's someone new in this group. …Or about to become part of the group. This person is a fourteen year old girl named Angel Bridge.

Angel has dyed purple hair in pigtails, and when it's down, it goes to the middle of her back, along with brown eyes. Angel is wearing a dark blue sleeveless hooded jacket, purple elbow pads, purple-pink bandages wrapped around her arms, two black studded bracelets on each wrist, purple fingerless gloves, maroon pants with a black belt, blue socks, black sneakers and accessorizes with ear piercings on her left ear, one earring on her right ear and a pierced eyebrow on her right. Tonight is her test to see if she has what it takes to be a Purple Dragon. Dragon Face walks up to her and says handing her a brick, "Clutch time Angel, think you got the juice to be a Purple Dragon?" Angel looks at the brick for a moment thinking that maybe joining the gang was a bad idea. But it then changes to a smirk as she grabs it and holds it as she tells him smugly, "Oh yeah, I've got the juice!"

She throws the brick at the window as the glass breaks. Everyone goes inside as they start robbing the electronics store, grabbing all they could. Dragon Face even took the cash register and broke it by throwing it to the floor as he gathers up the cash. Angel on the other hand just stood by away from them, not really wanting to steal and keeps thinking about her best friend, Sam. Sam Kane is one of Angel's best friends, and Angel has been ignoring her lately, knowing Sam could never understand her dilemma. Angel then snaps out of it as Dragon Face tells her as Angel puts her hands on her hips, "Nice work, kid. One more test and you're in." Dragon Face then gives her a sackful of money as a reward as she looks at it a little unsure if she should keep it. But she wanted to be a Purple Dragon so bad!

So she follows the other Purple Dragons as they escape the shop from the back door after Dragon Face made sure the coast was clear. But they didn't know they were all being watched. In the shadows, four Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle brothers, one human girl with platinum blonde hair and aquamarine eyes, and Casey Jones lay in waiting as finally Michelangelo made the first move, quietly to Dragon Face, "Psst!" Dragon Face turns around as Michelangelo kicks him knocking Dragon Face into some Purple Dragon members. All six of our heroes are in the shadows as Angel can't see the four mutant turtles, but can only hear their voices as Michelangelo tells his siblings and Casey as the youngest turtle spins one of his nunchuks, "See, guys? You never know what kind of fun you're gonna find on the ol' nightly training run!" Leonardo then asks his team as he refers to Dragon Face, "Now class, who can tell me what he did wrong?"

Raphael spins on of his sais as he tells Leonardo, "You mean besides being a badly-dressed, law-breaking, good-fer-nothin' low life street punk?!" Dragon Face gets up as Shirayuki tells Raphael and Leonardo, _'The answer my brothers…is him being what Raphie just said, and him also being a thief and we bring the hurt to thieves!'_ Shirayuki unfolds her metal fans as you can clearly see her angered blue eyes shining through the shadows as she brings one of her fans up to her face and elegantly flutters it. Raphael grins at that and chuckles as Dragon Face orders his gang members, "Bust 'em up Dragons!" Four members go to attack the teenagers and Casey as Dragon Face hides out in the store and left Angel alone. Casey bursts through and hits a Purple Dragon with his hockey stick as Angel watches all of this in shock as Leonardo tells his team before taking one of the Purple Dragons down with a kick, "When are these Dragon goons gonna learn?!"

Michelangelo spins his nunchuks as he takes down another gang member, "Yeah, green and snow white beats purple every time!" Angel sees this all going on in shock as Raphael takes another two down with a split kick as he spins his sais and he says, "They'll all be black and blue by the time I'm finished with them!" Shirayuki then makes use of her airbending as she speeds up to one of the gang members by pushing forward and kicks them with a ballet kick! She then tells her brothers, _'Never mess with a chick who can use the elements to kick butt!' _Raphael grins at that as Shirayuki then turns around to see Angel over by the wall and the mute teenager is confused as to why she's here. Is this girl a Purple Dragon member or about to become one? For some strange reason, Shirayuki senses that the girl is unsure of being here. Before she could think anymore of her, Angel escapes as Donatello tells everyone, "We've got a runner!"

Raphael takes two more gang members down with a kick and an elbow jab as he tells Donatello, "Don't worry, it's covered!" But why doesn't that make Shirayuki feel better?

* * *

Angel makes her escape by running through a back alley still holding onto the sack of money as she wonders what the heck just happened back there! Who were those people? They almost didn't look human and why was that girl in the black ninja outfit looking at her? She keeps on running as she continues to think but she didn't pay attention as she hit someone into their chest and falls on her butt. The person she hits is revealed to be Casey as he holds up his hockey stick as tells her threateningly, "Going somewhere?" Angel looks up at Casey as Casey finally recognizes her as he asks her, "Angel?" Angel starts to get up and runs for it as another Purple Dragon gang member appears and tries to attack Casey but Casey dodges and throws him at the wall knocking the man out cold.

Casey then follows Angel as she's climbing a chain link fence but Casey grabs her left foot to stop her and Angel tries to tell him somewhat scared dropping the sack, "Let go of me, you creep!" Casey tries to stop her from kicking him as he slides off his hockey mask and tells her, "Angel wait! It's me, Casey!" Angel, finally recognizing one of her friends, calms down as she asks him jumping down from the fence, "Casey? What are you doing here?" Casey then tells her sternly, "Stopping you from making the biggest mistake of your life!" Angel then talks back telling him as she holds up three fingers on her left hand, "What? The Purple Dragons?! Ha ha, no their my posse, my family!" But Casey then tells her, "But you got real family at home and you also have your best friend of all time Sam, whose been nothing but worried sick about you!"

Angel's eyes widen at this as she looks down for a moment but then gets angry as she tells Casey, "Yeah? Well, who asked you, loser?! If I want to be a Purple Dragon, it's my own business!" Casey then tells her getting serious as he grabs his hockey stick and spins it around a bit. And points it to the bag of money, "Until you start breaking the law, then it's my business!" Angel grabs the money as she tells Casey, "Yeah? Well, I don't see no badge on you!"

Casey then tells her worryingly as he puts away his hockey stick in his golf bag, "And I don't see no dragon on you!...Not yet. So why don't you quit while you have the chance? Go to Sam before it's too late! She and her friends could help ya, you know?" Angel scoffs telling him, "I ain't quittin' nothin'! Tonight was my first test, and tomorrow I pass my initiation! And then I'm gonna wear my dragon with pride! Besides, Sam could never understand what I'm going through! She still has her parents! Even if she and her mom don't get along! And her friends don't trust me! I bet her newest friend doesn't know I even exist!"

Casey then tries to tell Angel as he follows Angel down the alley, "That Dragon comes with a price. You don't know what you're getting yourself mixed up in!" But Angel not wanting to listen to him, first tells him innocently then angrily hits him in the gut with the sack of money in the end, "Yeah…Maybe your right!" Angel then runs over to the chain link fence with the money, climbs over it as she yells to Casey, "But I can still take care of myself!" Angel makes it over the fence and runs for it as Casey starts to get up groaning as the four mutant turtles and Shirayuki found him as Raphael asks him, "Casey, what happened? Who was that girl?" Shirayuki nods clearly wanting to know as well as Casey tells them, "Her name is Angel Bridge. I know her from the neighborhood. I promised her grandma and her best friend Sam Kane that I'd keep an eye on her. To keep her out of trouble."

Shirayuki looks at him wide eyed as she snaps her fingers at Donatello as he gives her a green notebook and a pen from his duffel bag as she writes her question to Casey and asks him, _'Sam Kane?! As in Nightshade, her gothic nickname?! Dyed jet black hair with dark-colored streaks, gray eyes, calm, cool, and collected, somewhat twisted and terrifying sense of humor, doesn't get along so well with her mother, has tribal tattoos on her wrists and upper back of two bats and a hawk, wilderness-loving, total gothic tomboy, skateboard riding best friend?!' _

Casey looks at her shocked and asks her, "You know Hawk-Eyed Kane?! No way! I didn't know ya were one of her friends, Yuki!" Michelangelo steps in and tells Casey, "Yeah, Sam is one of Yuki's friends at the flower shop, Hope's Flowers. But sadly, Sam and the rest of the girls have no idea what we look like." Donatello then asks Casey, "Why is Sam called Hawk-Eyed Kane?" Casey then tells the mutant and mute teenager that Sam's dad and him are real good pals as they live in the neighborhood along with Sam and her mother. Thus making Sam and Casey real good pals.

And the reason why Sam has that nickname is due to her archery and knife fighter and throwing skills which gave her the nickname 'Hawk-Eyed Kane'. Which is also the reason why she got a tribal tattoo of a hawk on her back. Shirayuki looks at Casey shocked as she never knew anything about Sam being like that. Shirayuki then starts to wonder if any of her friends have more secrets besides herself and maybe this is why Sam has been acting so strange. And Michelangelo thinks this information of Sam is so cool! Leonardo wanting to get back to the topic of Angel asks Casey, "So then, is Angel a Purple Dragon?" Casey then starts to growl telling them, "Not if I can help it. You all go on back home, I'm going after Angel." All of the teenagers nod as they all go back home, but Shirayuki can't help but feel something bad's gonna happen to Casey.

* * *

A day later, Casey got an idea. Casey is wearing a dark green trench coat as he puts his hockey mask in the pocket and a bat in his coat and makes his way to a fight club at an abandoned building where Purple Dragons gather at night. He stops for a moment to see two Purple Dragon thugs flash a three middle finger symbol to the bouncer as they get in. Casey does the same thing and is able to get in. He's inside where he sees Purple Dragon thugs cheering as a fight goes on between a heavy weight member of the Purple Dragons and a wannabe initiate.

Casey watches this in disgust as he then turns to his left and is shocked of who he sees. Who he sees is a fourteen year old teenaged girl who has dyed jet black hair that goes down to her back side with crazy dark colored streaks which includes dark green and dark orange put in a low ponytail, and grey eyes. Today, she is wearing a black t-shirt with a black jacket, ripped black jeans, ankle black combat boots, black fingerless skater gloves and black elbow and knee pads. She also has her black skater backpack that holds her black skater helmet and her skateboard.

This girl…is Samantha 'or Sam' Kane. Casey walks over to her and he asks her a little mad, "Sam! What the heck are ya doing here?!" Sam raises her head and sees Casey as she starts to grin a little and she tells him in her usual calm, cool demeanor, "Ah Casey, you of all people should know why I'm here. I'm here to see violence, wanna knock a few heads around if I can, and most of all, I want to save my best friend Angel from joining up with them!"

Casey shakes his head at this jokingly as he tells Sam, "I had a funny feeling you'd be here, Sam. By the way, have you seen Angel?" Sam nods her head telling him as she's starting to get mad, "Yeah, I saw her about fifteen minutes ago, and I tried to talk her out of her initiation to these idiots, but she wouldn't listen to me! I swear, that girl is as stubborn as me!" Casey starts to laugh at this telling her, "That's true. And she still wouldn't listen to ya when you're so worried for her?" Sam shakes her head and tells him, "Yeah, I tried to get her to listen. I really did! But she told me I could never understand what she went through! What the heck does that even mean?!"

Casey then starts to think about this as he starts to remember what Raphael told him a few weeks ago about how he and his family met Shirayuki as he then tells Samantha, "I think what Angel meant Sam, is her family. Think about it, she only has her grandma and her older brother. Her parents are gone, Sam while yours are still here, even if you don't see eye-to-eye with ya're mom, you still got her. Heck, my pal Yuki even told me she's not sure if her birth parents are even alive!" Sam looks at him wide-eyed, obviously she didn't think about that. Now she feels guilty as she-wait a minute! YUKI?! Sam then asks Casey getting suspicious, "Yuki? As in, Shirayuki Hamato? Mute teenager, platinum blond nearly white hair, pale skin and crystal aquamarine eyes?!" Casey nods telling her, "Yeah, she and her brothers are new friends of mine. She's been worried about ya the last few days." Samantha's eyes go wide once more as she didn't meant for any of her friends to be worried about her and how the heck did her friend AND her brothers meet Casey?!

A groan of pain has their attention in the ring as the heavyweight member of the Purple Dragons defeats the wannabe initiate out of the ring as the other members cheer at the heavyweight's, aka Two Ton's win! Then an announcer appears as he tells everyone through the mike, "Is the initiate worthy of the Dragon?!" Every member jeers and boos at this as the wannabe initiate is dragged outside as Casey and Samantha shake their heads in disgust. Then the announcer announces, "Let's bring out the next initiate! Give it up for ANGEL!" Casey and Samantha look shocked and scared as Angel hops into the ring as the announcer announces, "Does she have what it takes to call herself a Purple Dragon?!" Most people boo at her while some cheered for her as Sam tells Casey, "Casey? If Angel somehow survives this, remind me to kill her later!" Angel then faces her opponent: A very flexible Purple Dragon member that has long blue hair in a braid. But then another guy appears and now its two-against-one!

Casey groans at this telling himself, "Aw, geez!" Sam starts to growl trying to tell herself that Angel would be okay, but somehow she doubts it as the guy with the long blue hair makes the first move by trying to hit Angel with his arm, but Angel jumps up out of the way and kicks him to the floor with her foot, and the second guy tries to punch her but she dodges and kicks him in the chin and backflips away! Sam grins at this, super glad she taught Angel some of the basics of fighting. But right behind Angel, the guy with the long blue hair gets up and grabs a pipe! Sam and Casey gasp as Casey decides to jump in as he puts on his hockey mask and grabs the bat from in his coat as he says, "Okay, that's it! Sam, you stay here!" She nods as Casey jumps into the ring telling Angel, "Angel, behind you!" Casey then hits the long blue haired guy to the floor as Sam cheers at that!

Angel then kicks the other guy with a side kick as she tells asks Casey angrily, "What are you doing here?!" Casey then also tells her angrily, "Your new posse was just about to cave your head in!" Sam then jumps into the ring and tells Angel angrily, "Yeah, you could have died from that! I don't want to lose you, Angel! I can't lose my best friend!" Angel looks at her shocked as she then starts regretting this. All of the Purple Dragon members see Casey and they all now want to beat him up!

About five members go in the ring as Angel, Casey, and Sam are now back to back as Casey tells Angel, "Come on, we're getting' you out of here!" But out of nowhere, Hun appear and punches Casey to the floor of the ring and Hun laughs telling him as he grabs Casey by the head as Casey tries to struggle, "Hello, Jones. Long time, no see. Think I don't know that's you under that mask, Jones? I've got eyes and ears all over this town. Word is you've been disrespecting the Dragon!"

Hun throws Casey into the ropes around the sides of the ring as Casey lands on his stomach as Angel and Sam watches this in fear and anger respectively. Sam knows Casey's past with Hun. Hun was the one that burned down his dad's store. Casey grabs his bat and goes to hit Hun but he grabs the bat and pulls it away making Casey fall to the floor. And Hun then breaks the bat as Casey tries to stand up as Angel starts to get scared as Sam whispers to her angrily, "I told you! Join up with them, and they'll hurt everyone you love and care about!" Angel then finally understands her best friend's words and leaves running away and Sam follows her as Hun throws Casey to the grounds once more as he tells one of his members, "Lock up this piece of garbage. We'll play some more with him later."

* * *

The next day in the late afternoon, everyone is just chilling and relaxing in their sewer home. Donatello is working on the Battle Shell, Leonardo's reading a book while Master Splinter and Lunafire watches a program, Raphael just finished training with his punching bag and Shirayuki is tending to her little flower garden in her room since she has the day off. Shirayuki has some new flowers growing which includes: red and white carnations, red and purple tulips and white roses. Shirayuki has been taking good care of these flowers not just by plantbending, but also doing it like normal. Today, Shirayuki felt like wearing pajamas today.

So she is wearing a large gray T-shirt with a big yellow star on the front and a pair of black pajama shorts with white stars and she is also barefoot. Her hair is also let down. Shirayuki starts to pour water into her white roses, but she nearly drops the water can as she hears Raphael call out to her in her room, "Hey, Yuki!" Shirayuki turns to him looking scared for a moment but then calms down seeing him. Ever since her and Raphael were kidnapped by Hun and Shirayuki discovered his anger when Hun hit her, she still got a little bit scared of Raphael but she knows he never means to scare her.

Raphael sees her face and starts to look guilty and he tells her, "Sorry, Snow Princess. Didn't mean to scare ya. I just wanted to come in and make sure you're doing okay." Shirayuki smiles at his worry for her as she tells him, _'Don't worry, Raphie. I'm fine. It's just, when we got kidnapped, it scared me a little, that's all. But I'm okay, really. However, if I see the guy that hurt me again, he's going to learn not to mess with me again.'_ Raphael nods before he hugs her telling her, "Don't worry about that, Yuki. I'm not going to let that happen to ya again, that idiot will pay fer hurting you!" Shirayuki blushes at that but can't help but smile as she hides her smile and blush on his shoulder, heck even Raphael is blushing! But Shirayuki doesn't see that.

So Raphael lets go and gets rid of his blush and so does Shirayuki as Raphael asks her, "So Yuki, do ya need help with anything?" Shirayuki starts to have a thinking face on as she tells him, _'Actually, there is something you can do. I need help watering my plants. Can you water the red and white carnations, while I water the rest?' _Raphael nods telling her with a smile, "Sure thing, Snow Princess." Shirayuki smiles at that and a couple minutes later, they watered all of the flowers. As they did this, Shirayuki can't help but worry about Casey, Angel and her friend Sam. But something snapped her out of her thoughts with something going on in the living room!

As Raphael and Shirayuki were talking, Donatello has the hood of the Battle Shell up as he has the blowtorch on along with the goggles and a screwdriver as Michelangelo appears as he asks his smart brother, "Whatcha doing Donnie?" Donatello finishes as he slides off the goggles as he tells Michelangelo, "Working up a remote control system for the Battle Shell." Michelangelo thinks this is cool and goes to touch it, but Donatello smacks his hand away as the youngest turtle complains as Donatello warns him, "Don't touch! These are highly sophisticated sensors. When they receive a remote signal, they'll safely guide the Battle Shell to the signal's point of origin." Michelangelo, who's half-listening, grabs a control system on the table as he asks Donatello, "And this is the remote dohickey?"

Donatello then starts to tell him as Michelangelo accidentally presses a button, "That's it, but it's not finished yet. So, please don't…" Donatello just closed the hood as the Battle Shell comes to life as Donatello looks scared and he turns to his youngest brother as Michelangelo asks his brother, "Uh, you were gonna tell me not to press this, right?" Donatello screams in fear as he jumps away from the Battle Shell as it drives off by itself! Shirayuki and Raphael came out of her room as they see the Battle Shell driving through their home as Raphael tells Shirayuki, "Mikey should neva' touch anything of Donnie's, should he?" Shirayuki shakes her head as she face palms telling him, _'No, he shouldn't. He shouldn't be touching anything period!'_

The Battle Shell is now heading towards Leonardo as he sees it coming for him, he screams a little dropping his book as he grabs Master Splinter from the couch saying, "Excuse me, Sensei!" Lunafire runs away as well as the couch, coffee table and seats are destroyed and the Battle Shell is now heading towards Donatello and Michelangelo! Donatello grabs a few things from his table and Michelangelo is shaking in terror as Donatello yells at him, "Shake a leg, Shell-for-brains!"

They both jump away just as the Battle Shell hits the table destroying it! Michelangelo and Donatello are on the floor. Raphael and Shirayuki made it down just as Master Splinter is in front of his two youngest sons as he tells Donatello, "Donatello, your Battle Shell is a marvel of engineering. A true testament to your incredible mechanical skills. And I never want to see it in our home again!" Donatello looks at Michelangelo as he growls as Michelangelo says, "Oops!"

Donatello hits Michelangelo upside the head and so does Raphael and Shirayuki as Shirayuki tells her youngest brother, _'If that had ended up in my room, you would be a VERY dead turtle!'_ And the thing is? He actually believes that!

* * *

Back with Casey, it's night time as he's in a holding cell underneath the fight club where his legs are chained together and his arms are chained to the wall. He's been trying to pull himself free and he's unable to. Bruises are all over him as he gives up and starts to yell, "Listen up hairballs! It's gonna take a lot more than chains to break down Casey Jones! You hear me?! I won't rest until every last one of you Purple Dragon clowns is behind bars or pushing up daisies!" Unknown to him, Sam and Angel are watching this through the ceiling. After they got out of the ring, they've been hiding, waiting for the right moment to save Casey. Sam had called her parents earlier and told them she was spending the night at Angel's place, which had been their plan all along before Angel decided to be a Purple Dragon.

Sam and Angel were about to go to Casey until a door opens as they decided to stay in the ceiling. Hun appears outside the cage as he laughs telling Casey, "Big words, vigilante. Did I ever tell you how much fun I had burning down your father's store when you were a kid?" Casey, not being scared in the least tells him, "At least I had a father, punk!" Hun grabs Casey through the bars and holds him by his shirt telling him, "Laugh now, sucka! 'Cause tonight the Dragons are having a little smackdown contest! And you're the prize. Whoever wins, gets to wax your sorry butt once and for all." Hun drops him as Sam and Angel gasp at Hun walks away and goes out the door leaving Casey alone.

Both girls nod thinking now is the time to help him escape. They push the tile off of the ceiling with their feet and jump down onto the floor. Casey looks at them shocked as he asks, "Angel, Sam?" Sam then tells Casey, "We've been waiting for the right time to bust you out." Angel nods telling Casey as she starts to pick the lock, "We heard the whole thing Casey. I'm so sorry I got us all into this mess. I'm gonna get you out of here, I swear!" Sam goes on her knees and tells Angel, "Don't blame yourself, Angel. I should have stopped you sooner." Angel nods as she tries to pick the lock, but is unable to and throws the picker away as she sighs in frustration and says, "Can't do it! This is all my fault!" Angel starts to cry as Sam does something she never did in front of her friends back at the flower shop: She hugs Angel telling her, "Angel, listen to me. None of this is your fault. If we're blaming anyone, it should be me."

Casey tries to get to them until the chain stops him short as he tells them, "It's gonna be alright, you two. Don't worry." Sam then asks Casey, "Casey, what the heck are we gonna do? We're gonna need a lot more help to get you out of here." Angel nods as she then sadly says, "Somehow I'm not sure if anybody's gonna be able to help us." Casey then has an idea, and that even though it'll mean revealing the turtles' existence to the both of them, also revealing Shirayuki's connection and quite possibly her powers, this counts as an emergency as he tells them both, "Listen to me. I have some friends who could help, real good friends. Go to the abandoned warehouse at the corner of Eastman and Laird and ask for Raphael. Hurry!"

Both Angel and Sam nod but as their about to leave, Casey stops them saying, "Wait! Sam, there's something you need to know. Yuki is one of my real good friends. So you'll be meeting her family that are also my friends." Sam's eye go wide at this information as she thinks, 'I finally get to see Yuki's family? Awesome! Maybe I can find out why they haven't let us come over! And maybe I can finally meet her brother, Mikey! I always liked him when I was on the phone with him.' Sam nods at this as Angel looks confused as the goth tells her, "I'll explain later." The both of them then run out through another doorway and head out to where Casey's friends are. As they do, Sam tells Angel about Shirayuki from what she knows of her as Angel asks, "So you have a new friend that's mute and you, Maddie and Char have never met her family?"

Sam nods telling her, "That's right. I only hear their voices though. They sound nice and all, but I never knew what they look like. But now I'll finally know, I can't wait to meet the one that I talk to sometimes when they call. I think one of her brother's names was Mikey." Angel nods as she then tells her friend, "Hey, Nightshade? I really am sorry for yelling at you the other day." Sam smiles as she tells her friend, "Hey, don't worry about it. I forgave you the moment you ran away. But right now, we have to get to that warehouse and fast!" Angel nods as they finally get to the warehouse.

What they didn't know was that Shirayuki sensed them from above as she whistles to her brothers and motions up in the living room telling them shocked at the end, _'Guys! I hear two people coming to the warehouse. And I sense that they need help! One of the pairs of footsteps is that girl Angel, and I think…SAM?!'_ All of the turtles look at her shocked as Michelangelo says excitedly, "Seriously?! AWESOME! Now I can finally meet Sam!" Donatello then tells Michelangelo a little uncertain, "But what if she freaks out at us, Mikey?" Leonardo then tells his team, "There's no time to think about that. If they need help, they need help. So let's go!" They all nod as Shirayuki already has her ninja outfit and mask on along with her weapons as Raphael asks her, "I can't believe one of your friends is actually here!"

Shirayuki nods as she and her brothers get to the elevator, _'You and me both! But I think this is good though. Sam loves mutants and all things weird and unnatural, there's no way she'd get scared of you guys!'_ They get in the elevator and so does Lunafire as it goes up to the warehouse. With Sam and Angel, they get to the warehouse as they look into the boarded window as Angel calls out, "Raphael? Raphael!" Sam then decides to call out, "Yuki? I know you're in there! So come on out, Yuki!" But no answers come out as they walk to the front of the doors and without knowing, the turtles, Lunafire and Shirayuki had made it up as Angel then asks Sam, "This is Eastman and Laird, right?" Sam nods telling her, "It should be. Maybe Casey gave us the wrong address?"

Out of nowhere, the garage door opens of the warehouse as lights shine in on them from the Battle Shell, as they both try to cover up their eyes, but then they see something that truly shocks them to the core: Four Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, a big white wolf and Shirayuki in her ninja outfit as Angel says awed, "Whoa!" Sam sees the mutants as she says with a grin getting very impressed and amazed as she sees the mutant turtles, Lunafire and Shirayuki, "No…freaking…way!" Raphael and Shirayuki appear out of the shadows as Raphael tells Angel and Sam, "Alright guys. This had better be good." What Angel and Sam didn't know, was that their lives would change forever…

* * *

And this is the end of Part 1 of Fallen Angel! Please read part 2!


	11. Chapter 11 Fallen Angel Part 2

Welcome to Part 2 of Fallen Angel! Keep piling in reviews! MysteriousWriterGirl14, WolfWitchHuntress1318 and I just want to say, 'Have fun reading this and take your time!' Have fun reading Part 2! Stay tuned for next week's epiters 'Garbageman Part 1 and 2'! (That means 'episode and chapter' combined.) Please review both parts of the episodes if you wish! Also, I have some news for you all. Tomorrow, I'm putting an Author Note on all of my stories where I've decided on something very important that I thought long and hard about.

_Italics in voice-over, is what happens during the voice-over. Italics after voice-over are Shirayuki using sign language and/or writing in her notebook to communicate._

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles franchise or Avatar The Last Airbender/Legend of Korra franchise. I do not own the characters and TV shows to them as well. I own my OCs including Shirayuki, and MysteriousWriterGirl14 owns her three OCs and that's it. This story was inspired by similar works known as Our Little Sister by Dream Dragoness and Golden Angel by ChibiLover123 here on Fanfiction. And this story is the 2003 TMNT series.

* * *

TMNT Avatar - Book 1: The Mute Beginning

Chapter 11: Fallen Angel Part 2

Sam and Angel are shocked beyond belief seeing Casey's good friends and as Sam sees Shirayuki, she tells her excitedly, "Yuki!" Shirayuki nods to Sam while smiling nervously as Sam runs to her and hugs her telling her, "Yuki, why didn't you tell me you knew mutants?! This is incredible! And I love the ninja outfit!" Shirayuki smiles as Angel goes over to them as Sam introduces Angel to Shirayuki, "Angel, this is Shirayuki Hamato, aka Yuki!" Angel smiles as she holds out her hand and she tells Shirayuki, "Nice to meet ya. So you were the ninja back in the fight earlier." Shirayuki nods with a smile as she shakes her hand and Donatello gives her notebook and pen as Shirayuki writes to Angel and Sam, _'First off, nice to finally meet you, Angel when you're not a bad guy. Secondly Sam, I am so glad you're here! The reason why I didn't tell you was because of how you'd react. Imagine what would happen if Maddie and Char met them.'_

Sam thinks about this and has an uneasy smile as well telling Shirayuki, "Good point. Maddie would have freaked out and Char would probably be studying your brothers as if they were lab experiments after she was done fainting from shock." Shirayuki smiles as she then tells Angel and Sam, _'I'll explain everything later, Sam. Before you tell us why you're here, how about introductions? Angel, Nightshade, I'd like you to meet my older brothers: the one in the blue mask is Leonardo, the one in the red mask is Raphael, the one in the purple mask is Donatello and the one in the orange mask is Michelangelo. But you can just call them, Leo, Raph, Don or Donnie and Mikey.'_ Sam grins so big at this as they all wave at her but her attentions stops as she thinks, 'Wait a minute! Mikey?!' Sam sees the orange masked turtle named Mikey and looks at him in awe and surprise finally meeting the cute guy she talked to sometimes. Wait a minute! Did she just say she finds Mikey cute?! Okay, this is new.

Sam walks over to Mikey and asks him, "So you're Mikey? Nice to finally meet the face that has the voice I've been talking to over the phone. And you're a mutant! That is so cool!" Michelangelo laughs at that as he tells her, "Thanks, dudette! I'm just that unbelievable!" Sam laughs a little at that clearly liking him. Shirayuki smiles at this glad that Sam likes this and her brothers. Angel and Sam finally tell the teenagers and Lunafire what happened with Casey as they decide to help. Sam and Angel see Lunafire and can't help but gawk and grin at the Dragon Wolf. They all get in the Battle Shell as Donatello starts driving to the directions Angel gave them as Angel tells the turtles and Shirayuki, "Okay, I knew Casey hung out with some weird dudes. But you guys are off the charts!"

The brothers and Shirayuki grin as Lunafire growls agreeing with Angel as the young girl pets Lunafire as Shirayuki asks Angel, _'Off the charts good or off the charts bad?' _Angel answers with a smirk, "Off the charts good, duh! Having mutants for a family? I'm jealous." Shirayuki laughing quietly at this and Angel can't help but smile. 'Sam was right, Yuki really is a nice person,' Angel thinks this, clearly liking the mute teenager. Sam sees this and smiles glad that Angel and Shirayuki are getting along so well. A lot better than her other two friends. With them, Raphael is wearing some clothes that Angel stole when she was nine years old. Raphael is wearing tan pants, a red gray hoodie, black and red jacket, a white beanie hat and a pair of sunglasses. Shirayuki can't help but laugh at how ridiculous he looks, but she's also blushing seeing how hot he kind of looks as Raphael asks Angel, "No way am I going out like this! Tell me people really don't dress this way!"

Shirayuki writes something in her notebook and show him her response, _'I think it looks great on you, Raph. No one can find out you're a turtle. This is the only way we can make sure no one can know. Besides, you'll only be wearing that for tonight.'_ Raphael blushes at that telling her, "Well, when you put it like that…" Sam can't help but notice that as she thinks something is going on with those two as Michelangelo tells Raphael, "Yeah, what she said. Kind of a hip-hop/cat burglar/storm trooper thing." Shirayuki takes offense to that and hits him upside the head as Michelangelo complains as Angel gives him some clothes as well with her laughing as Angel tells him, "Looks like you annoyed her. So don't make fun of this, because you're next, green boy." Michelangelo looks disgusted at that as Shirayuki smirks as she can't wait to see what her brothers look like in clothes.

They get to the fight club as they then park the Battle Shell. Lunafire couldn't come in as Shirayuki tells her in sign language, _'Sorry girl, but if you came in, they would know who you are. I'll whistle to let you know when I need you, okay?'_ Lunafire nods licking her face and whimpering as Angel and Sam can't help but notice that it's really cute how small Shirayuki can tame a big wolf beast like Lunafire. Everyone was nearly ready to go until Sam takes off her black jacket with a hood and tells Shirayuki, "If you and your brothers have been fighting them from what Casey said, you better hide your hair." Shirayuki nods and smiles as that means thanks. Shirayuki puts it on and pulls the hood up as it hides her hair as their now ready. Before they went in, Angel tells everyone, "Just be cool and follow my lead."

They all make their way forward and flash the three middle finger symbol at the bouncer as Leonardo is wearing a black beanie hat, black sunglasses, red sweater, black trench coat and blue pants; Donatello is wearing a gray beanie hat, black sunglasses, a gray trench coat with a hood, a white sweater and gray pants; and Michelangelo is wearing a blue and orange beanie hat, black sunglasses, a gray hoodie, an orange and blue jacket, and blue pants. Shirayuki is wearing Sam's jacket over her ninja outfit and weapons. And her brothers are also hiding their weapons in their clothes. They all made it in with no problems as Michelangelo tells his siblings, "Good thing it's only a three-fingered salute." They all walk in seeing lots of Purple Dragons. Some on the bleachers eye at Shirayuki with lecherous grins and she can't help but shiver in disgust as Raphael notices this as he puts his left arm over her as he growls at the men as he holds Shirayuki close.

Shirayuki blushes at this as Raphael mumbles, "Stupid idiots. Eyeing my girl as if she was a piece of meat." Shirayuki tells Raphael in her sign language, _'Thanks for that, Raphie.'_ Raphael blushes at that as Angel and Sam sees this as Angel asks Leonardo, "Are those two always like that?" Leonardo nods telling her and Sam, "Yeah, but the thing is they both like each other a lot, but their afraid to say anything." Sam looks at him shocked and she asks, "So wait? Their crushing on each other?!" Leonardo and Donatello nod as Donatello tells them, "Yeah, Yuki's liked Raph for years. Raph just doesn't know it yet. Even though something tells us he's starting to realize his feelings for her now." Sam looks at them shocked as she says, "Yuki is crushing on her older brother who isn't only a mutant turtle, no offence to you guys because I think it's totally awesome, but whose also a hothead? Huh, for some reason, that makes sense. She does like unusual hotheads."

They all stop as Raphael lets Shirayuki go as Michelangelo tells Raphael, "Yeesh. It's like we walked into an ugly convention!" Raphael then tells Michelangelo jokingly, "Hey, then you must feel at home, Mikey." Shirayuki and Angel laugh at this as Sam can't help but want to hit Raphael hard for saying that or maybe even tear him to shreds, literally. Donatello then calms them down as he tells his brothers, "Knock it off, you guys! I'm trying to blend here." Donatello then takes on a menacing pose by folding his arms on his chest and the same with Michelangelo and Raphael as Raphael tells his youngest brother, "You really want to look like a Purple Dragon? Try getting your butt kicked by a ninja turtle and a girl with elemental powers." Michelangelo agrees with that saying, "I'm down with that."

Fighting is going on in the ring as Leonardo then tells his team, Sam and Angel, "Okay guys, take note. We've got exits there and there. Guards are posted all over the perimeter. Everyone's pretty heavily armed. So can we try to avoid a fight?" Sam scoffs saying, "Can't make any promises, turtle boy. I always fight!" Angel nods telling him, "It's true. Sam fights so hard she puts guys in the hospital, sometimes in comas." All of the turtles besides Raphael, who looks at her with interest at this, look at Sam scared as Shirayuki tells Leonardo, _'Yeah, there's gonna be fighting Leo. You can't get rid of that in our systems.'_ Leonardo sighs frustrated as he then tells everyone, "Yeah right. What was I thinking?" All of a sudden the lights go off as a big cage descends from the ceiling and covers the wrestling ring as Hun appears in the ring.

Shirayuki gasps hiding behind Raphael telling him, _'Raph, it's him!'_ Raphael sees Hun as his eyes go searing red as he growls angrily remembering what Hun did when he and Shirayuki were kidnapped. Sam looks at her mute friend confused and concerned at her fear of Hun and Raphael looking like he wants to murder him as she thinks, 'Wait, did Hun do something bad to Yuki?!' Hun then announces in the microphone to everyone as Casey is lowered down strapped on an apparatus, "Tonight's cage match championship will determine which team will win the honor of ridding the Purple Dragons of a most hated enemy!" Raphael growls angrily as he brings out his sais as he says, "Lousy thugs! I got your most hated enemy right here!" Leonardo stops him by telling him, "Easy, Raph. Let's not blow our cover just yet."

Hun puts the hockey mask on Casey's face as Hun leaves the cage to sit on the bleachers with Dragon Face as Casey is brought back up to the catwalk as an announcer announces, "So, whose ready to battle it out for a shot at the vigilante?!" Some members get in the cage an the announcer announces once more, "Come on, come on, come on! There's gotta be more takers than that! The honor of the Dragon is at stake here!" Donatello then asks everyone, "How are we going to get him down from there?!" Angel then speaks up telling them, "I know how to get to the catwalk." Leonardo nods telling everyone, "Mikey, Don, and Sam, you three go with Angel. Nothing fancy, just stick to the shadows, and cut him loose."

Michelangelo then asks Leonardo, "What are you, Raph and Snow White gonna do?" Leonardo looks at the spotlight passing over everything as he tells his brother, "The three of us will make sure that spotlight stays on the cage. Yuki, we might need your help, just in case. And if that guy realizes who you are, you can beat him up as much as you want." Shirayuki smirks telling him, _'Oh, I can't wait for that!' _Sam looks at her friend confused as she asks Leonardo, "What do you mean? Is there something special about Yuki I don't know about? Can she even handle these guys?" Michelangelo puts his hand on her shoulder and tells her, "Don't worry, Sammy. You'll see when it happens. And don't worry about Yuki. She can handle herself just fine." Sam can't help but twitch at that. No one calls her Sammy except for her dad, but she'll let it go just this once.

So Sam, Michelangelo, Donatello and Angel go to the catwalk while Raphael, Leonardo and Shirayuki head to the ring. As the announcer announces, "Last chance to rage in the cage! Any takers? Any takers at all?!" Raphael gets in as he asks Leonardo while he's helping Shirayuki get in, "Is this gonna work?" Leonardo then tells him, "You know a better way to buy some time? Besides you and Yuki need the practice." Shirayuki and Raphael look at each other offended by that as they both say, "Moi/_Moi?"_ They get in the cage as the announcer announces, "Three new initiates have entered the competition! Let's show them how Purple Dragons treat newbies!" Raphael quietly tells his sister, "Snow Princess, don't use your powers unless we get found out, okay?" Shirayuki nods as they get ready to fight Purple Dragon scum.

* * *

On the catwalk, Angel, Sam, and the two youngest turtle brothers make their way to Casey. They see two of the thugs keeping an eye on Casey as Donatello tells them, "We just got to take out those two goons without drawing too much attention." Michelangelo then asks him, "Any bright ideas?" Sam and Donatello look around as Sam says, "I have one. The spotlight. We can shine it in their faces, take them down and grab Casey." Michelangelo grins at that telling her, "Good idea, dudette!" Sam smiles at that, glad that someone is actually listening to her.

* * *

Back in the cage, Shirayuki, Raphael and Leonardo are taking down Purple Dragon members left and right as Raphael does a flip and grabs onto a cage wall climbing it like Spiderman then flips up making a Purple Dragon hit the wall. Raphael flips back to the floor as his brother and his sister are taking them all down with punches and kicks. Shirayuki takes hers down with punches in the gut, ballet kicks to the head, flipping over them to punch and ballet kick them hard. She and Raphael are having too much fun as Leonardo reminds his siblings, "Okay, guys. Maybe your both a little unclear of the whole concept of buying time! We still got to leave a few of them standing!" Leonardo punches one of the thugs away as Raphael tells Leonardo sarcastically, "Oh, sorry." Shirayuki nods telling Leonardo sneakily, _'Sorry, Leo. This is just too much fun!'_ Leonardo rolls his eyes at his sister's excitement but can't help but smile.

* * *

Back on the catwalk, Sam is watching the fight with awe as she says to herself, "Whoa! I had no idea Yuki could fight that good! I underestimated her." Before Angel goes to distract the two Purple Dragons controlling the spotlight, she tells Sam, "I have to admit, she's good. You know, it probably wouldn't be so bad having her for a friend." And just as Angel left, Sam got an idea as she grins. If Shirayuki likes Angel as a friend, then maybe she can use this to her advantage at Hope's Flowers with Maddie and Charlotte! Angel walks over to the spotlight as she grabs the two thug's attention and tells them, "Hey, guys." She turns the spotlight making it face the thugs as the look at her confused. Then Angel tells them turning the light on, "Light's on!" The spotlight then starts to blind the two as Donatello leaps forward and takes one down with his staff while Michelangelo takes the other one down with his nunchuks and is about to fall off the catwalk from the blow.

Luckily Sam and Angel catch him in time as he falls unconscious as they both say at the same time as they then drop the guy, "Lights out!" The four of them get to winch that controls the apparatus that Casey is strapped on as Casey tells the two human girls as he's clearly happy, "Angel, Sam, thanks for dropping by. And you brought company!" Donatello pulls the switch telling Casey, "Hey, what are friends for?" The apparatus is moving towards the teenagers and once it's close enough, Donatello hits the switch on the apparatus's side releasing Casey from the apparatus. He groans in exhaustion trying to make the blood go back through his body as Michelangelo gives Casey a bat he managed to put in his jacket telling him, "Here, we brung you a present!" Casey sees this as he lets a tear fall from his eyes.

* * *

Back at the cage, Purple Dragons on the bleachers are cheering while Hun watches the fight, as he can't help but sense something's not right. Leonardo runs forward in the cage as one of the thugs tries to beat him but the turtle slides underneath an oncoming thug making the two thugs hit each other. Leonardo feels his clothes starting to slip as he gets his clothes back in order, and as Raphael and Shirayuki are taking down some thugs, he asks his siblings, "Jeez, I can barely move in this stuff! What is the deal with humans and clothes?!" Raphael and Shirayuki take their thugs down as the mute teenager can't help but glare at Leonardo as he shrinks from the glare telling her with a nervous smile, "No offense to you, Yuki."

Raphael snickers at this as he then tells Leonardo, "You ever seen a human in his skivvies? Trust me, it ain't a pretty sight." Shirayuki looks at him a little disturbed as she asks him, _'How exactly would you know that? And does that make me not pretty?'_ Raphael then realizes what he said as he tries to tell Yuki, "Uh, trust me, you don't wanna know, Yuki. And you are definitely pretty, heck you're actually very…" But before he could say anymore, one of the thugs grabs Raphael and throws him into the cage wall, but as he did, Raphael's clothes slipped off of him revealing Raphael to everyone! All of the thugs see him as they realize what's happening as Dragon Face exclaims, "Hey, it's one of them Kung-Fu Lizards!" Hun then realizes this as he starts to think that if the turtle he interrogated earlier was here, then so would the girl.

Raphael growls angrily as he takes off the sunglasses that are still on his face as he exclaims, "Turtles. TUR-TLES! Don't any of ya lamebrains know a turtle when you see one?!" All of the thugs start booing as Shirayuki face palms telling herself, _'There goes our cover!'_ Leonardo then tells Raphael as the hothead turtles takes down a few more thugs, "Uh Raph, I think the biology lesson is the least of our problems right now!" It's true as Hun comes over to the cage and rips off the door with a roar and throws it aside as the two oldest brothers and their sister realized they really are in trouble! Raphael and Hun then face each other as Hun growls out, "You!" Shirayuki already sensing a beating, takes off the jacket and throws it to the floor as Raphael tauntingly asks Hun while blocking a punch, "What's the matter, Lard Butt? Still mad my girl and I walked out of your little Q and A?"

Hun grabs him by the shoulders and smashes him onto the cage wall hard as it makes a dent as Hun threateningly tells him as Shirayuki sneaks up behind Hun as Leonardo takes off his clothes, "In case you haven't figured it out, reptile, that time I let you both escape!" Shirayuki pokes Hun on the back as the big thug turns to face her as Shirayuki grins evilly as she then lands a hard right hook to his face making him let go of Raphael as Raphael then kicks him away and Shirayuki lets out a blast of air infused with her winterbending thus freezing Hun to the floor.

Angel and Sam see this from above as they both are astounded as they both say together, "NO FREAKING WAY!" Sam tells Angel, "That…was…awesome! I had no idea she could do that!" Angel then tells Sam, "Sam, you have the greatest friend in the world!" She nods telling herself with a smile, "Yeah, I do." Sam thinks about this as she realizes something, Shirayuki is just like Madison, Charlotte and herself. Completely different and with powers!

Hun suddenly breaks free of the ice as Dragon Face demands Purple Dragons to take them down as Donatello tells Angel and Sam, "You two help Casey get off while we go help our family!" They both nod as Donatello and Michelangelo take off their disguises and jump into the fight! The two youngest turtles block incoming Purple Dragons as Michelangelo jokingly tells them all, "Sorry dudes, Fan Appreciation Day is next week!" The turtles take them down as Raphael tries to take down Hun with punches while Shirayuki tries to take him down with kicks as Raphael exclaims, "Do me a favor! Be a cooperative little mountain and just…" But Hun hits him making Raphael hit the cage wall hard as Raphael yells then quietly says in the end, "…gooooo down."

Shirayuki gasps as she runs to Raphael and tries to help him up as Hun approaches them as Leonardo leaps forward slicing off a section of the cage making it land hard on Hun. But it didn't do much except make him angrier. Hun roars holding the piece of cage and throws it at them as Shirayuki quickly blasts it with a lot of air as the piece of cage is flown straight at Hun knocking him down. Shirayuki is starting to get tired as she tries to control her breathing. Raphael notices this and catches her before she falls as he asks her, "You okay, Snow Princess?" Shirayuki nods telling him as she pants, _'I think so. I'm just getting tired.'_

Donatello and Michelangelo sees this as Donatello asks his brother, "Looks like our bros and sis could use a hand!" They both jump into the fight as Hun gets back up but they knock him down anyway as he hits the cage wall. Michelangelo then jokingly yet getting scared tells him, "Don't look now. But Tiny still wants to dance!" Hun gets back up as he starts to grab the cage at the bottom and starts pulling the wall up as all four walls are all falling down as Hun gets out of the way. Sam looks at this shocked as her and Angel yell out, "YUKI!" Shirayuki quickly stands back up and blasts air forwards as she tries to keep the walls up and with new gusto, she blasts with more air as her eyes glow like a winter storm as she blasts even more air making the cage walls fly across to each side of the room and crashing into the bleachers and walls outside of the wrestling ring.

Everyone is shocked over what just happened as Shirayuki pants heavily and falls nearly fainting with Raphael catching her. Donatello and Michelangelo run over to them as Donatello quickly looks her over as he then tells his brothers, "Guys, we have to get Yuki out of here now! I think she's used up too much of her powers!" Raphael holds her close fearing for Shirayuki's safety and as Hun walks toward them, Sam appears behind him and pokes him telling him with a very fake smile, "Hi, Huney. I have something to tell you." Sam then gets angry and with her all her strength she punches Hun hard in the jaw and for a moment, her eyes suddenly look cat-like as she grabs Hun and throws him into the bleachers with the strength of a lion and crashes into them as Sam angrily yells, "Never…EVER mess with my friends again!" All of the turtles and Shirayuki look at this shocked as Michelangelo stupidly says without even knowing it while grinning like an idiot with a stupid dreamy look on his face, "That…was...so...hot!

Sam grins and blushes a little at that and laughs but then stops noticing more Purple Dragons are coming into the ring as Leonardo asks Donatello, "Take us outta here, Donnie!" Donatello agrees taking out the remote for the Battle Shell earlier as he tells Leonardo, "I have just what the doctor ordered!" He presses a button on the controller as Michelangelo yells out, "Oh, Taxi!" And suddenly, the Battle Shell bursts through the garage door making the Purple Dragons run away in fear as the Battle Shell stops in front of the teenagers as Lunafire bursts out the back in full Dragon Wolf mode howling as Angel and Sam see her as they are astounded once again as Raphael says as he holds Shirayuki, "About time that thing busted up somebody else's place for a change!" The teenagers start to get in as Shirayuki pets Lunafire's head as she tells the Dragon Wolf, _'I'm okay, girl. Just really tired.'_

Casey is in front of Hun with his bat in his hands as he growls out, "This one's for my dad!" He raises up the bat but Angel and Sam stop him as Sam tells Casey, "Casey, you better stop this now!" Then Angel tells Casey, "Yeah, we're stopping you from making the biggest mistake of your life! Remember that?!" Casey then smiles at that as he tells them both, "Thanks you two." Then Angel and Sam say together with a scoff, "Hey, what are friends for?" These two tend to be like twins sometimes. The three of them get inside the Battle Shell and they drive off heading to Angel's place.

* * *

They made it to Angel's apartment as Casey and Sam are taking her inside with Sam telling Shirayuki that they can talk tomorrow and that Angel, Shirayuki and herself will meet up at the warehouse after the job so that both girls can learn about Shirayuki's family, her powers and how they all met. Casey, Sam and Angel make it to the door as the others watch on. Casey knocks on the door and the door opens revealing an old woman with aging brown hair, brown eyes, glasses, a purple jacket, a white shirt, purple knee-length skirt and brown loafers and just like Angel, she looks Hispanic. The woman sees angel and says very shocked, "Angel?" Angel smiles for the first time in days and hugs her grandmother glad to be with her again as Casey tells the woman, "Told you Sam and I'd keep an eye on her."

Sam nods telling the woman, "Yeah, I'd do anything for my friends." The old woman hugs Casey and Sam telling them, "Thank you, both of you. Thank you for bringing back my Angel!" She lets go as Sam tells her, "Your welcome, ma'am. But it wasn't just us. We had help from a good friend of mine that has now become Angel's friend too, along with her family. And you know what? Their the greatest friends I've ever had." Sam turns around and winks knowing she's talking about Shirayuki and her family as the mute teenager winks back and so do the turtles, glad they have a new human friend by their side that knows about them. Angel's grandma then tells Casey and Sam dragging them in, "Now, I've got a pie fresh out of the oven, and I insist you both come inside and join us."

The door closes as Michelangelo then says, "Pie?! Yo, Sam, Case! How's about introducing Grandma to your friends?" Raphael stops him by telling him, "Forget it, Mikey. We're ninjas. We stick to the shadows." They all get in the Battle Shell where Lunafire is waiting as Leonardo tells Michelangelo, "The unsung heroes of the urban jungle." Then Donatello tells Michelangelo, "The silent protectors of the way of Bushido." And Shirayuki tells Michelangelo, _'The unseen guardians of the glass and metal city and all we know, love and care for.'_

Donatello starts up the Battle Shell as he starts driving as Michelangelo then stupidly asks, "So what kind of pie do you think it was?" Raphael and Shirayuki then hit him upside the head as the youngest turtle complains as Raphael and Shirayuki have a laugh as the mute teenager lays against Raphael's shoulder as she starts to fall asleep as Raphael tells her, "That's it, Snow Princess. Get some rest. You deserve it." Shirayuki falls asleep as the drive home was uneventful, still wondering what will happen tomorrow.

* * *

The next day, Shirayuki is working at Hope's Flowers with Madison, Charlotte and Sam. When Sam and Shirayuki saw each other this morning, they hugged each other as Sam started asking questions to Shirayuki about her family and her powers as Shirayuki tries to answer them the best she can without Charlotte and Madison knowing. Even though the both of them are getting suspicious, but then again, only Madison is. You see, Charlotte theorized that somehow Sam found out about Shirayuki's family and powers. So Charlotte decides to keep her mouth shut. After all, if Sam knows, it'll only be a matter of time before Madison and herself know the truth. The day went by without incident as customers came in and got the flowers they needed.

It's now 3 PM as another customer was taken care of with Shirayuki telling the customer through her notebook, _'Thanks for coming to Hope's Flowers! Have a nice day!'_ The customer smiles as thanks as they leave. Shirayuki stretches her arms feeling relaxed, happy that she got some sleep last night after what happened. A bell rings at the front door with Sam saying, "Welcome to Hope's Flowers. If you need anything, give us a holler." The new person laughs as she asks, "Actually, what I need is a job." Sam and Shirayuki look up and grin seeing who entered: It was Angel back in her usual outfit holding a 'Help Wanted' poster. Shirayuki and Sam hug Angel glad she looks better as Shirayuki asks Angel with a smile in her notebook, _'You want to have a job here, Angel?'_

Angel nods telling them, "Yeah, I do. After what happened, I felt really bad for all the stuff I did. So I returned the money to the store and since you two work here, I might as well work here. That is, if you'll let me." Sam shrugs her shoulders telling her, "I don't see why not. I agree and so does Yuki here." Shirayuki nods with a smile telling her, _'Yeah, we can all use a new friend here. I can teach you how to care for the plants and show you what I do for them!' _All three girls laugh and smile at this until, "What's going on and why is she here?" All three stop laughing as they turn around to see Madison and Charlotte watching them. Madison watches this scene with suspicion as Sam tells her and Charlotte, "Angel wants to have a job here. I told her I didn't mind and Yuki doesn't either."

Charlotte and Madison look at Shirayuki shocked as Madison asks the mute teenager, "Yuki, you know Angel? How?!" Shirayuki then writes her response in a notebook making up a quick lie, _'I met her a few days ago. She and Nightshade were hanging out together and were patching things up. She introduced me to Angel, and we've been getting along great!' _Shirayuki smiles at this as Angel tells Madison and Charlotte, "Yeah, what she said! Yuki is such a cool friend. Now I understand why Sam didn't tell me about her. And I really do want to work here! I won't do anything bad while I'm here. All I need is a chance from you guys." Charlotte and Madison look at each other a little wary of this.

But Charlotte starts thinking. If Shirayuki met Angel, then does that meaning Angel knows about Shirayuki's family and her powers? Because if that's true, that would explain how much Angel likes having her for a friend. So Charlotte decides that Angel can be trusted as she tells Angel, "I don't see why not. If Yuki and Sam like you being here, then I don't mind." Sam, Angel and Shirayuki grin at this as Madison looks at Charlotte shocked. Madison could barely believe Charlotte actually wanted Angel to work here. She and Charlotte never trusted Angel, but now Charlotte does? Madison is getting very suspicious now. But as the other girls look to her for her answer, Madison sees that her friends do trust Angel, especially Shirayuki. So with a hesitant sigh Madison says, "Okay, fine. You can work here, Angel."

All of the girls cheer as Madison then tells Angel, "BUT! You only get three chances! If those are gone, you're out of here, got it?" Angel nods with a smile telling Madison, "Got it! And don't worry, Mads, as long as I have Sam and Yuki by my side, I'll be just fine." The three girls laugh together as Sam has her best friend back, Angel got a job with her friends, and Shirayuki made a new friend! All in all, this has been a good adventure, but Angel and Sam have no idea what their in for with Shirayuki as their friend.

* * *

And that's the end of the chapter! Now for the questions! Who or what is kidnapping homeless people? Why are the turtles, Shirayuki, Sam, Angel and Lunafire in a junkyard helping some homeless people? Who is this Garbageman? What will Shirayuki be given in the junkyard? How will Angel and Sam deal with the new craziness in their lives? Will Angel and Sam get ninja weapons?! What happened to the homeless people in the junkyard?! Will there be a car chase? Why and how is a garbage truck driving underwater? Why is there a garbage island in the harbor? Will our heroes be able to save the homeless people?! Find out next time on the next exciting chapters of TMNT Avatar – Book 1: The Mute Beginning – Chapters 12 and 13: Garbageman Part 1 and 2!


	12. Chapter 12 Garbageman Part 1

Welcome to the newest chapter! Keep piling in reviews! MysteriousWriterGirl14, WolfWitchHuntress1318 and I just want to say, 'Have fun reading this and take your time!' Have fun reading Part 1 and Part 2 of Garbageman. Please review both parts of the episode if you wish!

_Italics in voice-over, is what happens during the voice-over. Italics after voice-over is Shirayuki using sign language and/or writing in her notebook to communicate._

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles franchise or Avatar The Last Airbender/Legend of Korra franchise. I do not own the characters and TV shows to them as well. I own my OCs including Shirayuki, and MysteriousWriterGirl14 owns her three OCs and that's it. This story was inspired by similar works known as Our Little Sister by Dream Dragoness and Golden Angel by ChibiLover123 here on Fanfiction. And this story is the 2003 TMNT series.

* * *

TMNT Avatar - Book 1: The Mute Beginning

Chapter 12: Garbageman Part 1

Voice-Over Intro:

Donatello: Here's another fine mess we've gotten ourselves into...literally. This has been one strange night, believe me, but no matter how weird it's been up 'til now, we never expected this...

_As Donatello says this, it's nighttime as all four ninja turtles, Shirayuki, Angel, Sam and Lunafire made it to a garbage island aka landfill. They start running to get to the heart of the place and as they do so, Michelangelo accidentally steps into some weird orange gunk. He sees this as complains as Sam tells him, "Okay, that stuff is just gross." They then start running again dodging all of the search lights that men in strange jumpsuits are driving the strange vehicles that have the search lights. They all then start climbing to the top as Lunafire carries the now armed Angel and Sam on her back as Lunafire flies to the top._

_They all stop at the top to see a kind of prison like place at the very center of the landfill as everyone looks at the place shocked beyond all reason. Something pops out of the strange orange gunk from earlier as everyone looks on shocked wondering who is doing all of this._

* * *

It's been about nine days since Angel nearly joined the Purple Dragons and when she began work at Hope's Flowers. It was the same thing with Angel and Sam knowing Shirayuki's family, powers and past. The day when Angel got the job, immediately afterwards, the three girls made it over to Shirayuki's home in the sewers through the elevator as both Sam and Angel met Master Splinter. The rat sensei then told the two girls how the turtles became his sons, how he met Shirayuki and Lunafire and how much they changed their lives, and Shirayuki's elemental bending powers and Lunafire's true form. Both Sam and Angel were shocked of what happened to their mute friend, and they were both mad at Raphael for being so mean to his sister in the beginning. But they were happy that all was forgiven.

And when the mutant family told them what happened when Shirayuki snuck out of their original home to get a job, Sam was a little bit ashamed that the whole family was worried about her disappearance. But all was forgiven. And Angel has actually been doing a good job with her job. Heck, Sam and Angel saw how Shirayuki was able to plantbend, winterbend, waterbend, airbend, earthbend and metalbend. They both loved how she did it. And they absolutely loved her's and Raphael's motorcycles. And Angel and Sam like being with the turtles and their family. Sam especially likes hanging out with Michelangelo. They sometimes read comics together along with playing tons of video games and watching really scary horror movies. Also, Master Splinter decided that if Sam and Angel were going to be friends with his children, he decided to train them in the art of the ninja, so that they can defend themselves. He's still trying to figure out what kind of weapons the girls would have, but he is unsure.

Slowly, but surely Madison realized that Angel meant no harm even though she is still suspicious of Shirayuki's close friendship with Sam and Angel as of late. It'll only be a matter of time before she's had enough and asks for a sleepover. And Charlotte is happy that Angel and Sam might know all about Shirayuki. And as long as she's happy, she won't ask much more questions about her friend. After all, she has a feeling that sometime soon, the truth will be revealed to herself and Madison.

But now, this adventure begins on a cold night on November 24. In an alley, two homeless men were rooting through a garbage can until one of them finds a glass milk bottle and he tells his pal, "Bingo!" His friend then tries to tell him, "Hey, don't break it, butterfingers! Every nickel counts!" The one holding the bottle tells his friend, "I never break 'em." But then his friend tells him jokingly, "You break 'em all tha time, pal!" The one with the bottle then tells him, "Well yeah, I guess I do. Well, that's it for this gold mine. Let's move on." Both homeless men then go on their business not knowing someone or something is following them. Behind them is some teched out black and red garbage truck following them. Both men just opened a dumpster and as they rooted through it, the garbage truck gets closer.

It then stops and when the two homeless men realize their not alone, they turn around to see the garbage truck and their both confused. But when the headlights of the garbage truck turn on bright red and that it was coming for them, they both scream and immediately start running! They kept running until they hit a dead end and they are cornered as the garbage truck blocks them. The garbage truck stops as two hydraulic tentacles come out and grabs the two homeless men as they beg for mercy and to please get away, but it was too late. The tentacles grab both men as the bottle one of them had earlier fell and broke and the two men are taken. The garbage truck backs up and drives off heading towards it's next victim.

* * *

The next day, the four Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle brothers, Shirayuki, Lunafire, Angel and Sam are in the junkyard by a bridge as their helping the homeless people that live there as they have their own little homes. The turtles, Shirayuki and Lunafire always go to the junkyard to help those people by giving them clothes and supplies, while the homeless people let the family root through the garbage just in case they needed anything for their home, even though Shirayuki already provides for them. Sam and Angel thought they'd come and help. Lunafire is resting by the fire she started on one of the bins along with some of the homeless men to keep them warm while the family, and their friends are rooting through the garbage. …Well, almost all of the family and their friends. Michelangelo is having fun while he has the chance by riding on his skateboard along with Sam as she follows behind him on her black skateboard that has a red tribal hawk on the bottom.

Shirayuki is wearing a black and gray wolf ear ski hat, a black jacket, a black tank top that says in white, 'NORMAL IS BORING', white pants and gray sneakers. Angel is wearing her usual outfit while Sam is wearing a black beanie with a Jack Skellington head on it, a black jacket, a white tank top that has a skull on it, ripped black jeans and black studded boots. Sam and Michelangelo both whoop and holler having the funnest time of their lives as Michelangelo skates up on a made-up ramp and does a flip while exclaiming, "All right! Green, mean and totally extreme! Boo-ya!" He nearly runs over his siblings finger as Sam does the same thing yelling out, "Yeah! I am the Mean Queen of Total Extreme! Whoo-hoo!"

Shirayuki shakes her head at this clearly amused how well the two are getting along. The mutant family also has a shopping cart that the homeless gave them should they need it. Shirayuki asks Raphael with a grin, _'Looks like their having fun, huh Raphie?'_ Raphael looks to his sister/crush with a small smile telling her, "Yeah, but they should also be helping." Raphael then sticks his hand in something but then pulls back in disgust as on his right hand is strange red gunk! Shirayuki backs away in disgust as she asks him grossed out, _'What the shell is that gunk?!'_ Raphael shakes his hand to get the gunk off as he asks Donatello, "Ugh! Hey Don, you don't want something that's so gross you don't wanna touch it, right?"

Shirayuki sits back beside Raphael as Donatello tells his hot-headed brother, "If it's gonna improve the lair, we could use it." Shirayuki shudders telling her brothers, _'Then we definitely don't need that red gunk!' _Angel then adds in her own fifty cents saying, "Yeah, that stuff is nasty!" Angel and Shirayuki laugh at that as the two nearly held onto each other. Angel and Shirayuki have become really good friends the last couple of days. In fact, Angel and Sam decided to take sign language classes so they can understand Shirayuki better. Their doing a good job, and Shirayuki was elated that her two friends wanted to learn. Michelangelo and Sam are still skateboarding as Raphael asks Donatello angrily, "And why isn't Mikey or Sam helping?! It's not fair! I…" Donatello interrupts him telling him, "Raph, would you rather have Mikey happy or Mikey bored?"

Shirayuki then tells Raphael, _'And would you also rather have Sam happy or Sam bored? Sam got so bored at the flower shop one time, she got really exasperated and pulled pranks on Maddie and Char.'_ Michelangelo and Sam pass by having fun as Raphael immediately knows the answer saying, "Right." After a few minutes, everyone finished, as Michelangelo and Sam skateboard to the fire and they finally stopped. Everyone comes up to the homeless men as Donatello tells them, "Hey, thanks for the shopping cart, guys!" One of the homeless men stands up as he's wearing a red and green hat, an orange scarf, gray trench coat, green vest, black sweatshirt, brown pants and brown loafers. The man has aging gray hair and brown eyes as he's known as the Professor.

The Professor then tells them all, "Hope you found some useful items amid the refuse my green amphibious friends, white wolf, mute one and friends." Donatello nods, "Sure did, Professor." Amidst the homeless, there are two people as the blonde one tells his friend, "Them guys in the turtle suits, the big dog and that white-haired sister of theirs are back." Then the other guy says, "Yep." Then the blonde guy asks his friend, "You ever wonder why they dress up like that?" Then the other guy says, "Nope." Then the Professor comes to the turtles and Shirayuki as he hands out some things from a bag he was carrying telling them, "Here are some things we picked up for you all. An undamaged circuit board for you, Donatello. A near mint condition comic book for you, Michelangelo. Last time you said you were collecting them."

Michelangelo grins telling him, "Thank you, Professor." Sam comes up to look at the comic and tells him with a grin, "Sweet! Dude, this is an issue number one of Superman! Lucky!" Michelangelo grins as the Professor turns to Shirayuki telling her as he gives her the item, "And this is for you, Shirayuki. We found this strange box a few days ago. We think it might be some sort of jewelry box." Shirayuki then takes the box from him and looks at it strangely. The box is pure mahogany and it does look like a jewelry box and there was a strange symbol on it.

On the box are four little green turtles in a pond. Shirayuki thought this was really weird. The Professor tells her, "This box is very special for some reason. Ever since we found it, none of us have been able to get it open. We tried everything we could think of. So we thought that maybe you or Donatello could figure out how to open it. You can keep whatever is inside." Shirayuki nods with a smile and hugs him which means, 'Thank you, Professor.' The Professor understands the gesture and hugs her back with a laugh.

Shirayuki lets go as she looks back at the box somehow sensing there's more to it than meets the eye. Lunafire comes up to her mistress and sees the box as her eyes narrow, almost as if she knows what's inside. Donatello then appears with some clothes as he tells the homeless, "Here, we brought some blankets and warm clothes. They're a little worn, but they should help at night." The people come and take the clothes and blankets as the Professor tells Donatello, "One man's refuse is another man's treasure. You know, there is a theory. That we are all recycled." The blond guy from earlier tells his buddy, "Another theory. That's the fifth one today." Then his buddy answered, "Yep." Then the Professor continues on saying, "The Big Bang Theory says that all matter has been exploded, then imploding and exploding again since the beginning of time! Our very molecules are being recycled."

Michelangelo and Raphael just look lost and confused and so does Sam as she whispers to Michelangelo, "If I wanted to get a lecture, I would rather be at Char's place." Michelangelo laughs as Sam grins, happy that she made him laugh. Apparently, none of the homeless people understood what he meant as Donatello – who understood what he said – then tells the Professor, "You know, I just finished a book on the Big Bang. I'll bring it by later." The Professor then tells him shaking his hand, "Much obliged, Donatello. Much obliged." Raphael then looks around and notices something off asking the Professor, "Hey, are there fewer of you here then usual?" Angel nods saying, "Yeah, with how big this place is, shouldn't there be more people here?"

Shirayuki then asks taking her attention off of the box, _'Did something happen, Professor?'_ Raphael translated it to the Professor as the blond guy from earlier answers, "A lot of guys have gone missing lately. Plus, it's weird. They don't take their stuff." His buddy answers yes as the Professor then tells the mutants, Dragon Wolf, and the girls, "I have a theory about that. There has been talk…of a terrifying figure who takes us away in the dead of night. His name is whispered in fear. They call him…the 'Garbageman'." Everyone looks at each other a little bit freaked out…that is until the four turtles, Sam and Angel laugh at that. But Shirayuki and Lunafire can't help but sense that the Professor was telling the truth. Raphael then tells the Professor as he walks away, "You almost had me going there. The Garbageman…Jeez!" He then tells all of the homeless, "Gotta roll, guys!"

Donatello walks up to the Professor as the others head inside the Battle Shell as Donatello tells him, "Be sure to let us know if your friends show up. Or if anyone else disappears." With that, the turtles, Shirayuki, Lunafire, Sam and Angel get inside the Battle Shell as it drives off. Donatello drives as Raphael sits in the passenger seat while the others sit in the chairs that were made for everyone. Michelangelo is reading his new comic book with Sam looking over his shoulder as the turtle asks everyone, "That was majorly creepy. You guys think any of it is true?" Sam nods telling everyone, "Yeah, what if it's real? If that's true, then people are being kidnapped right under our noses." Angel nods saying, "Yeah, it all sounds strange. Maybe we should take a look into it."

Shirayuki nods telling everyone as she's still holding the box, _'Me too. I don't know why but…Maybe he was telling the truth. He really did seem terrified, and I'm pretty sure all of them are too.'_ Lunafire nods whimpering a little bit obviously worried. Donatello nods telling everyone as Leonardo translated what Shirayuki said, "Hey, whatever it is. If the professor is worried, we should take it seriously." Raphael nods as he turns his head to see Shirayuki still looking at the box she received. He wonders why she's attracted to it. But he then jokingly says referring to Michelangelo, "Seriously, huh? Guess that leaves Mikey out."

Michelangelo heard this and growls a bit at that as Sam walks up to Raphael and pulls on the straps of his mask hard, making his head lean back and looking up as he complains. But suddenly stops short as he's looking up at Sam staring down at him with a cold, creepy, murderous look that reached all the way up to her grey eyes making her even more terrifying and she tells him threateningly with a strong bit of growling, creepiness, and aggressiveness in her voice, "Watch what you say, hothead, or else I will tear out your intestines and knit them into a sweater, and use the rest of you for boiling, scorching hot turtle soup!" Raphael, who never, and I mean NEVER gets scared of anything, nods out of sudden fear of Sam's twisted and terrifying temper and she lets him go. But because he was pulling against her while she had a hold on him, he ended up smacking his head into the dashboard and groans in pain while rubbing the soreness now on his forehead as Sam smirks sadistically at this as she sits back down on her seat.

They look at Sam in shock and fear except for Angel and Shirayuki as Angel tells them, "See? You make Sam angry about something, she'll be scarier than your worst fear!" Shirayuki nods with a silent chuckle as Michelangelo grins as he says, "Sweet! I have my own bodyguard now! And she's totally terrifying, completely awesome, and super cute too!" Sam blushes hard at that and can't help but look away at that. Shirayuki notices this and can't help but grin a little. Now Sam knows how she feels.

* * *

A few hours later, Shirayuki is in her room trying to figure out how to open the box. Donatello tried to help her, but even he couldn't open it. Shirayuki figured she would try and bend the wood, but it was impossible. She's still trying. For some reason, she has to open it, sensing there's a reason why the Professor gave it to her. Shirayuki then notices the turtles on the box and can't help but rub all four of them. But she feels something weird. Shirayuki looks at the turtle symbols and she presses one of them slowly, and felt the pressure give away. She gasps seeing that and she then has an idea. She presses all four turtle symbols and suddenly, the symbol on the box glows bright white-blue like how her eyes get when she puts a lot of power into her bending. Shirayuki jumps back in shock obviously feeling terrified!

And with a click, the box opens softly. Shirayuki looks in shock as she then grins, surprised she did it! She grabs the box as it's still slightly open and runs out of her room to show her family. Raphael is on his punching bag, Michelangelo is still reading his comic book, Donatello is working on something, and Leonardo is reading a book. Lunafire and Master Splinter are watching a program. Shirayuki then whistles loud, as everyone looks up to see Shirayuki holding the box as they all realize she opened it. Shirayuki steps off the edge as she makes an air spot underneath her feet as she's lowered to the ground. She lands and runs to the table as everyone gathers around as Leonardo tells her with a smile, "You finally opened it, Tenshi?" Donatello then asks with a confused and exasperated expression, "But how?!"

Shirayuki then answers with her notebook and pen, _'I was rubbing the four turtles on the symbol, and I noticed something odd. The turtles felt weird, like they were buttons. I slowly pressed one and it went down a bit. So I pressed all four of them at once and suddenly, the symbol glowed bright white-blue. When it finally stopped, there was a click and the box was unlocked.'_ Donatello looks at it the box clearly interested as he says, "Fascinating! If it glowed bright blue-white like your eyes do, then maybe you're the only one that could open it!" Raphael then tells his sister placing a hand on her shoulder, "Then what are ya waiting for, Yuki? Open it and lets see what's inside!" Shirayuki nods as Master Splinter tells her, "Whatever is inside it my daughter, I hope it brings you happiness."

Shirayuki nods as Lunafire looks on as if she knows what's inside. Shirayuki takes a deep breath in and lets it go as she opens the box all the way, and everyone gasps as they see what is inside: In the box, is a round silver amulet. This amulet is a circular amulet which on it has a hexagon shape. And on the corners of the hexagon from top to bottom, left to right are strange symbols as follows: a stylized, red tulip-shaped flame forked into three tongues that curve outward like flower petals, with a spiral at the base; orange closed, counter-clockwise, inverted triple spiral triskele; a yin symbol; a yang symbol; a purple circle comprising a stylized rightward-facing ocean wave with three spiral crests breaking over three wavy diagonal lines representing water; and a blue tall rough isosceles trapezoidal shape, the base of which is made up of a Bagua trigram called 'Kun', denoting 'earth' and inside, at the top, is a spiral running counterclockwise. Finally at the center of the amulet is a spiral heart inside a circle.

Everyone looks at the amulet in awe as Michelangelo stupidly says reaching for it, "Whoa, that's a shiny pendant!" Shirayuki then hits his hand without even taking her eyes off the amulet as he groans in pain as she tells him, _'Don't even think about it, Mikey! The Professor said I could have what was inside!'_ Lunafire looks at the amulet and her eyes narrow, her suspicions confirmed. Master Splinter looks at the amulet as he tells his children. "It truly is a beautiful amulet. But also very familiar to me. But your sister is right, Michelangelo. It belongs to Shirayuki now and that is that." Shirayuki then proceeds to put the silver chained amulet around her neck. Once it was on, without anyone knowing, it glowed for a second and then stopped. She turns toward her family and they all love it on her. Shirayuki had no idea just what this amulet was and why she was so drawn to it.

* * *

Back at the junkyard, some time after the Battle Shell left, the homeless people gathered around the fire as the Professor tells everyone, "And so we see, in conclusion that the space time continuum is…" But he's interrupted as the same garbage truck from yesterday has returned with it's blaring red headlights as it crashes through the fence! Everyone realizes what this means as they all run away in fear as the garbage truck destroys their homes. They all know it's the garbageman as the truck uses its hydraulic tentacles to grab them all and drop them inside the truck. Even the blond guy and his friend were taken. The Professor then made a run for it as he reached the fence. But the truck is already there as the Professor exclaims angrily, "You shall not have me! You…behemoth, leviathan, monstrosity!"

But the garbage truck grabbed him nonetheless by using the fence to hold him together. As the Professor screams in terror. The garbage truck then drives away taking its preys away and searching for new prey.

* * *

The next day, Sam and Angel came for a visit on their day off as they see the special amulet that was from the box and they both loved how cool it looked, saying it was perfect for Shirayuki. Donatello left on his sister's motorcycle to talk with the Professor. By that time, Shirayuki and Master Splinter figured out the perfect weapons for Angel and Sam. Sam got a crossbow for her to use thanks to her own archery skills as she has a small quiver for arrows along with her dad's army knife he gave her. And then for Angel, it was tricky. So Shirayuki decided that tonfas were an excellent choice. Angel straps them on as she says confused, "So how do I hit bad guys with these?" Shirayuki smiles and straps two more tonfas on as she then tells Angel, _'Watch and learn Angel. See that dummy?'_

Angel nods as Shirayuki then charges for the dummy and hits it with the wooden ends until the head falls off. Angel looks at this shocked as she then grins thinking the tonfas are cool! Shirayuki smiles then telling her, _'That's not all.'_ She takes off the tonfas as she goes to Angel and presses two buttons on the part where she grips on the tonfas and a blade pops out of each one at the end where her wrists are at. Angel looks shocked as Shirayuki then tells her, _'The blades are very sharp, so don't use them on living fighters. Only use the blades on dummies or anything that's not flesh and blood.'_ Angel nods as she excitedly says with a smile, "This is going to be fun!" Shirayuki grins, happy that both her friends have weapons to defend themselves.

A Shell Cell rings as Leonardo answers his, and once the call was finished, he tells everyone, "Hey guys! Donnie says that no one is at the shantytown. No Professor, no nobody, and the place was a wreck. And he said there's high-grade hydraulic fluid along with some strange tire tracks. We have to go and figure out what's going on!" Everyone nods as Angel, Sam, Lunafire, Shirayuki - who went to her room to change into her ninja outfit - and the three turtles get into the Battle Shell and drive off to the homeless people's location. They get there and find Donatello as they stop the Battle Shell as they all see the tire tracks and their all getting concerned. Leonardo and Shirayuki are studying the tire tracks as Donatello tells them, "All I know is something attacked them. It was really big and really dangerous." Lunafire growls angrily at that as Donatello shyly tells her, "No offense, Lunafire." Lunafire forgives him for that.

Michelangelo and Sam who are just getting in the Battle Shell, Michelangelo tells Donatello, "I hope their okay." Sam nods telling him, "Yeah, me too. Whatever took them, must be collecting them all for some reason." Leonardo then asks Donatello, "Don, can you run an internet search for police reports?" Donatello then tells him his answer, "Already checked. Nothing on missing homeless. Nobody's noticed…or cares." Angel nods sadly telling everyone, "Yeah, a lot of people don't care about the homeless ones these days. Except for us, that is." Raphael then speaks up saying, "Meanwhile, somebody's snatching our buds!" Shirayuki nods saying, _'We have to figure out what happened to them. We gotta find the person who took them and take them down.'_

Raphael nods and smiles at that, loving the fact she wants to find the scum that did this. Leonardo nods as he then tells everyone, "We all need to hit the streets, and see if anyone knows something about this." Everyone nods just as Michelangelo and Sam come out of the Battle Shell wearing trench coats and hats as they both yell out, "It's trench coat wearing time!" Everyone looks at them weird as Lunafire just looks at them blankly. Sam and Michelangelo smile sheepishly at this, a little embarrassed. So for a few hours, the turtles, Shirayuki, Sam and Angel roamed the streets asking other homeless men about whatever it was that kidnapped their friends. They all wore trench coats so no one could recognize them. Once they were done, they all met back in the lair. Shirayuki blushed almost the whole time when she was partnered with Raphael, thinking he looked good in the trench coat and hat making him look mysterious.

They were all exhausted as Donatello is hard at work on his computer as Leonardo asks him, "You got anything, Don?" Donatello then answers , "Virtually, everyone we talked to knew someone who had disappeared. I programmed in a marker for each one." On his computer showed a map of what place was attacked. Everyone else comes up to him as Michelangelo says, "Whoa, looks like all the action is down by the docks!" Sam smirks and tells Donatello, "You're very smart, Donnie. Ya know, Char just might be good for you after all." Donatello then blushes at this, as Leonardo then tells everyone, "Other than that, the docks is where we have to go. But we need bait." Shirayuki raises her hand saying with a smirk, _'I volunteer Mikey.'_ Then Angel says with her own smirk, "And I volunteer Sam." Angel and Shirayuki smirk as Michelangelo and Sam blush at this knowing that they're doing this together.

* * *

Everyone is at the docks along with Lunafire who's in regular wolf size in the Battle Shell as everyone is inside, except for Michelangelo and Sam who are acting as bait. Michelangelo and Sam are already in trench coats as they huddle by a flaming bin waiting for whatever is kidnapping homeless people. But after an hour, nothing comes. Michelangelo then tells his family and Angel through his com device, "Can somebody explain why it's always me who's the bait? Especially when we're hunting sharks?!" Sam nods and asks through her own com device, "Yeah, it's getting cold out here even though we're near the fire." Raphael grumbles telling everyone, "Jeez, what whiners. Almost wish they would get grabbed." Shirayuki nods telling him, _'You and me both, Raphie.'_ Everyone sighs as Lunafire does a huff in boredom as Leonardo tells everyone, "Nothing's happening. Let's call it a night." Donatello nods as he tells Michelangelo and Sam through the com, "Come back you guys. We're out of here."

Michelangelo and Sam nod as Michelangelo tells his brother through the com device, "Sure... thing?" At the end, he hears something behind him as he and Sam see the red and black garbage truck coming for them! Sam grips onto Michelangelo's arm starting to get scared as the turtle tells everyone through his com device, "Uh guys? The shark is here! And he's humming the theme from 'Jaws'!" Sam then exclaims through her com, "Yeah, so get your butts over here and help us!" Raphael then starts driving with Shirayuki in the passenger seat, and the others in the back. Raphael drives through as Angel opens the door on the side as Michelangelo and Sam jump straight in as the Battle Shell keeps on driving. Angel and Sam hug for a moment as Angel asks her, "You okay, Nightshade?" Sam nods telling her with a giddy grin, "Yeah, that was awesome! What a head rush!"

Raphael then growls out as the hydraulic tentacles attack the Battle Shell as the hotheaded turtle exclaims, "It's a garbage truck! A stinkin' garbage truck!" Shirayuki tries to hold on as everyone is bouncing around as Michelangelo – whose trying to get his trench coat off – tells Raphael, "Garbageman drives a garbage truck! What's the problem, Raph?" Raphael keeps driving for a moment and then stops as the garbage truck keeps on going as Donatello tells everyone, "He's making a run for it!" Leonardo then tells Raphael, "Hit it, Raph!" Sam and Angel are grinning like idiots thinking this is the best action they've ever had! Raphael then punches the gas pedal as Shirayuki tells him, _'Yeah! Go Speed go!'_ Raphael smirks at this, knowing his sister loves fast! The Battle Shell then drives after the garbage truck and behind the truck, a flamethrower pops out and blasts at the Battle Shell with Michelangelo screaming like a little girl!

Sam, Angel and Shirayuki laugh at that as Michelangelo then tells Raphael as they escaped the fire unharmed, "Uh, sorry about the girly scream." Raphael is driving side by side as something pops out of the side of the garbage truck as it has razor blades and is cutting through the side of the Battle Shell on the inside as Angel and Sam get out of the way before their heads got cut off. Shirayuki then has an idea as she gets out of her seat as she freezes the razor blades with her winterbending and breaks them off as the garbage truck drives off as Raphael tells everyone, "Nice one, Yuki! I don't know about you all, but I've had enough of this!" Shirayuki gets back in her seat and buckles up just as Raphael presses a button making jet engines pop out of the Battle Shell and they turn on as the Battle Shell is going at incredible speeds! The Battle Shell hits the back of the garbage truck as it goes out of control with the tires screeching as everyone inside the Battle Shell Cheers and howls at that.

Raphael then tells everyone, "You like that, then you're gonna love this!" Angel and Sam then ask excitedly, "There's more?!" Donatello gives them their answer as he asks Raphael, "May I?" Raphael nods telling him, "Be my guest." Donatello presses a button and a missile launcher pops out of the top of the Battle Shell and the missiles are fired as they hit their mark with Sam and Angel yelling out with grins, "Awesome!" They all grin thinking they took it down, but they all gasp seeing the garbage truck drive off unscathed! Michelangelo then tells everybody, "We need bigger missiles." Sam nods telling everyone, "I second that notion." Shirayuki whistles gaining everybody's attentions as she says, _'No, what we need is more firepower. If I could just firebend…'_ But before she can say anymore, the garbage truck makes an oil slick, as Raphael yells, "Hang on, everybody! We got major oil slickage!"

Everyone tries to hold on, with Shirayuki trying to hold in her stomach, the same with Sam, Angel and Michelangelo. Raphael keeps pressing the brake trying to get some leverage as Michelangelo then starts telling everyone, "Ugh! If you guys forgot what we had for dinner, I think I'm about to remind you!" It's true. What they had for dinner before this was California Rolls and Chicken Teriyaki, all made by Shirayuki. Speaking of Shirayuki, she decided enough was enough as she opens her window and sticks her head and arms out as she raises her hands over to the water and with fluid movements, she pulls water out of the ocean and pulls it toward the docks making the oil disappear as Raphael gains full control of the Battle Shell.

Everyone sighs with relief as Raphael tells his sister with a grin, "Thanks, Snow Princess. For a minute, I thought we were gonna see Mikey's puke!" Shirayuki smiles at the praise as they drive on the boardwalk just in time to see the garbage truck drive on the boardwalk and into the water! Everyone looks at this shocked as they all get out of the stopped Battle Shell and run to the edge to take a look as they realize the garbage truck is gone! Everyone cheers at this with Shirayuki hugging Raphael and Sam hugging Michelangelo. When both pairs realized what just happened, they all separated blushing. But Michelangelo hides it by shaking his hips exclaiming like a goob, "T-M-N-T! What you get is what you see! Snow White, Lunafire and their friends, helped us win in the end!"

Everyone looks at him weird except for Sam who is desperately trying to hold back her laugh. Raphael takes this moment to tell Michelangelo, "You know seriously, you're only embarrassing yourself." Shirayuki hits his shoulder telling him, _'Oh Raphie! I thought it was cute. At least he put us non-turtles in!'_ Leonardo then tells Shirayuki confused, "What are you talking about Tenshi? You're one of us. Turtle or not." Donatello nods saying, "Yeah. So what if you don't look like a turtle? You're a turtle to us, no matter what!" Raphael agrees with that placing a hand on her shoulder, "Yeah, we'd still love ya. Whether you're human, turtle or something else completely." Shirayuki grins telling them, _'Thanks, guys! And thank you, Mikey for adding the rest of us in.'_ Michelangelo grins telling her, "You're welcome, Snow White." Sam nods as well and so does Angel showing their thanks.

The garbage truck then sinks as Leonardo then tells everyone, "And now, let's see who crawls out of this thing." Raphael brings out his sais and so does Shirayuki with her metal fans as Raphael says, "I've got a few things to discuss with 'em." But red lights come on from below as everyone looks down shocked as Leonardo asks confused, "What the shell?" The garbage truck with its blazing red headlights then drives over to a landfill island in the middle of the city harbor underwater! Angel then says clearly shocked, "Okay, this is starting to scare me a bit." Sam nods as she then asks the mutants, "So what do we do now?" Donatello looks at the island and sees a symbol he thought he saw once before as he then tells everyone, "I think I saw that symbol on that sign over there once before. Let's head back to the lair first and find out more about the landfill island. Once we do, we'll head over there and take them down."

Everyone nods as they all get back in the Battle Shell, but Shirayuki can't help but worry about what's going on that island and if any of the homeless were alright. Raphael notices her worry and he tells her putting his hand on her shoulder, "Hey, don't worry, Snow Princess, we'll get them back. I promise." Shirayuki nods with a small smile as she tells him, _'Thanks, Raphie. I needed to hear that.'_ With that, both the secret lovers got inside the Battle Shell as they all head back to the lair to find out more info about the landfill island.

* * *

And this is the end of Part 1 of Garbageman! Please read part 2!


	13. Chapter 13 Garbageman Part 2

Welcome to Part 2 of Garbageman! Keep piling in reviews! MysteriousWriterGirl14, WolfWitchHuntress1318 and I just want to say, 'Have fun reading this and take your time!' Have fun reading Part 2! Stay tuned for next week's epiters 'The Truth Flows Free' Part 1 and 2! (That means 'episode and chapter' combined.) Please review both parts of the episodes if you wish!

_Italics in voice-over, is what happens during the voice-over. Italics after voice-over are Shirayuki using sign language and/or writing in her notebook to communicate._

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles franchise or Avatar The Last Airbender/Legend of Korra franchise. I do not own the characters and TV shows to them as well. I own my OCs including Shirayuki, and MysteriousWriterGirl14 owns her three OCs and that's it. This story was inspired by similar works known as Our Little Sister by Dream Dragoness and Golden Angel by ChibiLover123 here on Fanfiction. And this story is the 2003 TMNT series.

* * *

TMNT Avatar - Book 1: The Mute Beginning

Chapter 13: Garbageman Part 2

Back at the lair, everyone is sitting around the lab table as Donatello brings up on his computer of the symbol, where it shows a little commercial of the landfill island and the symbol is of a mountain being filled with trash. Donatello then tells his family, "So, it turns out that this is the best run landfill operation not just in the city, but in the entire country." Leonardo then tells his family adding his distaste, "'Best run' doesn't mean 'best', it just means most profitable." Sam nods telling him, "Yeah, places likes these are always filled with greed." Then Raphael tells them, "Come on, Leo! What could they really be up to out there? Their right in the middle of the city Harbor!" Shirayuki nods telling everyone, _'I agree with Raphie. Whatever is going on in that island involves the homeless, and something's telling me it's nothing good either.'_ Leonardo nods as he then tells everyone, "If business is as good as Don says, anything they want to. A few payoffs in the right hands could go a long way. We need to check this place out."

Angel nods saying, "Leo's right. We have to get to that island, find out what's going on and take those goons down!" Everyone nods as Angel straps on her tonfas and as they all get ready to leave, Michelangelo says in an Arnold Schwarzenegger voice, "Something stinks on that island, and it ain't the garbage!" Sam laughs hard and stumbles a little while holding her stomach at this as she runs past as Raphael hits his shell laughing at him as he tells his youngest brother, "Keep trying, Mikey. Someday you'll get a winner." Michelangelo retorts back, "Hey, come on! That was pretty good! It even made Sam laugh!"

* * *

About fifteen minutes later, they all made it to a sewer tunnel. They see the island as Donatello tells everyone, "It looks harmless enough." But Leonardo then says in a low, mysterious voice, "It's quiet…maybe too quiet." Michelangelo then asks his brothers, the girls, and Lunafire, "Now see? How does Leo make that line work?" So Sam tells him with a raised eyebrow and a smirk, "Because he's a super serious leader that should take a major chill pill once a day called Maddie?" Everyone laughs at that, except for Leonardo who's blushing up a storm until he tells everyone, sounding both frustrated and embarrassed, "Enough! Let's go!" Everyone calms down as the four turtles jump into the water, Angel and Sam get on Lunafire as she the Dragon Wolf starts flying and Shirayuki jumps to the water and blasts two air blasts on the water making it almost look like she was running on water. The turtles start swimming as they all reach the island.

The turtles rise out of the water as the girls are waiting for them. They all then start running as Sam and Angel got off of Lunafire. As they ran, Michelangelo steps into some weird orange gunk! Michelangelo then realizes he stepped in it as he complains, "Ugh! I don't wanna know what I just stepped in!" Sam notices the gunk and shudders saying, "Yeah, that stuff is just gross!" Raphael getting annoyed tells Michelangelo and Sam, "Mikey, Nightshade, focus!" But then a searchlight appears as everyone quickly hides as the vehicle that produced it drives past with two operators. Then everyone starts climbing, except for Angel and Sam as Lunafire flew them towards the top. As they all made it to the top, Lunafire lands letting Angel and Sam off as they all see something shocking: They see a prison-like fortress with searchlights all over the place in the very center of the island!

They all gasp as Leonardo tells everyone, "Unbelievable!" Then they all see the homeless forced to work as slaves! The homeless were either putting garbage on the hills and some were forced to walk with chains on their ankles! And they were all being watched by guards that have stun sticks! One of the homeless fell to the ground as one of the guards stun him as the homeless man screams in pain! Shirayuki, Lunafire, Sam and Raphael all growls very loudly with Shirayuki's eyes glowing like a winter storm, Lunafire with her fangs getting bigger and fire coming out of the sides of her mouth, Sam's eyes almost looking like a wolf's and Raphael's eyes were blazing red! Raphael growls out saying, "Dis is making me sick!" Shirayuki growls out saying in sign language, _'You're not the only one, Raphie!'_ Leonardo holds them back before they could charge right in.

But suddenly out of nowhere, in the center of the center, there was lake-sized orange goop and out of it is the red and black garbage truck! Michelangelo then says aloud, "EW! Gross!" Angel and Sam shudder saying, "No kidding!" The garbage truck then drives up a ramp as it parks in front of a slide on the platform and opens the back letting three new homeless fall on the slide and they land in the bottom. Sam growls angrily with wolf eyes suddenly appearing as she tells them, "That's it!" Angel holds her back telling her, "Hold on, Sam! Look!" She points below as everyone turns to see the garbage truck off the platform, and the front of it opens up revealing big, giant, filthy heavyweight man on a little tank that has two hydraulic arms attached as he laughs evilly!

The teenagers and Dragon Wolf look at him shocked as the girls try not to puke. Lunafire tries to cover her eyes with her paws as Michelangelo tells everyone, "That…is the most disgusting thing I've ever seen!" Raphael then actually agrees telling Michelangelo, "Just this once, I totally agree with you." Shirayuki looks at him shocked telling Raphael, _'You agreeing with Mikey?! I knew it! It's the apocalypse!'_ Raphael laughs at that with a grin as the big man below exclaims to the homeless, "Greetings, filth!" On the ramp, the man we'd like to call Garbageman presses a button on his controls activating the PA system, as he tells everyone, "Garbage…is…power!" Michelangelo then tells everyone a little creeped out, "If that's true, then this guy's Superman!" Sam then tells Michelangelo getting a little creeped out, "More like Bizarro, Mikey."

Garbageman then tells the homeless on the PA system, "Before I brought you to this island, you were nothing but human garbage! No home, no purpose, no value!" As he said this, the guards zapped the homeless making them bow down. The Garbageman continues saying, "But now, I have recycled you! Given you work sifting through the refuse that the city stupidly squandered to build my fortune! Behold the birth of my empire! Invisible to the outside world until it is too late!" The Professor who was with other homeless had enough with all of this as he exclaims to the Garbageman as he stands up, "I'd rather be a free man, living on the streets, than a slave in your stinking empire!" Shirayuki grins at that happy that the Professor is standing his ground, but Garbageman hated that as he yells to his guards, "Guards! Silence him! Get these ungrateful beasts back to work! NOW!"

One of the guards then uses his stun stick on the Professor and our heroes decided enough was enough as Angel has her tonfas on, Sam has her crossbow ready along with her dad's army knife, and the turtles and Shirayuki have their weapons out as Raphael tells everyone, "That's it! Time to take out the trash!" Raphael, Donatello and Leonardo leap down and so does Lunafire in her Dragon Wolf form as Shirayuki uses her winterbending and makes a slide that goes to the bottom as she sign languages to Angel and Sam, _'Follow me!'_

Shirayuki slides down and so does Angel as she whoops and hollers all the way down. Sam stayed behind when she noticed Michelangelo had an idea as he finds two old snowboards in the garbage as he passes one to Sam with a big smile on his face. As if she read his mind, she smiles big too as she catches on to what he's thinking and together they both get on their own boards, leap up and do snowboarding – garbage style – as they both exclaim, "New concept, guys! Garbageboarding! Yeah-whoo!"

They all make it to the bottom as Michelangelo and Sam are still on their boards. The guards notice them all as three guards run forward, but their quickly taken down by the three oldest turtles and Michelangelo and Sam hit a few more while on their boards as Michelangelo exclaims, "COWABUNGA!" And Sam exclaims as she does a split kick on two guards while she still on her board, "Yeah, now this is what I'm talking about!" Lunafire immediately starts attacking with bites and fire blasts. Shirayuki and Angel land on the ground as they start attacking.

Angel hits a few of the men all the while being careful not to get zapped. And with a few whacks, Angel takes hers down as she looks at her tonfas with a smirk as she says, "Okay, I'm really starting to love these things!" Shirayuki faces off three men as they all smirk thinking they'll win, but she smirks as well, as she blasts water from the air at one of the men that had his stun stick on as he gets electrocuted. Then she does an air swipe at the other and then makes the earth underneath the last man come up and entrap him inside only leaving his head out.

The man looks up scared as he then yells at the mute teenager, "Stay away from me, you freak!" Shirayuki stops as her eyes widen in shock at this, and Sam overheard this as she growls and with her eyes now looking like a wolf as she walks over, and punches the man's face hard telling him while growling, "Don't you ever, EVER call her a freak again!" Sam looks over at Shirayuki and smiles telling her, "Don't worry about that, Yuki. You ain't a freak. Not to me, not to Angel, and I'm pretty sure Char and Maddie would think the same thing." Shirayuki nods with a smile hugging Sam telling her as she lets go, _'Thanks, Nightshade. Now, let's kick some shell!'_ Sam howls like a wolf at this as she, Shirayuki and Angel run forward as Lunafire follows while howling along with Sam also.

The turtles, the girls, and Lunafire then start cutting and biting off the chains on the homelesses' feet as everyone is free. All of the homeless grab makeshift weapons and rebel by attacking the guards. As they did so, the two homeless men from earlier watched on as the blonde one asks his friend, "This is just like a big action movie, ain't it?" His buddy answers, "Ee-yup." The turtles, Lunafire, and the girls gather around the Professor as Donatello asks him helping him stand up, "Professor, are you alright?" The Professor stands up with some help as he tells Donatello, "Ugh, never felt better Donatello." Donatello then tells the Professor noticing the Professor's friends are handling themselves with the guards, "Well, it looks like your buddies have the guards pretty much under control."

The Professor then tells everyone pointing at Garbageman, "And may I take this opportunity to encourage you all to kick that so called 'Garbageman's' stinking derriere!" Our heroes leap into action as Garbageman sees them as he says to himself, "What's this? Their sending freaks, little brats and a giant wolf against me?! I'll dispose of this genetic refuse and tear apart the humans!" They're all in front of him as Michelangelo jokingly tells him trying to come up with a good line, "It's garbage day, fat man! Time to take your can out to the curb!" Garbageman taking offense to that yells out, "WHAT?!" Michelangelo, noticing that didn't work does another good line as Sam tries not to laugh, "Uh, how about…Time to dump you in the dumpster, smelly boy!" Sam then laughs hard at that as Michelangelo did funny poses as Shirayuki face palms telling Raphael, _'If I ever get the chance, remind me to hurt Mikey with a chainsaw.'_ Raphael nods telling her with a smirk, "Sure thing, sis."

Garbageman gets even angrier as he yells at Michelangelo, "You…shut up!" Just then the youngest turtle flips away as one of his hydraulic tentacles tries to grab him. Leonardo then leaps forward to try and slash the tentacles off but it doesn't work, so Leonardo leaps onto the tank to try and attack, but Garbageman backs up making Leonardo fall as Garbageman backs up some more as he then fires missiles at them. Everybody gets out of the way as the missiles make their marks behind them as they explode. Raphael almost didn't make it, but he appeared from the dust. They all proceeded by running up the stairs as Garbageman makes a hose come out of his tank and blasts liquid dirt at them, but Shirayuki then quickly waterbends the liquid out of the way. Donatello then throws his bo staff plugging up the hose and once Garbageman saw what he did, the hose explodes covering Garbageman with the liquid as Donatello got his staff back.

Garbageman gets angrier pressing a switch as he yells, "You freaks and brats will pay!" What came out of the tank was a flamethrower as he blasts it making Michelangelo and Sam flip away nearly sliding from the liquid. Raphael then asks everyone, "Can we finish this?!" Shirayuki groans saying, _'Yeah, I'm getting tired over here!'_ Garbageman then exclaims, "I will recycle every one of you…into the ground!" Michelangelo then starts walking up with Sam following him as the turtle tells Garbageman, who is backing up, "Hey, garbage brain! If you fight as bad as you smell, then we really are in trouble!" Then Sam tells Garbageman jokingly, "Yeah, I'm surprised we haven't died from the smell yet!"

Garbageman then yells out making the tentacles try to grab them, "I told you to shut up!" Michelangelo and Sam jump out of the way as they flip over the tank and run making Garbageman follow them. When they did, Donatello and Angel are behind the tank as the others are near the edge of the island with Garbageman facing them. Lunafire growls angrily as Garbageman says, "There's no place to run!" Leonardo leaps forward to hit him, but he's knocked aside by one of the tentacles and hits Donatello by accident! Lunafire growls as she goes to attack but the Garbageman's tentacle knocks her back. Shirayuki then goes to attack Garbageman with her metal fans, but one of the tentacles hits her in the cheek making her fall near Raphael and out of nowhere, Garbageman captures Michelangelo with both hydraulic tentacles!

And now Garbageman is holding him above the water! Michelangelo tries to get out of the grip as Garbageman pulls him over and tells him threateningly, "Prepare to be recycled!" He then makes the tentacles stretch out as Raphael exclaims, "Put him down, Garbage Freak!" Sam then loads her crossbow with one of her arrows and with great concentration as her eyes become hawk-like, she pulls the trigger as the arrow hits the controls dead on causing them to short-circuit, thus causing Michelangelo to fall but he grips onto the edge, and then flips over the tank! Garbageman then tries to retake control of the tank by making it back up and turning it around, but with the short-circuiting, the tank is moving backward! He tries to regain control but it just keeps backing up until finally, the edge crumbles as Garbageman falls to his doom in the water below.

The heroes see this happen over the edge as Shirayuki tells Sam shocked, _'Whoa. Casey wasn't kidding about your nickname, 'Hawk-Eyed Kane'.'_ Michelangelo nods telling Sam, "Yeah, thanks for saving me, Sammy!" Sam's right eye twitches in irritation because of that, but she smiles nonetheless telling him, "You're welcome, Mikey." Donatello then asks everybody, "Can this guy even swim?" Leonardo sighs aggravatingly telling everyone, "We've gotta do something." Angel nods saying, "He may be a bad guy, but he is pretty big. I don't think he can swim at all." Shirayuki nods saying, _'I'm with you, Angel.'_ Raphael sighs as he tells Shirayuki and Leonardo, "I knew you two were going to say that."

So the turtles and Shirayuki jump into the water as they search for Garbageman, but…he isn't anywhere to be seen! They all get to the surface as they realize Garbageman has somehow disappeared. So, they get back in Garbage Island, and by the time they did, the sun had already rose up. They made it back to Lunafire, Sam and Angel and watched as Garbageman's guards were arrested and taken by police on a garbage barge while the homeless remained on the island. Donatello asks the Professor, "What's up, Professor?" So the Professor answers Donatello, "We voted to stay here. There's food and shelter. The Garbageman was right about one thing: People do throw away a lot of valuable items." Raphael then makes his own line telling the Professor, "Watch out for him. Something that evil…always comes back."

Shirayuki nods as she latches onto his back saying, _'Yeah, but as long as we're here, that man nor anybody else can defeat us!'_ Raphael blushes as she latched onto his back, but he didn't mind. Michelangelo then asks getting mad that his family got and made good lines, "Now see? That worked! How do you two come up with those?!" So Raphael tells Michelangelo, "Quit recycling the old ones, Mikey. Keep looking for something new." And with that, our heroes leave the island, as they all head back to their homes, resting up from their battle. If they only knew that on that morning, that the secrets and truth of Shirayuki's family, and powers would start coming into light for her two remaining friends…

* * *

And that's the end for the chapters! Now for the questions! What's going on with Madison and Charlotte? Is Madison going to snap at Shirayuki for her hiding her secrets? Will Madison force Shirayuki to have a sleepover?! And how will the mutant family feel about this?! Will the sleepover happen? How will Madison and Charlotte find out the truth of their friend? And how will they react?! And will they like Leonardo and Donatello?! Will Charlotte reveal to the mutant family how she knew about them along with her secret powers?! And will the girls agree not to tell anyone about them?! Find out next time on the next exciting break chapters of TMNT Avatar – Book 1: The Mute Beginning – Chapters 14 and 15: The Truth Flows Free Part 1 and 2!


End file.
